


Season 1: Supernatural

by carlie1197



Series: Main Roleplay [1]
Category: MAIN RP
Genre: Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlie1197/pseuds/carlie1197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gates of Hell can't stay closed forever - and they don't. In Season 1, Supernatural meets the characters of our roleplay as they fight for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 4

~SEASON 1~EPISODE 4~

 

 

 **Joly:** -enters clock shop-

 

 **Joly:** Where are the others?

 

 **SonicFox:** -approches clock shop-

 

 **SonicFox:** -KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

 

 **Joly:** I saw Fox on my way here. He said he had to shower, though. That's probably him.

 

 **Fenomina:** Mokona's asleep. Andrew's......I have no clue... Not sure about the others.

 

 **Fenomina:** Let him in.

 

 **Joly:** -Walks over and opens door-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thank you Joly-kun!

 

 **Joly:** Just, Joly, thanks.

 

 **Joly:** Is that coffee I smell?

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

Room contains 72 KB. Click here to view previous content

 

 **Joly:** Fenomina?

 

 **Joly:** Is it too early to stop by?

 

 **Fenomina:** No. I'm up. Shop's closed today.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is in disguise- -walks outside to aparment-

 

 **Joly:** Great. I'm on my way.

 

 **Fenomina:** Seeya then! *hangs up*

 

 **SonicFox:** -runs into Joly on the way to his apartment-

 

 **SonicFox:** !

 

 **SonicFox:** Hey!

 

 **Joly:** -stops walking and moves off to stand against the wall of a building, so as not to block the sidewalk-

 

 **Joly:** What are you doing out?

 

 **SonicFox:** Fenomina threw a spoon at me, attempting to hit Samandriel, but failed and it hit me in the back of my head

 

 **SonicFox:** Spilling hot coffee

 

 **SonicFox:** ALL

 

 **SonicFox:** OVER

 

 **SonicFox:** ME

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** Going to the shower.

 

 **Joly:** -frowns-

 

 **Joly:** You look alright, though.

 

 **SonicFox:** I am, but I smell like coffee

 

 **SonicFox:** Thats a Nope.avi

 

 **Joly:** -nods and begins to walk away- I'll see you later.

 

 **SonicFox:** Yes!

 

 **Ari:** -bangs on door- are you people here or what?

 

 **Joly:** -walks up behind Ari-

 

 **Joly:** -pulls open door-

 

 **Joly:** Let me get that for you, I'm sure they're here.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is in apartment showering-

 

 **Ari:** Uh I guess they're open

 

 **Fenomina:** Um..... We're not open...

 

 **Joly:** -walks through door-

 

 **Castiel:** -Disappears-

 

 **Joly:** Hi.

 

 **Ari:** Oh you're not in my head right? No?

 

 **SonicFox:** -done showering, clicks button next to shower curtain, blower driers to blowing on him NO PUN INTENDED-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Ari apologetically- I'm sorry, Monsieur, it looks like they're not open.

 

 **SonicFox:** -eats some cereal with no clothes on~- -looks at magazine-

 

 **Ari:** Shit, oh no I have to get it, I have to get It or he will come here

 

 **Ari:** -frantic-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Walks outside* Get what?

 

 **Joly:** -slowly looks from Fenomina to Ari-

 

 **Joly:** ...Monsieur? What's wrong?

 

 **Ari:** -Sudden calm- never mind it's fine

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts on his first dissguize which was the pruple hat with black scarf, purple/black hoodie, Black scarf, and Black jeans-

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks out house and down to Clock Shop-

 

 **Ari:** -walks away-

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks in front of Joly, at first him not recognizing SF-

 

 **Joly:** -Joly looks from Ari to Fenomina with worry in his eyes- Is he mentally sane?

 

 **Fenomina:** Not from the looks of it.

 

 **Ari:** -Yells at the air next to him-

 

 **SonicFox:** -was walking past Ari- -Jumps to the wall-

 

 **SonicFox:** !!!

 

 **SonicFox:** <o_o>?

 

 **Joly:** -walks further into clock shop-

 

 **Joly:** Where are the others?

 

 **SonicFox:** -approches clock shop-

 

 **SonicFox:** -KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

 

 **Joly:** I saw Fox on my way here. He said he had to shower, though. That's probably him.

 

 **Fenomina:** Mokona's asleep. Andrew's......I have no clue... Not sure about the others.

 

 **Fenomina:** Let him in.

 

 **Joly:** -Walks over and opens door-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thank you Joly-kun!

 

 **Joly:** Just, Joly, thanks.

 

 **Joly:** Is that coffee I smell?

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** maybe when I spilled it on the floor

 

 **Fenomina:** My bad!

 

 **Joly:** -motions to coffee machine- May I...?

 

 **Fenomina:** Sure.

 

 **SonicFox:** So what's going on today?

 

 **Joly:** -makes coffee-

 

 **Joly:** Where's Castiel?

 

 **SonicFox:** Wait.

 

 **SonicFox:** He's out of his cage.

 

 **SonicFox:** <o.o>?

 

 **Ari:** -paces back and forth outside debating going back-

 

 **Fenomina:** Who let him out?!

 

 **Joly:** He's been out... He was at the café with us yesterday, remember?

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs- He was at the café

 

 **Fenomina:** Sorry... My memory is awful.

 

 **Joly:** Not a problem.

 

 **SonicFox:** I don't think he should've disappeared

 

 **SonicFox:** Remember, Naomi can control him at anytime.

 

 **SonicFox:** We don't even know where he is, but he can harm a lot of people there!

 

 **Joly:** Samandriel is somewhere out there, too.

 

 **Fenomina:** So we've gotta track HIM too?

 

 **SonicFox:** But Samandriel is fine.

 

 **Joly:** Have you heard from him recently?

 

 **SonicFox:** He's not possessed by some evil angel at any given time like Castiel is.

 

 **Joly:** Have you heard from Samandriel recently?

 

 **SonicFox:** Yea, he was here earlier.

 

 **SonicFox:** He was the one that cleaned the coffee off of me!

 

 **Fenomina:** Who's got the book?

 

 **Joly:** What for?

 

 **Joly:** -nods towards back room- It's in there.

 

 **Fenomina:** Can you hand that to me?

 

 **Joly:** -walks to back and picks up book-

 

 **Ari:** -timidly knocks on the door-

 

 **Joly:** Should I bring it out? Maybe you should come in here. I mean, Castiel said demons would be after it.

 

 **SonicFox:** -ears perk- Customer!

 

 **Fenomina:** Good point! *Goes inside* Hey....Are you alright sir?

 

 **Joly:** -walks out to front- Isn't that the same man as before?

 

 **Ari:** Excuse me for inturrupting,

 

 **Fenomina:** You're fine.

 

 **SonicFox:** -tips hat lower, to hide face-

 

 **Ari:** Uh I need to talk with someone named uhh Castiel

 

 **Ari:** I think

 

 **Joly:** -exchanges look with Fenomina-

 

 **SonicFox:** ! -whispers to Fenomina- How does he know him?

 

 **Joly:** How do you know Castiel?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at Ari* Is the name J familiar to you?

 

 **Ari:** Oh uh wrong place I should go...

 

 **Fenomina:** *Grabs arm* Stop!

 

 **Joly:** -walks to back of shop and shuts door to back room, just for security precautions-

 

 **Ari:** What?! I don't know anything I'm sorry I'm so so sorry

 

 **Ari:** -starts moaning on floor-

 

 **Joly:** Fenomina, I don't think he realizes what he's saying. He probably overheard us talking.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is in their with them-

 

 **Joly:** -kneels down next to man-

 

 **Fenomina:** It's either that, or he's trying to tell us something that someone doesn't want us to hear.

 

 **SonicFox:** -ears go down- I don't know what to think.

 

 **Joly:** -puts hand on Ari's back- Monsieur, are you alright?

 

 **Joly:** Can you tell me your name?

 

 **Ari:** -Sing song- It's lien, but ill never tell you what it means

 

 **Joly:** Monsieur, can you tell me why you're here?

 

 **SonicFox:** Lien....

 

 **SonicFox:** A right to keep property belonging to another person until a debt is paid.

 

 **Ari:** I have to tell the important person something

 

 **Joly:** -looks around-

 

 **Fenomina:** And who would that important person be?

 

 **SonicFox:** Who's the important person?

 

 **Joly:** Castiel? He menioned Castiel before.

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs-

 

 **Ari:** -spasms before passing out-

 

 **SonicFox:** <o.o>?

 

 **Joly:** -mutters- Baiser.

 

 **Joly:** Why do people keep passing out in here?

 

 **SonicFox:** Baiser...

 **SonicFox:** .o.

 

 **Ari:** Mutters in sleep- fox smells like coffee

 

 **Fenomina:** Because we're all so hot.

 

 **Joly:** Well, it means "fuck".

 

 **SonicFox:** I don't smell like co- How does he know my name.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF-

 

 **Joly:** Maybe it's because you look like a fox.

 

 **Joly:** Or because that's what we've been calling you.

 

 **SonicFox:** but I havent revealed my face all day

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh.

 

 **SonicFox:** I see.

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **Joly:** -Looks at Ari-

 

 **Joly:** I should probably drop him off at an urgent care center.

 

 **Joly:** Seizing isn't very good...

 

 **SonicFox:** If it happens once, wait for him to wakeup.

 

 **Fenomina:** We could get Nikolai to fix him, but I'm not sure what we'd have to pay...

 

 **SonicFox:** Eeya-nope.

 

 **Joly:** -gives SF disapproving look-

 

 **Fenomina:** So you want us to be unable to access any information that he might hold?

 

 **Joly:** Seizing and passing out is bad. I'm only in my first year of med-school, I can't handle this. I'm not even a Doctor.

 

 **Fenomina:** I don't think you realize what's at stake here.

 

 **Joly:** -nods at Fenomina- Yeah, he might know something vital to this "angel tablet" business.

 

 **SonicFox:** mmm.

 

 **SonicFox:** I'd just rather not have to give up anything else valuable.

 

 **Joly:** Do you not like Nikolai?

 

 **SonicFox:** Which could kill me.

 

 **Joly:** He said he couldn't do anything to harm your health. Your... orbs... are safe.

 

 **SonicFox:** -shakes head at Joly-

 

 **SonicFox:** You don't understand.

 

 **SonicFox:** Nor do I have the time to go into deep explanation about this.

 

Mokona joined the chat

 

 **Joly:** -Glares at SF- This man could die!

 

 **Mokona:** *jumps over to man* Mokona doesn't think he has long....

 

 **SonicFox:** So why haven't we taking him to the hospital yet?

 

 **SonicFox:** .3.

 

 **Mokona:** Mokona thinks he has a curse on him!

 

 **SonicFox:** Ugh, call Nikolai.

 

 **Ari:** -foam dribbles from mouth-

 

 **SonicFox:** -facepaws=

 

Nikolai joined the chat 25 seconds ago

 

 **Joly:** -retrieves handkerchief from pocket and wipes Ari's mouth-

 

 **Nikolai:** NO NO IM NOT DECENT WAIT MOKONA TURN OFF THE HOLO THINGY

 

 **Mokona:** *Shuts off*

 

 **Joly:** -looks up and quickly looks away-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Dies laughing*

 

 **SonicFox:** -realizes he was naked- O_  >?

 

 **Joly:** That was interesting.

 

 **Nikolai:** Shut up... Alright. Turn it back on.

 

 **Mokona:** *turns on*

 

 **Nikolai:** Okay....So, what do you need?

 

 **SonicFox:** This man is cursed supposedly.

 

 **Joly:** Supposedly?

 

 **Joly:** Look at him.

 

 **SonicFox:** Which I personally think is just another standarized seizure.

 

 **SonicFox:** -glances to see foam out of mouth-

 

 **Joly:** Seizures are nothing to joke around about.

 

 **Nikolai:** No no, he's cursed. He walked into one of J's traps the other day.

 

 **Nikolai:** I recognize him. He was poking his nose where it didn't belong.

 

 **Joly:** Who's J?

 

 **Nikolai:** We'll have THAT discussion eventually.

 

 **Joly:** -nods- Can you help him?

 

 **SonicFox:** Wha- Im not joking~

 

 **Ari:** -singsong, foam dribbles- lien,lien can't tell time hahahaha

 

 **Nikolai:** I can, but overriding J's curse doesn't come cheap.

 

 **Nikolai:** What SF? What are you not joking about?

 

 **Joly:** I think he was referring to when I said, "Seizures are nothing to joke about."

 

 **SonicFox:** ^

 

 **Nikolai:** I guess. But yeah, big time payment for this one guys.

 

 **Joly:** -eyebrows crease with worry- I... I don't have anything of value...

 

 **Nikolai:** It's quite alright. *Glares at SonicFox* You weren't honest with me the last time we spoke.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is holding on to oathkeeper-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at Nikolai-

 

 **SonicFox:** I'd rather not give this to...

 

 **SonicFox:** The only rememberance of my best frien...

 

 **SonicFox:** *friend

 

 **Nikolai:** You lied to me!

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm?

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh, if I give you that other power, I'll die.

 

 **SonicFox:** Which is why I dont find it very valuable.

 

 **Nikolai:** Do you KNOW what I have been going through for the past few days? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I AM CHEATED OUT OF COMPENSATION??

 

 **SonicFox:** But it wasn't my most valuable thing o3o

 

 **SonicFox:** What's the point in having a power whereas, if accessed, will 9/10 kill me, or when taking away, will kill me [surprised]

 

 **Nikolai:** I HAVE THE MENTALLITY TO COME DOWN THERE AND TURN YOU INTO NEW FLOOR DECOR!! How DARE you lie to me!

 

 **SonicFox:** Maybe If I learn it.

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh god, you've gotten him worked up...

 

 **Joly:** -hand on Ari's pulse- His pulse is fading...

 

 **SonicFox:** But its not valuable. -holds on tight to his oathkeeper- Ugh -saddens-

 

 **SonicFox:** This is what I lied to you about.

 

 **SonicFox:** -shows him handcrafted star-

 

 **SonicFox:** The only rememberance of my best friend who was dear to me....

 

 **Nikolai:** Then I have to act quickly. SonicFox, you will be turned human for three days. At the end of three days, you will be collared with my "special gear."

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm? Id rather not, thank you.

 

 **Ari:** \- goes limp-

 

 **Joly:** Oh my God...

 

 **SonicFox:** Take this -puts oathkeeper in his hand- ITS THE THING I CARE ABOUT THE MOST

 

 **SonicFox:** NOW SAVE THE MAN JESUS CHRIST

 

 **Nikolai:** *Touches Ari on head* *Mutters words*

 

 **SonicFox:** -murmurs- Goodbye Aelius....

 

 **Nikolai:** Give it an hour. He'll be up and speaking.

 

 **Joly:** Thank you, Nikolai.

 

 **Nikolai:** He'll need shitloads of water, though.

 

 **Joly:** -nods- I'll have a friend drop some off.

 

 **Nikolai:** *To SF* YOU WILL PAY WHAT I SAID YOU'LL PAY.

 

 **Nikolai:** I don't take haggle with liars.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm?

 

 **SonicFox:** What more do you want, you got my two most valuable things.

 

 **Nikolai:** I don't haggle with liars such as yourself. Get used to bathing regularly. Flesh stinks.

 

 **SonicFox:** .o.

 

 **Nikolai:** *To Fenomina and Joly* The transformation is painful and slow. Plenty of water and rest.

 

 **Joly:** Will do.

 

 **Joly:** I'll make sure he's fine.

 

 **SonicFox:** Ive already been experienced with flesh before  <O<

 

 **Ari:** -begins coughing-

 

 **Nikolai:** I don't care for "fine." After my week, "alive" is good enough.

 

 **SonicFox:** I think I'd rather be dead right now anyway.

 

 **Joly:** -pulls out phone and sends quick text--

 

 **Nikolai:** I could arrange that, but I'd face consequences for it. Nikolai out.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at skin- -is Caucasian-

 

 **Joly:** -looks away from SF-

 

 **Fenomina:** Please.

 

 **Joly:** Go into the back until your pants arrive.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Scans SF* You really ARE a 2/10.

 

 **SonicFox:** Id rather not look at myself.

 

 **Joly:** I texted a friend, he'll be here soon with plenty of water and some clothes.

 

 **Joly:** And too bad, you're one of us now.

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes to the back of the room-

 

 **SonicFox:** This is so offensive.

 

 **Joly:** -calls through door- You're the one that lied to him.

 

 **Fenomina:** I told you to know what you're doing before we went in.

 

 **SonicFox:** Id dont know if Im insulted.

 

 **SonicFox:** Im not going to look at how I look anyway.

 

 **Ari:** -begins to wake up-

 

 **Joly:** Monsieur? Are you alright?

 

SonicFox http://www.tamilmatrimony.org/public/images/pics/ae3dc82c28ea9b694678578514eb6148handsome-boys-and-guys-faces-on-earth-%288%29.jpg -looks like this-

 

 **Ari:** The hell? Of corse not dumb ass

 

 **Joly:** -creases eyebrows-

 

 **Ari:** I feel like I just got run over

 

 **Joly:** I'm sorry, I... Are you thirsty? Would you like water?

 

 **Ari:** Did I get run over?

 

 **Joly:** No, no. You fell through the door, sick. You passed out.

 

 **Ari:** When I got here how many people were here?

 

 **Joly:** Three.

 

 **Ari:** I have to go.

 

 **Joly:** -grabs arm- No, you can't,

 

 **Fenomina:** Wait! Why?

 

 **Joly:** In my medical opinion, it's really wouldn't be safe. I mean, I'm not a Doctor, but I'm in med-school, and it's very dangerous to be up and walking after having a fainting spell.

 

 **Ari:** Well because in my experience the # 3 and dreams about mystical powers, not a good sign, not at all

 

 **SonicFox:** -is agitated in other room-

 

 **Joly:** -phone beeps-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at screen-

 

 **Joly:** TEXT: We're outside, let us in.

 

 **Joly:** -hears banging on door-

 

 **Joly:** Fox, stay there! I'll send your pants back soon.

 

 **Joly:** -opens door-

 

 **Triton:** Heeyyy! *sashay's in*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sasheys through door-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Courfeyrac's in the house!

 

 **Joly:** Did you bring the water? And pants?

 

 **Ari:** -mutters curses aimed at "lien"-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -hands box of water bottles to Joly with a flourish-

 

 **Joly:** -turns to Ari and hands a bottle of water-

 

 **Joly:** Drink some, you'll feel better.

 

 **Triton:** I've got Le pantaloons! *Holds them up*

 

 **Joly:** -motions towards back room-

 

 **Ari:** Thanks -takes bottle-

 

 **Joly:** You're needed in there.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Ari an grins- And who's this fine young man?

 

 **SonicFox:** -Heres someone familiar- ...-yells- Id rather change by myself.

 

 **Ari:** The newest catch of the week

 

 **Triton:** I don't recall give you that op.....OH SHIT! DAAAAAAAAYUUUUUMMMM

 

 **Courfeyrac:** *winks* Oh, I *bet* you'll be my newest catch.

 

 **Joly:** -looks towards back- Everything okay??

 

 **SonicFox:** No.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -head perks up- What is it, Triton? What's back there?

 

 **Ari:** Something wrong?

 

 **Triton:** The tiniest dick I've ever seen in my life!

 

Triton #SHOTS FIRED

 

 **SonicFox:** -doesnt even bother look down-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -throws head back and laughs-

 

 **Ari:** -laughs monsterously-

 

 **Joly:** -lets a little breathy laugh escape him-

 

 **SonicFox:** Im just awaiting to become a fox again...

 

 **Ari:** What?!

 

 **Triton:** *Drops pants and leaves* This is just dissapoi.......Who are YOU? *Eyes Ari*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Fox? Oh! Is the 2/10 café in there?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** As a human?

 

 **Fenomina:** The one and only.

 

 **Joly:** Yes, Courfeyrac.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Mm.

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts on pants-

 

 **SonicFox:** -doesnt even bother put shirt on- Ill brb.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Come on out! I haven't seen you as a human before!

 

 **SonicFox:** ....-leaves through back door-

 

 **Joly:** -eyes SF- YOU CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THAT IN NEW YORK CITY!

 

 **SonicFox:** -picks up the 175$ that was dropped from where he was a fox-

 

 **Joly:** -groans- Let's just let him go...

 

 **Ari:** Don't yell my head hurts as is

 

 **Ari:** *groans*

 

 **SonicFox:** I have an idea....

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Ari apologetically-

 

 **Joly:** My apologies

 

 **Triton:** I can help you with that... *Bites lip*

 

 **Ari:** It's fine just keep it down

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks outside-

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks down the street, and up to the furry convention-

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey, where's Cas?

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks up at the building-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** So, *ahem* Ari, -walks behind Ari- what brings you here?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -hand lightly grazes Ari's butt. Ari doesn't notice. Courfeyrac mouths to Triton "8/10"-

 

 **Ari:** I don't quite remember.... You wanna find out? *smiles*

 

 **SonicFox:** Hey errr -looks at costume list- Can I get that furry costume? -points to the Red/Black Fox outlined one-

 

 **Triton:** *Grabs Ari's ass* Oh yes.... This is nice....

 

 **Triton:** Can I get a name to go with this.??

 

SonicFox LOL

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -grins at Ari and mouths to Triton "I'M GONNA GET SOME"-

 

 **Ari:** You need one? It's Ari most of the time...

 

 **SonicFox:** STore clerk: 150$

 

 **SonicFox:** -hands money-

 

 **Triton:** Most of the time? You work the street corner? *Bites ear*

 

 **Joly:** -gives Courfeyrac a look- -mouths "Not in my apartment again"-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is handed costume- -istantly unzips costume and gets inside of it infront of him-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -walks over to Joly-

 

 **Ari:** *ah* no of corse not...

 

 **SonicFox:** -mutters- Thank you!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Aw, Joly, you know, you could join in.

 

 **SonicFox:** Clerk: o-o uhh No problem?

 

 **Triton:** Mmmmmkay. *Releases* We'll talk, right?

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks back to the clock shop, in furry costume-

 

 **SonicFox:** -waves to everyone-

 

 **Ari:** That depends on you *smiles*

 

 **Joly:** He's back... -in disappointed voice-

 

 **Triton:** *Looks up and down on SF* -6000 butt touch points.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** New costume this time? Might I say - I believed you looked better without it on.

 

 **Ari:** That just killed it -sighs-

 

 **Triton:** What? Me? I can turn it back on in seconds...

 

 **Kara:** -She whistles, walking into the clock shop- Oh, my.. Glob!! These clocks, they're amazing! -She ogles the fixtures, admiring the handiwork-

 

 **Ari:** Oh good that sounds like fun *grins*

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm glad someone else can appreciate them, but the shop's closed.

 

 **SonicFox:** It mkes me feel secure about myself -mumbles to joly through costume

 

 **Triton:** Give me your number Ari. I've gotta go..

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -raises eyebrow- You sure you can't open the shop for someone as beautiful as this fine lady?

 

 **Kara:** Oh-- Sorry about that! I didn't see the sign out there. I tend to miss things because my eye -Taps her left eye, then she blushes at Courfeyrac's comment-

 

 **Kara:** T-thank you, but I'll go.

 

 **Ari:** *hands sheet of paper to triton-

 

 **Fenomina:** No no.. What's with your eye?

 

 **Triton:** Thanks. *Makes clicking noises with tongue.* I'll call ya. Courfeyrac, I'm out.

 

 **Kara:** Well, I was in a bad fight a few years ago, someone put this weird stuff into their gloves and then got me by surprise. Pretty much blinded me in the eye, but the doctor's couldnt identify what the stuff is.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** See you tomorrow, Triton.

 

 **Fenomina:** Was the guy wearing a top hat, by any chance?

 

 **Kara:** Actually-- Yeah.. How'd you know?

 

 **Joly:** -looks between them- Who're you talking about?

 

 **Fenomina:** It.....was a guess...

 

 **SonicFox:** -trying to find ear-

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **Kara:** That seems a bit far fetched to me on how you could guess that. Surely that couldn't have been a guess.

 

 **Fenomina:** Don't worry. We'll talk about it later.

 

 **Ari:** Well all this talk of clocks and top hatted men has made me tired. I'm gonna find somewhere to stay the night.

 

 **Kara:** -Cocks an eyebrow- Alright then. In case you ever wanna talk about anything else, heres my number -She wrote it on a slip of paper neatly and put it on a nearby surface- I'll be seeing you around.

 

 **Fenomina:** You can stay here. There's an extra room upstairs.

 

 **Kara:** -Exits clock shop-

 

 **Fenomina:** Bye! *waves*

 

 **Kara:** -Gives a goodbye gesture as she walks out of sight-

 

 **Ari:** Well just until morning after that I have to go

 

 **Joly:** Well, I'm going to be leaving.

 

 **Fenomina:** Alright... Just make sure you stop by often. We've gotta ask you some things.

 

 **Fenomina:** Bye Joly!

 

 **Joly:** Of course, Mina. -throws jacket over arm and opens door for Courfeyrac- You staying at my place tonight? Yours is too far to walk.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Sure.

 

 **SonicFox:** Im going to bed

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_________

 

 **SonicFox:** -NEXT DAY OR 3 DAYS-

 

 **SonicFox:** -YOUR CHOICE-

 

Joly THREE DAYS LATER

 

 **SonicFox:** SF: -wakes up in furry costume-

 

 **SonicFox:** -feels weird-

 

 **SonicFox:** =3= Just one of those mornings~

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts taking a shower with his eyes closed- -has completely forgot he was reverted back to a fox-

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts drying off with a towel-

 

 **Joly:** -is at central park with Mina-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is still wet-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thats funny. -looks up at mirror-

 

 **SonicFox:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Castiel:** -Joly's phone rings-

 

 **Fenomina:** It feels awesome out here!

 

 **SonicFox:** [big grin]

 

 **Mokona:** Mokona likes it too!

 

 **Joly:** Spring is always my favorite season.

 

 **Joly:** -answers phone-

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes back into shower, but turns on blow driers-

 

 **Joly:** Joly speaking.

 

 **Castiel:** Hello, Joly, this is Castiel.

 

 **Joly:** "It's Castiel" -mouths to Mina-

 

 **SonicFox:** -while in blowdryer- -calls the clock shop a.k.a minas cellphone #-

 

 **Joly:** You have my number?

 

 **Joly:** You have a phone...?

 

 **Castiel:** I can access your network using what Dean calls "angel radio" Also, yes, although the voice says I am almost out of minutes

 

 **Fenomina:** *picks up cell* Yes?

 

 **SonicFox:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?A

 

 **SonicFox:** IM A FOX AGAIN  <3

 

 **SonicFox:** -mina is ear raped-

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, that's what Nikolai said.

 

 **Joly:** Is your call important, then? You shouldn't waste those.

 

 **SonicFox:** You guys up at the clock shop?

 

 **Fenomina:** No, Central Park.

 

 **Castiel:** Yes, Samandriel has located Sam.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh, Ill be on my way!

 

 **Castiel:** We have him with us now

 

 **Joly:** We'll be at the clock shop in a few minutes.

 

 **SonicFox:** -hearing is good again, heard Joly- Ill be waiting there then!

 

 **Castiel:** Also, we briefly encountered a problem with Naomi, she almost caught me again. The result in my escape caused the supposed meteor in Russia I assume you all heard about.

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets dressed- -sees favorite disguise is back in closet-

 

 **Joly:** Castiel, that was you?

 

 **SonicFox:** <oUo>? -puts on his purple/black disguise-

 

 **Castiel:** Yes. A fragment of my true visage shined through as I plummeted, at the time I was trying to contact you all through the use of the angel radio, and the compromising position caused the windows around to shatter on a a wide scale.

 

 **Castiel:** An angels original voice breaks the sound barrier in human perception.

 

 **Fenomina:** I see....

 

 **Joly:** Well, Cas, we're on our way. We'll see you soon.

 

 **SonicFox:** -heads down to the clock shop, and is waiting for Joly/Mina/Cas-

 

 **Castiel:** We'll see you shortly.

 

 **Castiel:** -Hangs up-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?______________

 

 **Joly:** -holds door open for Mina as they enter shop-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Walks through door* Thank you, kind sir.

 

 **Joly:** *calls out* Are you in the back?

 

 **Castiel:** -Appears with Samandriel and Sam-

 

Samandriel: Hello again, Joly.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Where are we-- Cas, you guys didnt exactly tell me where we were headed.

 

 **Castiel:** We are in New York.

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah! Sit down, make yourselves comfortable!

 

 **SonicFox:** -follows them in-

 

Mokona joined the chat

 

 **SonicFox:** Cas! Whos your friend?

 

 **Joly:** -walks to water-cooler- Would you like a drink?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I'm Sam, and no, I'm good.

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey....Sam, have we met?

 

 **SonicFox:** Nice to meet you! -puts out paw-

 

 **SonicFox:** -appears to sam as a furry fetish-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** No, I don't think we've met before.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Looks at SF- Is he a-- Furry?

 

 **Joly:** -sits down in chair-

 

Samandriel: I believe he likes the term "anthropomorphic fox".

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **Fenomina:** Others use "Yiffie"

 

 **SonicFox:** -eyes Mina- SHH

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yiffe? What's a yiffie supposed to be?

 

 **SonicFox:** DONT ASK

 

 **Fenomina:** Don't you SHHH me. You can get out my damn shop.

 

 **SonicFox:** But thats offensivvvveeeee.

 

Samandriel: This man is a fox. It shouldn't be that surprising.

 

 **Fenomina:** Couldn't care less.

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** -insults left and right-

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **Fenomina:** So, Sam....Have you seen your brother around?

 

 **SonicFox:** Why bother call it yiff~

 

 **SonicFox:** Its just men/women in costumes

 

 **SonicFox:** im the real thing~

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Nah, Dean just randomly split for a hunt, haven't heard from him since

 

 **SonicFox:** Say Joly

 

 **Fenomina:** I see....

 

 **Joly:** I think it'd be kind of rude to call you here without telling you why.

 

 **SonicFox:** Why don't you careless that I tell Sam I'm a fox, but won't tell Courfeyrac I'm a fox?

 

 **Joly:** -walks to back room and brings out book-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF- Because from what Castiel has said, Sam's familiar with this.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmmm.

 

 **Joly:** We found this book about a week ago.

 

 **Joly:** -hands to Sam-

 

Samandriel: It won't open to the last page. That's why we need to find Dean.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, Samandriel and Cas filled me in about it. So you guys have to find Dean to turn the page, right?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yep!

 

 **Joly:** -shrugs- Apparently.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Well, he took his phone with him, we could track the GPS.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Our friend Garth does it to clue us in about local cases

 

 **Joly:** Would you be able to?

 

 **Joly:** There's an internet café a few blocks down you could head over to for a computer to work on.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** >:C

 

 **Joly:** What about the other part of that deal you made with Nikolai...?

 

 **Fenomina:** Nikolai would've found him in the first 10 seconds if that were the case. He must have disabled it...

 

Fenomina late

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Shit... I don't know then. There's not many places he can be though, pretty much everyone we know is dead, aside from a few allies

 

 **Fenomina:** We've gotta keep trying.

 

 **Joly:** -shifts- I'm sorry about that.

 

Samandriel: Who's Nikolai? What deal?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Don't tell me you guys made a deal with a crossroad demon to find me...

 

 **SonicFox:** -has no idea what anyone is talking about-

 

 **SonicFox:** ......-puts on iphone- -puts on Fly me to the moon-

 

 **Castiel:** It was no demon, I can assure you, Sam.

 

 **Joly:** No, Nikolai is... I don't even know. Fenomina, explain to them?

 

 **SonicFox:** -hums- In other worrrrrrds

 

 **SonicFox:** Holy My handddd

 

 **SonicFox:** In other worrrrdddds, Darling, Kiss me~

 

 **Castiel:** No.

 

 **Fenomina:** Nah, Nikolai's a.....mage of sorts.. First time we needed something from him, he'd asked us for our most prized possessions, and SonicFox lied about it. He got him back three days ago by turning him into a human. Now the other half of the deal, was that he'd have to be collared.

 

 **Joly:** -eyes shift to SF- What...

 

 **SonicFox:** ! Eww IM singing Cas.

 

 **Mokona:** Nikolai-kun is calling!!! *Jumps*

 

 **SonicFox:** -just realized he was wearing a collar-

 

Nikolai joined the chat 2 minutes ago

 

 **Joly:** -suppresses grin-

 

 **Nikolai:** HELLO DARLINGS!!

 

 **Castiel:** Hello again, Nikolai.

 

 **Joly:** Hey, Nikolai.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hi.

 

 **Joly:** -tries not to smile in amusement-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** You're Nikolai?

 

 **Nikolai:** Yes, you like?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is tempted not to slap Joly-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Turns music louder-

 

 **SonicFox:** In other wordssssss

 

 **SonicFox:** Please be TRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **Joly:** Turn that off.

 

 **SonicFox:** In other words, I love you~

 

 **Joly:** You have a visitor.

 

 **SonicFox:** -mutes Pihone-

 

 **SonicFox:** Wha?

 

 **SonicFox:** *Iphone

 

 **Nikolai:** Oh yes, BLAST the music, sing the songs! It's only gonna get worse!

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Covers ears- That song is annoying.

 

 **SonicFox:** Im wearing Ear phones

 

 **Nikolai:** Welcome to The Mage is Right, and today, you'll be receiving a prized collar! *Red collar appears*

 

 **SonicFox:** How can you hear this

 

Samandriel: I haven't had the opportunity to listen to much music, but I hope it doesn't all resemble this.

 

 **SonicFox:** ! -grabs red collar-

 

 **SonicFox:** -putss around neck-

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Don't worry Samandriel, it isn't

 

 **Nikolai:** Who want's the controls? Joly?

 

 **Joly:** You were rather excited for that, Fox... Fetish?

 

 **SonicFox:** Id rather not let anyone control me.

 

 **Joly:** -takes controls- Thank you.

 

 **SonicFox:** -growls at joly-

 

 **Nikolai:** Now, all you have to do is say "SIT BOY" And he's in a position of submission. Legit the best thing ever. Inuyasha was a great show. A better inspiration!

 

 **Joly:** -grins-

 

 **Fenomina:** OH MY GOD

 

 **Joly:** SIT, BOY.

 

 **SonicFox:** I feel so offended right no-OH JEEZUS -face slams to ground-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Inuyasha? Oh god-- No pun intended. Dean watches a crap ton of anime like that.

 

 **Nikolai:** Have fun with the reigns boo-boo!

 

 **Joly:** I'll be sure to.

 

 **Joly:** -grins at SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -turns around and flips off Joly-

 

 **Nikolai:** BTW, that collar can't come off without my command. I'll know when you've had enough. *Grins at SF*

 

 **Joly:** -laughs excitedly- Oh, this is good.

 

 **SonicFox:** What's had enough?

 

 **Nikolai:** When I'm not mad anymore!

 

 **SonicFox:** But I just payed up for Joly .o.

 

 **SonicFox:** <_<

 

 **SonicFox:** >?_>?

 

 **Nikolai:** Well, I've gotta jet! Dan-Dan calls!

 

 **SonicFox:** well, last week anyway

 

 **Nikolai:** *Blows kisses*

 

 **Mokona:** *Hangs up*

 

 **SonicFox:** o-o

 

 **Joly:** -grins at Mina-

 

 **Joly:** I'm starting to like this Nikolai.

 

 **Fenomina:** Don't you just love him?

 

 **SonicFox:** >:

 

 **SonicFox:** C

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey, test that out!

 

 **Joly:** -referring to SF- Should we take him out >?

 

 **SonicFox:** NO.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Well, he seems, fun...

 

 **Fenomina:** Yes!

 

 **SonicFox:** NOOOO ;_;

 

 **Joly:** Maybe we should.... take him to the café.

 

 **SonicFox:** ESPECIALLY NOT THAT.

 

 **Joly:** COME, BOY.

 

 **Joly:** -walks out store-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is forcefully walking on all fours-

 

 **SonicFox:** WTF IS THIS SHIT.

 

 **Fenomina:** *follows closely behind*

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?__________

 

 **Joly:** *enters café*

 

 **SonicFox:** -hanging on the outside of door-

 

 **SonicFox:** NOO

 

Courfeyrac joined the chat

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Joly! And company! Who's the tall, dark, and handsome one?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I'm Sam.

 

 **Joly:** -turns to look at SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is attempting to resist control-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is leaving-

 

 **Joly:** Come inside.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -peers around Joly- Is that the furry? Why's he wearing a collar?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -smirks- Is it a BDSM thing?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is winning the control battle-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Sighs- This should be fun.

 

 **Joly:** COME INSIDE.

 

 **Joly:** BOY.

 

 **SonicFox:** -ends up getting forecfully dragged-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Ooh, did you just call him "boy"? This is getting kinky.

 

 **SonicFox:** -crashes through multiple tables-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is lying down in front of Joly-

 

 **SonicFox:** HOLY HELL THIS FUCKING HURTS

 

 **Courfeyrac:** You'll all be pleased to know that Triton took the day off.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** He's spending it with Ari *winks*

 

 **Fenomina:** Ooooh!

 

 **Joly:** You can get up now, you know.

 

 **Fenomina:** This is what happens to liars......tsk tsk.

 

 **SonicFox:** I refuse to take commands from you.

 

 **Joly:** -Looks to Courfeyrac and Mina- What should I have him do?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ...Anything?

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at Courfeyrac- Ill cut you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Are you really giving me this choice?

 

 **SonicFox:** Again, Ill cut you.

 

 **Fenomina:** Bark. *Grins*

 

 **Fenomina:** Roll over.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF-

 

 **Fenomina:** Fetch.

 

 **Joly:** BARK, BOY.

 

 **SonicFox:** -BARKS- -ROLLS OVER- -FETCHES NOTHING-

 

 **SonicFox:** -ENDS UP CRASHING THROUGH ANOTHER TABLE-

 

 **Fenomina:** Play dead.

 

 **Joly:** I didn't say "roll over"...

 

 **Joly:** You did that of your own will.

 

 **SonicFox:** -doesnt get up from the table-

 

 **SonicFox:** -JUST BARKS-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ...

 

 **SonicFox:** This is torture.

 

 **Joly:** Don't worry, I won't put you through much more today.

 

 **Joly:** I'll get you tomorrow, though.

 

 **SonicFox:** Lies.

 

 **SonicFox:** Your going to give the controls to somebody else.

 

 **Joly:** Nikolai gave me this power for a reason. I can't resist doing this.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Damn right, Joly, you're sexy when you're in control.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ABUSE THAT POWER.

 

 **Joly:** ~AND END OF EPISODE 4~


	2. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the amusement park, and Joly and Fenomina find out a secret SonicFox isn't willing to share.

  **Joly:** ~ONE WEEK LATER~

 

 **SonicFox:** ~AT FESTIVAL~

 

 **Fenomina:** *Hair is braided. Joly helped* I don't think there's enough cotton candy in the world to satisfy me. *Bites*

 

 **SonicFox:** -has a big blue cotton candy cup- [big grin]

                               

 **Joly:** *picks a fluff off of cotton candy cone*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -mouth full of cotton candy- Can we get more?

 

 **SonicFox:** -hoveling down cotton candy-

 

 **Fenomina:** Not from my pocket. I'm like, broke.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh god this is so good ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** -has like 100$ in pocket-

 

 **Joly:** And it's only 12 in the afternoon. We have the rest of the day ahead of us.

 

 **Fenomina:** The stuffed bear was so worth it though?

 

 **Joly:** -brings out list- -crosses off items- We still have about 20 more attractions before we're finished.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -gives Joly a *look*- Put away the list. Go with the flow.

 

 **Joly:** It's better to be organized...

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Not now it's not -grabs list and tears up-

 

 **Fenomina:** It's better to stop being a titghtass and have fun.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Cries because spelling*

 

 **Joly:** -gives sheepish look- Sorry.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -moves forward and throws one arm around Joly, the the other around Fenomina- I can convince them to give us a boat for three in the tunnel of *loooovee*.

 

 **SonicFox:** titight ass. Im forever done -laughs-

 

 **Fenomina:** If you're paying, I'm game.

 

 **Ari:** *appears* well then count me in

 

 **SonicFox:** -backs away- No thanks Cour  <_<

 

 **Fenomina:** *turns around* Oh, hey Ari? Here with Triton?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -smiles- Ari! Long time no see! It's been- what- since yesterday at the café?

 

 **Ari:** no not today, ah, maybe i saw you

 

 **Joly:** Well, apparently we're going to the tunnel of love.

 

 **Joly:** Which, by the way, probably wouldn't condone five in one boat...

 

 **SonicFox:** *I'm* not  >:c

 

 **Courfeyrac:** We could tell them we're poly-amorous and all in a relationship together?

 

 **Ari:** doesn't sound like quite as much fun without our furry friend here

 

 **SonicFox:** !

 

 **Ari:** *laughs*

 

 **Fenomina:** That last part is debatable.

 

 **SonicFox:** I'm a -facepaws- Ugh. No thanks really!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at SF- Speaking of, why do you always dress like that when you go out, and *then* put clothing on over it?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is horribly offended-

 

 **Joly:** -looks to Courf- In my medical opinion, he may have a mental disability. -whispers- Don't bring it up.

 

 **SonicFox:** ....D-Don't worry about it....

 

 **Joly:** -mouths to SF- Sorry. I had to.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is even more offended by what Joly said-

 

 **Ari:** -whispers- i knew it

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -snorts at Ari's comment-

 

 **SonicFox:** -frowns-

 

 **Fenomina:** *chuckles* I like this one.

 

 **Joly:** -can see SF is offended; gives him apologetic look-

 

 **SonicFox:** Im just going to cut myself later today.

 

 **Ari:** the hell?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -freezes-

 

 **Joly:** -stops talking-

 

 **SonicFox:** It was a joke~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -scoffs in annoyance and shakes head-

 

 **Joly:** -disapproving look- Please, don't joke about that.

 

 **SonicFox:** -has cuts on the back of his arm, fur hides it though- Ehehe.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -slowly starts talking again- So.... Tunnel of Love? We have our story? We all get one boat because we're in a poly-amorous relationship and it's unfair for them to tell us no?

 

 **Ari:** well this ride's on me -starts walking- come on!

 

 **Fenomina:** *Follows* I have no objections.

 

 **Ari:** come on emo fox

 

 **SonicFox:** But no I'd rather not get on ;_;

 

 **Ari:** shut up and do it

 

 **SonicFox:** Nuuuu -rejctive stance-

 

 **SonicFox:** *rejective

 

 **Joly:** I'll buy you two more cotton candies if you do.

 

 **Fenomina:** You're really trying to remove yourself from the group, aren't you?

 

 **SonicFox:** ...No, Id just rather not go on The tunnel of love

 

 **Fenomina:** Legit, you complain when we exclude you, and are standoffish when we try to bring you in.

 

 **Fenomina:** I don't "love" any of these people. It's a thing that friends do.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks around group- If he doesn't want to, we can't force him to.

 

 **Fenomina:** I guess. Let's get going then.

 

 **SonicFox:** Sorry, its just personal experiences.

 

 **Joly:** So, you're not joining?

 

 **SonicFox:** Im happy to go on any other attraction though.

 

 **Ari:** well anytime you feel lonely, fox

 

 **Joly:** Well, why don't we go on this, and then join up again when we're done?

 

 **SonicFox:** Sure.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_______________

 

 **Joly:** *in line for ride*

 

 **SonicFox:** *has wondered off somewhere*

 

 **Ride Attendant:** Two per boat, two per boat...

 

 **Ride Attendant:** *looks at group* Got any tickets?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -holds up hand with four tickets-

 

 **Ride Attendant:** *takes* It's two per boat, people.

 

 **Fenomina:** Ari?\

 

 **Ari:** we'll let Joly and Courfeyrac ride together

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -feigns offended look- I thought we all had something!

 

 **Fenomina:** *laughs* Alas, t'was not meant to be!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -offended look leaves and he grins and shrugs- Ah, I can't complain.

 

 **Ari:** well laidies first

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -enters first boat with Joly and sees Mina and Ari behind them in the other boat- -calls out loud enough for ride attendant to hear- BUT I AM NOT YOUR WHORE.

 

 **Fenomina:** OH MY GOD

 

 **Joly:** -wide eyes- COURF.

 

 **Fenomina:** NOT YET ANYWAY! SERVICE FIRST, PAYMENT LATER!!

 

SonicFox LOL\

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -boats start moving down darkened tunnel- -Courfeyrac and Joly are standing up and turned around to look at Ari and Fenomina-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** DON'T PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS. YOU KNOW HOW FRAGILE THEY ARE.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** YOU CAN'T JUST USE ME LIKE THAT, GUYS.

 

 **Joly:** -looks behind Mina and Ari to see another couple in the distance looking faintly disturbed- I think it's time to sit down...

 

 **Fenomina:** YOU SUGGESTED OTHERWISE ON THE STREET CORNER

 

 **Joly:** -sits down, a tiny bit embarrassed-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ARE YOU ASHAMED OF OUR LOVE? -looks at Ari- YOU, TOO?

 

 **Ari:** *laughs* DON'T WORRY THEY HAVEN'T FOUND THE BODIES IN YOUR ROOM!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -pauses- I'M SO CONFUSED BY THAT STATEMENT. ARE YOU INSINUATING I KEEP A SUPPLY OF DEAD HOOKERS?

 

 **Joly:** -yanks Courfeyrac to his seat- Alright, enough.

 

 **SonicFox:** -Walks up to a crowd with a previewing a live performance-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -laughs and calls out- BECAUSE YOU'D BE COR-

 

 **Joly:** -hand covers Courf's mouth-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** MMPH

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets slightly amused by this-

 

 **Fenomina:** This guy.....just....yes.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** MMMPH MMMPHHHHH MM.

 

 **SonicFox:** -glances to the people at the crowd- -then something catches his eye-

 

 **Joly:** I'm sorry, I can't understand yo- DON'T LICK MY HAND.

 

 **SonicFox:** -sees a dad who was holding child turn away for one second, with some random guy walking up covering the childs mouth while they kid struggles-

 

 **Ari:** SOUNDS LIKE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING FUN

 

 **SonicFox:** -noone notices at the awestruck performance-

 

 **Joly:** -removes hand from Courfeyrac's mouth-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -grins at Joly-

 

 **Joly:** -whispers- You wouldn't.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -moans loudly-

 

 **Joly:** -puts head in hands-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Turns away* NOPE.

 

 **Joly:** This wasn't what I had in mind when you said, "Hey, let's go on the Tunnel of Love!"

 

 **Joly:** -calls back- HE'S FAKING IT.

 

 **SonicFox:** -begins following man-

 

 **Fenomina:** He's loving YOUR tunnel!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -laughs hysterically-

 

 **Ari:** i knew you were good honest people

 

 **Ari:** -laughs at own joke-

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices he is leaving, heading out to his white van-

 

 **SonicFox:** -hears the other guy, asking for where his child is-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Jollllyyy, have some fun, mon cher. Or do I need to pretend to yawn to throw my arm around you like a schoolboy?

 

 **SonicFox:** -aappears to be no one looking- -goes on all fours chasing after guy-

 

 **SonicFox:** -tackles him to the ground- -punching him in his face-

 

 **SonicFox:** RAPIST.

 

 **SonicFox:** -doesnt know he was slowly pulling out pocketknife- -gets stabbed in his stomach-

 

 **SonicFox:** -child starts running away-

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey! Don't get too frisky now! *Grins*

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -holds stomach, blood coming out of his mouth-

 

 **Ari:** too frisky didn't know that egsisted

 

 **Joly:** I'll struggle to keep my hands to myself.

 

 **SonicFox:** No way in hell your getting him, -knees him in his face- -breaks the fuck out of dat jaw~-

 

 **SonicFox:** -the guy is knocked out-

 

 **SonicFox:** -begins bleeding out-

 

 **SonicFox:** -holds stomach-

 

 **SonicFox:** -doesnt know that another guy came out of the van- -gets stabbed in the back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls to the ground-

 

 **SonicFox:** -guy grabs the other guy and drives off from the van-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** *exits ride*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Joly, that was quite remarkable. How you managed to keep your hands to yourself the entire time. It's never happened before.

 

 **Fenomina:** *shakes head* Gays though....

 

 **Joly:** *looks at Mina* What was that?

 

 **Fenomina:** Nothing, nothing... *Whistles "Somewhere over the Rainbow" *

 

 **Courfeyrac:** *stops walking and looks around*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Where's the yiffie?

 

 **Fenomina:** Harassing the fire hydrants.

 

 **Joly:** *looks around* He said he would meet us here.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Maybe he went off somewhere?

 

 **Joly:** Well, I mean... We can't let him wander off on his own...

 

 **SonicFox:** -coughing up blood on concrete-

 

 **Joly:** Dressed the way he is, he might get jumped.

 

 **Fenomina:** Agreed. Let's get going!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Alright, well, you two can go look for him over there by the stage, and I'll go look over by the cotton candy vendor.

 

 **SonicFox:** -attempts to climb to feet-

 

 **SonicFox:** X Q O

 

 **Fenomina:** Heh, if SF were here, I might say, "Let's split up, gang!"

 

 **Joly:** -laughs- That would work, that would work. Let's go.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -walks over to cotton candy vendor- I'll be sure to inspect every aspect! Starting with this lovely specimen of candy floss.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Catches glimpse of SF's clothes* Hey! *Waves*

 

 **Joly:** -runs over-

 

 **Joly:** -SF is lying in a puddle of his own blood-

 

 **Joly:** -kneels down-

 

 **Joly:** What happened??

 

 **SonicFox:** -is shivering~-

 

 **Fenomina:** *touches forehead* I

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm not sure what we can do for him...

 

 **Fenomina:** If anything at all..

 

 **Joly:** We can't let him die!

 

 **SonicFox:** -attempts to climb to feet- I-I'm fine~

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at Joly* We can't take him into a hospital either! What'll happen?

 

 **Joly:** No, you're not fine! Sit down!

 

 **Joly:** -inspects wounds- This is deep, this is very deep. I'm not a doctor... I can't fix this...

 

 **Fenomina:** I'll try and get Nikolai... I've got payment this time around anyway...

 

 **Fenomina:** *Texts*

 

 **SonicFox:** No no I-Im fine re-shivers- re-really

 

 **Joly:** You're not.

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, right....

 

Nikolai joined the chat 5 seconds ago

 

 **Joly:** -to SF- Sit down and shut up. You're wasting energy.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Appears* Well... Someone doesn't like him much.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Nikolai- We don't know what happened. We were in the tunnel of love, and came out, and... this.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Surveys* Yes.... This is gonna cost quite a bit.... Fenomina?

 

 **SonicFox:** -faints-

 

 **Fenomina:** I've got a pocket watch.... It's from an old Doctor I knew well. Will it be enough?

 

 **Nikolai:** If it's from who I think it is, it's perfect. *Takes watch*

 

 **Nikolai:** *Kneels down and heals SF* He should be fine....

 

 **SonicFox:** -is healed, but fainted-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Tightens robe* This fucking draft......

 

 **Fenomina:** Is THAT what you were doing?

 

 **Nikolai:** Maaaaaybe. *Winks and disappears.*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -runs over-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Why's he on the ground?

 

 **Joly:** Uhh....

 

 **Joly:** He fell. And hit his head rather hard.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** So he fainted?

 

 **Joly:** He... He's very delicate.

 

 **Fenomina:** It looks like a concussion, actually. We should get home.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I'll bet. A man wearing furry costumes constantly has probably never been laid.

 

 **Joly:** That's... not what I meant.

 

 **Joly:** And we should. He needs to be back in his apartment.

 

 **Fenomina:** I'll call someone to pick us up..

 

 **SonicFox:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?______________

 

 **SonicFox:** *Sf's apartment*

 

 **Joly:** *SF is laying in his bed*

 

 **Joly:** *Joly and Mina are out in the living room*

 

 **Joly:** So... This day didn't exactly go as planned, did it?

 

 **Fenomina:** Not really, no. Who could have done that anyway?

 

 **Joly:** Who knows? Doesn't he usually go off on his own like this? And he usually ends up getting injured...

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, I know...

 

 **Fenomina:** Joly, do you need to go to the bathroom? You've been dancing for the past hour.

 

 **Joly:** Probably, I'll be right back.

 

 **Joly:** -leaves-

 

 **SonicFox:** -joly opens the door to see first a shower, with blow dryers everywhere-

 

 **Joly:** -wonders: Why are there blow dryers everywhere....-

 

 **SonicFox:** -joly then turns to see peroxide and a semi bloody razor-

 

 **Joly:** ...

 

 **Joly:** -what...-

 

 **Joly:** -goes to bathroom-

 

 **Joly:** -washes hands, and picks up razor-

 

 **Joly:** -walks outside to Fenomina-

 

 **Joly:** -holds it up- Look what I've found.

 

 **Fenomina:** *gets up* What the.... SONICFOX!! GET YOUR HAIRY ASS DOWN HERE!

 

 **SonicFox:** -is koed-

 

 **Joly:** -yells- GET DOWN HERE.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is fainted, but kinda is dragged by an invisible force on the floor-

 

 **Fenomina:** I've got it. *Slaps vigorously* WAKE THE FUCK UP!

 

 **SonicFox:** -IS SLAPPED VIGOUROUSLY- -still doesnt wake up-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Fenomina only ko ed even more-

 

 **Joly:** -glares at SF-

 

 **Joly:** Wake up.

 

 **Joly:** -SF wakes up-

 

 **SonicFox:** -IS UP=

 

 **Fenomina:** Cutting? CUTTING?!

 

 **SonicFox:** -sits up rubbing face-

 

 **SonicFox:** WTF HAPPENED TO M-cutting?

 

 **Fenomina:** Is THIS how you solve problems?!

 

 **SonicFox:** -gulps-

 

 **Joly:** WHAT is wrong with you? Why would you do this?

 

 **Fenomina:** Are you kidding me? How long?

 

 **SonicFox:** I-I-idk?

 

 **Fenomina:** DON'T PLAY DUMB I ASKED YOU HOW LONG?

 

 **SonicFox:** .....

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Fenomina- Maybe we shouldn't yell... We should probably be careful with this subject.

 

 **Fenomina:** I asked him a simple question, that required a simple answer.

 

 **SonicFox:** -remains slilent- -looking down-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF- Well?

 

 **Joly:** How long?

 

 **SonicFox:** ...Since age of 13....

 

 **Joly:** How old are you now?

 

 **SonicFox:** .....21

 

 **Fenomina:** *Runs hand through hair* Joly... I'm gonna snap on him. *Backs up* Let me get water. I need water.

 

 **Joly:** -breathes out heavily through nose-

 

 **Joly:** I'm done with this.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks over at Joly* You're not leaving, are you?

 

 **Joly:** No, no.

 

 **Joly:** I can't.

 

 **Joly:** -sits down on couch-

 

 **Fenomina:** Good. *sits down next to him and looks at SF* Why?

 

 **SonicFox:** -ears go down, remains silent again-

 

 **SonicFox:** You wouldnt care...

 

 **Fenomina:** If I didn't care, I'd have walked out ten minutes ago.

 

 **SonicFox:** Try having the whole world rejecting you if they discovered who you are...

 

 **Fenomina:** Know that feeling.

 

 **SonicFox:** -ears go down- -hides face-

 

 **Fenomina:** You're kidding me. *gets up* Look, if you don't want to talk, fine. I've got a place to be.

 

-They leave-

 

~END~


	3. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets up with Sam and Dean Winchester and go on a hunting job - or are THEY THE ONES BEING HUNTED?

 

 **Fenomina:** *At clock shop*

 

 **Joly:** -walks through door ranting to Mina- I mean, I can't believe he would do something like that! Why wouldn't he tell us! And we does he even own a razor? He's a furry!

 

 **Fenomina:** I know right?! I HATE when people do dumb shit like that! And then he's gonna clam up about it like I didn't just see a bloody razor!! AUGH!!

 

 **Joly:** Let's just... forget about it. -looks to Sam- How's it going?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Pretty well, you?

 

 **Fenomina:** Could be better.

 

 **Joly:** It's been an interesting day.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I heard something about a razor and furries--

 

 **Joly:** \--Yeah, don't ask.

 

 **Fenomina:** Can I get you anything? *Walks into kitchen*

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Nah,I'm good. Thanks for asking though.

 

 **Joly:** Alright, I'm going to go grab something for us to eat. Does anybody have a preference?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Shakes head-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Comes out with water* I don't care much. I haven't had Chinese in a while though.

 

 **Joly:** -leaves-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Turns to Sam* So, how have you been?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Eh, pretty good, pretty good. How about you?

 

 **Fenomina:** It's been alright, I guess. This one guy's been bringing a lot of drama to the table.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** The fox?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Sits down* The one and only.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** What'd he do?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Motions for Sam to sit down* Long list, my dear. Long list.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -He sat down- I can't say I could imagine. If it's not any trouble, mind telling me?

 

 **Fenomina:** He's just... this WHOLE MESS of emotions. It's like, "I'm gonna act like an idiot and cut myself when people get annoyed with me!" I won't deal with it. I can't speak for Joly, but I'm just.... *Chuckles* I'm too old for this shit.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Ah, I see what you're saying there. Kind of ran into the same situation once during a hunt, only the kid used pretty much a satanic bible and switched bodies with me.*Cocks an eyebrow* You don't look all that old to me.

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, and you don't look much like a Demon Hunter to me. You look kinda like you'd get your hair jammed in the door on the way out.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** *He gives a half chuckle and runs a hand through his hair* Yeah, been thinking about cutting it, or tying it in a braid so it doesn't get in the way during hunts.

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey. *Motions to hair* I don't cut it, why should you? Combat isn't really a problem once you get used to it.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Really? -Shrugs-

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah. I do, however, appreciate a nice french braid.

 

 **Joly:** -returns with food-

 

 **Joly:** -puts it on counter-

 

 **Joly:** Chinese.

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey! The price wasn't too bad, was it?

 

 **Joly:** Not at all. -takes out food and separates it onto plates-

 

 **Joly:** What'd I miss?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Nothing much really.

 

 **Fenomina:** *looks over* Is there someone at the door?

 

 **Joly:** -hands out plates to Mina and Sam as he walks-

 

 **Joly:** I can check. -opens door-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Takes his plate gratefully-

 

 **Ari:** -barges in-

 

 **Ari:** Hey is that a free meal I smell?

 

 **Joly:** Well, if you want... I didn't know you were coming. I'll get you a plate.

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey Ari! We missed you today! Out with Triton?

 

 **Ari:** Awesome! I haven't eaten for like all day... I haven't seen triton reacently

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh...huh.

 

 **Ari:** I've been a little busy with my job

 

 **Joly:** -sits- What do you do?

 

 **Ari:** Uhh it's pretty much odd jobs right now.

 

 **Fenomina:** I see.

 

 **Ari:** A little lawn mowing a little people hunting- I mean raking leaves

 

 **Joly:** I was thinking of getting a job. I mean - I've had money saved for a while but it's getting to the point where I should probably start working. Apartment rent doesn't pay itself.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Go back to the second thing you said.

 

 **Fenomina:** What was that?

 

 **Ari:** Raking leaves?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** You said people hunting.

 

 **Fenomina:** Yes... I think I heard that too.

 

 **Ari:** People, leaves same difference, who are you anyway?

 

 **Joly:** -raises hand- Me as well.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** A hunter.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Not a people hunter.

 

 **Ari:** Of what then? Deer?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Demons, poltergeists, spirits.

 

 **Ari:** Oh then that's a relief, I thought you were going to be dangerous for me.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Now, tell me. What do you mean, by people hunting?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Puts water down* Well?

 

 **Ari:** Uhhhhhhh like in a phone book -turns- thanks for the meal I really have to go

 

 **Fenomina:** *door swings shut and locks* You're not leaving.

 

 **Ari:** That was a really cool trick but I should really take my leave.

 

 **Fenomina:** Sit down.

 

 **Ari:** You're serious?

 

 **Fenomina:** As the Apocalypse.

 

 **Ari:** Oh that was fun!

 

 **Joly:** ...It'd probably be wise to sit.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Which pretty much happens every five minutes, so I suggest you sit.

 

 **Ari:** Alright fine fine -sits down-

 

 **Fenomina:** Well?

 

 **Ari:** This is going to piss my boss off.

 

 **Fenomina:** Explain yourself.

 

 **Fenomina:** Now!

 

 **Ari:** I'm a debt collector of sorts

 

 **Ari:** Not for the devil

 

 **Ari:** For the goddess of luck

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Goddess of luck?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** How do you know it's actually the goddess of luck?

 

 **Fenomina:** Goddess?

 

 **Fenomina:** Right though?

 

 **Joly:** Gods and goddesses exist? As in, all of them?

 

 **Fenomina:** In a way.

 

 **Ari:** Once you strike rich that's the goddess. And I know because I've met her.

 

 **Ari:** Well not me

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Then how can you know she's who she claims she is.

 

 **Ari:** Lien met her he knows so I know

 

 **Fenomina:** Lien?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Explain.

 

 **Ari:** Lien is what I named the part that met her. After I met Her she called in my debt and took lien away.

 

 **Ari:** I remember when I was whole so I remember lien.

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm not sure I follow you.

 

 **Fenomina:** But that's alright, I guess.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** What was your debt?

 

 **Ari:** And now I am to call I people's debt for Their luck.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** That might not be luck. You may be dealing with a crossroads demon.

 

 **Ari:** My debt was meeting the goddess in her purest form

 

 **Joly:** -looks around- I can't be the only one who's a little confused here...

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Except instead of hellhounds, she's got you to call in the score.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at Joly* Nope. Not at all.

 

 **Ari:** No no she's real if you cross her you cross lien

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Who the hell is Lien?

 

 **Ari:** -slumps- don't do it please

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Don't want to talk about it?

 

 **Ari:** -glares- of corse not dumbass

 

 **Ari:** The lion has a debt to pay

 

 **Fenomina:** Lion??

 

 **Ari:** Rawr

 

 **Joly:** ...Alright, well... -- Speaking of people hunting, Sam, have you located Dean?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I might have. South Carolina's where a haunting is, he might be there.

 

 **Fenomina:** Why don't we get going then?

 

 **Joly:** Well -- I'd have to go pack my clothes, but I could be ready in 30 minutes.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Alright.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?

 

Room contains 23 KB. Click here to view previous content

 

 **Joly:** -looks around- I can't be the only one who's a little confused here...

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Except instead of hellhounds, she's got you to call in the score.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at Joly* Nope. Not at all.

 

 **Ari:** No no she's real if you cross her you cross lien

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Who the hell is Lien?

 

 **Ari:** -slumps- don't do it please

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Don't want to talk about it?

 

 **Ari:** -glares- of corse not dumbass

 

 **Ari:** The lion has a debt to pay

 

 **Fenomina:** Lion??

 

 **Ari:** Rawr

 

 **Joly:** ...Alright, well... -- Speaking of people hunting, Sam, have you located Dean?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I might have. South Carolina's where a haunting is, he might be there.

 

 **Fenomina:** Why don't we get going then?

 

 **Joly:** Well -- I'd have to go pack my clothes, but I could be ready in 30 minutes.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Alright.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?

 

 **Joly:** -in SC-

 

 **Joly:** Any idea where he could be in a town like this?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I've got the address of the haunting. All we've gotta do is find the hotel nearest to the site.

 

 **Fenomina:** How far away?

 

 **Joly:** I'm ready to walk. I mean, I knew it was a long ride, but 13 hours in a car is far too much.

 

 **Ari:** -mumbles to self- do I wanna go to a haunted building? No. But guess who has to go anyway?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** The site's nearby. -Reads the address-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Ari- If it makes you feel any better, I'd rather not be here either.

 

 **Joly:** Hauntings aren't really my forte.

 

 **Ari:** At least there's one other sane person. That makes two.

 

 **Ari:** Me and I

 

 **Joly:** And here I thought you were complimenting my mental stability.

 

 **Ari:** You? Mental stability?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Hey, shut up.

 

 **Fenomina:** That was a bit uncalled for.

 

 **Ari:** Whatever mister oh so powerful demon hunter

 

 **Joly:** -leads forward to look at the paper Sam (who's driving the car) has in his hands-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Hands Joly the paper-

 

 **Joly:** Thanks.

 

 **Fenomina:** So, what's this haunting about?

 

 **Ari:** Your stupid brother is that away about two miles -points in random direction-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Stops at red light- Shut, up.

 

 **Ari:** Oh sure silence the voices of the people, tyrant.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Turns around* Will you stop acting like a little bitch?

 

 **Joly:** You were perfectly fine at the carnival yesterday... Are you feeling alright?

 

 **Ari:** Oh thanks for the health concern but we really should not be heading this way

 

 **Ari:** His brother is right around that last block he's heading the wrong way

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Pulls over on the side of the road- Give me one good reason why I should listen. You don't even know what he looks like.

 

 **Ari:** I can tell because I know the goddess. Look -runs off in that direction-

 

 **Joly:** -watching Ari run away- Where is he going?

 

 **Ari:** -yells back- come on!

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I don't know. -He pulled out of the spot- We're gonna find out.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gets up* Let's go.

 

 **Joly:** He did say he saw Dean back there...

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Gets out of car- Let's see if he's bluffing.

 

 **SonicFox:** -the people notice SF on the other side of the street in a different disguise-

 

 **Joly:** -exits car-

 

 **Joly:** -looks across street- -puts out hand to stop Mina from passing him- -points- Is that...?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Ignores SF* I don't see anything.

 

 **Ari:** -breathing heavy- -grabs deans coat- what's your name?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -turns- Woah, hands off. Who're you??

 

 **Joly:** Nevermind.

 

 **Joly:** -walks over to the others-

 

 **Ari:** What's your name?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Runs over- Dean?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is wearing tan jacket with black jeans, undercover hat on-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -glares at Ari, then looks at Sam- Sammy?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What're you doing here?

 

 **Ari:** This is dean? The luck goddess is still with me YES!

 

 **SonicFox:** -didnt notice any of them-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gestures to Ari- He with you?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Looking for you

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** It's a long story--

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -scoffs- Nice company. What about the others?

 

 **Joly:** Uh, yes, we are. Nice to meet you.

 

 **Ari:** -catching breath-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Gestures to everyone- Guys, this is Dean.

 

 **Fenomina:** Hi Dean!

 

 **Ari:** -gets Down on knees- thank the goddess

 

 **Ari:** I win

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -nods to Fenomina, smiling slightly-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Ari-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gestures to him- What's his deal?

 

 **Fenomina:** We're not sure anymore.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** He jumped out the car practically to lead us here.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Sam- What're you doing here? Last I heard you were in Russia.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Look, Dean. We need you for something. Guys, care to help explain?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -waves hand- Later. I'm working a haunting right now. At the McCullough house.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** What's the case?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Mr. McCullough found murdered in his bedroom last night. Locked doors and windows. No sign of forced entry.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** What kind of murder, was it any ruptured organs, fractured bones? Anything?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Pretty gruesome. Ruptured... everything. Maybe you should go see the body.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I did manage to find out that he's single, so that rules out family. His wife died two years ago - maybe she's coming back for vengeance? Maybe he's a cheater?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Or it's someone who knows about his escapades

 

 **Fenomina:** Should I carry anything? Like, a weapon or something?

 

 **Joly:** Ruptured... everything? Are we going up against this thing?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -puts hands up- Woah, woah, who said anything about you three?

 

 **Fenomina:** What? You think I can't defend myself?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Listen, lady, but if you aren't a hunter, this is no place for any of you.

 

 **Fenomina:** LADY? Just who the fuck do you think you are, with your duck ass hairstyle and raggedy ass clothes! Catch your tongue or I cut it, understand?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Hiding a smirk, while trying not to laugh. He puts his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making it known-

 

 **Ari:** Well I'm not going

 

 **Fenomina:** That's what I thought. Now, are you gonna answer my question or not?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks around group, taken aback- I'm just saying that if you go in there having never faced this type of thing before, you're gotta get your ass beat. Maybe worse. No offense, but you don't exactly look like you can take on a friggin' ghost.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -mumbles while touching his hair- ... and my hair isn't duck-styled...

 

 **Ari:** Beat? Whatever it is couldn't lay a finger on me

 

 **Sam Winchester:** If you're so tough Ari, then why not come along?

 

 **Ari:** Well I think that I will.. Probably

 

 **Fenomina:** I've dealt with much worse in my time. I appreciate your concern, but I wouldn't have come this far if I couldn't deal with tough shit, right?

 

 **Ari:** Mina over there could probably kick all our asses into next year

 

 **Fenomina:** I don't think you realize how true that statement is.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sighs- -looks at Sam- What do you think about this?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** They look like they can handle themselves, let's try it.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -throws hands up- Alright then. I stopped by the morgue yesterday, but they hadn't done the autopsy yet. They might have it done by now.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** We should go get the reports then head to the house.

 

 **Fenomina:** I'll book a place in the hotels.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Alright, we'll go while you three (points to group) get that done. -to Sam- You have your badge?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Pulls it out of jacket- Never go anywhere without it.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Awesome. The car's over here. -walks away-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?____

 

 **Fenomina:** *In Hotel Room*

 

 **Fenomina:** I was a bit surprised at the rates for this place. But I guess there ARE ghosts...

 

 **Joly:** -puts bag on one of the beds-

 

 **Ari:** Haven't been to one of these with a lady before.

 

 **Joly:** Yeah, about that. You might want to check the beds for bedbugs.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gives Ari a look* Don't even think about it.

 

 **Ari:** What! I'm kidding! Heavens knows triton would be mad.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Strips sheets* Probably not though... Joly, what do you think of this whole situation. You've been a bit quiet lately. *Looks down* Oh....that's nasty.

 

 **Joly:** -winces- Just put the whole thing outside...

 

 **Ari:** I'm not sure about sleeping here now. Who's up for sleeping bags?

 

 **Ari:** In the room of course

 

 **Joly:** Well, we certainly can't spend the night in this room.

 

 **Fenomina:** You've got money for better?

 

 **Ari:** I might be able to find us a place to stay for free. It would cost a favor though.

 

 **Joly:** I'm not sure what I think of this entire thing. I just know that a few weeks ago I didn't have to worry about dingy motel rooms and ghosts and angel tablets and anthropomorphic foxes who cut. I mean -- I'm taking my med-school courses online, the ones that aren't hands-on, of course. What should I think of this whole situation?

 

 **Fenomina:** Good point.

 

 **Ari:** Think of it as a crazy dream. Those are the most fun of corse.

 

 **Fenomina:** But you know, it only gets stranger from this point forward.

 

 **Joly:** -runs hand through hair- Wonderful.

 

Mokona joined the chat 6 minutes ago

 

 **Ari:** It never ceases to amaze me -smiles-

 

Mokona: *Jumps* This place is dirrrty!!!

 

 **Joly:** -smiles at Mokona- Well, we won't be in here much longer. Maybe we should go outside and wait?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah....

 

 **Ari:** Sounds delightful

 

 **Fenomina:** *Picks Mokona up* Let's go.

 

 **Joly:** Does anyone have Sam's phone number? We should text him where we are.

 

 **Fenomina:** No..... Mokona will alert him somehow.. Right Mokona?

 

Mokona: Yep Yep!

 

 **Fenomina:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________

 

 **Sam Winchester:** You ready, Dean?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Always am. -pats pocket with badge- Let's go.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Runs up behind them* Hey!

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah Fenomina?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -turns around-

 

 **Fenomina:** I got room 6D. Let's get going.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Just one room? For five of us?

 

 **Fenomina:** You'd be surprised. It's actually pretty decent in size.

 

 **Joly:** -runs up- Not as decent in other aspects.

 

 **Fenomina:** True, true.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -raises eyebrow- Oh?

 

 **Ari:** -saunters over- watch out for the rats they bite

 

 **Fenomina:** Not exactly the most sanitary space, but it'll work.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shudders- I hate rats...

 

 **Fenomina:** I have a cat. I almost never see them.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Shrugs- We'll make do with what we have

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I guess.

 

 **Fenomina:** Are you ready to go in?

 

 **Ari:** Let's get moving I wanna be done with this

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, we're ready

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Woah, woah. All of us? Don't you think that's a little suspicious?

 

 **Ari:** What?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gestures to suit- We're "Feds". There's two of us, not five.

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm really tempted to slap the shit out of you. You really need to get it into your head that you're not the only capable people here. Besides. *Produces paper* Psychic Paper.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -hands on hips- I'm not saying you’re not capable, it's just that fed work is usually a two-person job.

 

 **Fenomina:** You've gotta make do with what you have, don't you?

 

 **Ari:** Well fine I will wait out here all lonely and sad.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Alright, how're we gonna explain you two then?

 

 **Ari:** I'm matinence

 

 **Ari:** Or something like that

 

 **Fenomina:** Routine performance check.

 

Joly joined the chat 19 minutes ago

 

 **Ari:** Lets go then

 

 **Joly:** We can just say I'm a trainee.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I'll drive. -grins-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Alright, let's get going. -tosses keys-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Catches and climbs into drivers seat-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gets in Car*

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?______

 

 **Joly:** -at morgue-

 

 **Ari:** Great, dead bodies just where I wanted to spend my evening

 

 **Fenomina:** I hear you get used to it after a while.

 

 **Ari:** Yeah I don't plan for their to be a while

 

 **Fenomina:** *Pins hair up and applies lipstick* Do I look board room-y enough? Too much lipstick?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** You're good.

 

 **Joly:** You're fine. -looks around- I hope I never have to deal with this. I prefer my patients breathing.

 

Mokona: *Laughs*

 

 **Fenomina:** *Laughs*

 

 **Ari:** This is where I wanna have my hundredth birthday party

 

 **Fenomina:** Good one!

 

 **Ari:** Thank you thank you -bows

 

 **Fenomina:** You guys ready?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Definitely

 

 **Ari:** Lets light this candle

 

Mortuary personal joined the chat 4 minutes ago

 

 **Mortuary personal:** Hello, can I help you? Delivery or pick up?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -smiles at Mortuary Personnel- Hello, miss. My names Agent Downey, and this is my parter, Agent Jameson.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gestures to Joly- This is our trainee.

 

 **Mortuary personal:** Identification please

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -holds up badge-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Also holds up badge-

 

 **Mortuary personal:** Are you here for an autopsy report or are you just delivering a body?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Autopsy report, ma'am. George McCullough?

 

 **Mortuary personal:** Oh that's a nasty one you sure you want the newbie watching?

 

 **Joly:** I'll be fine.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** There you have it. The boy'll be fine. Can you show us the body?

 

 **Fenomina:** We're on a tight schedule...

 

 **Mortuary personal:** And who might you be ma'am?

 

 **Fenomina:** Aliena Mercier. *Holds badge* And if you care about your career, you'll move.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** She's with us. Routine performance check.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Nods-

 

 **Mortuary personal:** Oh sorry I didn't realize -looks at ground- sorry I was told you wouldn't be here until later for inspection

 

 **Fenomina:** Schedule shifts.

 

 **Mortuary personal:** -shows the four in- I'm terribly sorry, my mistake

 

 **Sam Winchester:** It's fine m'am

 

 **Dean Winchester:** It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. So - what can you tell us about the murder?

 

 **Mortuary personal:** Uh it took place at around 2 o'clock yesterday morning there seems to be multiple ruptures to the lungs and other vital organs. As of now we have yet to place cause of death.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Well, what does it look like? If you had to guess.

 

 **Mortuary personal:** There are however strange carvings on the brow they reach all the way to the bone and were done while he was still alive, my guess is he died half way through

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Anything else?

 

 **Mortuary personal:** When we opened up the torso it looked as if the heart had been crushed in hand. I don't think I'll ever forget that

 

 **Joly:** -peers at body- What caused the ruptures to the lungs?

 

 **Mortuary personal:** A thin pointed instrument like a needle, however their is no hole in the skin where it might have entered, it's almost like the body beat itself up

 

 **Mortuary personal:** Do you need anything else?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Just let us examine the body. We'll call for you if we need anything.

 

Mortuary personal left the chat 10 minutes ago

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam- So what d'you think?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Crushed heart - Maybe it is the dead wife.

 

 **Joly:** It does sound like a nice metaphor.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Hmm, yeah, seems like it.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** So we find her grave, burn her bones?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Nods-

 

 **Joly:** -looks up from inspecting McCullough- Burn her bones?!

 

 **Fenomina:** Is it usually that easy?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, most of the time.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Well, I mean, it does take two to cheat. Who was he McCullough cheating with? We'll need someone to watch her while we dig up Lady McCullough's grave.

 

 **Fenomina:** Where I'm from, ghost killing is a bit more complicated, but I guess if that's how it flows here.

 

 **Joly:** If you find the lady, I could watch her. I don't think I'm fit for ghost-killing.

 

 **Fenomina:** I'll stay with him.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sounds good. Sam - Sandra McCullough is buried in Westington Cemetery. Wanna grab a bite to eat while we wait for sundown?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Fenomina and Joly- Can you two handle the mistress?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Nah, I'm good.

 

 **Fenomina:** I should hope so.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Alright -- We'll handle McCullough.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_

 

 

 **Joly:** -watches Sam and Dean leave- So, how do we go about this? Do we just... ask people?

 

 **Fenomina:** I hate to say yes, but that's the only way we can do it..

 

 **Joly:** Who do we start with? Neighbors?

 

 **Fenomina:** I suppose.

 

 **SonicFox:** -they still spot SF across the street, talking to the same person, almost same position-

 

Mokona: What did Sam say the address was again?

 

 **Fenomina:** What did Sam say the address was again?

 

 **Joly:** It's at the end of Independence Lane. House 422?

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh good. *points* That's like, right over there.

 

 **Joly:** Let's go. -walks down street-

 

 **Joly:** -arrives at house-

 

 **Joly:** Alright, do you want to try this one -points to neighboring home-?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, why not? *knocks on door*

 

 **Mark:** -opens door, has beer in hand-

 

 **Mark:** -mark just stares at them- What do you want -ASKS RUDELY-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Whispers* Joly, you better take this one.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Fenomina and then back to Mark- We were wondering if you could answer a question of ours?

 

 **Mark:** -Mimics Joly in a horribly frenchy accent- "We were wondering if you could answer a question of ours~" What the fuck do you want from my life

 

 **Mark:** -is drunkish-

 

 **Mark:** -tipsy~-

 

 **Joly:** -clears throat and talks with a pretty damn good American accent- Just one question.

 

 **Mark:** -chugs beer, awaiting question-

 

 **Joly:** George McCullough, your neighbor... We had heard a few rumors going around.

 

 **Mark:** That prick?

 

 **Joly:** So I'm taking it he wasn't well-liked?

 

 **Mark:** Dont know, dont care.

 

 **Mark:** Can I go back inside to watching my pron again?

 

 **Fenomina:** No, we've still got questions. What's wrong with him?

 

 **Mark:** WELL OUT WITH IT. MY TIME IS CURRENTLY BEING WASTED TALKING TO SOME BEAT UP STRANGERS.

 

 **Fenomina:** I JUST ASKED YOU WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH HIM.

 

 **Fenomina:** GET OUTTA MY FACE

 

 **Joly:** Fenomina.

 

 **Mark:** -splashes beer in her face-

 

 **Mark:** -closes door-

 

 **Joly:** -puts hand out to stop door before it closes-

 

 **Joly:** We weren't finished.

 

 **Joly:** Let's just get to it -- Was he cheating on his wife?

 

 **Mark:** I dont know. All I saw were 2 different woman walking in his house

 

 **Joly:** Did you recognize them?

 

 **Mark:** Only one of them, which was his original wife, Sandra McCullough.

 

 **Fenomina:** Do you know where the other one might live?

 

SonicFox joined the chat

 

 **Mark:** Im not THAT much of a stalker

 

 **Joly:** Thanks.

 

 **Joly:** -lets door shut-

 

 **SonicFox:** -disappears-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -He begins dialing Joly's number and calls-

 

 **Joly:** -answers- Hello?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Hey, Joly, I've got the name for who was having an affair with McCullough.. Her name is Adelaide Saunders.

 

 **Joly:** And that's why you're the hunter, and not me. Thank you.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Fenomina- It's Adelaide Saunders.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** She lives on the same street, last house. I've gotta go now, I'll call you back.

 

 **Joly:** -hangs up-

 

 **Joly:** Do you mind if we go back to the motel so I can get a book to pass the time? We're going to be watching that house for quite a while - it's only 6 o'clock.

 

 **Fenomina:** No, that's fine.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?

 

 **SonicFox:** ___

 

 **Joly:** -at motel-

 

 **_Ari_:** Finally. What's been taking you guys so long?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Why do I smell beer? You go out for a drink without me?

 

 **Fenomina:** No, some wreck of a human being threw this shit on me.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -snorts- How'd that happen?

 

 **Fenomina:** I'd rather not go over it.... I'm just gonna shower.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Walks off*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sits on bed and looks at Joly- So here's the deal: Sammy and I are going to dig up Sandy's grave around, say, 1 a.m. We're going to need you to keep an eye on Ms. Saunders until we can get the bones burned. Pass the info on to Fenomina - I'm hittin' the bar.

 

 **Joly:** -watches Dean leave while going through med book-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -He goes over to retrieve his laptop for research on her burial site-

 

 **_Ari_:** -grabs a can of soda from his bag and opens it-

 

 **_Ari_:** -spills it all over himself-

 

 **_Ari_:** Shit.

 

 **SonicFox:** -Is across the street, sleeping on the bench, waiting for a taxi-

 

 **_Ari_:** -walks into bathroom to clean self off- I'M JUST COMING IN HERE FOR A MINUTE DON'T MIND ME

 

 **Fenomina:** *Peers out* OH FUCK NO GET OUT GET OUT GET OOOOUUT!!

 

 **Fenomina:** I SWEAR IF YOU DONT GET OUT IN THREE SECONDS *turns off water, grabs robe*

 

 **_Ari_:** I'm just.

 

 **_Ari_:** Soda!

 

 **_Ari_:** Jeez, calm down!

 

 **Joly:** -head snaps up- What...

 

 **Fenomina:** *Puts on robe* YOU WORTHLESS MAN WHORE!! *storms out of bathroom* THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? THIS LITTLE PERV-ASS BITCH COMING INTO MY BATHROOM....

 

 **_Ari_:** -runs back-

 

 **Joly:** -watches-

 

 **_Ari_:** IT'S NOT MY FAULT.

 

 **_Ari_:** I JUST NEEDED TO CLEAN MYSELF OFF.

 

 **_Ari_:** IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED.

 

 **Fenomina:** DID I ASK YOU THAT? *Swings @ head*

 

 **_Ari_:** -ducks-

 

 **_Ari_:** SHIT DON'T DO THAT

 

 **_Ari_:** IS YOUR NAME ON THAT FUCKING BATHROOM?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Trips him* Don't step into my bath clitmunch. *Swings*

 

 **Joly:** -stands up and walks over hesitantly-

 

 **SonicFox:** -hears a loud thudd-

 

 **Joly:** I don't think...

 

 **_Ari_:** STOP HER, JOLY.

 

 **SonicFox:** -wakes up rubbing eyes, looks over at motel-

 

 **SonicFox:** Huh?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** walks in back door to see Ari and Fenomina-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ... What did I miss here?

 

Taxi Driver joined the chat

 

 **Fenomina:** THIS ASSHOLE STEPPED INTO MY BATH

 

 **Taxi Driver:** -pulls up to the curb near SF-

 

 **_Ari_:** GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF ME.

 

 **Taxi Driver:** ARe you getting in or are you just another prostitute on the street?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is awfully offended by this- .....Just go.

 

 **Taxi Driver:** -flips off SF while speeding away-

 

 **Joly:** -sits down at table by Sam and Dean-

 

 **Joly:** Maybe if we ignore it it'll go away.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Grabs collar* Let me catch you making ONE MORE FUCKING MISTAKE and I'll send you packing to your fucking Goddess of Luck at lightspeed, got it?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -laughs- I've always been one for a woman who can kick ass.

 

 **_Ari_:** GET YOUR GIANT ASS OFF OF ME FENOMINA

 

 **Joly:** ... He could've come up with a better insult than that...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sighs- Five says Fenomina wins?

 

 **Joly:** No way I'm betting against her.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Punches rapidly* WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Snorts- This is only starting--

 

 **SonicFox:** -heres a bunch of thuds now- -chills crawl up his back because he knows that the motel is haunted-

 

 **_Ari_:** -wrestles his way out from under Fenomina-

 

 **_Ari_:** WELL I KNOW I DEFINITELY DON'T DESERVE THIS

 

 **Fenomina:** *Grabs stick* LIKE HELL YOU DON'T *Swings at knee*

 

 **_Ari_:** SHIT.

 

 **_Ari_:** -falls to floor-

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks across street-

 

 **_Ari_:** WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?

 

 **SonicFox:** -hears another loud thud, jumps back, nearly gets hit by a truck-

 

 **SonicFox:** O_O

 

 **Joly:** Guys, guys, maybe quiet down a bit?

 

 **_Ari_:** WELL I MEAN FIRST OFF WE'RE NOT DATING, WE'RE FUCKING, AND SECOND, IT WASN'T WITH SEXUAL INTENTIONS.

 

 **_Ari_:** I JUST WANT A CLEAN SHIRT.

 

 **Joly:** The neighboring rooms might call the police...

 

 **SonicFox:** -heres a bunch of shouting-

 

 **Fenomina:** Yes, and when you hear a shower running YOU DECIDE TO COME IN???

 

 **_Ari_:** Well what else did you want me to do?

 

 **Fenomina:** How about staying the fuck out?

 

 **_Ari_:** Well that wasn't working for me.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Smacks* TAKE THAT LIP WITH ME AGAIN YOU STANK ASS BITCH

 

 **Fenomina:** I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING DICK OOF

 

 **Fenomina:** *OFF

 

 **SonicFox:** -heres more shouting-

 

 **SonicFox:** NOW I KNOW SOMEONES IN TROUBLE!

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes running through where he heard Fenominas voice in motel-

 

 **SonicFox:** -kicks down door weilding Kunai-

 

 **SonicFox:** WHATS GOING ON?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -jumps up-

 

 **SonicFox:** -peers at everyone- .....

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pulls gun-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Hey!

 

 **SonicFox:** -slowly walks out-

 

 **Joly:** -looks up-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -runs after SF and grabs him-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is grabbed- !!! OFF!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -jams the gun into his shoulder-

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls to the floor from it- AGH JESUS CHRIST THAT HURTS

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks around* WHAT IN THE GOOD KING'S LAND IS HAPPENING

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What the hell?

 

 **SonicFox:** -breaks some of the wooden floor-

 

 **Joly:** ...

 

 **SonicFox:** -dazed-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What the fuck is that thing?

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm debating whether or not I should let him skin it...

 

 **Joly:** Don't kill him.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** He was going to attack us.

 

 **SonicFox:** -light headed-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Dean, that's SF

 

 **Sam Winchester:** He's on out side

 

 **Sam Winchester:** *our

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks between SF and Sam- You know him?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah... *Drops Ari*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pushes SF into room-

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls asleep on floor-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Dude, what's up with the... the get-up he's got going on?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I'm not entirely sure myself, I think he's a furrie or something

 

 **Dean Winchester:** This guy's a yiffie?

 

 **Fenomina:** Basically.

 

 **Joly:** He doesn't like that term, though.

 

 **_Ari_:** -is holding head-

 

 **_Ari_:** -gets up to leave-

 

 **_Ari_:** I'm getting a drink.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Hey, man, after the beating you took, can't deny a man his drink.

 

 **SonicFox:** -snores-

 

 **SonicFox:** -wakes up, noone notices it-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -notices-

 

 **SonicFox:** -pretends to be sleeping-

 

 **SonicFox:** !

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Hey. Get up.

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps to feet- What was that for?!

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Still researching, finding nothing new and he sighs quietly-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Why'd you almost attack us? What is that, anyway, a kunai?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks closer-

 

 **SonicFox:** I didn't almost attack!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** You've gotta be shittin' me.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Sits down next to Sam* Anything new?

 

 **SonicFox:** -backs away-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Tell me that is not a talking fox.

 

 **SonicFox:** -trips over Fenominas foot as he backs away, back slams into the ground-

 

 **SonicFox:** FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 

 **Joly:** I can't tell you that he's not.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -curses  & walks up to SF while he's on the ground-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks up at dean- o3o

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Well he's not human.

 

 **SonicFox:** -removes hat-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -dumps his flask of holy water on him-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Chuckles* Oh my...

 

 **SonicFox:** -has water all over him- DUDE~

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Shapeshifter, maybe? Though I'd never know why they'd want to turn into *this*.

 

 **SonicFox:** -growls-

 

 **Joly:** I... I don't think he's...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** \--Listen, we can't take any chances.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sam, did you check him when you met him?

 

 **SonicFox:** IM NOT A SHAPESHIFTER YOU FOOL.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** We really can't,

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Uhh.. About that...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -makes "get on with it" gesture-

 

 **SonicFox:** What the fuck is going on ;_;

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Alright, SF, we gotta run some tests, alright? -Takes out a silver knife-

 

 **SonicFox:** ! -looks at knife- -backs away-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I'm just gonna make a small cut somewhere on your arm.

 

 **SonicFox:** -cuts arm with kunai-

 

 **SonicFox:** -points- On with it! -semi-glares at him-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Is that even silver? Look, I've gotta make sure.

 

 **SonicFox:** Why wouldn't a Kunai b-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sighs heavily-

 

 **SonicFox:** -gives him his other arm- I havent been cut like this in approximately 7 months ;_;

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Quickly makes a small cut on SF's arm- Alright, not a skincrawler or shifter.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Splashes a salt packet on SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -salt goes onto his cut-

 

 **SonicFox:** AAAAAAGHH JEESUS FUCKING CHRIS THIS BURNS

 

 **SonicFox:** AAAAAAAA

 

 **Fenomina:** This is just too interesting.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -waves hand- Yeah, we already established, not a demon

 

 **Joly:** -winces-

 

 **SonicFox:** IT BURRNNNSSSS

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What the fuck is he?

 

 **Joly:** -gets glass of water and brings it to SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes his silver knife, throws it across the room-

 

 **SonicFox:** -hits a window panel=

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I have no idea..

 

 **SonicFox:** -breaks it=

 

 **Joly:** -walks over to window- That was unnecessary.

 

 **SonicFox:** The term "Antrhopomorphic Fox" would be in order.  >?;c

 

 **Joly:** -picks up shards and puts them in a pile-

 

 **SonicFox:** I apologize Joly. /puppy eyes

 

 **Joly:** -disapproving look- I've known Courfeyrac for five years. Those eyes won't work. Clean this up.

 

 **Joly:** -walks to sit down at table with Sam and Fenomina-

 

 **SonicFox:** -was getting ready to raises orb- -looks over at joly- -Shakes head nods-

 

 **SonicFox:** -head movements saying "Should he fix it with orb?"

 

 **Joly:** -waves hand as if to say "go ahead"-

 

 **SonicFox:** ! -orbs start to lift the glass-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -watches-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Wha- -looks to Sam quickly- He's not...

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks over to window panel- Lets see....

 

 **SonicFox:** I fucking hate puzzels ;_;

 

 **Dean Winchester:** He's not like that one girl, is he? That... dog... girl...?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Who was sleeping with...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shifts-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at Dean* I'm not sure I want to know...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We had a run-in with an old friend who'd become a witch. Apparently they have "familiars".

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -points at SF- That what this guy is?

 

 **SonicFox:** -fixes windows- -looks at Dean- Stop pointing at me fool and let me explain what I am.

 

SonicFox LOOK, I DONT WATCH SPN.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** No, I don't think he is, he hasn't turned to human once since we saw him

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks to SF- Explain. How you did that.

 

 **SonicFox:** Well, I don't know how I "DID THAT," but all I know was that I was born this way.

 

 **SonicFox:** I was told by the people I work for was that it was a 1 in 100000000000000000000000?00000000 chance this would ever happen.

 

 **SonicFox:** Genetic Mutation that occured that dates back to when the human race was Neanderthals.

 

 **Fenomina:** Never heard of anything like THAT happening.

 

 **SonicFox:** Neither have I, I find it some excuse they made up.

 

 **SonicFox:** I dont even know how I was crated -facepaws- ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** *created

 

 **SonicFox:** But I do know that I fell into this weird black substance when my g- an accident occured.

 

 **SonicFox:** And I almost died, but then I swam out of this tar like stuff, and I had these orb powers.

 

 **Fenomina:** Your what?

 

 **Joly:** Isn't it getting a bit late?

 

 **SonicFox:** Nothing ehehe.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** You're right -- I'm gonna go grab a burger and some pie. Anybody joining me before we go our separate ways?

 

 **Fenomina:** I'll come!

 

 **Joly:** Of course.

 

 **Fenomina:** Just let me.....get clothes....*Walks into back room*

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs- Ill come.

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts disguise back on-

 

 **SonicFox:** I was about to return to New York, but I see your all here.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_____________

 

 **Joly:** -at restaurant-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on the arcade machine in there-

 

 **Lien:** -looks exactly like ari down to the tiniest detail, and is sitting in a single booth

 

 **Joly:** -sits down in booth-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -slides in next to Sam-

 

 **SonicFox:** -loses- -makes a mumbled grumble- -walks over to booth, and slides in next to Joly bumping him-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Sits next to Joly*

 

 **Joly:** Guys... I'll just... -gets up-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** So, everyone good tonight? -Awkward shift-

 

 **Joly:** Looks to SF - get in-

 

 **SonicFox:** -slides to the end next to the wall-

 

 **Joly:** -to Fenomina- Here, you can get in after him and I'll squeeze in on the end.

 

 **Joly:** -sits down on the end of the booth after the two sit down-

 

 **Joly:** Does anybody have Ari's number? Maybe we should tell him where we are in case he comes back...

 

 **SonicFox:** So anyways, what were you guys doing all the way down in South Carolina?

 

 **Lien:** -walks past- excuse me?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Ari? He the weird one? The one thanking the "goddess" or something on his knees when I met him?

 

 **SonicFox:** -hides self in jacket-

 

 **SonicFox:** -almost like a turtle would-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Lien-

 

 **Joly:** Ari?

 

 **Lien:** No

 

 **Joly:** -pauses- Do you have a twin?

 

 **Fenomina:** Um? What do you mean, no?

 

 **Lien:** I'm completely different from that nimrod

 

 **Lien:** So no not a twin

 

 **Fenomina:** Well, they both talk trash, I guess.

 

 **Lien:** I'm sorry I didn't realize their was a lady present, my apologize Madame

 

SonicFox * Apologies

 

 **Fenomina:** Um....That's alright?

 

 **SonicFox:** -just looks like a random jacket next to fenomina-

 

 **Lien:** Good well about this ari fellow I've been looking for him for a couple years

 

 **Lien:** Do spo trying to hide mister fox it's distracting

 

 **Dean Winchester:** For what? He gyp you in a poker game or something?

 

 **Lien:** *stop

 

 **SonicFox:** -pops head out- I'm not a fox!

                     

 **SonicFox:** I am a guy in a furry suit.

 

 **SonicFox:** Furry fetish.

 

 **Lien:** I wish he had. No the crazy fool got something in his head about a luck goddess

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm so confused.

 

 **Fenomina:** I need a shot.

 

 **Lien:** Don't we all?

 

 **SonicFox:** -p

 

 **Joly:** -to Fenomina- The bars next door.

 

 **Joly:** So, who are you, exactly, in relation to Ari?

 

 **Lien:** May I sit this will take a time

 

 **SonicFox:** I have some of that "Bastard at the Beach" at my apartment.

 

 **SonicFox:** That be that good shit~

 

 **SonicFox:** One shot and your as drunk as a Mother Fucker~

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -grins- Ever had a Purple Nurple?

 

 **Fenomina:** Nope...

 

 **Sam Winchester:** This should be fun...

 

 **SonicFox:** That drink is up there`

 

 **Joly:** -raises eyebrow- I prefer to stick to wines.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** 'Course you do.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** But let me just say -- I had a purple nurple about 8 or so years ago when Sammy and I were working a case at a University.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Best goddamn drink I ever had.

 

 **SonicFox:** It's all about that Daquiri.

 

 **Fenomina:** Bring it on!

 

 **SonicFox:** So anyways, again, -peers over at Joly- How come you guys are down here?

 

 **Lien:** I'm technically him, he's the me I invented. a personality that I could wear like a jacket until he took physical form. The damn fool has some of my powers and no clue how to use them or what they really are. So could you please tell me where he is? Before you get plastered preferably.

 

 **Lien:** Please?

 

 **Joly:** Why're *you* down-- -stops- -looks at Lien-

 

 **Fenomina:** Man! This universe is creepy as fuck.

 

 **Joly:** -stares as Lien- At the bar next door.

 

 **SonicFox:** I had to come down here because of, *Classified* information.

 

 **Lien:** Excellent thank you so much -rushes out the door-

 

 **SonicFox:** Im always traveling the world for classified things, which is why I love my job because Im traveling errywhere

 

 **Waitress:** -walks over, grinnin-

 

 **Waitress:** *grinning

 

 **Waitress:** Hello, what can I get you today?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -grins and hands menu- I'll have a bacon cheeseburger.

 

 **SonicFox:** -hides head- Bacon and Cheeseburger please with lemonade~

 

 **SonicFox:** Dean those burgers are godlike.

 

 **Fenomina:** Anything vegetarian? Feelin' a bit green today.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gives SF a small smile and nod-

 

 **SonicFox:** -smiles and nods as well-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I'll have a salad

 

 **Joly:** I'll have the Grilled Portobello Mushrooms

 

 **Waitress:** -nods- Fantastic!

 

 **Fenomina:** Eh, why not? I'll have the same thing.

 

 **Waitress:** -nods and writes down on tablet-

 

 **Waitress:** Any drinks?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I'll have water.

 

 **Fenomina:** Coke please.

 

 **Joly:** Is there red wine available?

 

 **Fenomina:** Oooh, Joly.

 

 **Joly:** Red wine goes well with mushrooms.

 

 **Fenomina:** That's right. I keep forgetting that you're a Frenchman.

 

 **Joly:** We know our wines.

 

 **SonicFox:** -was texting-

 

 **SonicFox:** ! So how about you Joly -referring to the question previously asked-

 

 **SonicFox:** I find it quite a coincidence we are all here.

 

 **Waitress:** -nods-

 

 **Waitress:** I'll be right back.

 

 **Waitress:** -leaves-

 

 **Joly:** When did you even have time to leave New York?

 

 **SonicFox:** I have my ways~

 

 **Joly:** Fenomina and I left you at your apartment, and that night we decided to leave for South Carolina.

 

 **Joly:** And we left. When did you have to make the decision to come, pack, and arrive here independently of us?

 

 **SonicFox:** Well after you guys left, I was called in to come down to South Ca

 

 **SonicFox:** rolina for classified stuff.

 

 **SonicFox:** I didnt expect you guys to know I was gone.

 

 **SonicFox:** I was gonna tell you guys, but you both stormed out~

 

 **Joly:** -nods slowly-

 

 **Fenomina:** Mmmhmmmm....

 

 **SonicFox:** So how about you?

 

 **Lien:** -pulls ari in by his feet- I do believe he has something to say to you. Right? -glares at ari-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Ari-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks over* .....

 

 **SonicFox:** -getting a little impatient, question hasnt been answered-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks over to dean- Can you explain why everyone is here?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -puts hands up- Don't ask me.

 

 **Ari:** I'm sorry I lied about their being a goddess. And for tricking you all.

 

 **SonicFox:** -headdesks-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Ultimate stale face* I'm so fucking done.

 

 **Joly:** -sighs slowly-

 

 **SonicFox:** -it sounds extremely loud-

 

 **Ari:** What did i do you all thought I was crazy I had to do something

 

 **Fenomina:** When did you HAVE to do anything?

 

 **Joly:** ... Why'd you even start?

 

 **Ari:** -kicks at lien- get off you asshole

 

 **Fenomina:** And we CERTAINLY don't think you're crazy now...

 

 **Joly:** So, what was his deal when he came into your clock shop, cursed?

 

 **Ari:** well I was made to trick and I didn't have anyone to do that to so I was kinda dying

 

 **Joly:** To... trick?

 

 **Lien:** He feeds off the minds and souls he tricks it keeps him heathy.

 

 **Joly:** ... I'm very...

 

 **Joly:** -shakes head-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Confused?

 

 **Joly:** Well, yes.

 

 **SonicFox:** Im all ajbkfahkfashdkfs right now -rubs face as he goes ajlskmalksp[sdggs=

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SonicFox-

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices Joly looking at him- -ears perk up- !

 

 **Joly:** How do you even spell that?

 

 **Joly:** What did you even just say?

 

 **Joly:** Did I hear the word "bracket" somewhere in that mess?

 

 **SonicFox:** Im just making random noises

 

 **SonicFox:** o3o

 

 **SonicFox:** So again, you keep avoiding my question! ;_;

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Ari- I'm very confused about you.

 

 **SonicFox:** >:C

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** -heaaddesks-

 

 **SonicFox:** -shakes Jolys shoulder-

 

 **Joly:** -removes hand- I'm right here.

 

 **Joly:** You could just say, "Joly."

 

 **SonicFox:** But you keep getting distracted when you get ready to answer my question ;_;

 

 **Joly:** Well, apparently the man we thought was cursed wasn't actually cursed and has been playing us all along.

 

 **Joly:** Which I'm still very confused about.

 

 **Joly:** No answers -looks to Ari and Lien-?

 

 **SonicFox:** -shakes Jolys shoulder again- YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN ;N;

 

 **Ari:** its not so bad, you can join the other million people who thought I was nuts

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What does that even mean, man?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What do you mean, you created him?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Becomes a bit more vigilant- Explain.

 

 **Lien:** i made him in my mind

 

 **SonicFox:** Well, maybe I don't feel sympathy anymore now that Fenomina beat you up.

 

 **Lien:** you know thoughts becoming reality this is the extreme version of it

 

 **Ari:** thanks giant jerk face

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs- Says the one that tricked all of us~

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Like a tulpa? Is he a tulpa?

 

 **Fenomina:** Good one! *High fives SF*

 

 **SonicFox:** -High paws-

 

 **Ari:** not like i really had a choice it was that or starve ass hat

 

 **Dean Winchester:** But they need thousands of people all concentrating on the thought-form. How'd you manage you create one by yourself?

 

 **Lien:** tulpa? is that a flower?

 

 **SonicFox:** Well I mean, it didnt have to be us.

 

 **Lien:** I've been told I have great focus

 

 **Joly:** Tulip. Is what you're thinking of.

 

 **Ari:** who else was awake on that street?

 

 **Lien:** Could be

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -exchanges look with Sam as if to say "what do we do about this"-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Looks back with a "I have no idea, but we should be careful"-

 

 **Lien:** we should hurry now -becons to ari-

 

 **SonicFox:** Wheres the waitress at?

 

Waitress joined the chat

 

 **Waitress:** -returns-

 

 **SonicFox:** I am st- -hides face- Hey!

 

 **Waitress:** -sees Ari and Lien leave-

 

 **Waitress:** Are they joining you, or leaving?

 

 **Ari:** please just one more day come on.

 

 **Waitress:** -has tray in her hands-

 

 **Waitress:** -removes drinks and hands out-

 

 **Ari:** -grabs Liens hand- -dissappers-

 

 **Waitress:** I'll be right back with your food.

 

 **Lien:** glad that headache is over with

 

 **SonicFox:** No problem.

 

 **SonicFox:** So Joly, now since that episode is over, can you answer my question please ;_;

 

 **Joly:** We were looking for Dean. We need his help with something.

 

 **Lien:** i wasn't talking about your food

 

 **SonicFox:** Something like?

 

 **SonicFox:** ......OMFG.

 

 **Joly:** ....

 

 **Joly:** You're already aware.

 

 **SonicFox:** We fed Ari again.

 

Lien could someone take out the bit about focus

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What was it you needed my help with? A monster? Demon? Something like that?

 

 **SonicFox:** When he was telling us that he was really a trickster, what if that was a trick?

 

 **SonicFox:** Trick-ception

 

 **SonicFox:** Baaaaaaauuuuuuuumm

 

 **Sam Winchester:** We needed your help with a book, a page that can only be turned by a righteous man, and you fit the bill Dean.

 

 **Lien:** really i dont think he would do that to you in fact ari really enjoyed playing with you guys

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gets a little annoyed-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Oh, you mean like when I started--

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sighs-

 

Lien joined the chat

 

 **Sam Winchester:** It's some sort of message we're trying to figure out.

 

 **Waitress:** -returns with food-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We can discuss this later.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Alright.

 

 **Waitress:** -hands out food to everyone-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thanks!

 

 **Lien:** could you please give me an order of fries

 

 **Lien:** put it on their tab

 

 **Waitress:** Alrighty! Be right back.

 

 **Fenomina:** Um, our tab?

 

 **Joly:** -is mildly annoyed-

 

 **SonicFox:** ....

 

 **Fenomina:** Everyone's paying for their own meal, you know that, right?

 

 **SonicFox:** Well that was disrespectful!

 

 **Lien:** oh you thought you were paying

 

 **Fenomina:** No no...

 

 **Lien:** no of course no one here is paying

 

 **Joly:** Where are you going to sit? It's not like there's room -gestures to how he's halfway in an halfway out of the booth on the very end-

 

 **Joly:** -furrows eyebrows-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -mouth full- Hey, if I'm not paying, I'll totally have another.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sighs in delight-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks to Sam- Enjoy your rabbit food.

 

 **Lien:** -pulls a chair over-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Whatever man.

 

 **SonicFox:** -nom-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Bitch.

 

 **SonicFox:** ! Oh god this is delicious ;_;

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah! What's the name of this place again?

 

 **Lien:** du la toi

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Jerk.

 

 **Lien:** exscuse me?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Gestures to Dean- Was talking to him.

                                                                                                                                              

 **Joly:** Did you just throw a bunch of French articles and a pronoun together to form a name? Du la toi?

 

 **Lien:** dont talk to your brother like that

 

 **Dean Winchester:** No, no, it's a thing, see I called him "Bitch."

 

 **Lien:** Look at the sign if you dont belive me

 

 **SonicFox:** -mouth semi-full- Joly firing shots?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ...Shots?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -bites burger- What are you talking about?

 

 **Joly:** -eats portobello mushrooms-

 

 **SonicFox:** Its a term, its like, insulting.

 

 **Lien:** nothing you would understand

 

 **SonicFox:** -sips lemonade-

 

 **SonicFox:** ........

 

 **SonicFox:** I'm tipping the fuck out of this waiter.

 

 **Lien:** no you wont spend a dime i insist

 

 **SonicFox:** Hm?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -finishes off burger- Ugh, I'd eat another, but if I do I won't be able to dig much tonight.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Decisions, decisions.

 

 **SonicFox:** Dig?

 

 **SonicFox:** I specialize in that~

 

 **Lien:** are we finished here?

 

 **Joly:** Yes, we're well aware. I mean, after the café...

 

 **SonicFox:** Yes!

 

 **Joly:** I'm almost done my mushrooms.

 

 **SonicFox:** -finishes cheeseburger-

 

 **SonicFox:** But what is this digging for?

 

 **Lien:** well if we are almost finished. oh Ari I need a favor

 

 **Ari:** -materializes- thank goodness i hate doing that

 

 **Lien:** make sure our dinners are paid for in full while I assist these kind people.

 

 **Joly:** Assist us with what?

 

 **Ari:** -sarcastically- oh joy, so glad that i can help -walks off-

 

 **Lien:** burning the body right?

 

 **SonicFox:** What is going o-burning bodies?

 

 **SonicFox:** Digging, burning bodies......

 

 **Joly:** Well, you'll have to talk to Sam and Dean about that.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** How'd you know?

 

 **SonicFox:** -whispers to Joly- Are you guys digging up a grave and burning its body-

 

 **Lien:** well i think anyone with some background knowledge of your lives should know

 

 **Joly:** -whispers back- Yes.

 

 **SonicFox:** ....Why?

 

 **Joly:** -lifts up wine glass and drinks, raising other hand to wave in a 'nevermind' way- I'll tell you later.

 

 **SonicFox:** -nods-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** How do you know who we are?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -leans over table a little more to Lien-

 

 **Lien:** what? something wrong?

 

 **SonicFox:** Sounds like you’re a stalker.

 

 **Fenomina:** Well well, someone's got some explaining to do. *Sips Coke*

 

 **SonicFox:** -shakes head in agreement with Fenomina-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We're pretty good at covering our tracks. You wouldn't be able to find out squat unless you were really looking.

 

 **SonicFox:** And I could sense if people were following us. How?

 

 **Lien:** ha well I do like to know about opposing buisnesses

 

 **Lien:** I especially like being in the loop

 

 **Fenomina:** Opposing business?

 

 **Ari:** -walks over- done you better leave fast -disappears-

 

 **Lien:** well thats our que best to go his little tricks dont last long

 

 **SonicFox:** -senses- Something is not right at the moment.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at SF-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I hadn't noticed.

 

 **SonicFox:** I sensed Ari again.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** If anything, I thought it might've been a light draft--- of course there's something up with this guy, do you think I'm an idiot?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Blankly stares at Lien* I might have to kill this guy if he doesn't spill.

 

 **SonicFox:** It was pretty obvious theres something wrong with im.

 

 **SonicFox:** But I just sensed Ari's presence again after it had disappeared.

 

 **SonicFox:** And I can sense things at least 2 miles away.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm.....

 

 **SonicFox:** My animal instincts~

 

 **Lien:** something wrong? we have to leave

 

Room contains 53 KB. Click here to view previous content

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah! What's the name of this place again?

 

 **Lien:** du la toi

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Jerk.

 

 **Lien:** exscuse me?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Gestures to Dean- Was talking to him.

 

 **Joly:** Did you just throw a bunch of French articles and a pronoun together to form a name? Du la toi?

 

 **Lien:** dont talk to your brother like that

 

 **Dean Winchester:** No, no, it's a thing, see I called him "Bitch."

 

 **Lien:** Look at the sign if you dont belive me

 

 **SonicFox:** -mouth semi-full- Joly firing shots?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ...Shots?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -bites burger- What are you talking about?

 

 **Joly:** -eats portobello mushrooms-

 

 **SonicFox:** Its a term, its like, insulting.

 

 **Lien:** nothing you would understand

 

 **SonicFox:** -sips lemonade-

 

 **SonicFox:** ........

 

 **SonicFox:** I'm tipping the fuck out of this waiter.

 

 **Lien:** no you wont spend a dime i insist

 

 **SonicFox:** Hm?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -finishes off burger- Ugh, I'd eat another, but if I do I won't be able to dig much tonight.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Decisions, decisions.

 

 **SonicFox:** Dig?

 

 **SonicFox:** I specialize in that~

 

 **Lien:** are we finished here?

 

 **Joly:** Yes, we're well aware. I mean, after the café...

 

 **SonicFox:** Yes!

 

 **Joly:** I'm almost done my mushrooms.

 

 **SonicFox:** -finishes cheeseburger-

 

 **SonicFox:** But what is this digging for?

 

 **Lien:** well if we are almost finished. oh Ari I need a favor

 

 **Ari:** -materializes- thank goodness i hate doing that

 

 **Lien:** make sure our dinners are paid for in full while I assist these kind people.

 

 **Joly:** Assist us with what?

 

 **Ari:** -sarcastically- oh joy, so glad that i can help -walks off-

 

 **Lien:** burning the body right?

 

 **SonicFox:** What is going o-burning bodies?

 

 **SonicFox:** Digging, burning bodies......

 

 **Joly:** Well, you'll have to talk to Sam and Dean about that.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** How'd you know?

 

 **SonicFox:** -whispers to Joly- Are you guys digging up a grave and burning its body-

 

 **Lien:** well i think anyone with some background knowledge of your lives should know

 

 **Joly:** -whispers back- Yes.

 

 **SonicFox:** ....Why?

 

 **Joly:** -lifts up wine glass and drinks, raising other hand to wave in a 'nevermind' way- I'll tell you later.

 

 **SonicFox:** -nods-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** How do you know who we are?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -leans over table a little more to Lien-

 

 **Lien:** what? something wrong?

 

 **SonicFox:** Sounds like your a stalker.

 

 **Fenomina:** Well well, someone's got some explaining to do. *Sips Coke*

 

 **SonicFox:** -shakes head in agreement with Fenomina-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We're pretty good at covering our tracks. You wouldn't be able to find out squat unless you were really looking.

 

 **SonicFox:** And I could sense if people were following us. How?

 

 **Lien:** ha well I do like to know about opposing buisnesses

 

 **Lien:** I especially like being in the loop

 

 **Fenomina:** Opposing business?

 

 **Ari:** -walks over- done you better leave fast -disappears-

 

 **Lien:** well thats our que best to go his little tricks dont last long

 

 **SonicFox:** -senses- Something is not right at the moment.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at SF-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I hadn't noticed.

 

 **SonicFox:** I sensed Ari again.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** If anything, I thought it might've been a light draft--- of course there's something up with this guy, do you think I'm an idiot?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Blankly stares at Lien* I might have to kill this guy if he doesn't spill.

 

 **SonicFox:** It was pretty obvious theres something wrong with im.

 

 **SonicFox:** But I just sensed Ari's presence again after it had disappeared.

 

 **SonicFox:** And I can sense things at least 2 miles away.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm.....

 

 **SonicFox:** My animal instincts~

 

 **Lien:** something wrong? we have to leave

 

 **Joly:** -just watches-

 

 **Fenomina:** I don't like you. I don't like how you talk, or how secretive you're being with me. I need you to talk, now.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at Lien- Your hiding something.

 

 **SonicFox:** I don't know what it is, but I can sense that you and Ari are both in on it.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Splashes salt on Ari and Lien-

 

 **Lien:** -fumes- look im no different then you.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Had to make sure.

 

 **Lien:** maybe not sf but can we go NOW

 

 **SonicFox:** Why are you rushing us?

 

 **SonicFox:** and how do you know my name?

 

 **Lien:** just move now.

 

 **SonicFox:** I haven't had anyone say it or used it this entire time we were here.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Eyes up and down* Mmmhmmm. I'll be keeping close eyes on this one.

 

 **Joly:** I'm venturing -- Ari knows and Ari's a part of him?

 

 **Fenomina:** *On Lien*

 

 **Lien:** me and ari are the same person you do the math

 

 **Joly:** -finishes portobello mushrooms-

 

 **Lien:** lets move

 

 **Joly:** -stands up, drinking down the last of his wine-

 

 **Lien:** -runs-

 

 **SonicFox:** ?

 

 **SonicFox:** Why'd he run?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Goes after* HOLD UP!

 

 **Joly:** -finishes wine- vin merveilleux... Let's go, then?

 

 **Lien:** -keeps going-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Tackles* BITCH

 

 **Joly:** -walks after the others-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Runs toward them-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -walks with the others-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is at Fenomina's side in seconds before everybody else-

 

 **Lien:** -a small smoke bomb explodes-

 

 **Joly:** -coughs- -covers eyes-

 

 **SonicFox:** -coughs-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Coughs*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** The fuck?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Covers eyes with sleeve-

 

 **Lien:** follow me -coughs-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** My cars right here...

 

 **SonicFox:** Who needs cars?

 

 **Lien:** get the hell in then

 

 **SonicFox:** I am so confused. Why do you want us to follow you, when you put a smokebomb on us?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gets in and shuts door- -looks outside- Joly, Fenomina, you two need to find Adelaide.

 

 **Fenomina:** What he said.

 

 **Fenomina:** On it. *Coughs*

 

 **Joly:** -backs away from car and wanders out of smoke-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sam, get in.

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts an expanding orb shield around him, pushing the smoke away from everyone-

 

 **SonicFox:** Who the fuck is that guy?

 

 **Lien:** who?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Gets in-

 

 **SonicFox:** You!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -starts car-

 

 **Lien:** -jumps in car-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** You lead the way.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gets in, wheezing*

 

 **Fenomina:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 

 **Fenomina:** A SMOKE BOMB

 

 **Fenomina:** NO, JUST

 

 **Fenomina:** HAND ME A WATER

 

 **SonicFox:** WHAT IS HAPPENING?

 

 **Lien:** hey not my idea

 

 **Fenomina:** I DONT HAVE TIME I'VE GOTTA GO FIND SOME LADY

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -reaches in back for a bottle of water-

 

 **Fenomina:** JUST GIVE ME THE WATER

 

 **Fenomina:** THANK YOU

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -finds water-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Back up, we're moving!

 

 **Fenomina:** * Takes water, leaves car*

 

 **SonicFox:** Fenomina, I am so confused right now.

 

 **Joly:** -pulls Fenomina away from car-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pulls out of parking lot=

 

 **SonicFox:** You ran after him, tackled that guy, then we were smoke bombed, and now he is with Dean.

 

 **SonicFox:** I am hella confused.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Drinks* Not entirely sure myself, but I know I don't like that Lien kid.

 

 **SonicFox:** Well, anyways, who is this lady, and is there anything that she has where I can find her scent?

 

 **Joly:** We have her address...

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh, that will work.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?__________

 

 **Joly:** -Joly, Fenomina, and SF sit on the sidewalk across the street from Adelaide's house-

 

 **SonicFox:** -points across the street- Is that her house?

 

 **Joly:** That's why we're sitting outside of it.

 

 **SonicFox:** What are we trying to get from her?

 

 **Joly:** Just watching. Making sure the ghost doesn't come after her too.

 

 **Joly:** -stops talking-

 

 **Joly:** When did my life get so weird?

 

 **SonicFox:** hmmm

 

 **Fenomina:** When you walked into my shop, I guess.

 

 **Joly:** -watches Adelaide walk through her living room-

 

 **Joly:** I feel like such a stalker...

 

 **Fenomina:** Same actually. I don't do this much. But then again, does anyone?

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs-

 

 **SonicFox:** Maybe pedophiles.

 

Adelaide Saunders joined the chat 11 minutes ago

 

 **Joly:** -sees Adelaide's power go out-

 

 **SonicFox:** !

 

 **Fenomina:** Shit!

 

 **SonicFox:** Guys, her lights are off.

 

 **SonicFox:** Should we...

 

 **Joly:** -gribs iron bar Dean had given them in the motel-

 

 **Joly:** Do you guys still have yours?

 

 **SonicFox:** I have Kunai.

 

Adelaide Saunders What I'm trying to figure out is if she's the culprit

 

 **Joly:** He said only iron works on a ghost...

 

 **SonicFox:** Ew, Iron bars. outta here ehehe.

 

Adelaide Saunders Is she?

 

 **Joly:** Sandra McCullough is the bad guy.

 

 **SonicFox:** Why Iron bars?

 

 **SonicFox:** It cant be Iron Kunai?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Produces white wand* I traded something to Nikki for it. I think It'll serve it's purpose.

 

 **Joly:** -starts towards Adelaide's house and hears her scream-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thats our que.

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps up, taking out kunai- o3o

 

 **Fenomina:** *Jogs over, Busts down door*

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -materializes in front of group-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -raises hand-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -Fenomina flies into wall-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -SF is thrown against back wall0

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -filing cabinet moves to pin him there-

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes through wall-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Crashes*FUCK! *Fires white wand energy*

 

 **SonicFox:** -a little stunned at the moment-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -FENOMINA uses WHITE WAND ENERGY- -It is INEFFECTIVE-

 

 **Joly:** -grips iron bar-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is recovering senses-

 

 **SonicFox:** Quite unexpected -coughs-

 

 **Joly:** -swings-

 

 **Fenomina:** Psychokinetic, are we? Two can play at that game. *Throws chair*

 

 **Adelaide Saunders:** -Is currently tied up-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -as swings, puts hand up and Joly hits door-

 

 **SonicFox:** -cuts down filing cabinet with kunai into 3 pieces-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -catches chair-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -senses a disturbance at her grave  & disappears-

 

 **Joly:** -slides down to lean against wall-

 

 **Joly:** -panting-

 

 **Adelaide Saunders:** -Muffled screams-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sniffs, sees Adelaide-

 

 **SonicFox:** I got you! -cuts her ropes with his kunai-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Walks over to Joly* Well, White Wands aren't so effective in this Universe after all. *Helps Joly up.

 

 **SonicFox:** Sorry -rips duct tape off of her mouth-

 

 **Fenomina:** **

 

 **Adelaide Saunders:** -Screams- What is going on here?!

 

 **Joly:** -stumbles- Thanks.

 

 **Adelaide Saunders:** Why was she in my house?!

 

 **Adelaide Saunders:** How did you all know what was happening--! -Passes out-

 

 **SonicFox:** -catches her-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks over shoulder* Heh...

 

 **SonicFox:** -lays her down slowly-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_______

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Currently pouring lighter fluid over Sandra's dead body-

 

 **Lien:** please get it over with

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sits at edge of grave after pulling himself up-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** You weren't exactly the one helping us with all this dirty work.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -nods to shovel-

 

 **Lien:** good point

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -appears-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -throws Sam back into a headstone-

 

 **Lien:** shit shit shit

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -stands up and grabs iron bar-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -throws Dean back-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -misses gravestone and lands on back-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Groans and gets up, raising his salt filled shotgun-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -appears over Dean, digging her fingers *into* his shoulders-

 

 **Lien:** -lets Ari out- help please!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -yells out and tries to reach iron bar-

 

 **Ari:** -appears-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Shoots Sandra-

 

 **Ari:** tries kicking at her

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -disappears-

 

 **Lien:** well Ari you were useless

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -panting on ground, clutching shoulder-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sonofabitch

 

 **Ari:** you try being expected to attack a ghost

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Quickly gets matches and throws it onto Sandra's body, sighing in relief as it goes up in flames-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -appears behind Sam and grabs him by the neck, lifting him up off the ground, choking him-

 

 **Lien:** oh shit sorry about your sholder

 

 **Ari:** i'll distract her you torch her

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Gripping at her hands, trying to breathe, his legs are kicking in futile effort-

 

 **Ari:** -attacks sandra with wild abandon-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -screams-

 

 **Lien:** -lights a match-

 

 **Sandra McCullough:** -goes up in flames due to bones burning-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Is dropped, sucking in a breathe, trying to breathe-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sammy, you okay?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -walks over to the others-

 

 **Ari:** -hands burned from hitting flaming ghost-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah-- I'm good.

 

 **Lien:** you wanna wait 'till they heal? or do you wanna go back, Ari?

 

 **Ari:** I can wait untill my hands heal, it wont be too long. besides its so much more exciting here

 

 **Lien:** fine. but you have a tricking limit.

 

 **Fenomina:** ________________________?________________________?______________________

 

 **Joly:** -at motel-

 

 **Joly:** -runs hand through hair- Adelaide should be fine. She seemed a bit traumatized, though. I hope this doesn't stick with her.

 

 **Fenomina:** I'll see if I can get her to forget it.... No one should have to remember something like this.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sits on bed-

 

 **Joly:** -phone beeps-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at phone-

 

 **Lien:** we need a nice long nap and a cup of tea

 

 **Joly:** -mutters- Merde, j'ai oublié.

 

 **Lien:** what did you forget?

 

 **Joly:** -PHONE SCREEN READS: Courf: Où es-tu? Tu viens de quitter sans un mot.-

 

 **Joly:** -tilts phone to show-

 

 **Lien:** better call him

 

 **Joly:** I forgot to tell him I was going somewhere. He probably stopped by my apartment.

 

 **Lien:** he's probably really worried

 

 **Joly:** -stands up and walks towards the door- I'll be a minute. -walks outside to call Courfeyrac-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Sighs* I wonder how long it's going to take him to realize it.

 

 **Lien:** what?

 

 **Fenomina:** They're getting to be a bit more than friends. I've seen it too many times before. I can only hope that it turns out well.

 

 **SonicFox:** -thinking quietly to himself-

 

 **Lien:** well lets cross our fingers

 

 **Dean Winchester:** So, what's the deal with this book?

 

 **Lien:** i would like to know too

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Alright, so this book is in enochian and such, and it mentions the angel tablet, but the last page, it can only be turned by a righteous man, and you're the only righteous man we know, since you were able to kill the whore of babylon a while ago with that stake

 

 **Lien:** what's on the last page?

 

 **Joly:** -walks back inside- Oui, je t'appelle demain. Je dois y aller. - hangs up-

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh yeah, I heard something about that from my friend! That was pretty cool.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -grins- Yeah, well, -shrugs- It's my job.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at Sam* Dude, you seriously don't remember me though? Like, not even a little bit?

 

 **Joly:** -walks to bag and takes book out- Is this what you're talking about?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Shakes head- Not really.

 

 **Ari:** -walks in with ice tied to his hands- cool book

 

 **Fenomina:** We've gotta sit down and have a talk one day. *To Joly* Are you sure that it's safe to have that out?

 

 **Ari:** by the way wasn't one of you a doctor, cause I would really apriciate such a person looking at my burns.

 

 **Joly:** Dean has to turn the page, doesn't he?

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Ari- Med student. Let me see. -holds out hands-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, he does.

 

 **Fenomina:** Well, what are we waiting for?

 

 **Ari:** -places hands-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Brings out book- Think we should call Cas here?

 

 **Ari:** Merci, je suis heureux pour les soins médicaux

 

 **Joly:** -studies-

 

 **Joly:** They look second-degree.

 

 **Joly:** -stands up and walks Ari to bathroom, turns on water to "cool"-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is lying on one of the beds, examining the cuts on his paw-

 

 **Joly:** -lets sink fill up and places Ari's hands in the water- Leave your hands in here for about ten minutes, then I'll put an anti-biotic on it and wrap them in gauze. Alright?

 

 **Joly:** -leaves Ari in the bathroom and walks out to see Sam holding the book in his hands-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** So, what, there's a map on the last page to this angel tablet? A clue? A, what?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** That's what we're trying to find out.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Should we call Cas here though?

 

 **Lien:** who's Cas?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** An angel

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah, go for it.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Where's he been?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I've been... I've been trying to reach him for a while. He hasn't anwered.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** *answered

 

 **Lien:** Ari lets wait in the other room

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Well, he's been around I guess, last time I saw him is when he brought me to New york to meet Fenomina and everyone.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** He was with Sammandriel.

 

 **Fenomina:** I can't really remember when I saw him last.... Awful memory, ya know?

 

 **Lien:** -goes to the bathroom-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF examining the cuts on his paw- -gets bandages and sits next to him- Need help with that?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Oh, Cas was with you?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -feels a bit put off that Castiel wouldn't answer him but would help the group-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, about a few days ago.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Oh.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm, oh, yea thanks

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks to ceiling-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Uh, Cas, if you're there, we could really use your help.

 

 **Lien:** comes back could you give me an eta for that angel

 

Castiel joined the chat

 

 **Castiel:** -Appears- Hello Dean.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -turns around and looks at Cas, who is right in front of him-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -swallows- Um, Cas.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Personal space, remember?

 

 **Castiel:** Right. -Steps back-

 

 **Lien:** is this?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** The book - where is it?

 

 **Castiel:** I understand you have been informed of the book. -Brings it out of his coat-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -holds hand out for book-

 

 **Castiel:** -Hands him the book-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sits down on bed-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -opens to second-to-last page-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** This the page I have to turn?

 

 **Castiel:** Yes, it is.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Well, let's get this done.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -turns page-

 

 **Joly:** ~END OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 6~

 

 

 


	4. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels to Sandwich, Illinois, to attend the annual Sandwich Festival. If they happen to win the first Angel Tablet along the way, well...

**Dean Winchester:** -turns page-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -the page is blank, other than for a set of numbers-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Leans over*

 

 **Fenomina:** Huh?

 

 **SonicFox:** -stares as the whole motel gets lit light blue-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** BOOK: (41.6499062, -88.6172910)

 

 **Lien:** this is interesting

 

 **Fenomina:** Those sound like coordinates.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** These could lead to the tablet--

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Checks them- Sandwich Illinois...

 

 **Lien:** well lets go find the gold at the end of the rainbow

 

 **Joly:** -finishes bandaging SF's hands-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thanks Joly!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sandwich, Illinois? Heh.

 

 **SonicFox:** I can call in my private plane, we'd get their faster.

 

 **Ari:** Hey can i take my hands out now

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gives book a weird look- You couldn't have made it any easier, could you?

 

 **Joly:** -gets up and walks into bathroom- -gently takes Ari's hands and examines them- Probably.

 

 **Lien:** if you want i can make it harder

 

 **Joly:** -leans against counter and applies anti-biotic to Ari's hands-

 

 **Ari:** awesome thank you

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -glares at Lien-

 

 **Ari:** -gasps- that stings

 

 **Joly:** -bandages hands in gauze-

 

 **Castiel:** Is there anything else needed to tend to?

 

 **Joly:** It'll stop after a while.

 

 **Joly:** -finishes bandaging- Try not to use them for a few days.

 

 **Ari:** Merci beaucoup

 

 **Joly:** -smiles and walks back out to group- So, where are we going?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gets up and walks over to Sam at his laptop-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sandwich, Illinois

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -moves Sam out of the way and takes over laptop-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -face gets marginally happier-

 

 **Lien:** oh thats the best town name ive heard in a while

 

 **Dean Winchester:** They have a Sandwich Fair.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** They have a Sandwich Fair and it starts in two days.

 

 **Lien:** i want to go

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Oh, we're going.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -yawns-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** In the morning.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, we should rest

 

 **Lien:** hey mister furry, sir, room for to more on that private plane?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at other bed- Where'd the other mattress go?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Wait -- where is everyone sleeping?

 

 **SonicFox:** Ill call Sebastian to take us there tomorrow. Hes the one who operates the plane.

 

 **Joly:** -shifts- Well, there were bed-bugs.

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices Lien- Oh yes, theres a bunch of room.

 

 **SonicFox:** The chairs are as comfortable as beds on there!

 

 **Lien:** Who's for camping?

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm good with anything.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gets off bed, stares at it suspiciously-

 

 **SonicFox:** Same.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sighs-

 

 **Lien:** lets find some sleeping bags

 

 **SonicFox:** Well, if we are done here, why don't we find a decent hotel?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam- It's an hours drive, but can't we go back to that place with the nice shower and memory mattress?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** It remembers me!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** And we had guest rooms, if I remember.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Dude, just because it's memory foam doesn't mean it remembers you, but yeah, we could go back there.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** It totally remembers me.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at others and grabs keys and bag-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Follow behind us in your car.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?

 

 **Joly:** -At Storehouse for Men of Letters-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -walks inside with others-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** This place is awesome. I've never slept on beds so nice. It's got everything.

 

 **SonicFox:** How many guest rooms are there?

 

 **Fenomina:** I hope the bathroom door has a lock.

 

 **Joly:** -walks behind Dean, falling asleep already- -yawns- I don't care. It's two in the morning. Can we sleep?

 

 **Ari:** i tolf you i'm sorry

 

 **SonicFox:** Hey Fenomina, do you have a blowdryer on you?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Bedrooms are down that hallway -points-

 

 **Fenomina:** Always, dearie. *Pulls it out of bag* Try not to be loud with it though. *Hands to SF*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Don't take the first on the right -- that's mine.

 

 **SonicFox:** No problem! I am going to hit the showers.

 

 **Joly:** -yawns- Bonne nuit.

 

 **SonicFox:** Wherever they are. Where are they Dean?

 

 **Joly:** -shuffles to bed-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Goes to his room-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Go down the hall with the bedrooms, and turn to the left.

 

 **Lien:** wait for the people to go first you'll get fur in the shower

 

 **Dean Winchester:** It's one of those rooms

 

 **SonicFox:** I know my shedding time. That is next week.

 

 **SonicFox:** I already groomed myself yesterday.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Like a cat?

 

 **SonicFox:** Well, kinda I suppose.

 

 **Fenomina:** Anyone willing to help me braid this? *Holds up masses of hair* It's a bit to manage. I usually have Andrew with me, but....

 

 **SonicFox:** Ill be right out~

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes into bathroom, forgetting to lock the door-

 

 **Lien:** i'll help

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I'm not any good with that.

 

 **Lien:** -begins braiding efficiantly-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -walks to bedroom- Let's catch a few hours of shut-eye and get going after breakfast.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is naked-

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes into shower-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at the shower- Where the hell are the curtains ;_;/

 

 **Fenomina:** * To Lien* Thanks love. I'm a bit tired though. Goodnight.

 

 **Lien:** hey Ari we're sharing

 

 **Ari:** what dude thats weird, we're the same person how will they know whos who.

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes off bandages on hands, sets them on stand-

 

 **Lien:** i wouldn't wanna be mistaken for you

 

 **Lien:** here -draws X on Ari's forehead-

 

 **Lien:** goodnight

 

 **Ari:** g'night

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices the Jacuzzi on the other side- I think that will work better.

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts running the Jacuzzi-

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices he is sleeping- Fuck no more beds ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?_______

 

 **SonicFox:** *its morning*

 

 **Joly:** -morning at breakfast restaurant-

 

 **Ari:** oh the possibilities

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on the phone with Sebastian-

 

 **Joly:** -is texting-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Is eating pancakes*

 

 **SonicFox:** Alright, see ya then. -hangs up- His up at the airport, he wil be awaiting for us to finish breakfast.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is still waiting for his belgium waffle and pancake- Whens the waiter gonna be here with my food ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** Ordered that at least a half an hour ago ;_;

 

 **Ari:** -walks to other customers- good morning i will be your waiter for today

 

 **Waitress:** -arrives with SF's order-

 

 **Waitress:** Sorry for the wait, sweetheart.

 

 **Waitress:** -leaves-

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh its ok! No problem [smile]

 

 **Joly:** PHONE: "A company employee generates a series of five-digit product codes in accordance with the following rules: 1. The codes use the digits 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, and no others."

 

 **Joly:** TYPES OUT: I AM NOT HELPING YOU CHEAT.

 

 **Joly:** -is eating blueberry pancakes-

 

 **Joly:** PHONE: NO WAIT PLEASE I'M NOT TAKING AN EXAM JUST ASKING A VERY HYPOTHETICAL QUESTION

 

 **Joly:** -turns off phone-

 

 **SonicFox:** These belgium waffles are godlike.

 

 **SonicFox:** -drinks milk-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Eyes Joly* That was Coufeyrac, wasn't it?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I wonder what they're like when you're actually in Belgium.

 

 **Ari:** -delivers customers their food-

 

 **SonicFox:** I know right?

 

 **SonicFox:** Probably the best thing to exist on this planet.

 

 **Joly:** -To Fenomina- I think he's in the middle of a test.

 

 **Lien:** they do make good waffles

 

 **Joly:** -gestures to Ari with his fork- What's he doing?

 

 **Lien:** eating

 

 **Joly:** No, he's not, he's pretending to be a waiter.

 

 **Lien:** they believe he is a waiter he gets his energy from that, like we get our energy from food.

 

 **Fenomina:** I think I get it...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** It doesn't hurt the people, does it?

 

 **Lien:** they get their food don't they?

 

 **Joly:** What about the establishment? How do they not realize he's not a waiter?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shrugs-

 

 **SonicFox:** -finishes eating- Godlike  <3

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -eats sausage-

 

 **Lien:** free labor who cares

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Ahh, alright.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Eats some cereal-

 

 **Joly:** So - we've been driving for about three hours already.

 

 **Ari:** -sits down- i'm about done

 

 **Joly:** How much longer do you think it'll be?

 

 **SonicFox:** To the airport?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -finishes sausage and eats waffles- I am so happy I saw this place.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** This is the best I've ever had.

 

 **Joly:** You said it was no more than four hours away. It's close, right?

 

 **SonicFox:** Yea, it should be.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -finishes waffles-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** So, let's get going then?

 

 **Joly:** -finishes blueberry pancakes-

 

 **Joly:** Who else is done?

 

 **SonicFox:** I am!

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm good.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Raises hand-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Me.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -throws money on table and gets out of chair-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Let's go.

 

 **SonicFox:** -tips waiter with a 10-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_____

 

 **Joly:** -in Sandwich, Illinois-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -stands in front of "WELCOME TO SANDWICH" sign-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -grins-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Hey, Sam, take a picture.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Rolls eyes-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Really? Aare you serious?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** *are

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We're in Sandwich.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Of course I'm serious.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Dude, no.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pouts-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -Gets back in rental car-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** It was bad enough you made me leave Baby at the airport.

 

 **Fenomina:** You left a baby at an Airport?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** No, it's his car.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** He calls 'her' baby.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at sign-

 

 **Fenomina:** I see...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Come on, come on.

 

 **Joly:** -gets in car-

 

 **SonicFox:** -slides in next to Joly-

 

 **Fenomina:** Shotgun! *Slides in*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sammy, come on.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Don't have all day.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Climbs in-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -revs engine and pulls off side of the road-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?___________

 

 **Joly:** -in motel-

 

 **Fenomina:** I feel like we alone support this chain of motels.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -On his laptop, researching-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sits on bed-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Well. I for one have absolutely no idea where to begin looking.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** But I do know that tomorrow, the Sandwich Festival begins.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Let's start at strange happenings then, like omens, obviously demons are looking for the tablets too

 

 **Dean Winchester:** According to the website, there's about 240,000 people that flood the town. That shouldn't make this hard at all.

 

 **Joly:** Or it could help.

 

 **Joly:** We could blend in. It could help hide us.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -points at Joly-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** You're an optimist, aren't you?

 

 **Joly:** I like to think of myself as one.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is looking through the closet of the motel-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Don't be.

 

 **Joly:** -is thinking about Dean's words-

 

 **SonicFox:** -finds weed in the top cabinet-

 

 **SonicFox:** o_o

 

 **Fenomina:** I guess optimism doesn't really help in this case.

 

 **SonicFox:** Errr guys.

 

 **Fenomina:** Hm?

 

 **SonicFox:** -shows them the packet-

 

 **SonicFox:** -of weed-

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh......Awkward. Put that down before someone catches you with it.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, that's a good idea.

 

 **SonicFox:** I know right. -throws it into the garbage-

 

 **Joly:** Was that in here?

 

 **SonicFox:** Don't want THAT on my clothes. Yes Joly.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Ugh. Toilet's right through that door.

 

 **SonicFox:** I'm going to suppose it was left for someone to come and take it. Too late?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Man, go flush it down the toilet. -is irritated-

 

 **SonicFox:** -senses Dean's irritation- Oh, I'm sorry. -reaches down trash can, grabs it, flushes it down the toilet-

 

 **SonicFox:** -it doesn't go down the toilet because it was inside packet-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -groans into hand- You idiot.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gets up and grabs weed out of toilet-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -fixes this mess SF made-

 

 **SonicFox:** -cringes at Dean grabbing the weed out of the toilet-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam- So where do we start in a town like this with 200,000 people visiting? Search for demon signs?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -washes hands in sink-

 

 **Joly:** Because... demons would be after the angel tablet as well?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, demonic omens. If the tablet's here, demons are sure to be after it, there's a lot of people, but we can single some places out

 

 **Fenomina:** Like where?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Well if the page lead us here at this time, it could be where the festival is being held mainly, like the first or final location for where peope go.

 

 **Fenomina:** So, maybe a town square? That's where the festivals end where I'm from.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Town square sounds likely.

 

 **SonicFox:** Well I'm confused, why would demons be at a town square/

 

 **Sam Winchester:** They need to blend in to get what they want.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -is looking at Sandwich Fair website on laptop-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** They have a Sandwich Fair History Museum...

 

 **Sam Winchester:** ... Really Dean? Really?

 

 **SonicFox:** -chuckles at the name he said a little to himself-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Hey, man, the history of the sandwich is a riveting tale.

 

 **Fenomina:** Not sure I'm prepared to see the town's archaic BLT though..

 

 **Joly:** -is looking at laptop behind Dean-

 

 **Joly:** They have a free entertainment area. It looks like a large field space.

 

 **SonicFox:** BLT?

 

 **Fenomina:** Bacon, lettuce, tomato? Kinda common.... everywhere???

 

 **SonicFox:** I have never heard of that hehe.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** The entertainment area is right by the Pork Chop  & Bar, and the Sandwich Historical Society.

 

 **Fenomina:** I guess that's where we're headed then!

 

 **SonicFox:** Right!

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?

 

 **Joly:** -in entertainment area-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sees horses being set up for harness racing-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -points them out- I've always wanted to try that.

 

 **SonicFox:** I understand the horses feelings ;_;

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh my god! JOLY, YOU'VE GOTTA GET A PICTURE OF ME WITH THE ITALIAN SUB.

 

 **Joly:** -laughs and takes out phone, turning it on-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Just, randomly being his no fun self-

 

 **Joly:** Are you ready?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Sam nofun Winchester-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Jumps into Sub's arms* Cheese!

 

 **SonicFox:** -Looks at Sam- You look awfully bored here.

 

 **Joly:** -takes picture-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -spins around, looking at everything-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** So where the hell do we start?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Do we split up?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Not bored, just uninterested in this stuff. -Turns to Dean- Hmm... Depends on what the groups are.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gives Sam incredulous look- *Depends on the groups*?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shakes head-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I'll go off on my own, the rest of you split into groups of two.

 

 **SonicFox:** You sure?

 

 **SonicFox:** Demons man.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Like, splitting up usually goes wrong unless we actually stop to think about who's going with who-- Wait. -Gives up and sighs- Alright, let's split.

 

 **SonicFox:** Dangerous.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at SF-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** This joker serious?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Apparently.

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -walks off-

 

 **SonicFox:** -shouts- Good luck!

 

 **Joly:** How are we splitting up?

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs-

 

 **Joly:** -sighs- I'm thinking of a number 1 - 10, what is it?

 

 **SonicFox:** 5

 

 **SonicFox:** Its always 5 ;_;

 

 **Joly:** ...

 

 **SonicFox:** ...

 

 **SonicFox:** o3o

 

 **Joly:** Yes.

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs-

 

 **SonicFox:** So I guess its Joly and I, Fenomina and Sam.

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm alright with that.

 

 **SonicFox:** Same.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF-

 

 **Joly:** Where do we look?

 

 **Joly:** The horse stalls?

 

 **SonicFox:** I honestly am clueless on what I am trying to find.

 

 **Joly:** -walks and motions for SF to follow him-

 

 **SonicFox:** -nods- -follows-

 

 **SonicFox:** Please explain on the way ehehehe,

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?___

 

 **Joly:** -at horse stable-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -walks to SF and Joly-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** What're you two doin' here? Eh?

 

 **Joly:** We were just--

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** Ya don't work here, sonny, who're ya?

 

 **SonicFox:** Nobody important.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF- Of course we work here.

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** Then how come I never seen ya before?

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at Joly- We d- YEAAAAA we work here as well!

 

 **Joly:** They just hired us. Last minute decision.

 

 **SonicFox:** -nods-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -glares at the two-

 

 **SonicFox:** !

 

 **Joly:** May we tend to our horses?

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -opens the gate- Get in, get in. I find out you're lyin', I'll have yer balls.

 

 **Joly:** -clears throat and nods, looking at the ground as he walks through-

 

 **SonicFox:** -mimicing Joly-

 

 **Joly:** -walks through the stalls, looking at the horses-

 

 **Joly:** I suppose we should search these.

 

 **Joly:** You take the left side, I'll take the rightt.

 

 **SonicFox:** -whispers to Joly- what are we trying to find?

 

 **Joly:** The angel tablet...

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh yeah yeah.

 

 **Joly:** -walks into stall calmly, staring at the horse-

 

 **Joly:** Easy, easy.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on all fours- Hmmm

 

 **Horse:** -whinnies-

 

 **Joly:** Doucement, doucement.

 

 **Joly:** Tout va bien, ma chère.

 

 **Joly:** -murmurs to horse-

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps into the stale with horse-

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts looking at the back wall behind them-

 

 **Horse:** -neighs at SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmmm

 

 **SonicFox:** -IS INSTANTANEOUSLY KICKED BY THE HORSE-

 

 **Horse:** -kicks-

 

 **SonicFox:** -slams into the wall, falling onto the floor-

 

 

 **Joly:** -facepalms-

 

 **Joly:** -leaves stall and checks the next one-

 

 **SonicFox:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 

 **Joly:** -throws handkerchief at Joly- Wipe the manure off with this.

 

 **SonicFox:** -slowly climbs to feet- And to believe I had feelings for you ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** -catches handkerchief, wipes the manure off of his pants-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF-

 

 **Joly:** -is confused-

 

 **SonicFox:** -and shirt-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at Joly- Inside joke~

 

 **SonicFox:** Now, how does this thing even look?

 

 **Benjamin Finkle:** Fantastic, son. But what're you doin' with my horse?

 

 **Joly:** -peers at SF from around corner of other stall-

 

 **Joly:** -hides out of sight-

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm? Oh I was uhhhhhhhhh cleaning it, it had manure all over its back.

 

 **SonicFox:** -shows him handkerchief-

 

Steve Rowlins joined the chat

 

 **SonicFox:** I am new here, sorry ;_;.

 

 **Benjamin Finkle:** -is suspicious-

 

 **Benjamin Finkle:** Why did Betty have manure on her back to begin with?

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -enters-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** C'mon, Benjamin, leave the kid alone.

 

 **SonicFox:** -shurgs- I was just told to clean the horses.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** He's got enough problems, judgin' by that get up he's got on.

 

 **SonicFox:** Get up?!

 

 **SonicFox:** -glares at Steve-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -motions to SF's outfit-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** C'mon, really...?

 

 **Benjamin Finkle:** -chuckles-

 

 **Joly:** -is still hiding in stall-

 

 **SonicFox:** There are just things in life that you don't need to know.

 

 **Benjamin Finkle:** Alright, well, son, move outta my way. Betty and I gotta get ready for the harness racing.

 

 **Joly:** -moves quietly to look throughout the stall that he's in-

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps over stall- No problem sir.

 

 **Joly:** -searches for angel tablet-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** Easy, easy.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** Use the goddamn door.

 

 **Benjamin Finkle:** -brushes by SF on his way into stall-

 

 **SonicFox:** -eyes Benjamin as he walks by-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -enters his own stall-

 

 **Benjamin Finkle:** -Retrieves Betty and walks her out-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -climbs on top of horse-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** So, c'mon, what were you really doin' in here?

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** Horse ain't got no manure on her back >?

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -exits stall-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** Hmm? You gonna answer me, kid?

 

 **SonicFox:** It kicked me, and it got manure on its back when I fell on it, only to be kicked again.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** You ain't got no reason to be in here in the first place.

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries to have Joly sign language to back me up-

 

 **SonicFox:** Well the stall cleaner told me to.

 

 **SonicFox:** Again, I am new here.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** Ain't no goddamn stall cleaner here, we tend to our own horses. What, you come in here for a quickie with the horse or something? Can't get none from a person so you go for the next best thing?

 

 **SonicFox:** WHAT?!

 

 **SonicFox:** NO!!!

 

 **SonicFox:** There WAS a stall cleaner here!

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** C'mon, get out. Don't let me catch your ass in here again.

 

 **SonicFox:** He was the one that let me in!

 

 **SonicFox:** What the hell man!

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -calls out as he rides by- We ain't got no damn stall cleaner, moron.

 

 **SonicFox:** So explain who let me in!

 

 **Joly:** -Joly and SF are alone in the stables-

 

 **Joly:** -gets up and looks at SF-

 

 **Joly:** Well.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is very irritated-

 

 **SonicFox:** -growls- What a dick!

 

 **Joly:** I... I didn't find anything.

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -enters stall-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sighs- Lets keep searching.

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** Didn't find what?

 

 **Joly:** -Freezes-

 

 **SonicFox:** -freezes as well- M-my phone.

 

 **SonicFox:** I must have dropped it cleaning here.

 

 **SonicFox:** And aren't YOU a stall cleaner?

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -smirks-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** I'm sure you did.

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -ignores SF's question-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** Where is it?

 

 **Joly:** Where's what?

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -stalks forward- The angel tablet. I know you're looking for it. Where is it?

 

 **Joly:** -stumbles back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -stops- -grabs Joly- Lets get out of here, and fast.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF out of corner of his eye- ... They don't have a stall cleaner, that's what the man said.

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -eyes go black-

 

 **SonicFox:** ... Oh my god.

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** Shoulda paid attention, sonny-boy.

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -eyes flicker back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -lights flicker in stable-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -grabs a metal shovel from rack on wall an advances towards the two-

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts to push Joly- MOVE

 

 **Joly:** -walks back, breathing getting quicker-

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes out kunai-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -swings-

 

 **Joly:** -ducks-

 

 **Joly:** Merde!

 

 **SonicFox:** -blocks with both his Kunai- -stumbling back-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -laughs at kunai-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -eyes go black as he swings again at SF with metal shovel-

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets hit in the arm with shovel- AGH JESUS CHRIST.

 

 **Joly:** Did -- Did Sam and Dean say anything to us about dealing with this?!

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -grabs SF by neck-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -enters stables-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sonofabitch.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -grabs holy water flask and throws it at demon-

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes other arm- -pulling orbs up to Stall cleaners face- -blowing him back-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -screams-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to demon- C'mere.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -grabs his by collar and punches him in the face-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -falls back-

 

 **Joly:** -is backed up against the wall-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -opens mouth and screeches-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -black smoke flies out-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -the smoke circles the ceiling of the stables before leaving through the door-

 

 **Stall Cleaner:** -falls to the ground unconscious-

 

 **Joly:** -is breathing heavily-

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls to knee- -holds arm-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pants-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -stands up straight and looks at Joly-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -extends hand-

 

 **SonicFox:** Ugh its not broking, but hurts like a motherfucker.

 

 **Joly:** -grabs Dean's hand and pulls himself up-

 

 **Joly:** Thanks.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Man, we shoulda never split up.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Find anything?

 

 **Joly:** Nothing.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -walks towards exit- Let's get out of here.

 

 **Joly:** -helps SF up-

 

 **Joly:** Let's go.

 

 **Joly:** -follows Dean-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is helped up- Eh, thanks. -looks at the stall cleaners body as he leaves-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?____

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Is walking with Fenomina-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Walks down a path, eating cotton candy* So, what are we looking for again?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Any signs of omens, hints to the tablet, like any enochian.

 

 **Fenomina:** Alright, alright...

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Continues looking around-

 

 **Fenomina:** I don't really see it anywhere....What does this thing look like anyway?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** No idea.. Hopefully we see it soon.

 

 **Fenomina:** That helps....

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -holds megaphone up to mouth- ATTENTION, EVER-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -stops-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -shakes megaphone-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -turns on-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -clears throat- ATTENTION, EVERYONE.

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** We're now advertising our grand prize, a brand new Apple tablet! Step right up! Get all 10 balloons in a row and you win!

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Looks to Fenomina-You've got to be kidding-- You're not thinking what I'm thinking, right?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at Sam* Are you kidding me?

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -calls out to Sam- Hey, you! Big guy! Wanna have a shot? It's only $7!

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Looks at Fenomina- It could be.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Calls to the manager- Sure!

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -grins-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** Come on over, then! -waves arm over-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Comes over and digs 7$ out of his pocket, handing it to the manager- Ten balloons right?

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -is smug- Try your best -hands ten darts-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I will. -Throws his first dart at a balloon-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Cue session of dart throws-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -Sam misses 7th hit-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -throws hands up-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** Ooohhh! Sorry, kid. You could try again, though.

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -laughs-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Shit... Hey, Fenomina! Give it a try?

 

 **Fenomina:** Let me try. I've been doing this since college.

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -smirks- Let's see what you got.

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -gives darts-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Pays*

 

 **Fenomina:** *Throws fist dart*

 

 **Fenomina:** *First*

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -hits-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Shitnasty dart throws*

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -watches dart after dart pop the balloons-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -is uneasy-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Throws last dart*

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -the dart pops the last balloon-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -is in shock staring at the balloon-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Tosses hair* My prize, good sir?

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -muttering- ... but that's.... nearly impossible...

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** I mean, it's... rigged...

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -blinks-

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** I guess you've won.

 

 **Balloon Darts Manager:** -takes tablet out from under counter and places it on top-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Takes* Nice doing business with you. *Walks away*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -spots Sam and Fenomina playing balloon darts and walks over to them- You guys are supposed to be looking for the-

 **Dean Winchester:** No way.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Angel tablet, we know. We may have found it Dean. -Gestures to tablet-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Apple tablet-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Was behind with Dean and Joly- Be careful, there are demons everywhere.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** You've gotta be shittin' me.

 

 **Joly:** -walks up- You've found it?

 

 **SonicFox:** And that just looks like a plain old tablet to me.

 

 **Fenomina:** Yep! College pays off in so many different ways.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Well we just had a run-in with a demon so -points his thumb behind him- we'd better hit the road.

 

 **SonicFox:** By the way Dean, do you have a lot of that holy water?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, we better get going

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sighs- There's a stash in the Impala.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pats side- But I've got the knife with me.

 

 **SonicFox:** I need to put some in a few orbs, just so I dont get ambushed like that again, and I have nothing to fight if off with.

 

 **Joly:** The knife?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** A demon-killing knife. It's self explanatory.

 

 **SonicFox:** Eh. If you have anymore, Id love some to fight off demons.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** We only have that one.

 

 **SonicFox:** Im talking about holy water.

 

 **Fenomina:** I've got some gear myself. I actually went through the trouble of acquiring The Claws of St.Peter, just in case you asked. *Hands to SF*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** There's more in the car, didn't you hear me?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Fenomina's transaction- What's that?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is passed something weirrd- Whats this?

 

 **SonicFox:** -equips claws-

 

 **Fenomina:** An item from a faraway place.

 

 **SonicFox:** They fight of demons?

 

 **Fenomina:** It's got demon killing qualities in it. The Holy Arsenal of St.Peter is supposed to be a series of Light-based items.

 

 **Fenomina:** This is one of the many.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh! Thanks Fenomina! [big grin]

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Huh. -looks around suspiciously- We should get going. -starts walking towards warehouse by the train ticket center- While I was looking around for the tablet I found a shorter way to get from Point A to Point B. There's a door at the other end that opens up right outside of the festival gates.

 

 **SonicFox:** -brings the claws down like Wolverine-

 

 **SonicFox:** Awesome ;_;

 

 **Joly:** -remembers stables- That doesn't sound very... safe.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at SF- Hey, hey, be careful with those, you could scratch somebody's eye out.

 

 **Fenomina:** There will be a lot of things that don't necessarily sound 100% childproof. We've gotta move.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Come on, then.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Brings out holy water flask and salt bag- Yeah, let's go

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -walking-

 

 **SonicFox:** -nods-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -arrives at warehouse door- -pulls out knife-

 

 **Joly:** -feels uncomfortable that he doesn't have a weapon-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam and back at the door. kicks it open-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -warehouse is empty-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -moves in quietly-

 

 **Joly:** -follows, stepping lightly-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Moves in quietly after-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on all fours, creeping slyly like a fox-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -scans room, sees nothing-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -door shuts behind group-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Pulls out ClockWand*

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Here they come.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -warehouse lights flicker-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -wields knife in a defensive position-

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -moves out into center of room-

 

 **Demon!Jason:** -follows-

 

 **Demon!Helene:** *Follows*

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -grins- Well, well, what do we have here?

 

 **Demon!Jason:** The infamous Winchesters and Co.

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** Why don't you just hand over the angel tablet and we part ways as friends? -sweetly-

 

 **SonicFox:** Nope.

 

 **SonicFox:** -SAYS SWEETLY_

 

 **Sam Winchester:** How about no. -Splashes holy water on her-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -glares- Not gonna happen.

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -demonic scream-

 

 **Demon!Jason:** -moves forward to attack Sam-

 

 **Demon!Helene:** *Stabs Sam*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -swings at Jason-

 

 **Demon!Jason:** -ducks- -punches Dean in face-

 

 **Fenomina:** *KicksHelene down*

 

 **SonicFox:** -comes under Dean stabbing Jason with Claws-

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -grabs Fenomina by the neck and pulls her down-

 

 **Demon!Jason:** -screams-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Fires Clockwands*

 

 **SonicFox:** -kicks him back- DOWN.

 

 **Joly:** -picks up crowbar on the floor-

 

 **SonicFox:** \--flicks demonic blood to floor-

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -grins-

 

 **Demon!Helene:** *Jumps back, throws knife at Sam*

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -eyes go black-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Clutches where he got stabbed and throws salt on them-

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -she opens her mouth and attempts to possess Fenomina-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Ducks in the nick of time-

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -doesn't work-

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -is confused-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Pulls out knife, stabs Lydia in chest* Eternity, bitch!

 

 **SonicFox:** -beings to walk over to jason-

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -doesn't die-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** \--takes out demon-killing knife-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Grips for his salt filled shotgun- Dean! You okay?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -stabs Demon!Lydia-

 

 **Demon!Lydia:** -dies-

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps on Jason like foxes do when they grab their food- -impales Jason multiple times-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Fires Clockwand at Jason*

 

 **Demon!Jason:** -screams-

 

 **Demon!Jason:** -claws at SF's face-

 

 **Demon!Jason:** -dies-

 

 **SonicFox:** -grabs face backing up in time avoiding clockwand-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Shoots Demon!Helene in the face-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pulls knife out of Lydia and wipes it on jacket-

 

 **SonicFox:** -*his own face-

 

 **Demon!Helene:** *Screeches, dies*

 

 **SonicFox:** Ah Damn. -wipes some blood off of his face-

 

 **Joly:** -holds side where he was kicked-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -panting- Well that was fun.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, fun.

 

 **SonicFox:** My adrenaline levels ;_;

 

 **SonicFox:** -pants-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Sighs and gets up, still clutching the stab wound-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Twirls Clockwand* I guess... *Coughs*

 

 **Joly:** -straightens up- -looks at dead bodies-

 

 **Joly:** Weren't they actual people?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at the bodies, gets defensive- They were possessed by demons.

 

 **Joly:** -walks over to the closest body, Lydia-

 

 **Joly:** -kneels down-

 

 **Joly:** They're dead. They were people and they're dead. -furrows eyebrows-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sighs- Joly c- -smells- Someones coming!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** They weren't people anymore. It had to be done. Didn't it? -looks to Sam for confirmation-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Nods-

 

 **SonicFox:** This scent is familiar.

 

 **Joly:** -frown-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gets behind large crate-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -hisses- Hide. It could be another one.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Hides inside a crate-

 

 **Joly:** -is still staring at the bodies-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks around room for hiding spot-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Get. Over. Here.

 

 **SonicFox:** -spots Joly- -grabs him and starts bringing him over to Dean-

 

 **Joly:** -rushes to hide behind crate with Dean as door opens-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Ducks behind crate*

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -enters-

              

 **Steve Rowlins:** -sees SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -IS CAUGHT BY STEVE-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** You again!

 

 **SonicFox:** Ohhhhhhhh shit.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -grabs SF by his collar-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** What'd I tell you? Hm?

 

 **SonicFox:** -gasps=

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -is debating stopping this-

 

 **SonicFox:** Off of me fool!

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -glares- Don't talk to me like that!

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -looks around-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -leans in closer-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** Are you alone?

 

 **SonicFox:** .....Yes.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -lets go of collar and steps back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -backs away from him-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -clears throat-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** Good, I...

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** You know, I've always had a thing for furries.

 

 **SonicFox:** KEH?!

 

 **Joly:** -stifles bark of laughter-

 

 **SonicFox:** GET AWAY FROM ME!

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** I mean, we could do-the-do and be back out there in no time.

 

 **SonicFox:** NO IM NOT A YIFFIE.

 

 **SonicFox:** AND I LIKE WOMAN.

 

 **SonicFox:** NOT MEN.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -grins-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** You could pretend I'm a fox.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -laughing silently-

 

 **SonicFox:** -removes hat-

 

 **SonicFox:** FOOL.

 

 **SonicFox:** GET REAL.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Readies Clockwand*

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -is confused-

 

 **SonicFox:** YOU WILL NEVER BE THE FOX I AM.

 

 **Joly:** -slides to ground laughing but ready to intervene if Steve should advance-

 

 **SonicFox:** DONT MAKE ME HURT YOU.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** Wow... That's just... Wow.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -in awe-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** I mean, it doesn't change anything

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -in low voice-

 

 **SonicFox:** Im seriously about to punch you in the face.

 

Randy Thompson: -calls from outside-

 

Randy Thompson: Rowlins! You in there?

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts hat back on-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -steps back-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** Eh, yeah, gimme a minute.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -walks backwards towards exit-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** If you change your mind, you know where to find me.

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -leaves-

 

 **Steve Rowlins:** -door shuts-

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh my god.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -explodes with laughter-

 

 **SonicFox:** -facepaws so hard-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -comes out from behind crate-

 

 **Joly:** -follows-

 

 **SonicFox:** THAT WASNT FUNNY  >:CCCCCCCC

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Laughing inside the crate, climbs out- It was.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -snickering- That was hilarious.

 

 **SonicFox:** THAT GUY HAS PROBLEMS.

 

 **SonicFox:** MAD

 

 **SonicFox:** PROBLEMS

 

 **Joly:** -stops laughing-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Or just a fetish.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Holds sides* I literally can't!

 

 **SonicFox:** His problem is that after he realized I was a real fox, he still wanted sex.

 

 **SonicFox:** Get real

 

 **SonicFox:** He can go perform bestiality on a fox THATS NOT ANTHRO

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Joly, exasperated- Man, stop looking at the bodies. Get that out of your head. What, you think we're the bad guys?

 

 **Joly:** -clears throat-

 

 **Joly:** No, no.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Then get that look off your face.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -turns to the rest of the group=

 

 **SonicFox:** I hope to never have to see him again. I think he will try something on me next time. -moans in disgust-\

 

 **Sam Winchester:** We should get going.

 

 **SonicFox:** -NODS EXTREMELY IN RESPONSE-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah. Let's go.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -walks through other door-

 

 **Joly:** -gazes at bodies before following-

 

 **SonicFox:** ..... -puts orbs around all the bodies- -they slowly disintegrate-

 

 **SonicFox:** We shouldnt traumatize anymore people.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam- I know where Kevin is.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Where is he?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks around- Can't risk anyone overhearing.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I'll show you.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -walks to car-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Let's get going, then.

 


	5. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels to Hell - breaking friendships and breaking bones along the way.

**Dean Winchester** : -outside Kevin's-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -knocks on door-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -walks over and presses ear against other side of the door but doesn't answer-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -pounds on door with fist-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -jumps back-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Kevin, it's us.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -pauses-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -grabs holy water from counter-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -quickly opens door and splashes it in Sam and Dean's face-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -sputters-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Spits holy water out- Good to see you too Kevin.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Dude.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -shrugs sheepishly-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : Had to make sure.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -waves arm-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : Come in. Cas is here, too.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Looks over Sam's shoulder* What even?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -is surprised- Cas?

**Dean Winchester:** -enters-

 

 **Castiel** : Hello Dean, Sam, everyone.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at the group-

 

 **Joly:** -follows them in-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -nods at **Castiel** \- Hey, Cas.

 

 **SonicFox:** -has hat on- -follows them in, hiding face-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -looks at the others-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : Who's all this?

 

 **Joly:** -waves at Kevin-

 

 **Joly:** Joly.

 

 **Castiel** Brb

 

 **Fenomina** : *Waves* Mina.

 

 **SonicFox:** -waves- Axel.

 

 **SonicFox:** Or SF.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -raises hand as if he doesn't know why everyone is waving-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : **Kevin Tran**. Sole keeper of the Word on Earth.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is still hiding face-

 

 **Fenomina** : You hold quite a title there sir.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -clears throat and finds aspirin bottle- -takes a handful-

 

 **Joly:** Woah, woah, not that much at once.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -shrugs- I'm fine. I'm good.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Kevin, what'd we tell you?

 

 **Kevin Tran** : Listen, I just want to be done with this. I want to get back to my life.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : If that means living on a diet of hot dogs and waking up at 5 every morning then I'll do it.

 

 **Fenomina** : Amen.

 

 **Joly:** -raises eyebrow-

 

 **Joly:** Sounds very healthy.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -looks at Sam and Dean- So why're you here?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -takes angel tablet out and hands it to **Castiel** -

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -watches transaction- You bought me an IPad?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : No, it's the angel tablet.

 

 **Fenomina** : Won it in at a fair in Illinois.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : *That's* the angel tablet?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -tight smile- Well I certainly hope so.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Turns it over to reveal an enochian etching-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at etching- **Castiel** you canread this right?

 

 **Castiel** : -Observes- Yes.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Go for it.

 

 **Joly:** -looks around- You live here? -to Kevin-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -nods- Until I'm done.

 

 **SonicFox:** -awaits-

 

 **Castiel** : The word.... That is what this says. I do not understand this reference.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : Maybe it's the name of an app?

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -shakes head and sits at table- Either way, I can't bother with that right now. I'm almost done translating the second task.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : The second task? When do you think you'll be done?

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -looks at Dean- Maybe tonight.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : There's a park a few blocks down if you want to waste time there.

 

 **SonicFox:** Why would we go to a park?

 

 **Fenomina** : Eh, why not. I've got nothing better to do.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -to SF- Why would you want to sit here and stare at me all day?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : I'm all for it.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -shrugs- What are we gonna do with the angel tablet until Kevin's ready for it?

 

 **Castiel** : I will hold it.

 

 **Fenomina** : Sounds good.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -gives **Castiel** IPad-

 

 **Castiel** : -Takes it and puts it in trenchcoat-

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Keep it safe, Cas.

 

 **Castiel** : I will, Dean.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -nods at **Castiel** -

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -moves towards door-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : If we pass a bar on the way down, I'm stopping in. I need a drink.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -leaves-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?__________________

 

 **Joly:** -hours later, the group arrives back at Kevin's from the park-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -looks up from demon tablet-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : I've got it.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : The second task?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : What's the second task?

 

 **Kevin Tran** : ... -looks around- You have to steal the Scroll of Azazel from Baalberith.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is panting- That was fun.

 

 **Joly:** -pulls out phone-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Baalbarith?

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -shrugs- Yeah, I have no idea who he is.

 

 **Joly:** -reads aloud- "Baalberith was the chief secretary of Hell, head of its public archives, and the demon who tempted men to blasphemy and murder."

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Great. -scoffs- As if killing a hell hound wasn't hard enough.

 

 **SonicFox:** We are going to hell?

 

 **Joly:** -looks around-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -shrugs- I don't know. If you have to. I'm just the translator.

 

 **Fenomina** : I guess.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks to Cas- Where can we find him?

 

 **Castiel** : Where you would expect, in hell.

 

 **Fenomina** : Is there anything I should know about this so called "Hell" before I get there?

 

 **SonicFox:** So I guess demon weapons would be in order?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : How do we even get there?

 

 **Joly:** -looks around again- Are you crazy? Isn't that a suicide mission?

 

 **Castiel** : It is dangerous, yes.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -motions to Cas- Are you able to come with us and use your powers to help? Or would the demons sense it and have it give us away?

 

 **SonicFox:** -pulls something out of back pocket- -hands it to Joly-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at it in confusion- What's this?

 

 **Castiel** : I am able to assist you all. But know this, once we journey deeper, you will all feel some of hells, side effects..

 

 **SonicFox:** Demon Cleaner!

 

 **Joly:** ...

 

 **SonicFox:** I normal windex cleaner, but with holy water.

 

 **Joly:** -holds up Windex bottle of holy water-

 

 **SonicFox:** ^ [big grin] ^

 

 **Joly:** -stares at it-

 

 **Joly:** ...Thanks.

 

 **Fenomina** : Oh my god.

 

 **SonicFox:** Something to fight demons with~

 

 **Sam Winchester** : That's actually kind of clever--

 

 **SonicFox:** Hehe

 

 **Joly:** -raises eyebrow- I'm sure it'll useful.

 

 **Joly:** *be useful.

 

 **Fenomina** : Do demons lock onto any type of power, or just that of angels?

 

 **SonicFox:** Now grab your crowbar so once you spray them, you knock them unconscious.

 

 **Castiel** : Higher level Demons have that ability.

 

 **SonicFox:** -overhears **Castiel** \- Oh no. We might have to stay close as targets **Fenomina** ;_;

 

 **Fenomina** : I guess so. I'll make a quick call to Nikolai and get my crap out of storage. I'll be right back. *walks out*

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks to **Castiel** \- How difficult was it pulling me out?

 

 **Castiel** : Not very difficult.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -sighs- Alright. How do we get there?

 

 **Castiel** : I will transport us there.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Runs in w/ bag* Got it!

 

 **Fenomina** : Are we ready?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Fills up his holy water flask and salt pouches- Yeah.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Lemme grab some holy water and weapons from the car.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : We'll need more.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -leaves and returns with four guns with three rock-salt guns and two flasks of holy water-

 

 **Castiel** : -Brings out his angel blade and hands it to Sam- Dean has the demon blade, this can also kill demons as well. Use it well, Sam.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -keeps a gun for himself, hands one to Joly- Anybody want the other one?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks at Sam and holds it out- Sammy?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : I'm good, it's in my bag.

 

 **SonicFox:** Wait Joly, can I see your demon cleaner real quick?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Gestures to bag with salt-filled shotgun-

 

 **Joly:** -hands out Windex bottle-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thanks!

 

 **SonicFox:** -sprays both his kunai all around with it-

 

 **SonicFox:** This should prove to be quite devastating

 

 **SonicFox:** -hands it back-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Cas? You good with your powers? What if they drain?

 

 **SonicFox:** Now I can use 2 weapons at once! [big grin]

 

-groups arrives in Hell-

 

 **Joly:** -smiles gratefully- Thank you. Do I use this as I would a regular gun?

 

 **Fenomina** : Yeah..

 

 **Joly:** -looks back at Sam  & Dean- How do we get out of here without being seen?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks around- -points- There's a side hallway over there. If we go one at the time and quietly we might not be seen.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -glances around one last time-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -crawls over to hallway and stands up once he gets around the bend- -sticks his arm around the corner and waves for everyone to follow-

 

 **Fenomina** : *swiftly maneuvers around the bend*

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Follows carefully around the bend-

 

 **SonicFox:** -follows swiftly behind on all fours-

 

 **Joly:** -looks around- -clutches his bag to him an quickly runs to the hallway-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Where can we find this guy? Does he have an office or something?

 

 **Ari:** -Follows behind-

 

 **Castiel** : Trust me, it will be very obvious where he resides when we see it.

 

 **Joly:** -points to sign behind Dean- "EMPLOYEE OFFICES: LEVELS 1-7, MANAGEMENT: LEVELS 8-9."

 

 **Joly:** If he's secretary, I'm guessing Level 8 or 9? Is there an elevator around here?

 

 **Ari:** Oh yippee I always dreamed I was going to he'll

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -nods and points- Yeah, but it'd probably be wiser to take the stairwell. Wouldn't want the elevator to open up on somebody.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -whirls around-

 

 **Joly:** -turns-

 

 **Ari:** What? -turns-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : How'd you get here? You weren't with us.

 

 **Ari:** What are you guys staring at?

 

 **Fenomina** : *Narrows eyes*

 

 **Ari:** I've been following you guys this whole time don't act like you didn't notice

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -glares- Whatever. Don't get in my way.

 

 **Ari:** Ok mr grumpy pants

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -heads for stairwell- This way is quicker, let's go.

 

 **SonicFox:** -nods and follows-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Goes along-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Follows*

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks up at how big the stairwell is- Holy shit.

 

 **Ari:** Someone knows their way around hell -follows- been here before?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -stops and looks at Ari- It's none of your business.

 

 **Joly:** -enters stairwell-

 

 **SonicFox:** -stars entering, accidentally bumping Joly-

 

 **Ari:** -keeps moving- whatever

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -glares at Ari-

 

 **Joly:** -is bumped into-

 

 **Joly:** Watch where you walk.

 

 **SonicFox:** Your walking too slow.

 

 **Joly:** I'm trying to be careful.

 

 **SonicFox:** Yea yeah ok -starts to ignore Joly-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -glances back as he walks up the stairs- Shut up. You'll get us caught.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Glares at Dean* Who the fuck died and made you queen?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -to Joly and SF- It looks like these stairs go on for quite a while. Keep your energy for walking.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -to **Fenomina** \- What's your issue?

 

 **SonicFox:** Talking is a waste of energy? Really?

 

 **SonicFox:** Out of my face.

 

 **Fenomina** : You're over here talking to people like you've got mad shit up your ass. Why?

 

 **Ari:** Hold on a second you're taking this out on the wrong people you should probably still be pissed at me

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Dean, get off their case, we've got a mission here.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -whirls to Sam-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : You think I'm not focusing on the mission?

 

 **Joly:** -group reaches Level 2-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Right now you're arguing with everyone like a little kid, we all need to calm down here.

 

 **Ari:** Obviously not

 

 **Sam Winchester** : You, Ari, shut up.

 

 **SonicFox:** Your such a hypocrite Sam.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -group is still walking up stairwell- Why don't you all shut up?

 

 **Ari:** fricken stairs

 

 **SonicFox:** Why dont you come make us Dean Bitchester?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Excuse me?

 

 **Ari:** as much as he creeps me out I'm with sf

 

 **SonicFox:** You heard me damn straight. -brushes past him as he walks up to the 3rd level-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : All of you, stop. This is getting way out of hand.

 

 **Joly:** -accidentally trips up stairs and bumps into **Fenomina** \- Sorry.

 

 **Ari:** you know what I'm fricken tired of this I'm going home -turns around-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Where do you think you're going?

 

 **SonicFox:** Up the stairwell like you told us "BOSS"

 

 **Dean Winchester** : I was talking to your friend Ari, yiffie.

 

 **Ari:** like I said piss face I'm going home

 

 **SonicFox:** You heard him PissFace.

 

 **Ari:** -procedes down stairs-

 

 **SonicFox:** If I were a pussy like Ari is, I'd be leaving too.

 

 **SonicFox:** -continues up the stairwell-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Dean, you shut your mouth. Just because you're pissy about being back in Hell doesn't give you the right, or the obligation, to make everyone else's time worse than it has to be.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Continues on*

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -reaches the fourth landing-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -turns around and punches Sam in the face as he's coming up the stairs behind him-

 

 **Ari:** fuck you sf. you think i wanted to come here, thanks to you jerks lien has me slaving away.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Stumbles back and then kicks Dean in the chest-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Kicks Dean in the balls* Bitch! Get off him!

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Fucking jerk!

 

 **SonicFox:** -turns around and spots it- -kicks dean down the steps with Sam-

 

 **SonicFox:** Id let them fight down there.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -grabs Sam by the shoulders and throws him into the wall-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -knees him in the stomach-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Coughs and then headbutts-

 

 **Ari:** -runs up- what are you doing?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Tries to catch breath-

 

 **Joly:** -runs up to them and tries to separate them- Arrêter!

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -pushes Joly away-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is laughing while all this is happening-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Why don't you use a language we can all understand, Frenchie? -shoves him again-

 

 **Ari:** -runs and kicks dean-

 

 **SonicFox:** HEY NO DOUBLE TEAMING

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -throws Ari into **Fenomina** -

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Takes this opportunity to grab Dean and smash him headfirst against the wall- Leave them alone.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Judo Flips Ari* Get the fuck off of me!

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -groans in pain-

 

 **SonicFox:** Joly this is all your fault

 

 **SonicFox:** If you didnt shove dean, this fight would be fair~

 

 **Ari:** fucking assholes -winces-

 

 **Joly:** -glares at SF- Excuse me? This is my fault?

 

 **SonicFox:** You heard me.

 

 **SonicFox:** Now the odds are in Sam's favor.

 

 **SonicFox:** When the fight was SOOO even at the start.

 

 **Joly:** Because I'm the one that started it.

 

 **SonicFox:** Shut the fuck up. And talk in AMERICAN ENGLISH you french cunt.

 

 **Ari:** shut up sf before i decide to kick you in your furry little balls

 

 **SonicFox:** -kicks Ari in his face as he says that-

 

 **Fenomina** : Fuck you Ari! Your birth certificate was an apology from the condom factory.

 

 **SonicFox:** -he goes down the steps with Dean and Sam-

 

 **Ari:** ha fucktard

 

 **Joly:** -punches SF-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Stands over Dean- The difference between you and me is I got a mind of my own Dean. You've always been dad's lapdog, even after he died saving you.

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls over- OH HELL TO THE FUCK TO -trips Joly as he Ukemi's off the ground-

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps on him, punching him in the face-

 

 **Joly:** -rolls over and punches SF-

 

 **Ari:** -tackles sf and bites his ear til it bleeds-

 

 **SonicFox:** AAAAAAAGH -uses an orb shield, blasting both of them off of him-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -glares at Sam-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Go to Hell.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -grabs Joly's crowbar that he dropped and hits Sam hard in the shoulder with it-

 

 **Ari:** -spits out hair and part of ear-

 

 **Fenomina** : Wow though?

 

 **SonicFox:** You will never be the man your mother was Joly!

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Stumbles back, groaning- We're already here if you haven't noticed, princess.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Kicks Dean in the face-

 

 **Ari:** ha joly's mom might be a dude but your mom had sex with a fox

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -is thrown backward by the force-

 

 **SonicFox:** Ari, what does that make you?

 

 **SonicFox:** At least IM not two of the same person, becoming a man slut

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -wipes blood from face-

 

 **Fenomina** : Ari, your mom has more chins than a Chinese phone book.

 

 **Ari:** hey shit for brains i never had parents

 

 **Fenomina** : I guess they never wanted you. Can't blame them.

 

 **SonicFox:** **Fenomina** take that ratchet ass weave off before you start talking about "MOTHERS"

 

 **Ari:** bitch -grabs hair and pulls, hard-

 

 **Joly:** -to SF- Oh, do everyone a favor and go throw yourself down the stairs.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh you shouldve have been shot in the revolutianary bitch.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Kicks Ari in the teeth* Bitch!

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts being dragged down-

 

 **SonicFox:** SHITT -slides down the railing to the second floor, then falls-

 

 **Ari:** hey at least i don't own a crappy-ass clock shop -punches jaw-

 

 **Castiel** : -Appears at the top of the stairs- Stop, all of you. You aren't thinking rationally!

 

 **Fenomina** : At least I got shit of my own bitch! You take fucking coupons to Goodwill!

 

 **Ari:** fuck off dumbass angle

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts climbing up stairs again-

 

 **Castiel** : I will not 'fuck off'

 

 **SonicFox:** NOWY OU DONE IT BITCH

 

 **SonicFox:** -throws his kunai at the back of Jolys ankle-

 

 **Joly:** -falls over, clutching ankle-

 

 **Ari:** fine whatever you aren't worth my time anyway -dissappears-

 

 **Joly:** -curses under his breath-

 

 **SonicFox:** -runs up, digging the kunai farther all the way through-

 

 **SonicFox:** I HOPE IT BURNS.

 

 **Joly:** -screams-

 

 **Joly:** -kicks at SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -laughs maniacally- CRIPPLE

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks at Cas- You're one to talk. You don't remember when you consuming thousands of souls and murdering all your brothers and sisters?

 

Lien joined the chat 8 seconds ago

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Hm, Cas? Don't be hypocritical with me.

 

 **SonicFox:** Shut the hell up Dean

 

 **SonicFox:** Dont bring Cas into this you failed abortion.

 

 **Joly:** -is basically out of the fight, can't walk-

 

 **Castiel** : -Stares blankly at Dean, his lips tightening in a thin line-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Don't tell me what to do, Cas.

 

 **Castiel** : I raised you from the worst part of hell, I can throw you back Dean, remember that.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -is taken aback-

 

 **SonicFox:** I failed abortion, and from the worst part of hell? HAHAHAHA

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -gets angry- Yeah? And how was that? How many of your brothers and sisters died for that?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -gets angry- Yeah? And how was that? How many of your brothers and sisters died for that?

 

 **Castiel** : How many souls did you torture, Dean? Do you still remember, I bet you do. You're no better than me.

 

 **SonicFox:** -kicks Sam in the face-

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes his angel blade-

 

 **Lien:** -appears where Ari was- what did you do? i haven't seen Ari this riled up since I sent him that radical honesty pamphlet.

 

 **Lien:** -looks around- oh shit......

 

 **SonicFox:** -Hits Lien in the face with the handle part of the angel blade-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -pistol whips SF-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Don't touch my stuff.

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls over-

 

 **Lien:** -crumples-

 

 **SonicFox:** -throws his other kunai at Sam's knee-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Jumps to avoid it-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -Cas's comment makes Dean think about Hell-

 

 **SonicFox:** -hits deans shin-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -Dean doesn't know how to respond-

 

 **SonicFox:** *the kunai hits deans shin*

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Oh! -falls to all- fours-

 

 **Lien:** -starts to wake up- uhn

 

 **SonicFox:** -tackles Sam-

 

 **SonicFox:** -punches him rapidly-

 

 **Lien:** -wakes up- what? where are we?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Forces SF off-

 

 **Joly:** -hears door banging on Level 5 landing-

 

 **Lien:** anyone care to explain?

 

Demon!Abel: -Forces way in- What do we have here?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is forced off-

 

Demon!Geoff: -stalks down stairs-

 

Demon!Abel: The Winchesters, and a bunch of humans, how, nice. -Sneers-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -struggles to knees-

 

 **SonicFox:** *THERE IS A BLOODY MESS*

 

Demon!Caine: Mmmm, and an elf! *grins*

 

 **Lien:** oh demons! never seen one up close!

 

 **Lien:** my lucky day! - shakes hands-

 

 **Joly:** -grabs the revolver **Fenomina** gave him-

 

 **Joly:** -and Windex-

 

Demon!Geoff: -stares at his hand in disgust-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Takes Joly's windex-

 

Demon!Abel: -Screech-

 

Demon!Caine: *Claws Lien's face*

 

 **SonicFox:** -squirt shim in the eyes-

 

Demon!Geoff: -raises it and Lien flies back into wall-

 

 **Joly:** Hey!

 

 **Lien:** ouf! now please sir

 

 **Joly:** -covers eyes-

 

 **Joly:** -grabs crowbar next to him-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Cracks Geoff in the head with lead bar*

 

Demon!Abel: -Sees Sam on the floor- Well looky looky, it's little Sammy. -Sees Dean and **Castiel** \- Everyones all here! -Hits **Fenomina** in the face-

 

 **Fenomina** : NEBRASKA STYLE BITCH!

 

Demon!Geoff: -grabs **Fenomina** 's arm and twists it behind her back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps on **Fenomina** s back- -squirts Geoff-

 

Demon!Geoff: -pushes to so she falls down the stairs-

 

Demon!Geoff: *her

 

 **SonicFox:** -Falls with **Fenomina** -

 

Demon!Geoff: -screams-

 

 **Joly:** -raises revolver and shoots Abel-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Grabs rail, swings around and kicks Geoff in face*

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -grabs salt-shotgun and shoots at Abel-

 

 **Lien:** Ari i chose you - weakly hums pokemon theme-

 

Demon!Geoff: -falls back-

 

Demon!Abel: -Screeches and dies-

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps on Geoff-

 

Lien joined the chat 91 seconds ago

 

 **SonicFox:** HOW O YOU LIKE SOME OF THIS SHIT BITCH

 

Demon!Geoff: -lifts legs and kicks SF away and into Fenomin-

 

Demon!Caine: *Jumps kicks Lien down stairs*

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Gets up and grabs holy water flask and throws it on Caine-

 

Ari joined the chat 72 seconds ago

 

Demon!Caine: *Screeeches*

 

 **SonicFox:** -hits **Fenomina** , accidentally impaling her with Claws-

 

 **Ari:** -kicks at geoff-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Screams* *Uses Psychokinesis, throws SF down steps*

 

 **Castiel** : -Grabs his angel blade and tosses it to Sam- Sam!

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Catches and stabs Caine-

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls down the steps- THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 

Demon!Caine: *Screams and dies*

 

 **Joly:** -stands on one leg and swings crowbar at Geoff, who's closest-

 

 **Ari:** -claws at geoff's eyes-

 

Demon!Tyler: -enters as reinforcement-

 

 **Ari:** fuck you asshole -kicks tyler's groin-

 

Demon!Tyler: -throws Ari down stairs-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Cracks Tyler in the head w/iron rod*

 

Demon!Tyler: -falls down and swings around with leg so Mina falls to the ground-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Throws Tyler down stairs w/ PK* Fetch, SF

 

Demon!Tyler: -jumps back up and grins at **Fenomina** -

 

 **SonicFox:** \--runs up the stairs clawing the stairs-

 

Demon!Tyler: -raises hand and she flies into wall-

 

Demon!Mira: -Enters and pins Sam, Dean, and Joly to the wall, balling up her fist, slowly crushing their organs-

 

Demon!Tyler: -throws SF back up stairs-

 

 **SonicFox:** -USES ORB TO CATCH HER-

 

 **Joly:** -screams-

 

 **Ari:** -runs back up- -starts kicking mira

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets swung back-

 

 **SonicFox:** \--bringing **Fenomina** toward tyler-

 

Demon!Tyler: -kicks **Fenomina** in chest-

 

Demon!Mira: -Bitch smacks Ari- Bitch, please.

 

Demon!Mira: -Pins Ari against the wall too-

 

 **Fenomina** : * Flies back, firing revolver @ Tyler*

 

 **Ari:** -stabs mira in arm-

 

 **Fenomina** : SF, get that Kitana out of my bag!

 

 **Joly:** -tries to move hand to revolver-

 

Demon!Mira: -Yanks blade out and hits him with it-

 

 **SonicFox:** -throws it at her-

 

Demon!Mira: Wow, you are so fucking boss. -Sarcasm-

 

 **Joly:** -reaches it and shoots at Mira-

 

 **Ari:** -kicks and flails-

 

 **Joly:** -With the pressure on his organs released, he falls to the ground-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -slides down wall, barely conscious-

 

Demon!Laquisha: -comes flying in through window-

 

Demon!Laquisha: UHH UHH, NOT IN MY GOD DAMN STAIRWELL

 

Demon!Tyler: -dies-

 

Demon!Laquisha: YOU BITCH -points at **Fenomina** -

 

Demon!Mira: -Dies-

 

 **Joly:** -breathing heavily-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Grabs Katana, it starts glowing* Bitch! Come get some!

 

Demon!Laquisha: UHH UHH, NOT WITH THAT WEAVE

 

Demon!Laquisha: -summons demon kitana-

 

Demon!Laquisha: BRING IT BITCh

 

 **Lien:** -creates a knife stabs laquisha in back-

 

Demon!Laquisha: -pushes Lien off-

 

Demon!Laquisha: BITCH PLEASE

 

Demon!Laquisha: -flies toward fastly at **Fenomina** -

 

 **Fenomina** : *swings katana @ LaQuisha* Fucking goodwill ass ho!

 

Demon!Bela: -enters-

 

Demon!Layla: -Comes in and grabs Sam by the hair- Awww, you're so much prettier when dying. It's just like they say.

 

Demon!Laquisha: -blocks it- HOW MANY LATEX CONDOMS DID IT TAKE TO MAKE THAT BRAID

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -regains consciousness-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Spits blood on her-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -kicks Layla's legs out from under her-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Wings again* HO YOU AINT GOT NO DRESS GAME LOOK ON DEM SHOES

 

 **SonicFox:** -sf falls unconcious-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Swings*

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -tackles Layla-

 

Demon!Layla: -Falls onto her back-

 

Demon!Laquisha: -blocks- -jumps over her, cutting some of **Fenomina** s hair-

 

Demon!Laquisha: YOU STILL MAKE BETTY WHITE LOOK YOUNG BITCH

 

 **Joly:** -crawls over to dropped Windex bottle-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Quickly stabs her with angel blade-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -punches-

 

Demon!Laquisha: YOU SHORT HAIRED BITCH

 

Demon!Layla: -Screeches and dies-

 

Demon!Bela: Well, well, what do we have here?

 

Demon!Laquisha: MAKES YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A CHODE.

 

Demon!Bela: **Dean Winchester** in Hell *again*?

 

 **Fenomina** : YOU FUCKING CUMSLUT ASS ROADSHIT BITCH! *STABS LAQUISHA THROUGH* COME THREEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW?!

 

Demon!Adam: Looks like Sam and Dean decided to visit us.

 

Demon!Laquisha: -Kitana through her breast-

 

Demon!Laquisha: WHAT THE FUCK IS THISSS

 

 **Joly:** -doesn't know how to react to **Fenomina** -

 

 **Joly:** -Spritzes Laquisha-

 

Demon!Laquisha: -blood flies all in **Fenomina** s blood-

 

Demon!Laquisha: -FROM HER BREAST-

 

 **Lien:** -yells- come on adam hurry up with peacemaking

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks at Adam and Bela-

 

 **Fenomina** : Knew that shit was plastic. Nicki Minaj lookin ass bitch.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : A-Adam...

 

Demon!Bela: -smirks-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Bela, Adam... You--

 

Demon!Bela: Yes.

 

Demon!Bela: And it was all your fault, wasn't it?

 

 **SonicFox:** -laquisha distintegrates-

 

Demon!Adam: -Grins- So you both do remember me. What ever happened to family guys? You left me, in hell.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -blinks-

 

Demon!Adam: You let Bela die too.

 

Demon!Bela: -nods-

 

 **SonicFox:** -regains counciousness-

 

Demon!Bela: -kneels down and grabs Dean by his collar-

 

Demon!Bela: -hisses at him- I was lying there, on the rack, in Hell, being tortured, for centuries. -laughs- And once you came, I thought, "Oh, maybe it's all over with."

 

Demon!Bela: -punches him-

 

 **SonicFox:** WHO BRUNG NICKI MINAJ IN HERE?

 

Demon!Bela: I never thought you would be the one doing the torturing. -slams his head into ground-

 

 **Fenomina** : RIIGHHT THOUGH?

 

Demon!Adam: -Lifts Sam by the hair- You said you guys would help us. -Knees in stomach-

 

 **SonicFox:** -points at **Fenomina** \- I MEAN YOU!

 

Demon!Adam: You said, you cared. -Hits again-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -winces-

 

 **Lien:** shit

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Coughs- Adam, we tried to help-

 

Demon!Adam: BULLSHIT!

 

Demon!Adam: -Hits Sam in the face-\

 

 **Fenomina** : *Impales SF* FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING BILL COSBY LOOKING ASS BITCH

 

Demon!Bela: -whispers angrily- You're never leaving here again.

 

Demon!Adam: -Looks Sam in the eye- You thought you had it bad in the Cage? Try being Lucifer AND Micheal's meat toy when they didn't have you to fuck with.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is impaled through stomach-

 

Demon!Bela: -punches-

 

 **SonicFox:** -coughs blood in **Fenomina** s face-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -has blood coming out of mouth-

 

 **SonicFox:** -removes blade- DAMN AGH

 

Demon!Adam: -Wraps a hand around Sam's neck- It's like I said, we share the same bloodline, but we aren't, family.

 

Demon!Bela: You're going right back on the rack.

 

Demon!Adam: -Eyes turn black- And you're gonna suffer, you're all gonna suffer.

 

Demon!Bela: -digs hands into Dean's chest-

 

 **Lien:** fuck fuck fuck -makes an artilary of weapons-

 

Demon!Bela: -fingers curl in-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Choking, trying to get words out-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -can't talk or scream-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -opens mouth wordlessly-

 

 **Lien:** ARI! HIDE!

 

 **Ari:** -dissapates-

 

Demon!Adam: -Slashing Sam's chest- Every, slice, you're gonna feel this Sam, right before you die and end up right back in the Cage

 

Demon!Adam: Lucifer's missed you, just so you know.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is regaining his senses-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks over at sam-

 

 **Joly:** -wants to help but can't move-

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets up slowly- D-dont.

 

 **SonicFox:** y-y-YOU

 

 **SonicFox:** FUCKING KILL HIM

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps on adam's back clawing him in the sides of his neck-

 

Demon!Bela: -removes hands and places them around Dean's neck-

 

Demon!Bela: -stands up, taking Dean with her-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -choking-

 

 **Lien:** back off now, Bela -chases-

 

 **Castiel** was timed out 5 seconds ago

 

Demon!Adam: -Pries SF off- Fuck off, I'm sending this bitch back to his maker.

 

Demon!Bela: -throws Dean down stairs-

 

 **Castiel** joined the chat

 

Demon!Bela: -turns around and punches Lien-

 

Demon!Bela: -jumps down stairs onto Dean's chest-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -grunts and coughs up blood-

 

 **Lien:** -stabs bela's ankle-

 

 **Castiel** : -Appears in and places his hands on the back of Bela's and Adam's heads- I wish I could be sorry for this. --Incinerates them-

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts orb inside of the windex cleaner-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Slashes at Bella w/ Katana of Light*

 

 **SonicFox:** -it starts expanding- - throws it at Adam-

 

Demon!Bela: -dies-

 

 **SonicFox:** -explosion of holy water all over adam-

 

 **Lien:** I have never been so glad to see an angel

 

 **SonicFox:** -passes out-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Collapses against wall-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -groans in pain and curls in on self-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Catches breath-

 

 **Joly:** -panting-

 

 **Joly:** -puts head on ground and closes eyes-

 

 **Joly:** -loses consciousness due to loss of blood-

 

 **Fenomina** : *falls*

 

 **Lien:** -sits down to catch breath-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -voice is faint- Cas...

 

Samandriel: -appears-

 

 **Castiel** : Dean. -Looks to Samandriel-

 

 **Castiel** : -Looks back to Dean-

 

Samandriel: What happen-- Nevermind. Do you need help healing them?

 

 **Ari:** -appears- -gently catches and lowers mina to the ground-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : ... -sucks in painful breath- Can you save Sammy?

 

 **Castiel** : We can, Dean.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : I'm fine, Dean. -Coughs up blood-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sf is sitting in a pool of blood

 

 **Ari:** so do it

 

 **Fenomina** : If you could get my ankle, I'd help out. I've got some healing tricks of my own.

 

Samandriel: -walks to **Fenomina** and places two fingers on her forehead- -she is healed-

 

 **Castiel** : -Presses two fingers to Dean's forehead and heals-

 

 **Castiel** : -Does this for Sam also-

 

Samandriel: -walks to Joly, who is the next-closest- -his wounds heal-

 

 **Ari:** hey lien you ok?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -gets to knees-

 

Samandriel: -power feels faint-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Gets up*

 

 **Fenomina** : *Begins healing SF*

 

 **Lien:** feel like a million bucks -wheezes-

 

Samandriel: -shakes head- I'm sorry. I can't do much else.

 

 **Lien:** -stands and wobbles toward the group-

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts to regain conciousness-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is in a pool of blood- W-w what happened?

 

 **Ari:** mina beat your ass

 

Samandriel: Cas, I have to go.

 

Samandriel: I don't have much power left.

 

 **Joly:** -wakes up-

 

 **Castiel** : I understand, Samandriel. I can take over here.

 

 **Joly:** -sighs and stays lying down on the floor-

 

Samandriel: -poofs away-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Puches Ari* Fuck off.

 

 **Ari:** -falls- what was that for?

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets up- Hey, that wasn't the true me talking earlier...

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -stands up and stumbles-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Fuck.

 

 **Fenomina** : Get out of his face. You don't need to be on him.

 

 **Joly:** -pushes self up with effort-

 

 **Ari:** hey, guy's gotta eat

 

 **Joly:** You took my Windex... -to SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets up slowly-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Gets up slowly, still catching his breath.

 

 **Fenomina** : *To Sf* Yeah, I know. It's just....My hair...

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks over at strands-

 

 **SonicFox:** I can use the orbs to strap them back together.

 

 **Joly:** -slides crowbar over to himself and holds it as he stands-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Mina-

 

 **SonicFox:** Its as if you nver lost it.

 

 **Joly:** Mon dieu.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Exchanges looks with Dean, doesn't say anything more- Hey, let's al get to the scroll before we run into more trouble...

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks over at Joly- I am sorry. ;_;

 

 **Fenomina** : *Tears up* I just.....Dammit.... Let's get going...

 

 **Castiel** : I agree with Sam.

 

 **SonicFox:** I couldnt stop myself from attacking you...

 

 **Joly:** -walks over to **Fenomina** -

 

 **Joly:** -hands flutter over hair as if he doesn't know what to do-

 

 **Lien:** i'm sorry, Ari apologise.

 

 **Joly:** I'm sorry.

 

 **Castiel** : Dean, I am sorry for what I said earlier.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks to Cas-

 

 **Ari:** I'm so sorry for what i did

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -clears throat and shrugs nonchalantly- It's.. It's fine.

 

 **Joly:** -looks around at all of the blood-

 

 **Fenomina** : It's.......It's alright. It'll grow back, I guess.. I just wanna get outta here.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Gathers his stuff- Yeah, we should get going.

 

 **Joly:** There will be more demons coming soon, won't there? We should go.

 

 **Ari:** lets go then mina

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -turns away from Cas and grabs gun-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -starts up stairs-

 

 **SonicFox:** I apologize Sam.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : It's alright.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Looks at Ari* Don't talk to me. *Grabs bag and continues up stairs.

 

 **Castiel** : -Goes up the stairs with them-

 

 **Joly:** -follows-

 

 **SonicFox:** -follows-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?__________

 

 **Joly:** -the group is on Level 8-

 

 **Ari:** -turns to Dean- what's wrong with mina, what did I do?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -monotonously- Cut off her hair.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -stops walking-

 

 **Ari:** who did? me?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Yeah. -looks at door in front of him labelled "OFFICE OF BAALBERITH - SECRETARY"

 

 **Dean Winchester** : This it?

 

 **Castiel** : Yes.

 

 **Ari:** shit -looks depressed-

 

 **SonicFox:** -has his ears down-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -shrugs and kicks door down-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Raises shotgun- Here we go.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : --room is empty-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -room is easily the size of a hotel lobby-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks around-

 

 **Joly:** -in a quiet voice- Where do we start?

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes out claws-

 

 **Ari:** I don't have a single clue

 

 **Fenomina** : *Readies Katana*

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -walks to bookshelf and starts throwing books out behind him-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -shoves books off the shelf with him arm-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Where are the scrolls?

 

 **Ari:** -begins searching-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Looks in the drawers-

 

 **Ari:** -looks in chandilier

 

 **Joly:** -walks over to tables by couches-

 

 **Joly:** -opens drawers-

 

 **Ari:** hey i got one

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks under bed-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -tips the bookshelf over to the ground-

 

 **Ari:** -puts in coat pocket-

 

 **Ari:** -continues looking

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks at Ari-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : You got something?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -stands on desk-

 

 **Ari:** oh yeah here -tosses scroll-

 

 **Joly:** -glances-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Not it

 

 **Ari:** shit. what is it then?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -pushes up ceiling board-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -huge two-foot long scrolls falls out and hits Dean in head-

 

 **Castiel** : -Immediately goes to Dean's side- Are you alright?

 

 **Ari:** i'm gonna guess thats it

 

 **Castiel** : -Picks up scroll-

 

 **SonicFox:** hmmmm

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -rubs head-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Yeah

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -in black calligraphy the scroll reads, "Azazel"-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Looks like we've found it.

 

 **Ari:** lets leave then

 

 **SonicFox:** What are we trying to find?

 

 **Castiel** : The scroll of Azazel.

 

 **Castiel** : It has been found

 

 **Castiel** : Our job here is done.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -jumps down from desk-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : We should get going.

 

 **Fenomina** : Can we get out then? This place is starting to creep me out.

 

 **Joly:** -walks over to group from searching drawers-

 

 **Castiel** : Please link hands.

 

 **Castiel** : -Puts a hand on Dean's shoulder-

 

 **Joly:** -links hands-

 

 **SonicFox:** Yea -ears go down- so creepy ehehe -links hands-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Does so-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -links hands-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Links*

 

 **Castiel** : -Uses angel mojo and gets them all out-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_________

 

 **Joly:** -group is transported back to Kevin's-

 

 **SonicFox:** -somehow lands on face-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -stands up- -looks at group=

 

 **SonicFox:** The hell?!

 

 **Kevin Tran** : You guys look so messed up.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Waves* We've got the scroll though.

 

 **Joly:** What are we supposed to do with it?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -points finger back at Joly- What he said.

 

 **Kevin Tran** : You're supposed to perform the same ritual you did last time with the hell-hound task.

 

 **Fenomina** : What would that be?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : I've got it. -Pulls the slip of paper with the ritual on it and begins chanting-

 

 **SonicFox:** -kind of dozes of on the couch-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -watches Sam-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -With that sort of "Sammy why'd you have to take up the tasks" look on his face-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -An orange-ish light sort of glow happens and he half-collapses-

 

 **Fenomina** : *Looks concerned* Is he alright?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -rushes over-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -catches Sam-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Sammy, you alright?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Yeah, yeah I'm good.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Puts paper back in pocket-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -still has hands on Sam's shoulders-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : You sure about that?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Starts looking a bit nasueous, hides it carefuly-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : *carefully

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -is watching this-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -sits back down-

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -goes back to demon tablet-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -backs away from Sam-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : So what next?

 

 **Sam Winchester** : I'm fine, Dean

 

 **Kevin Tran** : -shrugs- I don't have anything translated. It'll be a while.

 

 **Joly:** -looks hopeful- Back to New York?

 

 **Fenomina** : I should hope so. I've got a bit of work to do back home.

 

 **Joly:** I've been away long enough.

 

 **Joly:** -looks out window- How long is the drive?

 

 **Fenomina** : Fuck that. I'm booking plane tickets.

 

 **Joly:** -smiles- That's fine, too.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Grins* Good. We leave tonight. Seven.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -looks around- I think Sammy and I are gonna stay here for a while. Help Kevin out with this. Work some cases.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Yeah. Until next time, guys.

 

 **Fenomina** : *Smiles* It's been a pleasure to meet you both.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Gives a smile back- Pleasure to meet you too **Fenomina** , quick question though.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -gets out cups and a bottle of alcohol-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Where do I know you from again?

 

 **Dean Winchester** : One last drink before you leave?

 

 **Fenomina** : Hm?

 

 **Fenomina** : Oh.....Seeing as you don't remember, it's best not to bring it back up now. You'll remember me in time.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Alright then.

 

 **Joly:** -accepts cup from Dean-

 

 **Joly:** Of course.

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -hands drinks to Sam and **Fenomina** -

 

 **Dean Winchester** : -groups raises their glasses with each other-

 

 **Dean Winchester** : Cheers.

 

 **Sam Winchester** : -Takes drink and raises glass-

 

 **Sam Winchester** : Cheers.

 

 **Joly:** -Joly and **Fenomina** say "Cheers"-

 

 **Joly:** ~EPISODE 8 ENDS~


	6. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to New York City, and trouble with the shape-shifter begins...

**Joly:** ~EPISODE 9 BEGINS~

 

 **Joly:** ~THE GROUP GETS WALKS DOWN THE STREET TOWARDS THE CLOCK SHOP. IT IS MIDDAY - THE DAY AFTER THE DEPARTED FOR HELL~

 

 **Fenomina:** I am SO glad to be back. I was beginning to miss being almost mugged.

 

 **Joly:** -runs hand through hair- I don't have much to catch up on, it being the end of May. I took my finals before we left.

 

 **Fenomina:** How do you think you did?

 

 **SonicFox:** I already got all my job things done.

 

 **Joly:** Med-school is pretty hard.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF- What do you have to do?

 

 **SonicFox:** ....Classified.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Rolls eyes into the sun*

 

 **Joly:** -takes jacket off and puts it over his arm as he reaches the door to the Fenominal Clocks first-

 

 **Joly:** -opens the door and pulls it open for the other two-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thanks!

 

Eridani: Oh heeey! *Waves*

 

 **Joly:** -Kara, Dani, Nikolai, and Courfeyrac are inside-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks up-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Turns around* Hey guys! Long time no see!

 

 **Kara Summers:** Heya! -Waves-

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh, hey.

 

 **Joly:** -goes to walk through the door and is plowed down by a Courfeyrac-

 

 **Joly:** -rolls eyes-

 

 **SonicFox:** -was getting ready to take off hat- -doesn’t because Courfeyrac is there-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Runs* DAAAANIIIIIIIII OH MY GOSH I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!! *HUG TACKLES*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -backs away and gestures to the room- I made friends.

 

 **Joly:** -looks around-

 

Eridani: MIIIIINAAAAA!!!

 

 **Joly:** -sees Nikolai, the only one he recognizes. Joly has pretty much forgotten about Kara at his point-

 

 **Joly:** *this

 

 **Joly:** -walks over- Hello, Nikolai. -is confused- What are you doing here?

 

 **SonicFox:** -remembers- Wait Joly, if we have Cas finish translating the echonian text, we can return the book and get our stuff back!

 

 **Kara Summers:** Enochian?

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Curious-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -walks up behind SF- Who's Cas? What book?

 

 **Nikolai:** Holdin down the fort until Fenomina got back.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is creeped up behind- -nearly jumps- Err, they are just people that we have met on our journeys.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sits down on floor with the others-

 

 **Joly:** -sits down as well-

 

 **SonicFox:** Dont creep up on me like that ;_;

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Journeys?

 

 **SonicFox:** Long weird ass story that I'd rather not explain.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Dani and Kara- I don't believe we've met. Have we?

 

Eridani: *Gets up* No...I don't think so. In any case, I'm Dani. *Extends hand*

 

 **SonicFox:** -sits with group-

 

 **Kara Summers:** Hm.. I may have met you, but in case. -also extends hand- I'm Kara.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Joly- I thought you were visiting your sick grandfather...

 

 **Joly:** -shakes hand- Joly.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hello Dani! SonicFox, SF for short if you want. -extends paw-

 

 **Joly:** -shakes Kara's hand as well-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at SF- You didn't give *me* this warm a welcome.

 

 **SonicFox:** But I know you in a way Courfeyrac. We've already met. And I did, but you started... doing things I didnt like  >:c

 

 **SonicFox:** -semi glares at Courf-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -fake sighs- Flattery gets you no where these days, doesn't it?

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Courfeyrac- I was visiting him. Then they showed up and I got sidetracked.

 

 **SonicFox:** Anyways, nice to meet you err Dani.

 

 **SonicFox:** -extends paw to Kara- and May I ask your name?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks around- You guys have met her before. She's that one girl that came into the clock shop when I was there a while back.

 

 **Joly:** -remembers-

 

 **SonicFox:** She was?

 

Eridani: *Narrows eyes* // Is that a......//

 

 **SonicFox:** -remembers- OH YEAH! Kara!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yiffie? Yes.

 

 **SonicFox:** -frowns-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yes, Dani, it is.

 

 **Kara Summers:** What's a yiffie?

 

 **Joly:** -elbows Courfeyrac-

 

 **Kara Summers:** Is it some sort of fetish?

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries to play along- Y-Yes... I am a Male in a furry costume....  >:C

 

 **SonicFox:** I have a fetish for cosplaying in furry costumes.

 

 **SonicFox:** Problem?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shakes head- I don't even know anymore. I try not to ask questions.

 

 **Kara Summers:** No, not at all, just curious.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh not you Kara, my apologies.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks back at Eridani- -He looks confused- -has an awkward feeling that he is catching on to him-

 

Eridani: Huh.....*Looks at Nikolai* Is this......him?

 

 **Nikolai:** Yeah....

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes alert- Hmm? Is what me?

 

Eridani: Whaaaa? The same guy who lied to you and then you got that rash on your....

 

 **Nikolai:** DANI

 

Eridani: But no like, your.....it was all.....and we couldn't...

 

 **Nikolai:** DANI SHUT UP

 

 **SonicFox:** -is confused- What?

 

Eridani: But what about the time when you started bleeding when....

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ...

 

 **Joly:** -puts head in hands awkwardly-

 

 **Nikolai:** ERIDANI RUSSEL I SWEAR

 

Eridani: I'm just saying...

 

 **Nikolai:** STOP. RIGHT. NOW.

 

 **Fenomina:** How do I live without the two of you?

 

 **SonicFox:** I am so confused  <o3o>?

 

 **Kara Summers:** You and me both.

 

 **SonicFox:** -rubs head- -shrugs-

 

Eridani: It's like, when this guy started lying about his most valuable possession, Nikolai had to start paying.....in rather awkward ways...

 

 **SonicFox:** Aaaaaaaaaand we stop there please~

 

 **Nikolai:** My sentiments exactly.

 

 **Joly:** -digs book out of jacket and passes to Nikolai-

 

 **SonicFox:** This collar is already leaving a bad scratch around my neck -3-

 

 **Joly:** We've finished with this.

 

 **Nikolai:** Oh good! I can give you your stuff back...

 

 **Nikolai:** *Takes book, hands back stethoscope*

 

 **Joly:** -takes stethoscope and puts it in his bag- Thank you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at them- -furrows eyebrows- Did you guys make a deal or something?

 

 **Nikolai:** You could say that.

 

 **SonicFox:** -awaits his Oathkeeper-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Narrows eyes* Why are you looking at me like that?

 

 **SonicFox:** The Oathkeeper! ;_;

 

 **Nikolai:** Oh yeah, you don't get that back. You lied to me. Your return clause was terminated as soon as I felt the repercussions.

 

 **SonicFox:** I saved some random guys life who turned out to be lying to all of us with that.

 

 **Nikolai:** Hey, I guess you shouldn't have lied then.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is extremely confused-

 

 **SonicFox:** -ears go down- -feels emo again~-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -scoots over to Kara who is also confused-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -whispers- What's happening?

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Whispers back- I don't even know.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks over at Kara and Courfeyrac* Just go with the flow. It'll all be revealed in time.

 

 **SonicFox:** Well, what about the collar?

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Raises an eyebrow- Alright...

 

 **Nikolai:** Yeah, I'll take that. *Snaps, collar falls off*

 

 **Nikolai:** *Grabs*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -raises eyebrow-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -doesn't say anything-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at ground-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Courf spots a little fur-

 

 **SonicFox:** ....Thank you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is thinking "what the fuck is he a fox well i mean i can't say anything because that's unnatural"-

 

 **Joly:** -is very tired from Hell and also a bit stressed-

 

 **Joly:** -rubs hand down face and sighs-

 

 **SonicFox:** -quickly zips up coat-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Notices Joly* Are you alright?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -watches Joly-

 

 **SonicFox:** -ears perk in hat- Hmm?

 

 **Nikolai:** Yeah...You don't look so well...

 

 **Joly:** Yeah, I... Just a bit stressed. From. Well.

 

 **Joly:** I think I'm going to sit in the park for a while. Get some fresh air.

 

 **Nikolai:** Hey, I'll come with. I haven't been out in a while.

 

 **Joly:** -stands up and grabs jacket- Fine by me.

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks up to Fenomina- Should we get water for him?

 

 **Fenomina:** He looks like he should be alright.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -calls to Joly- I'll stop by later.

 

 **Joly:** -nods at Courfeyrac and walks outside with Nikolai-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Follows*

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?___________________

 

 **Joly:** ~LATER IN THE DAY @ 7 PM WHEN NIKOLAI AND JOLY HAVE RETURNED~

 

 **SonicFox:** -is asleep on Fenominas table-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Cuddles next to Dani*

 

Eridani: *Arm droops over Nikolai*

 

 **SonicFox:** -snore-

 

 **Joly:** -curled up with a pillow in front of the couch-

 

 **Joly:** -sighs and reaches for remote and turns on TV-

 

 **Nikolai:** I wonder what's on the News....

 

 **Joly:** -switches to News channel-

 

NewsReporter: Takanowa: Here today on Channel 5 news, there was anothe unexplained murder.

 

NewsReporter: Takanowa: Two children were found with their entrails ripped open on top of the fence, and decapitated.

 

NewsReporter: Takanowa: This story has New York in shock and in terrible awe.

 

NewsReporter: Takanowa: Police reporters cannot discover what ripped open their lower intestine.

 

NewsReporter: Takanowa: It was not a weapon, nor was it a human hand.

 

NewsReporter: Takanowa: I will be sending the news cast back to Bill.

 

 **Joly:** -goes to turn off TV because Joly doesn't want to listen to this but SF grabs the remote from him-

 

 **SonicFox:** -has fury in his eyes0

 

 **SonicFox:** -calms down- I have to go. -walks out the shop abruptly-

 

 **Joly:** -murmurs- He... he took the remote.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Frowns* Dammit.

 

 **Joly:** -stretches out-

 

 **Joly:** Does anyone want dinner? I'll go grab something.

 

 **Nikolai:** You know, why don't we all go out and eat?

 

 **Fenomina:** That's actually a really good idea.

 

 **Joly:** Uh, yeah. Sure.

 

 **Joly:** -stands up-

 

 **Nikolai:** Any place specific? *Gets up*

 

Eridani: *Rises*

 

 **Joly:** The 21 Club?

 

Eridani: Never been there.

 

 **Joly:** It's about two blocks away.

 

 **Fenomina:** Do they have booze?

 

 **Joly:** -small smile- Of course.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Looks up via phone* Shit! I'll have to go get dressed up! Dani, look at this!

 

 **Joly:** It's an amazing restaurant.

 

Eridani: *Rubs back of head* Well shoot....

 

 **Joly:** -shrugs- I can pay for it.

 

 **Nikolai:** CAN YOU?

 

 **Joly:** I was left a large inheritance when my father passed away. How do you think I've been living in New York City without a job for five years?

 

 **Nikolai:** I was under the impression that you were living with..... Nevermind.

 

 **Joly:** -raises eyebrow- Courfeyrac and I have separate apartments, but they're only a block apart.

 

 **Nikolai:** I see....

 

 **Joly:** -pulls out phone- I'm actually going to text him and invite him as well. Do you have Kara's phone number? I wouldn't want to leave her out.

 

 **Nikolai:** I've got it. *Hands Joly his phone*

 

 **Joly:** -copies Kara's number down-

 

 **Joly:** -sends text to Courf  & **Kara:** Meet me at the 21 Club in thirty minutes.-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -text (en francais): What? Why?-

 

 **Joly:** -response: Wear dress pants and a jacket-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Nikolai, Dani, and Mina- Will that give all of us enough time to get changed?

 

 **Nikolai:** I should hope so...

 

 **Joly:** -pauses- Do you want to go somewhere else? I just figured this would be nice.

 

 **Nikolai:** No no! This is pretty awesome! I haven't been out like this in a while. *Shoots Dani a look*

 

Eridani: Hey! I've been busy!

 

 **Joly:** -smiles and heads out door- I'll meet all of you there in thirty minutes. -texts Fenomina's phone the address so they know where it is-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?___________________

 

Joly

 

~IN APARTMENT~

-enters and walks to bedroom. Joly takes pants and jacket out of closet-

 

 **Joly:** -turns and frowns at his bed-

 

 **Joly:** -there is teddy bear sitting on it with a piece of paper pinned to it-

 

 **Joly:** What...

 

 **Joly:** -picks up piece of paper-

 

 **Joly:** -sighs and rolls eyes-

 

 **Joly:** -calls Courfeyrac-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -answers- Bonjour, Marcellin. What can I do for you?

 

 **Joly:** So I just got back to my apartment, and there's a teddy bear on my bed with a sonnet about my ass pinned to it...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Huh. That's unusual.

 

 **Joly:** Did you do this?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** His name's Pierre the Bear. And he likes your ass.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** 10/10,

 

 **Joly:** Why did you get me a bear named Pierre who likes my ass?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** You looked stressed earlier and I thought it might help.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Now, get off the phone with me and get your ass over to the 21 Club. Kara and I are waiting.

 

 **Joly:** -is somewhat surprised-

 

 **Joly:** Thanks, Courf.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Mhm. -hangs up-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?

 

 **SonicFox:** -Is like freaking out in his apartment-

 

 **SonicFox:** -kicks down room door- -turns on light revealing a bunch of these unexplained deaths-

 

 **SonicFox:** -pictures of them all over his wall-

 

 **SonicFox:** -begins to goto bestgore, seeing exactly how the kids were torn apart-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks closely at the entrails, they make a sign saying "You will never find me"-

 

 **SonicFox:** GOD FUCKING DAMMIT -punches laptop screen, breaking it-

 

 **SonicFox:** -runs hands through fur on his head- -peers over to see his razor and peroxide on the side-

 

 **SonicFox:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_

 

 **Joly:** ~AT 21 CLUB~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sees Joly walking towards them in a suit- -holds out arms and walks towards him-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** What took you so long?

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Is leaned against the wall- Hey Joly!

 

 **Joly:** -smiles- Hello.

 

Eridani: *Holding Nikolai's hand* It's alright. The weather was fair.

 

 **Nikolai:** Yeah, it isn't too bad out here.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Joly and whistles- Well damn, look at you. Last time I saw you dressed like this was at med-school dinner.

 

 **Joly:** -small laugh- Shall we? -opens door for group-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Grins* Let's go!

 

 **Joly:** -walks in-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -spins around, looking at everything-

 

 **Kara Summers:** Oh my god... It's beautiful in here!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -mutters- Bien baiser.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Courfeyrac-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shrugs- It's not like anyone already in this fine establishment speaks French.

 

 **Nikolai:** No one but I.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -gestures to Nikolai- Yeah, and he doesn't care.

 

 **Joly:** -shrugs in a "You have a point" sort of way-

 

Host: -walks over-

 

Host: Reservation?

 

 **Joly:** This wasn't planned ahead.

 

Host: -nods- Very well. It's been a slow day. We have a table.

 

 **Joly:** Thank you.

 

Host: -walks off-

 

 **Joly:** -group follows-

 

Host: -seats them at a table by the window and hands them menus-

 

Host: A waiter will be by shortly to take your order

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -grins- This is going to be so awesome.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?

 

 **Joly:** ~SCENE CUT TO NEXT MORNING~

 

 **Fenomina:** *Is in kitchen, making coffee*

 

 **Joly:** -knocks on door to clockshop-

 

 **Fenomina:** Come in!

 

 **Joly:** -calls through door- It's locked.

 

 **SonicFox:** -had sent Fenominas remote back in a package-

 

 **Joly:** -stoops down and picks up package by door as he waits for the door to be unlocked-

 

 **Joly:** -calls through- You have mail, too.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Runs over and unlocks door* Oh?

 

 **Joly:** -hands package-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Note says "Sorry for taking your remote"- -a small, but noticeable hint of blood is caught near the corner of the paper-

 

 **Joly:** Did he... send the remote back? Instead of walking back? Wouldn't that take much less effort?

 

 **Fenomina:** You never know with him. *Takes package* Come on in. Would you like some coffee?

 

 **Joly:** Please.

 

 **Joly:** -walks upstairs to where Fenomina lives-

 

 **Joly:** I should call him to make sure he's alright. He left rather suddenly.

 

 **Joly:** -calls SF-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Places Coffee next to Joly* Black, just the way you like it.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is sent immediately to automated voicemail-

 

 **Joly:** -puts phone down and accepts coffee- Thanks.

 

 **Joly:** -drinks coffee and yawns-

 

 **Joly:** Maybe we should go check on him. The fo-- SonicFox.

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah.... *Grabs coat* Let's go.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?______

 

 **Joly:** ~AT SF'S APARTMENT~

 

 **Joly:** -knocks on door-

 

 **Joly:** -yells- Are you there?

 

 **SonicFox:** -wakes up, hand was in bloody mess-

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh -shouts- Yeah! I kinda look a mess right now, give me a sec...

 

 **Fenomina:** *Narrows eyes* Joly.....

 

 **SonicFox:** -cleans blood off of desktop-

 

 **SonicFox:** -has shirt off- -opens door-

 

 **SonicFox:** -peers head out- What do you need?

 

 **Joly:** We need to talk to you.

 

 **SonicFox:** Erm Sure, come in.

 

 **SonicFox:** -opens door motioning them to come in quickly so hes not exposed-

 

 **Joly:** -enters-

 

 **Joly:** -looks around-

 

 **Joly:** -frowns-

 

 **Joly:** Why did you leave?

 

 **SonicFox:** Eh, the news, it just affected me, thats all.

 

 **Joly:** We weren't able to reach you for the rest of the night.

 

 **Fenomina:** And you sent me my remote in a package???

 

 **SonicFox:** I wasn't expecting to leave my apartment today.

 

 **SonicFox:** Saved you time by letting the mailman come to the apartment to take the packages outside of the rooms.

 

 **Joly:** -sits on couch-

 

 **Fenomina:** I guess.

 

 **Joly:** Are you alright?

 

 **SonicFox:** Emotionally disturbed, but fine.

 

 **Fenomina:** Um??/

 

 **Fenomina:** Um???

 

 **SonicFox:** Its, just, something I would rather not talk about.

 

 **Joly:** -mouth twists to the side like he's irritated but would rather not show it-

 

 **Fenomina:** You know how I hate secretive people.

 

 **Joly:** If you won't talk, I won't bother you. -sighs- But if it's important...

 

 **SonicFox:** I know, its just, It's things that traumatize people that Id rather talk about.

 

 **Fenomina:** At this point, if it traumatizes people, it's kind of our business.

 

 **Joly:** -leans his hand on his hand-

 

 **SonicFox:** Its just, it-its traumatized me the most....

 

 **Joly:** -furrows eyebrows- What's wrong?

 

 **SonicFox:** -shakes a little, not wanting to tell- -ears go down-

 

 **Joly:** \--Joly leaned forward and put his hand on SF's shoulder, concerned--

 

 **SonicFox:** I- Im too helpless to stop it.

 

 **Joly:** -pauses.- --Joly sighs and looks around before resting his gaze on SF.--

 

 **Joly:** We can help you.

 

 **SonicFox:** ....

 

 **Fenomina:** I..........*Sighs* I'm here too.

 

 **SonicFox:** Its, a unnatural shapeshifter.

 

 **Joly:** -stands up and walks to window- -stares outside-

 

 **SonicFox:** He killed her, -trying not to shed a tear-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Messes with hair*

 

 **Joly:** -clears throat-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Fenomina, nor knowing what to do-

 

 **Joly:** *not

 

 **SonicFox:** -tears come to his eyes- Its such a painful past...

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at Joly*

 

 **SonicFox:** -hands + Face-

 

 **Joly:** -looks back outside-

 

 **Joly:** -wanders back over to where the other two are-

 

 **SonicFox:** He, h-hes dead to me.

 

 **Fenomina:** Uhh....Who?

 

 **SonicFox:** That Shapeshifter.....

 

Angry neighbor: -Bangs on door- OI, QUIET DOWN IN THERE

 

Angry neighbor: PEOPLE ARE TRYONG TO SLEEP

 

Angry neighbor: *Trying

 

 **Joly:** -jumps in shock at noise-

 

 **SonicFox:** Hes the one whos been causing all these deaths, and he has tortured me my entire life.,

 

 **SonicFox:** Why couldnt he have killed me instead of her??! -slowly sobs into hands-

 

Angry neighbor: -Bangs on door more aggressively- IT IS ONE IN THE MORNING, SHUT THE FUCK UP.

 

 **Joly:** -walks to door and opens it slowly-

 

 **Fenomina:** YO BITCH GET THE FUCK TO YO BED

 

 **Joly:** My apologies, Madam.

 

 **Joly:** -winces at Fenomina's yell-

 

 **Joly:** -sees angry neighbor get even angrier-

 

Angry neighbor: I will go to bed, when the yiff over there shuts his piehole!

 

 **Fenomina:** *Dies Laughing*

 

 **SonicFox:** -depresses him even more-

 

 **Joly:** -feels bad for keeping neighbor up but also feels bad for SF-

 

Angry neighbor: If you havent noticed, the walls here are pretty damn thin!

 

 **Joly:** -sighs and looks back out the door- We'll keep in down in here.

 

 **Fenomina:** I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't be! But....Oh my god!

 

Angry neighbor: Jesus christ-- *Leaves*

 

 **Joly:** -slowly shuts door and turns back to Fenomina and SF-

 

 **Joly:** -murmurs- It's only 10 in the morning...

 

 **SonicFox:** *Joly sees SF sobbing on the table*

 

 **Fenomina:** Jet lag maybe?

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Fenomina who is dying laughing while SF sobs into his hands and gives her the "no, no, stop" look-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Sees Joly, stops*

 

 **SonicFox:** Its too painful, I watched her die in front of me..

 

 **Joly:** -sits on couch- Who?

 

 **SonicFox:** -covers face- I-I'm sorry, its embarassing for me to be like this in front of you guys.

 

 **Fenomina:** Dude....

 

 **Joly:** No, no, don't be embarrassed.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is highly stressed out- The girl I loved the most..

 

 **Joly:** -doesn't exactly know what to do-

 

 **SonicFox:** -breathing heavily- H-He killed her, right in front of me -sobs-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Awkwardly shifts*

 

 **Joly:** -puts hand on SF's shoulder-

 

 **Joly:** I... I can't imagine what it must be like to watch a loved one being murdered...

 

 **SonicFox:** -still continues to breath heavily- It hasnt happened just once, my "parents" were killed in front of me by him as well -breaths heavily-

 

 **SonicFox:** aI didnt know how to stop it, I was too young, and I watched them get slaughetered.

 

 **SonicFox:** I even watched her tie up my girlfriend, b-before I was tainted with these powers..

 

 **SonicFox:** And I saw her eyes as she was stabbed -puts head on table sobbing-

 

 **SonicFox:** Everything, taken away from me..

 

 **Joly:** -rubs SF's back with his hand in soothing circles-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Fenomina with a "What do we do" look on his face-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gives the, "No clue" Face*

 

 **Joly:** It... It's... It's... *clears throat* I'm not going to say, 'It'll be alright'...

 

 **SonicFox:** I-I just want to die off...

 

 **SonicFox:** But, I live on for her..

 

 **Fenomina:** ....

 

 **Joly:** -hesitantly hugs SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** I -I just dont know what to do anymore

 

 **SonicFox:** -is hugged- J-Joly.......

 

 **Fenomina:** ........

 

 **Fenomina:** ......................

 

 **Fenomina:** ........................?..................

 

 **Joly:** -gives Fenomina "HELP" look-

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries to wipe away tears coming out of his eyes- Hes, dead to me...

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gives Joly the "NOT MY PROBLEM FOOL" Look*

 

 **SonicFox:** I, cant seem to get her death out of my dreams.

 

 **Joly:** -sighs and removes arms from hug- -backs away and grabs SF's shoulders, looking into his eyes- You need to calm down.

 

 **SonicFox:** -semi hyperventilates-

 

 **Joly:** -stern voice- SonicFox.

 

 **Joly:** -much gentler voice- You need to stop. Calm yourself down.

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries to- I- I just cant -holds head in shame- I feel so embarassed.

 

 **Joly:** Don't be. This is important to you, but -- Are you telling us that there's a shape shifter killing people in New York City?

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries to collect himself- Yes.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hes trying to target me, or kill those close to me.

 

 **Joly:** -pauses-

 

 **Joly:** How were those two kids close to you...?

 

 **SonicFox:** They wern't, my rapid change in disguise affects him.

 

 **Joly:** -sits down on couch next to Fenomina again-

 

 **SonicFox:** -stands up- -a little tear starts going down his eye-

 

 **SonicFox:** Follow me.

 

 **Joly:** -takes handkerchief out of jacket pocket and hands it to SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -wipes face with it- I am sorry..

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gets up*

 

 **Joly:** -sighs and walks towards SF. Feels very stressed again. Just wants to get back to his life instead of killing monsters and crying foxes but this doesn't show on his face-

 

 **SonicFox:** -makes them follow them to his room-

 

 **SonicFox:** -opens door- -turns on the light showing over at least 100 pictures of the deaths of people-

 

 **Joly:** -stops in his tracks-

 

 **Joly:** ...

 

 **SonicFox:** These were all the people the shapeshifter killed, supposing it was me.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hes been getting closer and closer, with each disguise I was wearing.

 

 **SonicFox:** -points to the least graphic one- -a guy is stabbed in a furry costume-

 

 **SonicFox:** -points- This was the closest one yet,

 

 **SonicFox:** Notice the color of his costume.

 

 **SonicFox:** -shows its light blue-

 

 **Joly:** -has a "wtf" look on his face-

 

 **Joly:** That's...

 

 **Joly:** -clears throat- Fenomina, any opinion on this?

 

 **SonicFox:** -shows a picture of the place he was at- -its the picture next to the Cafe-

 

 **Fenomina:** It's a reason to be scared, I'll tell you that.

 

 **SonicFox:** This shapeshifter isn't like any other shapeshifter though.

 

Joly was the guy killed by the café?

 

SonicFox yes

 

 **SonicFox:** If he turns into you, he somehow gets your powers.

 

 **Joly:** -frowns at the picture next to the café-

 

 **Joly:** -turns head to SF- Hm?

 

 **SonicFox:** -turns to fenomina- That day, when you say that I always want to exclude myself from the group, this is why.

 

 **SonicFox:** I don't want people getting hurt because of me.

 

 **Fenomina:** I wish you'd have said something way back when!

 

 **SonicFox:** I know, it's just I didn't know how to react when you said that.

 

 **SonicFox:** The two kids that died today.

 

 **SonicFox:** You may not want to see this Joly, but -points to the left kids entrails-

 

 **SonicFox:** It says "I'm getting closer Sonic"

 

 **SonicFox:** Nobody caught that.

 

 **Joly:** -mutters- The quality of the officers in this city...

 

 **Fenomina:** Right though...

 

 **SonicFox:** It's a terrifying thought that even after 7 years, he is still after me.

 

 **SonicFox:** -has collected himself- My girlfriend knew I was a fox, and kept me hidden well, when she was decieved by her mother.

 

 **SonicFox:** The shapeshifter turned into her mother and stabbed her in front of me.

 

 **SonicFox:** I didn't know, and it was too late.

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh..........

 

 **Joly:** We should...

 

 **SonicFox:** You guys are dear to me, and I don't want you guys to be decieved by him as well.

 

 **Joly:** We should tell the others about this.

 

 **SonicFox:** If I die by him, so be it....

 

 **Fenomina:** We have to. This guys' a bit of a danger...

 

 **Joly:** -slowly walks back towards doorway-

 

 **Joly:** We can't stay holed up in here all day.

 

 **SonicFox:** You guys go, I'm going to stay here, and think...

 

 **Joly:** No, you know about him. You should come with us.

 

 **SonicFox:** Well I look a mess, you would have to give me a second ehehe. -utters a gentle smile-

 

 **Joly:** Join us at the clock-shop as soon as you can.

 

 **Joly:** -opens door-

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, take as much time as you need. *Leaves*

 

 **SonicFox:** Alright..

 

 **Joly:** -closes door behind him-

 

 **Joly:** -SF IS LEFT ALONE IN HIS APARTMENT, GAZING FORLORNLY AT THE DOOR-

 

 **SonicFox:** -opens up his botom drawer as they leave-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks under books, grabbing a photo, showing him snuggling with his Girlfriend-

 

 **SonicFox:** -closes eyes-

 

 **SonicFox:** ___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Joly:** ~JOLY AND FENOMINA ENTER CLOCK SHOP. THERE IS A NOTE ON THE COUNTER THAT SAYS "AT CAFE".~

 

 **Joly:** ~JOLY AND FENOMINA ENTER CAFE~

 

 **Joly:** ~KARA, COURFEYRAC, NIKOLAI, AND TRITON ARE THERE~

 

 **Joly:** -bell rings-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks up at door from behind counter where he's working and smiles, pointing to a table in the back with Kara, Nikolai, and Triton- The others are over there.

 

 **Nikolai:** Hey! *Waves*

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Also waves- Heyy!

 

 **Triton:** Doctor Sexylegs! *Whistles*

 

 **Joly:** -tries not to smile but fails-

 

 **Joly:** -sits down in an empty chair-

 

 **Joly:** How is everyone?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Sits down at counter*

 

 **Triton:** Eh, the usual.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Pretty well, you guys?

 

 **Fenomina:** There have been better days..

 

 **Joly:** -nods- We just left SonicFox's apartment.

 

 **Kara Summers:** You mean that cosplayer guy?

 

 **Joly:** Yeah... He- -sees Courfeyrac making coffee- Kara, would you please grab that for us?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Sure.

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Goes to get it-

 

 **Fenomina:** So....How do I go about this....

 

 **Fenomina:** We've run into a bit of a problem.

 

 **Nikolai:** Hm?

 

 **Fenomina:** There's a.....Oh god..... A shapeshifter on the loose?

 

 **Joly:** -nods-

 

 **Joly:** Apparently... It killed his girlfriend?

 

 **Nikolai:** Oh...Is he alright?

 

 **Joly:** I don't think so... But it's killed hundreds of people already.

 

 **Nikolai:** Is there a way to kill this thing?

 

 **Fenomina:** Not that I know of. I was hoping you'd know....

 

 **SonicFox:** -opens up the cafe door- -walking in wearing a purple disguise-

 

 **SonicFox:** -purple/black disguise costume-

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices the group- Hello.

 

 **Triton:** Hey.

 

 **Nikolai:** Hi.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF- Hello.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks away*

 

 **Joly:** -looks at table-

 

 **SonicFox:** -that one awkward moment-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -walks over with Kara and coffee in his hand-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -hands coffee to Joly and looks to Fenomina- What do you normally drink?

 

 **SonicFox:** The Clock Shop was locked, so I came here.

 

 **Fenomina:** Not too bitter. I'd take a Mocha.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Coming right up. -walks away-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sits at table with group- -is silent-

 

 **Nikolai:** Foxy, you know how to take care of this?

 

 **SonicFox:** Take care of what?

 

 **Joly:** -sighs-

 

 **Joly:** The shifter...

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh him.

 

 **SonicFox:** I would suppose that you would kill him like any other shifter, its just that if he shifts into you, he somehow has your powers as well.

 

 **SonicFox:** So it can be quite dangerous if he shifts into say Nikolai or Fenomina.

 

 **Nikolai:** That's an issue.

 

 **Nikolai:** That's....REALLY AN ISSUE.

 

 **Triton:** And this thing is at large?

 

 **SonicFox:** It's trying to kill me, which is why I often seclude myself from the group.

 

 **SonicFox:** It wants to torture me as well.

 

 **SonicFox:** He is so far succeeding.

 

 **Joly:** That's unfortunate.

 

 **SonicFox:** -nods head-

 

 **Nikolai:** So is there no way we can kill this thing?

 

 **SonicFox:** We can, its just, it can't shift into something immortal.

 

 **SonicFox:** We kill it like any other shifter.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Looks at Mina* Do you think we'd have to.....

 

 **Fenomina:** No. It's not gonna get there.... *To SF* Does it have any kind of weakness?

 

 **SonicFox:** Depends on what he shifts into.

 

 **SonicFox:** But it scares me. It wants my head and I don't know why.

 

 **Nikolai:** So there's a possibility that we won't be able to take this thing down at all.

 

 **SonicFox:** I don't want him decieving you guys.

 

 **SonicFox:** I don't know, do you think you can take yourself in a fight Nikolai?

 

 **Nikolai:** Yeah, actually. There's no way that thing could copy my powers exactly.

 

 **Joly:** When do we do this? When does it kill? Is there a pattern?

 

 **SonicFox:** I dont know. It can literally be anything.

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts emphasis on- Literally.

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Goes to the exit- Hey guys, I'm gonna head home for the day. I'll see you all later. -Leaves-

 

 **SonicFox:** Bye Kara!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -returns with coffee-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -hands cup to Fenomina and sits down next to Joly-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** What's up?

 

 **Joly:** -waves-

 

 **SonicFox:** Hi Courf.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -nods at SF-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** What were you guys talking about? Looked like a pretty intense conversation.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmmm -rests hand on head in bored position-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at Joly giving him the "your que" look-

 

 **Triton:** Yiffie's dead girlfriend.

 

 **Triton:** And some shapeshifter crap.

 

 **SonicFox:** -facedesks-

 

 **Joly:** -turns body to face Courfeyrac and opens mouth to talk-

 

 **Joly:** -stops-

 

 **SonicFox:** -ears semi go down-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -raises eyebrow at Joly-

 

 **Nikolai:** Well put.

 

 **Nikolai:** But this is actually a serious issue. That....thing could become either one of us at any time.

 

 **Joly:** -turns body back to face table- Never mind, then.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stares the the group-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** *at

 

 **Fenomina:** Courfeyrac?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -head turns to Fenomina-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Hm?

 

 **SonicFox:** I know, but he tends to follow me.

 

 **SonicFox:** If I must be used as bait, you can go right ahead.

 

 **Fenomina:** Are you alright? You look kinda....

 

 **Fenomina:** Pale.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well, I'm really confused about this conversation. Did I come in at an inopportune moment?

 

 **Triton:** I'll explain everything on break.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -raises hands- Hey, I won't pry into it.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -gets up- I have customers to deal with. If I get a break I'll come talk to you.

 

 **Triton:** Alright.

 

 **SonicFox:** -stares at Courf while he walks off-

 

 **Triton:** *Sits back in chair*

 

 **Fenomina:** So there is no way to deal with this?

 

 **SonicFox:** -turns back to group- Anyways, I can't locate him.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -back at counter-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -phone rings-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -answers it- -talks to Kara-

 

 **SonicFox:** He can be in this cafe right now.

 

 **Joly:** -straightens back and looks around-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Bites lip* Mina......

 

 **Fenomina:** Any time.

 

 **SonicFox:** Because he changes all the ime, I always lose his scent.

 

 **SonicFox:** *time

 

 **Kara Summers:** Courfeyrac, hey there!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Bonjour, mademoiselle! How may I help you?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Just called to say I left something at the shop and I'll be back later to get it, also, how are you-- *Noises in the background, like a crashing sound* What the--.... One moment Courfeyrac. -Puts down phone-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -furrows eyebrows-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Alright...

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Cue panicked sounds in the background- Someone's here! -Tries to get the phone- Courfeyrac someone's in my house--Send help! ACK! -Phone goes dead-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Kara? Kara!?

 

 **Joly:** -turns around in chair-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -jumps over counter- Something's happened!

 

 **SonicFox:** -hears Courf shouting- Courf?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -worried- Oh, merde. C’est des conneries! -mutters this under his breath and he runs a hand through his hair-

 

 **Joly:** -stands up-

 

 **Joly:** What happened?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** She started yelling and said someone was in her house, and then--

 

 **Courfeyrac:** The line went dead and---

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps up-

 

 **SonicFox:** Where does she live.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Looks up* Um???

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -walks out door-

 

 **Joly:** Courf- no--

 

 **Joly:** -follows-

 

 **SonicFox:** -follows Joly-

 

 **SonicFox:** -mutters under his breath- Hes dead to me..

 

 **Triton:** *Follows*

 

 **Nikolai:** *Follows*

 

 **Fenomina:** *Follows*

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?__

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -runs up stairs and stops at Kara's door-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -steps back and kicks door open-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sees the window is broken-

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps through there-

 

 **Joly:** -jumps back- Courfey-- Wh--

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -runs in-

 

 **Joly:** Kara?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -yells- Kara?

 

 **SonicFox:** -shouts- Kara!

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Is tied up, being held back by Shifter!Kara-

 

Shifter! **Kara:** -Comes into view- Guys, guys what the hell, is this

 

Shifter! **Kara:** Why does she look like me!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sees Kara. And Shifter!Kara-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** What the Hell...

 

Shifter! **Kara:** -Pretending to be Kara-

 

 **SonicFox:** Joly.

 

 **Joly:** -puts arm out in front of Courfeyrac- Just... -sighs- -stares at Karas 1  & 2-

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Struggling against ropes-

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Looks really panicked and angry-

 

 **SonicFox:** Nikolai, please tie me up or stop my muscle control.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -steps back and points- There's-- Do you have a twin?

 

 **SonicFox:** I don't think I will be able to contain myself within the next 10 seconds.

 

Shifter! **Kara:** Someone, explain, now. I don't have a twin, not that I know of.

 

 **Nikolai:** Not into that sort of thing.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** You know, a really psychotic one?

 

Shifter! **Kara:** I'm an only child Courfeyrac.

 

 **Triton:** *Eyes shift from Kara to "Kara"*

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Muffled yells-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ...

 

 **SonicFox:** -is starting t o get stressed out-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at both Karas-

 

Shifter! **Kara:** Guys, are these ropes gonna hold her-- It?

 

 **SonicFox:** One of them is the sh-shifter.

 

Shifter! **Kara:** Shifter?

 

 **Joly:** -steps back, scared-

 

 **Joly:** -steps back, scared-

 

 **Fenomina:** Triton, can you tell?

 

 **Triton:** Give me a second.

 

 **Triton:** ....

 

 **SonicFox:** -doenst have time for Triton- -walks up and ungags Kara-

 

 **SonicFox:** -raises Kunai to her face-

 

 **Kara Summers:** Guys, she's not me! What's going on--

 

 **Kara Summers:** She broke in and tied me to this chair!

 

 **SonicFox:** Tell me, what is going on.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I'd really like to know.

 

 **Triton:** *Narrows eyes* She's telling the truth.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -confrontation tone of voice-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** *confrontational

 

 **Kara Summers:** Help-- Please, she has everything I have, even the tattoo on my back--

 

 **Triton:** The Kara in the chair.....she's real.

 

Shifter! **Kara:** -Eyes narrow-

 

 **SonicFox:** Triton, the Shifter is deceiving.

 

 **Joly:** -in a low voice- How can you know?

 

 **Triton:** Not to yours truly. I can tell human from non human in seconds.

 

 **Triton:** Except for today. This guy's good.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks back at Kara- How do you know about that tatoo on her back?

 

 **Kara Summers:** I got it done in 02, it was a dare, see for yourself--!

 

 **SonicFox:** But that would mean untying you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is sort of standing against the wall fearing for his life-

 

Shifter! **Kara:** That's a bad idea-- I wouldn't advise it.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Please. You don't even have to untie me, just cut the back of my shirt.

 

 **SonicFox:** I believe you have a tattoo on your back.

 

 **Kara Summers:** It's a vine with thorns and a rose in the center--

 

 **Joly:** -speaks up- Well wouldn't the shifter have the tattoo as well? What's the point of showing this tattoo?

 

 **SonicFox:** my problem is, how did you know that She -points to other Kara- has one

 

Shifter! **Kara:** -Panicking internally- Shit...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -head snaps to look at Joly like "why the fuck is he acting like this has happened before"-

 

 **Kara Summers:** If she turned into me, wouldn't she naturally have all the stuff I've gotten?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah?

 

 **SonicFox:** -cuts Karas back shirt- -revealing the tattoo-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks over at Shifter!Kara-

 

 **SonicFox:** Come here.

 

Shifter! **Kara:** -Narrows eyes further- Sorry, can't do that.

 

Shifter! **Kara:** I-I've got a scar--

 

 **SonicFox:** -his hand starts to fill up with orbs, but the orbs start turning black-

 

 **SonicFox:** I will not ask you again, Come here.

 

Shifter! **Kara:** Shit. You clever little fox

 

Shifter! **Kara:** Where was this deduction when your girlfriend needed it?

 

Shifter! **Kara:** -Smirks before darting out the window-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Goes to tackle Kara-

 

 **SonicFox:** ILL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is unall fours running after it-

 

 **Joly:** -runs over to stop SF but Courfeyrac's arm darts out to grab him-

 

Shifter! **Kara:** -Climbs the railings and hops to the next structure-

 

Shifter! **Kara:** Catch me if you can foxy!

 

 **SonicFox:** -a green glowing after image begins following him-

 

 **SonicFox:** YOUR DEAD TO ME.

 

 **SonicFox:** -doesnt even climb railing, begins to run up the wall-

 

 **SonicFox:** -orbs are sticking his feet to the wall-

 

Shifter! **Kara:** Oh, how cute! -Grins- I'm very much alive. -throws a smoke bomb-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is clutching Joly's arm, staring after SonicFox and the shifter-

 

 **SonicFox:** -makes it to the top- -is smoke bombed-

 

 **SonicFox:** -begins to get dazed coughing-

 

 **Nikolai:** There's no point. They won't catch it.

 

Shifter! **Kara:** -Is gone, only leaving a pile of synthetic flesh in it's wake-

 

 **SonicFox:** -hat fell off-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks around- -punches ground hard, cutting his knuckles- FUCK.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is still staring at window-

 

 **SonicFox:** -some of his fur is over his head- -puts hand on head-

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Is near fainting- What-- What just happened?

 

 **Joly:** -calls out from where he's standing in Kara's house- ... SonicFox?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -turns head slowly to look at Kara-

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls back on back, getting ready to pass out-

 

 **Nikolai:** ....

 

 **SonicFox:** I- shouldnt have tried to use that...

 

 **SonicFox:** -passes out-

 

 **Joly:** -is still standing with Courf- SonicFox? Are you alright? Can you hear me?

 

 **SonicFox:** -hears Joly's voice echo through his head-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -goes pale-

 

 **Nikolai:** Courf....

 

 **SonicFox:** -panting-

 

 **Joly:** -hears Nikolai and looks at Courf-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I...I--Jol-- -faints-

 

 **Joly:** Shi- -catches Courf halfway to the ground and lowers him the rest of the way-

 

 **Kara Summers:** Is he alright?

 

 **Joly:** -stands up and rubs the back of the his head, staring worriedly at Courfeyrac-

 

 **Joly:** I don't know.

 

 **Kara Summers:** You guys... You guys just saved my life.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -opens eyes- -grunts- Why am I on the ground.

 

 **Joly:** -helps Courf up- You fainted.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -clears throat- I did not.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Hugs Kara* Shh...

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Kara-

 

 **Fenomina:** Just...sit down, alright? You need rest.

 

 **Joly:** Are you hurt?

 

 **Kara Summers:** A few bruises on my ribs I think, but I'm fine other than that.

 

 **SonicFox:** -is kinda, passed out on the ledge of a random roof-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to group- A shape shifter?

 

 **Joly:** Well.

 

 **Fenomina:** I mean...

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah.

 

 **Fenomina:** I think I'm gonna spend the night here with Kara. I wouldn't wan't to leave her here....especially not tonight.

 

 **Nikolai:** Good idea.

 

 **Joly:** -nods- Sound good.

 

 **Nikolai:** I'm just gonna get going. Mina, text me tonight.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks around- -in a low voice to Joly- So we just leave? I mean that's alright but--

 

 **Joly:** \--I'll talk to you about it.

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts to recover conciousness-

 

 **Joly:** -leaves with Courfeyrac-

 

 **SonicFox:** Ill find you...

 

 **Nikolai:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?

 

Medina: --MEDINA CREATED A CHAT--

 

Medina: Well?

 

 **Nikolai:** We've encountered a bit of an issue... There's a shapeshifter.

 

 **Fenomina:** Apparently, it can take the powers of those it morphs into.

 

Medina: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah.....Not good.

 

 **Nikolai:** My sentiments exactly.

 

 **Nikolai:** We were wondering if that would apply to us as well.

 

Medina: Maybe. Shapeshifters aren't exactly common.

 

 **Fenomina:** We realize.

 

Medina: Have you tried looking for weaknesses?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah. SF doesn't know of any.

 

 **Nikolai:** As far as we've been told anyway...

 

Medina: Ah. I see.

 

Medina: Pun alert.

 

 **Nikolai:** DIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?AAA

 

Medina: : D

 

 **Fenomina:** Do you think it could take HIS form?

 

Medina: No. That's one thing that you definitely don't have to worry about.

 

 **Nikolai:** Good. Good.

 

Medina: I suggest the two of you just bide your time until we've got more to go on.

 

 **Fenomina:** I guess.

 

 **Fenomina:** Goodnight Dina.

 

Medina: Night!

 

Medina: ________________________?________________________?______________

 

 **Joly:** ~END OF EPISODE~


	7. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't even know what this episode was about.

**Joly:** ~SEASON 1 EPISODE 10~

 

 **Joly:** ~ONE WEEK LATER~

 

 **Joly:** ~KARA IS JUST FEELING WELL ENOUGH TO START TALKING ABOUT THE EVENTS~

 

 **Joly:** ~CLOCK SHOP~

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Walks into the shop- Hey, anyone here?

 

 **Nikolai:** *Leans on counter* Nah, Mina's sick. It's just me.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Hey Nikolai. Well, I hope she gets better.... Hey, can I talk to you?

 

 **Nikolai:** *Pulls up stool* Yea darlin'. Sit down.

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Sits down sheepishly- Last week was.. Pretty eventful, huh?.. To be honest that encounter had me pretty damn scared, I haven't been that scared in a long while.

 

 **Nikolai:** I can imagine. Shapeshifters aren't exactly an everyday thing.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Yeah... I actually saw it though, like, it transformed in front of me when I was on the floor trying to breath. It was just, gruesome.

 

 **Nikolai:** Dang...Speaking of sight, can you tell me about your eye?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Oh yeah. Well, about a few years ago, I think about 3 or 4. I got into a fight. I was a bit of a little punk back then, trying to fit in, I joined a gang type of thing. Someone, I asumed they were a part of our rivals tried to mug me. If I remember correctly, the guy was wearing some top hat, and he was in a semi-formal type look. He got the upper hand on me and he... He threw this podwer stuff in my left eye, it was kinda thick too. It pretty much coated my eye. After that he was gone. For a few days, I was fine, then I noticed I could see less and less out of my left eye. I went to my doctor and they couldn't even explain. They didn't pick up the powder, no strange patterns in my nerve system, nothing.

 

 **Nikolai:** ......

 

 **Nikolai:** Have you....seen this guy since?

 

 **Nikolai:** Like, anywhere?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Nah, I haven't.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Exhales* Good. Good. Can I.....this is gonna sound weird.....Can I take a look at your eye?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Um... Sure.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Examines* ......Alright.

 

 **Nikolai:** Why don't we move off of this topic... Tell me about yourself.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Well, I'm a wallflower who likes flowers, my last name makes people peg me as a Summer but I'm more of a Winter, and like most I've got a past that I don't normally talk about unless it's prodded out of me. *Chuckles* Also, I'm pretty chill if I might say so, I don't panic so often anymore unless I'm well, near dying.

 

 **Nikolai:** Well, you've certainly got your e-Harmony description ready! Personally, I'm a Summer. Flowers, alright. Chocolate, better. Sex.....No contest.

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Grins- I agree with you on the last one. Well, it honestly depends on who you're with anyway.

 

 **Nikolai:** I dunno.....In my experience, it doesn't take much to take it home, if you know what I'm saying. The journey however, varies.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Yeah, I caught that reference there. You must have gotten it good.

 

 **Nikolai:** You know how it is.

 

 **Nikolai:** Canadian guys. What can I say?

 

 **Nikolai:** In any case, what did you come down here for?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Definitely. Oh, also, I came down here to talk to Mina about this stuff, the part about my eye because she was pretty curious about it around the first time we met.

 

 **Nikolai:** Yeah, I can see why. I'd tell you myself, but I'm not sure if it'd be in your best interest.

 

 **Kara Summers:** What do you mean not in my best interest? You know the guy?

 

 **Nikolai:** I have an idea.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Hm? What is it?

 

 **Nikolai:** Nah... I'd rather not. Say, why don't we head down to the coffee shop? The swim team drops buy in ten minutes.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Sounds good to me! -Wide smile-

 

 **SonicFox:** ________________________?________________________?____________________\

 

 **SonicFox:** *AFTERNOON, CAFE*

 

 **SonicFox:** -Is sipping coffee, at a table by himself-

 

 **Lien:** -is serenly drinking tea- guten Tag

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is on shift-

 

 **Lien:** -turns to sf- Schlaukopf

 

 **Nikolai:** Um??

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks up- -looks around- -sees Lien- Lien! Where the hell have you been ehehe?

 

 **Lien:** Sie Schwachsinnigen, pompös, ass

 

 **SonicFox:** Translate?

 

 **Lien:** lassen Sie mich die Schuld für das Schneiden von mina Haar, Ruck

 

 **Nikolai:** German?

 

 **SonicFox:** You're talking German.

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices that Nikolai is there- Oh hi there!

 

 **Lien:** was sonst?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is leaning on hands behind counter and watching conversation-

 

 **SonicFox:** Hold up -takes out this weird tablet thing- -sets it on table-

 

 **SonicFox:** Talk now?

 

 **Lien:** quelqu'un peut-il traduire ici?

 

 **SonicFox:** -words pop up saying- "can someone translate this" Yes.

 

 **SonicFox:** Ugh, where the hell is Joly when you need him. -says at the top, language detected is French-

 

 **Lien:** vas te faire encule bite

 

 **SonicFox:** -pops up saying- "Fuck you dick" o3o. The hell I do?

 

 **Nikolai:** Your French is terrible. What do you use, Rosetta Stone?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Sounds more like google translate to me.

 

 **Lien:** ?? ???? ???, ??? ????? ???? ???????? ??? ?? ???? ?? ??, ??? ?? ???????

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -talking from over at counter-

 

 **SonicFox:** -translates to Russian- Your were the one who let mine get mad at me for what you've done [surprised]

 

 **SonicFox:** What is, -notices Courfeyrac- Oh hey!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at SF-

 

 **Lien:** comme vous avez de la place pour parler -looks at coufeyrac

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -opens mouth to say something but decides not to speak and turns around to make coffee-

 

 **SonicFox:** -translates french- as you have room to talk.

 

 **Nikolai:** Qui c'est ce connard?

 

 **SonicFox:** "Who is this asshole." -responds to Nikolai in spanish-

 

 **SonicFox:** Un tipo con una persona suplente. Hes muy engaño.

 

 **SonicFox:** -lifts tablet up hiding it from Lien-

 

 **SonicFox:** -shows Nikolai translation-

 

 **Lien:** Tu veux que je te faire du mal, le renard? Je ne peux pas parler anglais aujourd'hui, je suis tellement en colère

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -turns around- -quietly- Why not?

 

 **Nikolai:** Why can't you speak English today? Why do you insist on being a two-cent asshole?

 

 **SonicFox:** You want me to hurt you, Fox? I can not speak English today, I am so angry. Well why didn't you say that?

 

 **SonicFox:** I greet you and you call me an asshole.

 

 **Lien:** ???? ????, ?? dumbass ??? ?? ???????? ?? ?? ???????????? ????? ?????

 

 **Nikolai:** Oh alright.

 

 **SonicFox:** also that my dumbass Ari translator to switch between languages. Sure you don't want him to take all the blame?

 

 **Lien:** ???? ????? ?? ?????? ? ??? SF

 

 **SonicFox:** Imam need to say yes to Ari SF. Orrr what?

 

 **Lien:** Ek wil hê dat jy my 'n guns te doen

 

 **Nikolai:** ..........

 

 **Nikolai:** Dude.

 

 **SonicFox:** I want you to do me a favor. Uhhh.

 

 **Nikolai:** I don't think he knows you well enough.

 

 **SonicFox:** I am kind of skeptical about that.

 

 **Lien:** hom kry asseblief vir my

 

 **Nikolai:** Is there any way to fix you?

 

 **SonicFox:** please get him for me. -eyes Lien- I'm sorry. Is there a problem?

 

 **Lien:** ??? ??? ?? ?? ?? ????? ??? ???? ???? ?? ????? ??

 

 **Lien:** ?? ?? ???? ????? ?? ???? ?? ???? ???

 

 **SonicFox:** That's why we need to agriculture and rural industry. What does that have to do with our convo?

 

 **SonicFox:** You can fix his translator. Nikolai, please do. I am regretting inviting him over here.

 

 **Lien:** ????Ari

 

 **SonicFox:** "No Ari."

 

 **Lien:** s'il vous plaît je ne peux pas continuer comme ça

 

 **Nikolai:** You want me to fix this?

 

 **Lien:** vous ne pouvez pas le traducteur est dans ma tête

 

 **Nikolai:** I probably could though....At a reasonable price, of course.

 

 **SonicFox:** You know French, ill let you translate.

 

 **Lien:** nul n'est autorisé dans ma tête

 

 **Nikolai:** I could be in your head right now and you'd have no clue.

 

 **SonicFox:** -shivers at that thought- Oh god please don't enter my thoughts.

 

 **Nikolai:** La pire erreur que vous pourriez faire aujourd'hui serait de me sous-estimer.

 

 **Lien:** donc pas. mais si vous trouvez Ari pour moi je vais payer

 

 **Nikolai:** Comment pourrais-je faire cela?

 

 **SonicFox:** "If you find Ari for me, Ill pay." Thats a waste of Nikolai's time.

 

 **Nikolai:** Exactly.

 

 **SonicFox:** And then he has to fix your translator. Sounds like a pretty high price~

 

 **Nikolai:** Eh, depends.

 

 **Lien:** pourquoi devrais-je prendre soin de la méthode de recherche, mais Ari est très bon pour cacher

 

 **SonicFox:** why should I take care of the search method, but Ari is very good at hiding.

 

 **Joly:** -enters café-

 

 **Nikolai:** Because you're asking ME a favor? Where are your manners at? You're acting like a douchebag.

 

 **SonicFox:** He wanted you to "get me"

 

 **Joly:** -sees Lien and raises eyebrow-

 

 **Lien:** votre prix, Ari peut prendre soin du traducteur

 

 **Joly:** -Doesn't know whether it's Lien or Ari but doesn't really care-

 

 **Joly:** -sees Courfeyrac  & walks over-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks up at Joly and walks away through kitchen doors-

 

 **Nikolai:** I wish that made any type of sense.

 

 **Joly:** -stops- -walks back over to the group-

 

 **Ari:** aussi sa quoi cela m'intéresse renard stupide

 

 **SonicFox:** I again regret inviting him to the group =3=

 

 **Joly:** -confused-

 

 **Lien:** *should be lien

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Lien- So which one are you?

 

 **SonicFox:** its also what I'm interested stupid fox.

 

 **SonicFox:** Ummm......

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices Joly- Oh hey!

 

 **Lien:** lien

 

 **Nikolai:** I'm gonna need you to stop talking shit on my friends before I beat the shit out of you, you ungrateful little bitch. Now get the fucking panties out of your asshole and try the fuck again.

 

 **Joly:** -lips tighten in frustration but nods at SF- Hello.

 

 **SonicFox:** DAMN! -looks at Nikolai- -back at Lien- HAHA

 

 **Lien:** Je m'excuse pour mon impolitesse dans demandant pardon je ne vous demande pardon s'il vous plaît aidez-moi

 

 **SonicFox:** I apologize for my rudeness in asking forgiveness I beg your pardon please help me.

 

 **Nikolai:** You better apologize, you little shit.

 

 **SonicFox:** Awwww you poor dog~

 

 **Lien:** mon seul ami dans la solitude déserte juste moi, donc je suis un peu contrarié

 

 **Lien:** c'était peut-être un errend fous

 

 **SonicFox:** my only friend in seclusion just deserted me, so I'm a little upset.

 

 **Nikolai:** Do I look like I have anything to do with that? No. So don't be coming up in here talking shit to everybody like your worth something.

 

 **Nikolai:** *You're

 

 **Lien:** tu as raison je dois pas de place ici sur cette Terre

 

 **Lien:** -runs away-

 

 **SonicFox:** you're right I have no place here on this earth

 

 **Joly:** -looks after Lien-

 

 **SonicFox:** Did he just say that?

 

 **Nikolai:** *Eternal stale face*

 

 **Joly:** What happened? Is he alright?

 

 **Lien:** -thud echoes as body hits street-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sigh- Let me go after him.

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks on all fours, after Lien-

 

 **Nikolai:** I couldn't give to shits about that clitmunch. I'm done with his business.

 

 **Joly:** -stands up and runs outside-

 

 **Lien:** -is lying on sidewalk, dead-

 

 **Joly:** -runs over to Lien and kneels by him-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks- Is he ok?

 

 **Joly:** Lien?

 

 **Joly:** -concerned look on face-

 

 **Joly:** I -- I...

 

 **SonicFox:** Whats wrong?

 

 **Lien:** -his body lies broken and mangled on the ground-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Walks outside, sighs* What happened?

 

 **Joly:** -stands up, staring at Lien-

 

 **Nikolai:** Oh....

 

 **Joly:** -is upset-

 

 **SonicFox:** -shivers- What happened?!

 

 **Joly:** -also in shock-

 

 **SonicFox:** -feels for his pulse- The hell?!

 

 **Lien:** -eyes snap open-

 

 **Joly:** -stumbles back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -snapsback- GUH!

 

 **SonicFox:** -Joly stumbles back on SF, causing them to fall-

 

 **Joly:** -does not fall into SF-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Narrows eyes* What the fuck is this shit?

 

 **Joly:** -steadies self and walks around Lien's body laying on the ground-

 

 **SonicFox:** Ow! Off of me ;_;

 

 **Ari:** ha did you really think that i was that pompous ass? well i guess question answered.

 

 **Nikolai:** You're not far off.

 

 **Ari:** -begins to sit up and straighten broken bones with an impassive expression-

 

 **SonicFox:** Why the hell did you just inflict us with conflict

 

 **Joly:** ...

 

 **Ari:** its like supersizing your meal, also cause i don't like you sf

 

 **Joly:** -shakes head and walks back inside café-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Slaps Ari, Walks back inside*

 

 **Ari:** ah well i've already been slapped three times today

 

 **SonicFox:** -punches Ari in his face-

 

 **SonicFox:** -follos Nikolai back inside-

 

 **Nikolai:** I'd have preferred if you'd actually died.

 

 **Ari:** oh i would have loved to but I can't

 

 **Ari:** Lien won't let me

 

 **Ari:** ever -looks depressed-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sits back down at the table-

 

 **Joly:** -stands by coffee counter waiting for Courf to come back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -to Nikolai- Why is he such a douche?

 

 **Ari:** -walks in quietly- -sits down facing a wall-

 

 **Joly:** -watches ari-

 

 **Ari:** -puts head in hands-

 

 **Joly:** -walks over slowly- Why'd you do that?

 

 **Ari:** -whispers- cause i have to

 

 **Joly:** -goes to talk but then pauses- You... -looks back at Nikolai and SF and sits down in the chair by Ari- To feed?

 

 **Ari:** thats it -pauses- I do't really want to hurt people

 

 **Ari:** thats the trueth for once

 

 **Nikolai:** *Looks up* Is Courfeyrac even here?

 

 **Joly:** -tilts head towards Nikolai and SF- Why don't you tell them that?

 

 **SonicFox:** I saw him walk away from Joly.

 

 **Joly:** -looks back at Nikolai- -calls over- Yes, but he won't talk to me.

 

 **Nikolai:** I'll speak with him later then.

 

 **Joly:** -looks back at Ari- -raises eyebrow at him-

 

 **Ari:** i don't think I can

 

 **Joly:** You just told me.

 

 **Ari:** you're different then them, you understand....

 

 **Joly:** I'm sure they would, as well.

 

 **Ari:** I should just go, its not the first time I've been kicked out

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks around- Wheres the bathroom?

 

 **Joly:** -looks up at Ari- I'm not... kicking you out... just... -shakes head- Listen, if you really have to, why not do it in a more practical joke sort of way? Less... serious?

 

 **Nikolai:** They have a bathroom here?

 

 **Ari:** the more serious the lie the more there is to eat..

 

 **SonicFox:** Yes, I had to fix their floor.

 

 **Joly:** Why not have a few small meals instead of one large one?

 

 **Nikolai:** Huh.

 

 **Nikolai:** All the times I've been here, I've never used the bathroom.

 

 **Ari:** I can try to keep it small

 

 **SonicFox:** Really?

 

 **Nikolai:** Public bathrooms aren't my favorite places.

 

 **SonicFox:** Tell me about it ._.

 

 **Joly:** -nods at Ari and pats his shoulder before walking over to the table with Nikolai and SF sitting at it-

 

 **Ari:** -stays at table but looks less depressed

 

 **Joly:** Is this a... riveting conversation you're having about the bathroom over here?

 

 **Nikolai:** *Looks at SF* It nothing perverse, if that's what you're thinking. Public bathrooms are just really dirty.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Looks to Joly* Yeaaaah..

 

 **Lien:** -walks in- hello

 

 **SonicFox:** Ehehe.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Waves* Hey!

 

 **Joly:** -look over at door-

 

 **Joly:** Hello.

 

 **Lien:** good to see you all

 

 **Lien:** -doesn't look at Ari-

 

 **SonicFox:** That was rhetorical statement Nikolai ehehe. It was from my first experience coming here o.o. -looks at Lien- Oh hey..

 

 **Lien:** anything interesting happen?

 

 **Joly:** -pushes out chair across from him with feet so Lien can sit in it-

 

 **SonicFox:** I punched Ari in the face for insulting me and tricking me for no apparent reason.

 

 **SonicFox:** You?

 

 **Lien:** -sits down- nothing too exciting

 

 **Nikolai:** Ah.

 

 **SonicFox:** I see.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Looks around* Hey, where's Triton? Courfeyrac!

 

 **SonicFox:** Ugh I really gotta use the bathroom. -stands up- Ill be right back.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -from back- Yes?

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts scowering over the Cafe looking for the Bathroom-

 

 **Nikolai:** Where's Triton?

 

 **Nikolai:** Did he come in today?

 

 **Ari:** -pipes up- I haven't seen Triton in weeks

 

 **Joly:** -catches Ari's eye and motions for him to come sit with them-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Glances at Ari, mutters* No kidding....

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -walks out from back and stands behind counter- Today's one of his days to work, but he hasn't come in yet.

 

 **Ari:** -pulls out a seat away from Lien-

 

 **Nikolai:** That's weird. He loves this place.

 

 **SonicFox:** -returns back to seat-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shrugs-

 

 **SonicFox:** What are we talking about now?

 

 **Joly:** Nothing, really.

 

 **Nikolai:** Triton didn't show up for work.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh, hes usually here everytime I come here with Joly and Fenomina.

 

 **SonicFox:** Speaking of Fenomina, where is she at?

 

 **Nikolai:** Sick at home.

 

 **Joly:** -concerned- Is she alright? What happened?

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh, tell her I said feel better soon ^ [big grin] ^

 

 **Nikolai:** It looks like a virus. I'm gonna stop by in a minute if you'd like to come.

 

 **Joly:** Of course.

 

 **SonicFox:** Dont viruses spread?

 

 **Nikolai:** Not this one.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh, sure Ill come say hi.

 

 **Nikolai:** I'm sure she'd be happy to see you guys.

 

 **Lien:** well not everyone -glares at ari-

 

 **Joly:** -watches interaction and furrows eyebrows-

 

 **Joly:** -looks away-

 

 **Ari:** -bows head-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Looks over* About that.... I think you should go and talk to her..

 

 **Ari:** but... I didn't

 

 **Lien:** are you sure?

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks over at them- Sure about what?

 

 **Nikolai:** Yeah. I mean, she's mad....But she'll have a conversation with you.

 

 **Lien:** that he didnt do something worth apoligising

 

 **Nikolai:** Excuse you?

 

 **Nikolai:** I don't think you realize what shit just came out of your mouth.

 

 **SonicFox:** -chuckles under his breath into hoodie-

 

 **Ari:** -whispers- he thinks i cut her hair off

 

 **SonicFox:** Wha?

 

 **Joly:** -frowns- -looks at Lien- He didn't. It was one of those demons...

 

 **SonicFox:** Yea, I saw it before I went all demented.

 

 **Nikolai:** Then why did Dean say he did?

 

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs-

 

 **Lien:** -looks at ari- congradulations for once you didn't screw up

 

 **Nikolai:** *Looks at Lien* Shut up.

 

 **Lien:** you're right... sorry Ari i shouldn't have snapped

 

 **SonicFox:** A little too late for that...

 

 **Nikolai:** In all truth.

 

 **Ari:** its fine, I guess

 

 **Joly:** -stands up- Well... Shall we go?

 

 **Ari:** are we going to mina's

 

 **Nikolai:** Yeah.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Gets up*

 

 **Ari:** -gets up-

 

 **Ari:** i'm coming

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets on all fours-

 

 **Ari:** -evaporates-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_

 

 **Fenomina:** *Is wrapped up in thousands of blankets on couch*

 

 **Ari:** hey...

 

 **Ari:** you awake?

 

 **Fenomina:** .....Yes...

 

 **Joly:** -sits on floor by couch- Hello, how are you feeling?

 

 **Fenomina:** Like shit.

 

 **Lien:** do you need another blanket?

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks on all fours into view- Hey Fenomina1

 

 **Fenomina:** No, I'm fine.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks over at Sf* Hey... Don't shed on my carpet.

 

 **Joly:** -smiles at the remark-

 

 **SonicFox:** Huh?! I'm done my shedding period for now ;_;

 

 **Fenomina:** It was a joke, calm down.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh right right ehehe ;_;

 

 **Ari:** hey mina?

 

 **Fenomina:** Mmmm?

 

 **Ari:** uhhh about that thing that happened in hell..

 

 **Fenomina:** ...

 

 **Ari:** I'm sorry about what happened but I didn't cut your hair. but we can fix it

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah.. Sam called and told me this morning. He said some demon did it.

 

 **Lien:** he's right though I can fix your hair for you

 

 **Fenomina:** You don't have to. Nikolai's working on getting me this really fast hair growth serum. Usually reserved for ex-cancer patients. My hair should be back to normal in a month's time.

 

 **Ari:** thats a relief, I'm so glad your hair is gonna be fixed

 

 **Fenomina:** Same.

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts looking at T.V-

 

Dj: -points to screen- AND THERE GOES NICKI MINAJ

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks as if he pointed to Mina-

 

 **Joly:** -looks over to Mina- So Sam called? Did he have anything to say about the third task?

 

 **Fenomina:** Not really.

 

 **Fenomina:** He was just kinda talking to me about this Gabriel guy.

 

 **Joly:** Who's Gabriel?

 

 **Ari:** i think he's an angel

 

 **Fenomina:** Just some guy he used to talk to.

 

 **Joly:** A.... what?

 

 **SonicFox:** -kind of curls up into a ball on the floor like dogs do when comfortable~-

 

 **Joly:** Another one?

 

 **Ari:** I'm not all that familier with a bible so i could be wrong

 

 **SonicFox:** I dont pay attention to it at all/

 

 **Joly:** -looks at TV-

 

 **Nikolai:** Hey Mina, Dani still here?

 

 **Ari:** you need me to get you anything, mina?

 

 **Fenomina:** Upstairs.

 

 **Nikolai:** Thanks. *Walks away*

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm good, I'm good. *Sits up* Do you need anything?

 

 **Ari:** I'm fine

 

 **Fenomina:** Alright.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks back at Tv-

 

 **SonicFox:** Ugh Nicki Minaj's voice.

 

 **Fenomina:** So, why are you guys here? Anything going on?

 

 **SonicFox:** I dont know whats more fake, Godzilla or her voice.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh we just came to visit you Mina.

 

 **Lien:** we missed you mina

 

 **Lien:** we'll they did

 

 **Fenomina:** *Raises eyebrow* Um?

 

 **Lien:** I don't really know you well enough to make a statement like that

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Lien-

 

 **Fenomina:** You might want to be a little careful with how you word things in the future. I was ready to throw a lamp.

 

 **Lien:** i apologise

 

 **Lien:** joly why do you stare at me?

 

 **Joly:** -is no longer looking at Lien- Nothing, I was just wondering why you'd said that.

 

 **SonicFox:** Mina remember what happened when you tried to throw something at someone ;_;

 

 **Fenomina:** Why?

 

 **Ari:** -looks at lien- you should leave

 

 **SonicFox:** That stick you through at Samandriel and it vanished through him, smacking me in the back of the head.

 

 **SonicFox:** I crashed through your coffee table ;_;

 

 **Lien:** -glares back- I have no reason to stay, get well soon mina -leaves quietly-

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh.

 

 **Joly:** -quietly to Ari- So you're... part of him? In a way?

 

 **Fenomina:** *waves* Thanks for stopping by!

 

 **SonicFox:** I should probably get going as well.

 

 **SonicFox:** I have work in an hour.

 

 **SonicFox:** I will see you soon Fenomina! Get better soon!

 

 **Joly:** -furrows eyebrows- ...Work? You have a job? -calls after SF-

 

 **Ari:** -quietly- in a way yes. bye mina!

 

 **SonicFox:** Classified info Joly -tilts hat- Classified info. -walks out door-

 

 **Joly:** -stares after SF- Alright, then...

 

 **Fenomina:** Bye!

 

 **SonicFox:** -shouts- Good day!

 

 **Fenomina:** They're really odd, aren't they?

 

 **Joly:** I suppose so.

 

 **Joly:** -looks back to Ari- In what way? If you'd like to explain, I mean...

 

 **Ari:** Lien made me to be him

 

 **Joly:** -frowns- I'm afraid I'm a bit confused.

 

 **Ari:** Lien can make anything so he figured a doppleganger like me would be useful

 

 **Joly:** -sees time- Well, we'll talk later. I should get to class for a lecture.

 

 **Ari:** see you -waves-

 

 **Joly:** -stops at doorway- Bye, Mina, Ari.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_______________

 

 **Joly:** ~AT CAFE~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -flips door sign to 'closed' and starts wiping down tables-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Walks in anyway* Courfeyrac.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks up- Hey.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** What can I do for you?

 

 **Nikolai:** *Sits down at table* Come here. I've gotta talk to you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sits down warily- I don't like the way this sounds...

 

 **Nikolai:** I'm not gonna sit here and beat around the bush with you. What's going on betwwen you and Joly?

 

 **Nikolai:** *Between*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -pauses- I...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shrugs- He told me. What was going on.

 

 **Nikolai:** I heard.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sighs- It's just... it's weird.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -runs hands through hair- Demons, and shape shifters, and fucking anthropomorphic foxes...

 

 **Nikolai:** I know.... But why aren't you talking to him anymore?

 

 **Nikolai:** He's like, the only one you won't speak to.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well, to be honest, I didn't really want to speak with any of you.

I was just... a bit more mad with him. For not telling me. I mean, we've been friends for a while now.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ...I should probably go talk to him, though, shouldn't I?

 

 **Nikolai:** I'd say so.

 

 **Nikolai:** You can't just clam up like this anymore though. We're into some shit and it's only going to get worse.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -nods at Nikolai-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stands up and tosses rag into a bin- Alright, well... I'll see you tomorrow. I should get going.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Gets up* Yeah, I'll see you.

 

~END~

 

 


	8. Episode 11: Time Traveler's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group attends the Time Traveler's ball, and several unlikely things happen.

EPISODE 11

 

 **Joly:** ~ONE MONTH LATER~ (alright so let's just pretend it's late May because it was already late May and it can't be June yet)

 

 **Joly:** -Joly and Fenomina are above the clockshop-

 

 **Joly:** -is combing Fenomina's hair-

 

 **Joly:** So tell me about this color... It's not natural, is it?

 

 **Fenomina:** It kinda is.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Grins* Same like everyone on my dad's side.

 

 **Joly:** How is that even possible?

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm a bit surprised that you'd ask that. Especially after the past few months.

 

 **Joly:** -pauses and then resumes combing hair- You have a point.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Chuckles* I guess it IS a bit odd though, isn't it?

 

 **Joly:** -grins- Yes, it is. Can I ask about your ears as well?

 

 **Fenomina:** Well... I'm not sure how to explain that without blowing your mind.

 

 **Joly:** I'm sure at this point it wouldn't be *that* surprising, would it?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Grins* True. I'm an elf, I guess? I don't know how else to explain it.

 

 **Joly:** -raises eyebrow- An elf? Where are you from?

 

 **Fenomina:** Not Finland.

 

 **Joly:** That narrows down the field.

 

 **Fenomina:** See, but I'm not sure how you'll take this one. It takes a bit of explaining...

 

 **Joly:** If you don't want to explain, it's fine. We could talk about something else.

 

 **Joly:** -sets comb aside- How should I braid this?

 

 **Fenomina:** I'll explain it later. Could we talk about you, if it's alright? I don't actually know much about you.

 

 **Fenomina:** Any way you feel most comfortable doing it. I really don't care.

 

 **Joly:** Of course. -starts braiding- What do you want to know?

 

 **Fenomina:** Well, your first name would be nice. I've been calling you Joly since forever.

 

 **Joly:** Marcellin. I've been going by my last name for a while now, so I usually forget to tell people. -smiles apologetically-

 

 **Fenomina:** Don't even get me started on forgetfulness. Ugh, It's my whole life. Do you have a middle name?

 

 **Joly:** Nicolas. It was my father's name.

 

 **Fenomina:** Marcellin Nicolas Joly. It does have a kind of ring to it.

 

 **Joly:** You think so?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah. Nicolas is hella better than my middle name ever will be.

 

 **Joly:** What's yours?

 

 **Fenomina:** Leona. I think it was my aunt's name or something? Can't really remember.

 

 **Joly:** It's not that bad... -sees flyer on table- Are you going to the Time Traveler's Ball tomorrow?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, actually. I have this Steampunk dress from a year ago that I was gonna wear.

 

 **Joly:** -chuckles- Steampunk? What era did you get on the invitation?

 

 **Fenomina:** Apocalyptic. A bit of an asshole move on their part, but luckily my wardrobe is stocked with odd things.

 

 **Joly:** I have 1800's. I bought a cravat and waistcoat yesterday.

 

 **Fenomina:** I think you'd actually look pretty good dressed like that!

 

 **Joly:** -laughs- Thanks. So -- Is there anything else I can answer?

 

 **Fenomina:** Well....It's a bit personal... But have you ever been in love Joly?

 

 **Joly:** No, I don't really think I have. I never dated that much when I was younger.

 

 **Joly:** Plus, it's hard to know what love is when you're that young, anyway.

 

 **Fenomina:** I disagree. I don't think love is something that is confined to age at all. You might not love someone for long when you're young, but it's still a thing.

 

 **Joly:** Hm. What about you?

 

 **Fenomina:** Hm?

 

 **Joly:** Have you ever been in love?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah....twice, actually.

 

 **Joly:** Oh?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks up* You want me to tell you about it?

 

 **Joly:** -is still braiding hair- Do you want to?

 

 **Fenomina:** It depends if anyone's willing to listen.

 

 **Joly:** I will.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Sighs* It was a long time ago. There was this guy I'd met in Secondary School. Rogan. We were dating for like, seven years.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Chuckles* I still don't know why I waited so long.

 

 **Joly:** -nods to show he's listening-

 

 **Fenomina:** In any case, we went down to a park one day, set out a picnic blanket, and watched life go on around us.

 

 **Fenomina:** And he leans over and goes, "Hey Mina, I've got something I want to ask you."

 

 **Fenomina:** And I just kinda nod, and go "Mmmhm?" Rogan was kind of a wildcard. Never really knew what he was gonna do, ya know?

 

 **Fenomina:** And he pulls this ring out, and asks me to marry him. I've still got it somewhere....

 

 **Fenomina:** *Picks up box and tosses it back to Joly*

 

 **Joly:** -catches with one hand, the other holding her braid in place-

 

 **Joly:** Did you marry him?

 

 **Fenomina:** No.

 

 **Fenomina:** I mean, I accepted, but we never married.

 

 **Joly:** What happened?

 

 **Fenomina:** He was hit by a car ten minutes later. Died before nightfall.

 

 **Joly:** -is shocked- Oh, wow, I - I'm sorry.

 

 **Fenomina:** Don't be. Like I said, it was a long time ago.

 

 **Joly:** -nods- What about the second time?

 

 **Fenomina:** There was this guy who came to work for me, and we had a bit of a thing going after a while.

 

 **Fenomina:** I just never said anything.

 

 **Fenomina:** Neither did he.

 

 **Joly:** Did anything ever come of that?

 

 **Fenomina:** Eventually, something did. But I had to.....leave on a journey of sorts.

 

 **Fenomina:** Goodbyes are hard, ya know? I was sure that I wasn't coming back, and I knew he couldn't follow me.

 

 **Fenomina:** I had no clue that he had emotional issues. He was such an upbeat kid.

 

 **Joly:** Was?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Tears up a bit* When I actually did come back, I'd asked his friends where he was and they told me that he'd committed suicide a week prior to my return.

 

 **Joly:** -gets up and grabs a tissue box from the bathroom- -returns and hands it to Fenomia, rubbing her back with his hand- I'm sorry for asking.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Takes tissues* It's fine, really. It's just, sometimes I blame myself for it, you know? Like, there was something that I could've done.

 

 **Joly:** It's not your fault.

 

 **Fenomina:** I know, I know.

 

 **Fenomina:** I just feel for SF, you know? I know what it's like to loose people.

 

 **Fenomina:** I just won't spend my whole life wallowing in my sorrows about it. Time goes on, why should I be stuck in one place?

 

 **Joly:** -nods- That's good advice to give yourself.

 

 **Fenomina:** It's kind of stolen actually. It's something my dad told me.

 

 **Joly:** -nods-

 

 **Joly:** -finishes braiding hair- I'm done.

 

 **Fenomina:** Well I guess I should go open shop then. I've got, like, twenty orders coming in today.

 

 **Fenomina:** *open up shop*

 

 **Joly:** -he totally did a french braid-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_______________

 

 **Fenomina:** *AT TIME TRAVELER'S BALL*

 

 **Ari:** -wearing a dashing gangster suit and fedora with nicely polished shoes-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -hands man at door his ticket and enters the ballroom, looking around for anyone he knows-

 

 **Ari:** Hey guys!

 

 **Fenomina:** *Waves at Courf* Hey!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sees Ari-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Waves at Ari*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -walks over to Fenomina and Ari-

 

 **Ari:** -saunters over- which one of you is two faced tony

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -grabs Fenomina's hand and spins her around, looking at her outfit- Loving the costume.

 

 **SonicFox:** -hands man ticket entering- Im so high right now...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Ari and grins- 1920's?

 

 **Ari:** Yea

 

 **Fenomina:** *Grins* You all look great!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -nods- I got 1930's.

 

 **Ari:** Hey sf you can just taste the rainbow can't you?

 

 **SonicFox:** -slowly approaches the group- o3o

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -laughs at SF-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Chuckles*

 

 **SonicFox:** Kaleidescopes! @_@

 

 **Joly:** -enters the room looking a little uncomfortable-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sees Joly over SF's head and puts his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at him-

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey Joly!

 

 **SonicFox:** -sniffs air- -senses Joly- -turns around-

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh my god.

 

 **Ari:** Hey! You look great!

 

 **Fenomina:** *Whistles* Daaang!

 

 **Joly:** -looks over at group-

 

 **Joly:** -blushes at their remarks and walks over-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Is that a cravat? Are those breeches?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Joly, are you wearing a *waistcoat*?

 

 **SonicFox:** OUTDATED~

 

 **Ari:** Shut it or I'll give you bad acid

 

 **SonicFox:** Pls Ari

 

 **Joly:** I got the 1800's era.

 

 **SonicFox:** You cant get any more high than this. -points to self-

 

 **SonicFox:** So drinks anyone?

 

 **Joly:** Please.

 

 **Ari:** Mina, how's about a dance?

 

 **SonicFox:** Alright -walks off-

 

 **Fenomina:** Why not?

 

 **Ari:** -takes hand and spins Mina gracefully about the floor-

 

 **SonicFox:** -returns to the group table with a bunch of fruit punch cups-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks around- -to Joly- Where did Ari and Mina go .3.

 

 **Fenomina:** You're pretty light on your feet, Ari.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -takes drinks from SF and hands one to Joly-

 

 **Ari:** -calls out to the pianist- how about a waltz?

 

 **Joly:** -points out to dance floor- There.

 

 **Ari:** I learned to dance with the best

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks about- Hm!

 

 **Fenomina:** Did you? I spent my years on the tops of my dad's shoes.

 

 **SonicFox:** -begins to sip punch-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF and Courf- You know, I actually took ballroom dancing lessons when I was younger. I spent last week taking them again. I focused on the waltz, because, well, it was very popular during the 1800's in Paris.

 

 **SonicFox:** -stops-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thats nice, I like waltz.

 

 **SonicFox:** But, does this drink taste funny to you guys?

 

 **Ari:** That sounds adorable, were you close to your father?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sips drink- Not really, no. Did you eat something before you came here? It could be a leftover taste.

 

 **SonicFox:** NoNo and HOLY SHIT IM BLURRING IN MY LEFT EYE

 

 **Fenomina:** *Grins* Very.

 

 **SonicFox:** KALEIDESCOPES. @__O

 

 **Ari:** Well then he must have been a very talented father on top of being such a great dance instructor [wink]

 

 **SonicFox:** -both of his eyes start to dialate-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks weirdly at SF- Joly, show me some of that waltz.

 

 **Joly:** -waltzes away into the sun-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Giggles*

 

 **SonicFox:** -facedesks hardcore-

 

 **Joly:** -still waltzing-

 

 **Joly:** -waltzing closer to Ari and Fenomina-

 

 **Ari:** Well now how about a twirl -spins-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -intercepts in the middle of the spin-

 

 **Joly:** -Joly is now waltzing with Mina, and Courf with Ari-

 

 **Ari:** Well hello

 

 **Ari:** How was your waltz so far?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Nice dancing. -touches butt- Still 6/10 though.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Snickers over Joly's shoulder*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -grins- Pretty nice, yeah. -nods to SF- You do something over there?

 

 **Joly:** -hears Courf and shakes his head-

 

 **SonicFox:** -rips off shirt- Its too fucking hot in here.

 

 **Ari:** Shit.... Back away slowly

 

 **Fenomina:** *Averts eyes*

 

 **SonicFox:** -leans in chair in awkward position- Much better @u@

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Leaving me in the middle of a dance?

 

 **Joly:** -waltzing with Mina but watching SF- He's not actually high, is he?

 

 **Ari:** Oh no darling it's just on standby until I can help ad

 

 **Fenomina:** No clue.

 

 **Ari:** *sf

 

 **Joly:** -twirls-

 

 **Ari:** -runs to sf-

 

 **Joly:** -twirls *Fenomina, I should clarify-

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets up-

 

 **SonicFox:** Im sooooooooooooooooo fucking thirst

 

 **Ari:** -grabs sf and locks him in the men's room

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -moves off to side so he's not in the middle of the dance floor-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is dragged- -locked in the bathroom-

 

 **SonicFox:** but the heinekennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

 **Ari:** -dashes back- where were we?

 

 **SonicFox:** I wanna get SOOOOO fucking wasted right now-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on the floor-

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries reaching for the door handle-

 

 **SonicFox:** Comeeee here hahaha

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Waltzi-- -song changes to an upbeat 60's song- However, I don't believe that's applicable now.

 

 **SonicFox:** -hears song-

 

 **Joly:** -waltzing with Mina off to the sidelines because song ended-

 

 **SonicFox:** NOOooooooooooooooooooooo?oooooooooooooooo

 

 **SonicFox:** -kicks door- I must danceeeeee

 

 **Ari:** Well you wanna disco then

 

 **SonicFox:** -finally climbs to feet-

 

 **SonicFox:** -simply unlocks the door-

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts to crawl under a lot of peoples feet to the giant Heineken-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Oh God, no. Definitely not. If it's not "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees, I don't do disco. I need a drink, anyways.

 

 **Fenomina:** Same! *Walks over to punch*

 

 **SonicFox:** I want this -opens up the Heineken- -begins to chug it-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sees SF- Oh, shit. -laughs-

 

 **SonicFox:** *People turn to look*

 

 **SonicFox:** *They all start chanting CHUG*

 

 **SonicFox:** -is going at this for about 20 seconds straight-

 

 **Ari:** This is gonna be funny

 

 **SonicFox:** -finishes-

 

 **Joly:** -cringes- This won't be good in the morning.

 

 **Ari:** -brings out phone to film-

 

 **SonicFox:** This Heineken bottle

 

 **SonicFox:** Is my best friend

 

 **SonicFox:** Wheeeee- falls back on chair-

 

Security: -pushes way through crowd of people-

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts feet up on table-

 

Security: -sees SF-

 

 **Ari:** Shit -hides ca

 

Security: -grabs him by the shoulders- You can't do that in here, buddy. This is a ballroom, not a frat house.

 

 **Ari:** *camera

 

Security: -sees eyes- Are you high?

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks up at Security- Will you marry me?

 

 **Ari:** -Whispers- You should be asking are you a fox?

 

Security: Excuse me?

 

Security: -takes his handcuffs out of belt-

 

Security: I'm gonna have to take you for a ride.

 

 **SonicFox:** But Im not a 97 cent whore like you are

 

 **SonicFox:** So i cant do that

 

Security: -handcuffs SF- That's enough.

 

Security: -starts pushing SF towards exit-

 

 **Ari:** Oh someone's gonna be sleeping with the fishwives

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is watching this with a "this is the best night ever" grin on his face-

 

 **Ari:** *fishes

 

 **SonicFox:** -because of his sly ability, as he is being pushed through the crowd, ends up having the security guy handcuff someone else-

 

 **SonicFox:** -had removed paw=

 

 **Fenomina:** I love today.

 

 **Ari:** High five?

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts crawling slowly back toward Fenomina-

 

 **Ari:** Shit he's back

 

 **Fenomina:** *High fives Ari anyway*

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts chewing her shoe- This is the best steak I've ever tasted.

 

Security: -doesn't notice he's pushing someone else through door-

 

 **Joly:** Fenomina. -points to SF-

 

 **Ari:** Well whose up for dancing in Central Park at midnight?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Steps on head w/ heels* Down boy.

 

 **SonicFox:** Owie, I thought you played slutty after sex~

 

 **Joly:** I think that's the best idea you've had so far, Ari.

 

 **Ari:** -kicks sf-

 

 **Ari:** -in the face

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets kicked over to back-

 

 **SonicFox:** Make me your bitch~

 

 **Ari:** I'm sorry about that Mina

 

 **Ari:** -ignores sf-

 

 **SonicFox:** Its Daaaaaaaancccceeeeeeeeee?eeeeeeeeeee timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

 **SonicFox:** -manuevers his way on top of the table-

 

 **SonicFox:** -instantaneously crashes through it-

 

 **Ari:** Let's go somewhere else.......

 

 **Joly:** -is staring at SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -passes out-

 

 **Ari:** I've got him

 

 **Joly:** We could always leave him.

 

 **Joly:** He needs to learn from his mistakes.

 

 **Ari:** -drags and handcuffs to toilet-

 

 **Ari:** Always keep a pair handy [tongue]

 

 **SonicFox:** -his small paw slips out-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Let's go, then?

 

 **Ari:** Yes how about Central Park?

 

 **Joly:** Sure.

 

Security: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?______________

 

Security: ~CENTRAL PARK, MIDNIGHT~

 

 **Ari:** Well the night air is good

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is drunkenly singing Amy Winehouse songs-

 

 **Joly:** -to Fenomina- Remind me again why we let him stop at the liquor store on the way?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Is sitting on a park bench* No clue.

 

 **Ari:** -sits next to Mina- so how's your evening been?

 

 **Fenomina:** Pretty good! You guys now how to keep a girl entertained!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -climbs statue of Balto-

 

 **Fenomina:** *know*

 

 **Joly:** Courf, no.

 

 **Ari:** Well it is a beautiful evening so could such a beautiful dame give me one last dance?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Narrows eyes* Ari?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -singly loudly- WE ONLY SAID GOODBYE WITH WORDS, I DIED A HUNDRED TIMEEEESSSS

 

 **Ari:** Nothin rude honest, just friends ok? Besides triton would kill me.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** YOU GO BACK TO HER, AND I GOOO BACK TO-- -giggles-

 

 **Fenomina:** Alright then.

 

 **Ari:** Can you hear the music?

 

 **Fenomina:** I hear a drunk-ass frenchie.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I GOOO BAACKK TO USSSS

 

 **Ari:** Same difference -bows and offers hand-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Takes hand*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sees the moon above him- HEY. HEY GUYS. -tries to stand so he's blocking the moon- IS THE MOON LIGHT MAKING A BEAUTIFUL HALO AROUND ME HEAD? -quietly- I bet it is.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Curtsies*

 

 **Joly:** -sits below the Balto statue-

 

 **Ari:** -laughs- -bows again and takes hands-

 

 **Ari:** -begins a soft turning dance-

 

 **Ari:** Mina?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yes?

 

 **Ari:** Thank you

 

 **Fenomina:** What for?

 

 **Ari:** Tonight, it was spectacular

 

 **Fenomina:** Um... Thanks, I guess? I'm not sure I really did anything...

 

 **Ari:** You gave me this dance didn't you?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, and like, six others.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is singing loudly still-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -tries to stand on top of balto-

 

 **Ari:** Well you are very well trained in dance... And This is the last dance of the night

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -falls onto grass below- -giggles drunkenly-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Ouch.

 

 **Fenomina:** I guess you have a point there.

 

 **Joly:** -helps Courf up- You just sit for a while.

 

 **Ari:** -smiles- what should we do our music is taking a break

 

 **Fenomina:** I'd like to sit down, if you don't mind.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -raises finger- I'll be back in action in no time.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to Joly- Doctor Jolllly, how lonngg?

 

 **Ari:** That's great news!

 

 **Joly:** You're going to have a massive hangover.

 

 **Ari:** So what should we do with our little solo?

 

Security: -comes wandering over-

 

Security: Hey! You kids can't be climbing on that! -to courf-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I wasn't doing anythingg

 

Security: -narrows eyes-

 

 **Joly:** He's sitting now, I'll make sure he doesn't get up there again.

 

 **Ari:** It's ok sir were taking him home

 

Security: I could arrest you for public disturbance.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stands up- I'M NOT DISTURBNING THE PUBLIC.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I'M SERENADING THEM.

 

 **Ari:** -chuckles-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sings loudly and off-key- AND CAAAAAANN YOU FEEEEEEEELLL THE LOOOOOVEEEE TONIGHTTTTT

 

 **Ari:** -commanding- courf find your id

 

Security: -grabs Courf by the arm an spins him around and handcuffs him-

 

Security: That's assault on an officer.

 

 **Joly:** -is watching- No, no, he didn't mean it.

 

Security: I don't care whether he meant it or not, he's goin' in a cell overnight until he can cool down.

 

Security: -pushes Courf down the pathway-

 

Security: Come on, come on.

 

 **Joly:** -feels bad for Courf-

 

 **Ari:** Lets go down to the precinct I can get him out

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -yells drunkenly- JOLLLLYYYY NOOOO DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO GUYS LIKE ME IN JAIL

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -yells diminish until he's not able to be heard-

 

 **Ari:** At least before that happens

 

 **Joly:** -sighs and looks at Ari and Fenomina- This has been a very eventful night.

 

 **Fenomina:** Indeed.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_____________________

 

 **Joly:** ~ONE HOUR LATER~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ~IN JAIL CELL~

 

Security: -throws Courf in jail cell-

 

 **Triton:** *Plays harmonica*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -bangs on bars- NOOO I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I CAN'T SURVIVE IN HERE

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I WAS EVEN SINGING TO YOU I SERENADED YOU WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH

 

Security: -doors slams as he leaves-

 

 **Triton:** Courfeyrac?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -turns around-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -blinks-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Triton?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Triton!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -hugs Triton drunkenly-

 

 **Triton:** Heyy!

 

 **Triton:** How'd you get in here?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I was serenading the people of New York City on top of a statue.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I guess he doesn't like Elton John.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Why are you here?

 

 **Triton:** Umm, well....Funny story, you see....

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -slides down wall-

 

 **Triton:** I was in the mall right, and I had my ipod in my shirt pocket. So I see this hot guy, right? And he looks over at me, so I start doing a little air guitar...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -nods-

 

 **Triton:** He thought I was caressing my nipples at him and he called security.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -cackles drunkenly-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -slides to the floor-

 

 **Triton:** Yeaaah.

 

 **Triton:** *Looks around* Well, it looks like there's only one bed in here... *Grins* You wouldn't mind, would you?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I'll share the bed if you share the harmonica.

 

 **Ari:** I do mind you wanna remind me why you're in here?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Ari- DID YOU JUST POOF IN HERE?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** woah

 

 **Ari:** Yes now go to sleep

 

 **Triton:** Harmonica's all yours, by the way. *Tosses to Courfeyrac.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -catches harmonica- -plays sad jail song-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -pauses- But I'm not tired.

 

 **Ari:** Well if you don't sleep you're gonna stay drunk and ill have to listen

 

 **Triton:** *Scoots closer* I can help you out.

 

 **Ari:** Yea by apologizing

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -curls up where he is on the floor-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -murmurs quietly- don't let them touch me when I'm sleeping

 

 **Triton:** Making no promises.

 

 **Ari:** Don't worry the only one touching you will be horny ass triton over here

 

 **Triton:** *Looks at Ari* Best believe!

 

 **Ari:** I can't really help you out I'm here for courf

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -snores-

 

 **Triton:** Well, you won't be taking him anywhere.

 

 **Ari:** If you wanna strategize I suggest talking to a real lawyer

 

 **Triton:** *Narrows eyes* You mad?

 

 **Ari:** Of course I'm fucking mad you call me and you in jail for sexual misconduct

 

 **Triton:** Hey! I didn't touch the dude! I never got the chance!

 

 **Ari:** And the reason no one has paid your bail, I'm not paying and I haven't said a word about you being in jail

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -isn't fully asleep yet so he giggles-

 

 **Triton:** I never ASKED you to post bail! I'm perfectly fine where I am!

 

 **Ari:** Fine but know you will never get out -disappears-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -yawns sleepily-

 

 **Triton:** *Mutters* Yeah right. I'll be out in the morning.....

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -puts hand up- SSShhhhhh I'm sleeping -whispers-

 

 **Triton:** Hey! *Waves to guard*

 

Security: -walks over-

 

Security: What d'you want?

 

 **Triton:** *Grabs tie, pulls closer* See, now I've got work in the morning and an apartment to keep, so....*Bites lip* I was wondering if we could work something out......You know, I'd love to see your nightstick.....

 

Security: -is a new officer, so fairly flustered-

 

Security: Um, well...

 

 **Triton:** *Takes keys from Officer's back pocket, unlocks door* Do you keep handcuffs with you?

 

Security: -backs up as Triton walks towards him- -attempts to glare- Yes, and I will use them if you don't get back in the cell. You can't be let out yet.

 

 **Triton:** Who said I'd be getting out? *Pulls Officer by tie*

 

Security: I... I... what?

 

 **Triton:** Shhh. Just come in and pull out your.....*Giggles* //nightstck.//

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?____

 

Security: ~BACK AT THE BALLROOM~

 

Security: ~IN THE BATHROOM~

 

Security: ~DIFFERENT SECURITY OFFICER~

 

 **SonicFox:** -is still passed out in bathroom-

 

Security: -wandering the darkened ballroom-

 

Security: -shining flashlight around-

 

Security: -walks into bathroom-

 

Security: -sees SF on floor-

 

 **SonicFox:** Zzzzz....

 

Security: No...

 

Security: -shines light on him-

 

 **SonicFox:** -flash semi wakes him up-

 

Security: -kneels down into the light, revealing his face-

 

 **SonicFox:** H-huh?

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : So we meet again.

 

 **SonicFox:** Where am I? Who are you?

 

 **SonicFox:** HMm?

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : -pets SF's head-

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : Sshh, sshh...

 

 **SonicFox:** -was getting ready to drift off- -throws up all on Steve-

 

 **SonicFox:** O3O

 

 **SonicFox:** YOU!

 

 **SonicFox:** -coughs- Ugh, who the fuck drugged my fruit punch

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : Sshh, ssshhh, it's okay.

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : -pets SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -with other hand, slaps arm away- Dont touch me!

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries to move- -is handcuffed- Th-the hell?

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries shaking paw-

 

 **SonicFox:** Fuck.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at Steve- Get away from me.

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : -is sad- Don't you love me?

 

 **SonicFox:** What?! NO!

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : -stands up-

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : Could you ever love me?

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries yanking at handcuffs-

 

 **SonicFox:** Probably not.

 

 **SonicFox:** Scratch that, most certaintly not.

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : Are you playin' your love games with me?

 

 **SonicFox:** Get away from me creep!

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : I just wanna know what to do cause I need your love a lot.

 

 **SonicFox:** -pulls hard enough that his paw slips off- -flies backward onto back looking up at steve-

 

 **SonicFox:** No you dont!

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : You don't think you could love me?

 

 **SonicFox:** Nope.

 

 **SonicFox:** -slowly gets to feet-

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : Want some Baileys?

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls back down holding head- Agh this headache.

 

 **SonicFox:** What the hell is Baileys?

 

 **SonicFox:** Some other type of drug?

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : -grabs bag- I - I did some watercolors. Wanna see them?

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : -looks at SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** ....Noooo......

 

 **SonicFox:** I think I am going to go home...

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : -stares after SF-

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : -whispers- Goodbye.

 

 **SonicFox:** Please dont talk to me like that.

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes walking out, but slips on his throw out-

 

 **SonicFox:** *UP

 

 **Steve Rowlins** : -is still sitting in bathroom-

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls to the floor, hitting head- AGH, THIS FUCKING HURTS

 

 **SonicFox:** -opens door on floor, begins to crawl out-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Steve hears a bunch of Tables crashing as he walks out-

 

Security: -opens door to ballroom-

 

Security: Hey, heard yelling in here.

 

Security: You alright?

 

 **SonicFox:** I cant see a damn thing x.o

 

Security: -shines flashlight on him so he can see the way out-

 

 **SonicFox:** -exposes he is a fox-

 

Security: Nice furry costume you got there.

 

Security: -mutters under his breath- freak

 

 **SonicFox:** ...Thank you -begins walking out- -mutters loud enough for him to hear- Bitch.

 

Security: -shuts and locks door after he walks out-

 

Security: -glares at SF and walks off-

 

Security: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?__

 

 **Joly:** ~MORNING AFTER AT CAFE~

 

 **SonicFox:** -at table with Icepack on head-

 

 **Triton:** *Looks at Courfeyrac* I'm sorry we kept you up, but I couldn't spend a week in there.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -wearing sunglasses in the middle of the store-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -quietly- No, no, it's fine. You have your fun. I just, you know, don't want to be that close in proximity to it again.

 

 **Ari:** Hey! -yells-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -winces-

 

 **Joly:** -walks into café-

 

 **Triton:** Shh! He's not well.

 

 **Ari:** Ha I knew that would come back to bite you

 

 **Joly:** -hears Triton and walks over to Courf.- -hands Courfeyrac a bottle of aspirin- You should take the morning off.

 

 **Ari:** So joly did I tell you how i got him out?

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts his head down on the table-

 

 **Joly:** Got who out?

 

 **Ari:** Courf

 

 **Triton:** Please, I got us out.

 

 **Ari:** Well besides that I went and told the police that courf had diplomatic immunity

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -head sinks into hands-

 

 **Joly:** -puts hand on Courf's head, watching the scene in front of him-

 

 **Ari:** And that I was a lawyer from dc, and they bought it

 

 **Triton:** *Rolls eyes* Mmmhmmm.

 

 **Ari:** They did It was better then you sexually harassing one of the guards that poor poor man

 

Customer: -walks up to counter-

 

 **Triton:** Please! He enjoyed it!

 

Customer: Can I get a frappuccino?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -head is still in hands-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Courf and back at customer-

 

 **Joly:** Uh, could you please repeat that?

 

Customer: -looks up from Iphone and gives him a look- A frappuccino.

 

 **Joly:** -pauses- ...Isn't that only marketed by Starbucks?

 

 **Ari:** Yeah he looked like he had been lobotomized

 

Customer: Jesus, then just give me the special.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks up watching scene-

 

Customer: -is irritated-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at board-

 

 **Joly:** A cappuccino. Right. -turns to coffee machine- -stares at it-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Joly hits a button, it spazzes out and stops working-

 

 **Joly:** -winces-

 

 **Joly:** -just pours a bunch of ingredients in the machine-

 

Customer: -is watching Joly doubtfully-

 

 **SonicFox:** -to Joly- I wouldnt do that Joly

 

 **Triton:** *To Ari* Yeah, just about when you showed up and chewed off his ear about not doing his job!

 

 **SonicFox:** Maybe the Customer came in at a bad time.

 

 **SonicFox:** -Coffee goes flying all over Joly-

 

 **Fenomina:** Joly.....Do you know what you're doing?

 

 **Joly:** -Puts concoction in a cup and hands it to customer- -shamefully- Don't worry about the payment.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -smells coffee-

 

Customer: -takes coffee with disgust and dumps it in the trashcan next to her on the way out-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Oh shit.

 

 **SonicFox:** -to Customer- That was disrespectful o.o

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Courf and at the last split second kicks the trash can under him-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -throws up-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Oh, shit, why am I even here?

 

 **Joly:** -hands Courf a cup of water- You should probably be sleeping this off...

 

 **SonicFox:** -to Mina- After someone drugged my drink Mina, what happened?

 

 **Fenomina:** You did just about everything.

 

 **SonicFox:** Everything?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -peers up from over counter- Everything.

 

 **SonicFox:** What is that suppose to mean?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stands up, leaning on Joly-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I'm clocking out. -to Triton and Ari- Don't you two burn down the café while I'm gone-

 

 **Joly:** -walks out with Courfeyrac-

 

 **Triton:** No promises.

 

 **Ari:** Sf it means you had fun

 

 **SonicFox:** Im not having fun, all I know was that I got hight and that was it.

 

 **SonicFox:** This massive migraine ugh...

 

 **Ari:** I said had not having

 

 **SonicFox:** I feel like Im going to pass out

 

 **Ari:** Go ahead then the rest of us can have some fun

 

 **Christopher** : -walks into café-

 

 **Christopher** : -sees Triton-

 

 **Christopher** : -mutters- Ohh, shit.

 

 **Ari:** What the hell are you doing here?

 

 **Christopher** : Um...

 

 **Christopher** : -is the security officer from last night-

 

 **Christopher** : This is...

 

 **Christopher** : Awkward.

 

 **Ari:** Yea no shit sherlock

 

 **Triton:** Couldn't get enough last night, could you Chrisie?

 

 **Christopher** : -blushes- I, I didn't even know you worked here.

 

 **Christopher** : -motions towards door- You know, I should - I should probably just leave.

 

 **Ari:** Oh it's chrisie I should have known the little one night stand would show up

 

 **Triton:** You don't have to. Why don't you sit down.

 

 **SonicFox:** -holding head-

 

 **Christopher** : -looks between Ari and Triton-

 

 **Ari:** Yea sit down relax

 

 **Christopher** : -sits warily at table in the corner-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Watches, amused*

 

 **Ari:** And while you're waiting my boyfriend can fuck you again -glares at triton-

 

 **Triton:** *returns glare* Well at least I'm not trying to make moves on Mina behind your back!

 

 **Joly:** -walks back in café to hear this-

 

 **Joly:** Alright...

 

 **Joly:** -sits down at table with Mina-

 

 **Ari:** We were dancing not getting hot and bothered in some prison cell

 

 **Triton:** It was a one time thing so I'd be able to pay my rent! You were talking to Mina like you were gonna propose!

 

 **Fenomina:** *Nods*

 

 **SonicFox:** Joly do you have any more of that aspirin?

 

 **Joly:** I left it with Courf. Sorry.

 

 **Joly:** -points at **Christopher** \- -to Mina- Who's he?

 

 **Fenomina:** Some guy Triton sucked off to get out of jail.

 

 **Ari:** Hey I think I had a bit more finess then "You wanna fuck me so I can leave early"

 

 **Joly:** -nods- Ah.

 

 **Triton:** Well IT WORKED.

 

 **Triton:** And I'm under the impression that he liked it.

 

 **Christopher** : -is just looking at table-

 

 **SonicFox:** -kinda facepalms-

 

 **Ari:** yeah well I'm under the impression that we're through

 

 **Ari:** -evaporates-

 

 **Triton:** Fine by me.

 

 **SonicFox:** WHat the hell did I just watch...

 

 **Joly:** -is silently watching-

 

 **Christopher** : -so awkward at this moment-

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm actually kind of glad.

 

 **Triton:** *Looks at **Christopher** * Sorry dude.

 

 **Christopher** : -shrugs- -is sort of shocked- Um... shouldn't I be saying that though?

 

 **Triton:** Nah, the relationship ran it's course. His head game was awful and he was a dick to my friends.

 

 **Christopher** : Oh, alright, so, umm....

 

 **Joly:** -pipes up- Would you like me to make you a coffee?

 

 **SonicFox:** Err Ima go home and rest. ill see you guys later.

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets up and walks out-

 

 **Christopher** : -looks at Joly- Uh, no thank you.

 

 **Christopher** : -stands up- You know, I should probably be leaving. Work. I'm... late.

 

 **Triton:** Hey! Before you go..

 

 **Christopher** : -pauses at doorway-

 

 **Triton:** Um.....I'd like to meet you again somewhere...Like, not in jail or anything, but like....I dunno..

 

 **Christopher** : -flustered- Oh, well. I... I'll stop by again.

 

 **Triton:** Alright then! *grins*

 

 **Christopher** : -nods at group- -leaves-

 

 **Joly:** ~END OF EPISODE


	9. Episode 12: Planet Pecillius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is self explanatory.

Joly: ~EPISODE 12~

Joly: ~A FEW DAYS LATER~

Joly: -standing behind counter with Fenomina at clock shop-

Joly: Apparently it's SF's birthday this weekend.

Fenomina: Oh really! *polishes clock* I forgot to get the cake.

Joly: -shrugs- I feel... sort of bad for him. After everything that's happened.

Fenomina: Yeah, I know the feeling.

Joly: Do you think... we should... surprise him? You know, do something nice.

Fenomina: *Turns around* Did you have anything in mind?

Joly: -walks around counter- I don't know. We could take him somewhere. But I don't know what he'd like.

Fenomina: Hmm...

Fenomina: Well, we have the entire Multiverse at our disposal. *Motions to sleeping Mokona*

Joly: -raises eyebrow-

Joly: What is there? In the Multiverse? I mean... -shakes head- I'm not very familiar with this...

Fenomina: Just about everything, I guess. I haven't been many places. I'd ask Mokona.

Ari: -bangs on shop doors- hello... guys? you awake?

Fenomina: *Calls back* Yeah! Come in!

Ari: -walks in- i heard we have a very special birthday coming up

Joly: -nods- Any ideas?

Ari: we could all put on our best animal costumes and have an orgy, he'd like tha

Fenomina: UM no.

Fenomina: Last time I checked, having sex with your dog was illegal just about everywhere.

Ari: kidding kidding

Joly: -grimaces- It's actually legal in quite a few states.

Fenomina: Joly, just....No.

Ari: -raises eyebrows- really?

Joly: -frowns- Unfortunately.

Joly: -leans against wall- Any *good* ideas?

Ari: what is wrong with this race?

Fenomina: *Motions to Mokona* Multiverrrrrse.

Ari: anyway lets make it relatable for him

SonicFox: -comes walking inside through the clock shop with coffee-

SonicFox: -looks at everyone- Looks like a pretty intense conversation.

Ari: hey any coffee for me?

Joly: The weather's been pretty off-and-on today, you know.

SonicFox: Hm -looks at coffee- Oh, I got this at the Cafe Ari.

Ari: oh I'll go grab some come on tell me exactally what you ordered -drags sf with him-

Joly: -watches them leave-

SonicFox: Huh WAit WA-gets dragged out-

Joly: -to Fenomina- What do you think he meant? Making it relatable to him?

Fenomina: A place with people like him? Anthros?

Joly: -stares at her- ... You want us to throw a birthday party for him on a planet of anthropomorphics?

Fenomina: I guess it would work.

Joly: I... -sighs- This is going to be the weirdest thing to happen to me, so far...

Fenomina: *Grins* I'm liking the "so far," part.

Joly: -smiles-

Joly: Of course.

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?

SonicFox: *AT CAFE*

SonicFox: -Is dragged back into the cafe again-

SonicFox: FFFFFFF

Courfeyrac: -working morning shift alone-

Courfeyrac: -glances up-

Courfeyrac: More? Already?

SonicFox: Ehy! I was forcefully brought here!

SonicFox: -to Ari- Off of me!

Courfeyrac: -sees Ari behind him-

Courfeyrac: Ari, what can I make you?

Ari: uhhhhh something in a gigantic size that will take a long time to finish

Courfeyrac: -raises eyebrow- Grabs a 'Large' cup and walks to the coffee machine.

Courfeyrac: -makes coffee-

SonicFox: -tries to push his arm off-

Ari: -puts arm around sf-

Courfeyrac: So, anything interesting been going on this past week?

SonicFox: -semi chokes- CCCCCHHHHHH

Ari: you bet

Ari: what was it that happened again sf

SonicFox: -finally gets arm off of him- GUH! -takes a big whiff of breath-

SonicFox: Why did you take me here?!

Ari: I need your opinion on something

SonicFox: -sighs- -gets up and sits on chair-

SonicFox: What?

SonicFox: Well?

Ari: I've kind of got a job

SonicFox: What?

Ari: work in exchange for money

Courfeyrac: -looks back- What kind of job?

Ari: well that as sf would say is confidential

SonicFox: I have my reasons for not having to tell others my work.

Ari: so do I but I uhh.. need a small favor

Ari: off the record

Courfeyrac: -finishes making coffee- -is putting lid on-

SonicFox: Hmmm.

SonicFox: Whats this favor.

Courfeyrac: -reaches over counter and hands Ari coffee-

Courfeyrac: $5.00.

Ari: -hands the money over- could you get me the mona lisa within 24 hours?

Courfeyrac: -pauses taking money- -looks at Ari-

SonicFox: Who me or him?

Courfeyrac: -puts money in register- You sounded rather serious about that.

Ari: the one with forein government ties

SonicFox: Ari you're crazy.

SonicFox: Evaporate in thin air.

Ari: alright i was kidding about the lisa i could do that any other day of the week

Courfeyrac: -rolls eyes- Is there anything else I can get you?

Ari: no thank you, hey sf could you at least get the police to look the other way over any sucpiciously perchased emeralds

SonicFox: Uhh what?

Ari: look some allegedly stolen emeralds might be making their way back to the big apple tomorrow so if you could get the locals to look the other way that would be great

SonicFox: I dont even

SonicFox: Evaporate...

Ari: come on man just this once

SonicFox: No, that would destroy my work job.

Courfeyrac: -is ignoring them at this point and taking other customers' orders-

SonicFox: I would be a criminal.

Joly: -calls SF-

Ari: not if no one knew......

SonicFox: -phone starts to ring-

SonicFox: Hmmm?! -answers-

SonicFox: Hello?

Joly: What's taking so long?

SonicFox: Ari is talking nonsense, and I am with Courfeyrac right now. Why, do you need me for something?

Ari: nonsense? I'm just talking genious

Joly: No, you should just get back here. Fenomina and I have something to show you.

SonicFox: ...

SonicFox: What?

Ari: alright -dissapears dragging sf with him-

SonicFox: -breaks free of Ari at the last second-

Joly: -hangs up-

SonicFox: -is left in the shop with Courfeyrac-

Courfeyrac: -eyes flick between SF and the door- Aren't you going?

SonicFox: I will, I just find it annoying how I literally get dragged every five seconds.

SonicFox: -scarf hiding face starts falling- Oops! -puts it back up-

SonicFox: Ehehe.

Courfeyrac: -watches last customer leave-

Courfeyrac: -looks at SF- -points at him- So what's with... this? -gestures to all of him-

SonicFox: Hmm? -looks down at self- With what?

Courfeyrac: -just gestures to all of him-

SonicFox: -looks at self- I dont know what you are getting at...

Courfeyrac: -leans on counter- You're a fox.

Courfeyrac: So, like, why? ... I mean, your mother didn't.... -pauses- Is that possible...?

SonicFox: -gets alert- Huh?! N-no I'm not...

SonicFox: -semi hides face-

Courfeyrac: -gives SF a look- Joly told me everything after the incident with Kara.

SonicFox: O-oh...

SonicFox: I really don't know truly who my biological parents are. Only the people that knew I was, this..

Courfeyrac: -raises eyebrow-

SonicFox: -brings down scarf and takes off hat, exposing that shit-

Courfeyrac: But how are you... you?

SonicFox: I really don't know.

Courfeyrac: Hmm.

Courfeyrac: -sees customer come in-

SonicFox: All I know is that I've been through a lot of "things".

SonicFox: -senses customer- -immediately puts hat back on-

Courfeyrac: -turns away from SF but says to him- I'll ask more later. You should get going.

SonicFox: -nods-

SonicFox: Ill see you. -walks around the customer looking mysterious to clock shop-

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_______________

Joly: ~AT CLOCK SHOP~

Ari: -appears-

SonicFox: -walks to front door-

Fenomina: Hey guys!

SonicFox: -thinks to himself-

SonicFox: I wonder what they want -mutters under breath-

SonicFox: -opens door-

Ari: hey

SonicFox: -approaches group- You guys wanted to see me?

Joly: -looks at Fenomina and then to SF- It's your birthday tomorrow, right?

SonicFox: -looks a little bit shocked- Well, yeah. How'd you know?

Joly: You wrote the date on that calendar on the wall in your living room. I saw it when Fenomina and I were there.

SonicFox: -blushes very little-

Ari: anyway there is a bit of a present for you

Fenomina: *Grins*

Joly: We can't tell you, but we can show you.

Ari: yes we can

SonicFox: Hmm? Oh you guys, you didn't have to do that. -ears semi go down because of how much he is blushing-

Joly: -looks at Fenomina and his eyes move to Mokona, gesturing for her to bring him over-

Fenomina: Moko!

Mokona: *Jumps out from behind clock*

Ari: come on I'm terrible at keeping secrates

SonicFox: -scratches back of head- ehehe.

Fenomina: Tell him Joly.

Joly: I have to?

Joly: -looks at SF-

Joly: We're... taking you somewhere.

SonicFox: Huh? Where?

Ari: LIKE A VACATION ONLY BETTER

SonicFox: Vacation?

Ari: only BETTER

Fenomina: *Grins* We're gonna give the Multiverse a bit of a tour!

SonicFox: You mean, we are going around the universe/ crossing over into different dimensions?

Fenomina: No?

Ari: sort of....

Mokona: Mokona can leave the Universe too! Nikolai-san gave me lessons!

SonicFox: Multiverse can lead into different dimensions. Do not ask how I have that information.

Fenomina: I think you're making this more complicated than it needs to be. There are only a few Universes that have more than one dimension.

Fenomina: You've got your Multiverse wrong, dude.

SonicFox: -thinks to self- Well, where are we going. Just exploring?

Ari: nope

Ari: better

SonicFox: I, feel scared now. eHe

Joly: Why don't we just get going?

Fenomina: I've gotta get my things together...

SonicFox: How long will this trip last?

Mokona: Three days tops.

SonicFox: Oh, alright, I guess I'll pack my bags...

SonicFox: Thanks guys I suppose!

Fenomina: You're welcome, I guess.

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_

Joly: ~SF RETURNS WITH HIS BAGS AN HOUR LATER~

SonicFox: -Has only one suitcase on him-

SonicFox: One sec, I need to make a call to one of my friends.

SonicFox: -flips phone-

Fenomina: Alright. Don't take too long.

Ari: -in sandles and sunglasses- hurry up with it

SonicFox: Hey Sebastian, I am going to accept the 5 day break from the boss now.

SonicFox: No, I wouldnt like any tea, how would you even get that to me.

SonicFox: -laughs- You fool Sebastion, see you in a week!

SonicFox: *Sebastian

SonicFox: -hangs up- I am ready.

Fenomina: *Grabs trenchcoat* Mokona?

Ari: great lets move

Mokona: Mokona Modoki ready to go!

Ari: alright

Mokona: ________________________?________________________?________________________?___________

Joly: ~PLANET PELLICIUS~

Fenomina: *Looks around* Oh dear.

SonicFox: -looks around- -looks up to see where we are at-

Joly: -looks at body-

Joly: -holds in sigh and just closes eyes-

SonicFox: -looks at a pedestrian walking down the street- -hides face-

Fenomina: *Looks over* Joly....GREAT STARS ABOVE

SonicFox: I guess I still need t-HOLY SHIT -looks at Jol/Fenomina/Ari-

SonicFox: Y-Y-YOU GUYS ARE ANTHROS!

Ari: only today..... hopefully

Fenomina: So does this mean that I have to wear, like, six bras now?

SonicFox: -pedestrian walks by nodding- -SF notices that he is a dog-

SonicFox: -looks back at Fenomina- Where the hell did you guys take me?

Joly: -is a honey badger-

Fenomina: -Is Cat-

Fenomina: I just kinda told Mokona to go somewhere you would like...

Fenomina: I have no clue where we are.

Ari: -is fox demon-

SonicFox: A place full of anthros is I place I would like Mokona?

Mokona: This is Pellicius!

Mokona: Mokona thought so.

Mokona: Was Mokona wrong?

SonicFox: Its a foregin planet ._.

SonicFox: *foreign

Mokona: In another Universe! It smells like dog food here!

Fenomina: It really does...

SonicFox: It does...

SonicFox: But I don't eat dog food...

Joly: -walks around in circles looking at his tail-

Ari: yum?

Fenomina: ________________________?________________________?________________________?_

Courfeyrac: ~ON EARTH~

Courfeyrac: ~SAME TIME, ONE WEEK AFTER CAFE INCIDENT~

Triton: *Behind counter, making a mocha*

James Caldwell: -standing in front of register talking to Courfeyrac-

Courfeyrac: What? You were not there.

James Caldwell: -nods- Yeah, I was, I was in the 90's outfit.

James Caldwell: I saw the whole thing. Your friend is weird. -talking about SF being high at the Time Traveller's Ball-

Triton: *Chuckles* Yeah, didn't he get high or something?

Courfeyrac: -scratches head- I don't remember a thing.

Courfeyrac: I was pretty drunk.

James Caldwell: -chuckles- Yeah, about that... I heard a few of the guys in the Art department from the City College are responsible for that.

Courfeyrac: -sighs- I always hated them...

Christopher: -walks in slowly, looking around the café and wincing when he sees Triton is there-

Christopher: -walks over to counter- I'm here to pick up an order? For, um.. Harold Lewis? It was a box of two dozen muffins.

Triton: *Looks up* Oh, you. Just can't keep away, can you?

Courfeyrac: -looks at Chris like "OH you're that guy"-

Christopher: -tight smile- Yeah. Just here to pick up some muffins for my coworker.

Triton: *Brings Muffins up* Here you go. There are some coupons in there too. Somewhere.

Christopher: -takes box- Thanks. How much is it?

Triton: $15.

Christopher: -rumages in pockets and hands Triton $15- Uh, thanks. I'll... -clears throat and starts walking towards door- Have a nice day. -nods to Courf and James to acknowledge them-

Triton: Hey!

Christopher: -pauses in doorway-

Triton: Are you free tomorrow?

Triton: I mean.

Triton: Like.

Triton: I dunno.

Christopher: -stares at Triton- Um... I... Listen, I mean. I don't think it's a good idea.

Christopher: I-It's just.. you know. With what happened and all.

Christopher: I - I should probably leave.

Triton: *Gives him a look* If you need to.

Christopher: -looks around one last time and walks out-

James Caldwell: -looks at Courfeyrac-

Courfeyrac: -looks at Triton-

Triton: *Looks at both of them*

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?______________________

SonicFox: -Night Time, walking down the streets-

SonicFox: What an interesting town full of anthros.

Joly: I still can't believe Mokona brought us *here*.

John Gormen: -notices the group walking down the street at night time-

John Gormen: -quickly runs up to them. Appears to be a tan Dingo-

John Gormen: EH! Are you guys crazy?!

Fenomina: Um?

SonicFox: -kind of stares at the furry- Huh?

John Gormen: Its nighttime! Do you want to be killed and stuffed?

SonicFox: I'm sorry?

Fenomina: Come again?

Joly: ...

John Gormen: You guys don't know? Its a taxidermist out here.

John Gormen: We nicknamed him the dogcatcher. Come you guys follow me.

Joly: -stays where he is-

SonicFox: -stares at him- What? We don't really know you..

John Gormen: -looks at SF- -ears perk up- Another Canine!

John Gormen: We are running short, come with me! -grabs SF by the back of his shirt running down the street with him-

SonicFox: Hey H- GAH! -begins being taken away-

Fenomina: *Narrows eyes* Taxidermist...

Joly: -looks at Fenomina-

Fenomina: I don't even.....I never want to come back to this place again.

Fenomina: Let's just.....go.

Joly: -nods-

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_________

Room contains 43 KB. Click here to view previous content

Courfeyrac: What? You were not there.

James Caldwell: -nods- Yeah, I was, I was in the 90's outfit.

James Caldwell: I saw the whole thing. Your friend is weird. -talking about SF being high at the Time Traveller's Ball-

Triton: *Chuckles* Yeah, didn't he get high or something?

Courfeyrac: -scratches head- I don't remember a thing.

Courfeyrac: I was pretty drunk.

James Caldwell: -chuckles- Yeah, about that... I heard a few of the guys in the Art department from the City College are responsible for that.

Courfeyrac: -sighs- I always hated them...

Christopher: -walks in slowly, looking around the café and wincing when he sees Triton is there-

Christopher: -walks over to counter- I'm here to pick up an order? For, um.. Harold Lewis? It was a box of two dozen muffins.

Triton: *Looks up* Oh, you. Just can't keep away, can you?

Courfeyrac: -looks at Chris like "OH you're that guy"-

Christopher: -tight smile- Yeah. Just here to pick up some muffins for my coworker.

Triton: *Brings Muffins up* Here you go. There are some coupons in there too. Somewhere.

Christopher: -takes box- Thanks. How much is it?

Triton: $15.

Christopher: -rumages in pockets and hands Triton $15- Uh, thanks. I'll... -clears throat and starts walking towards door- Have a nice day. -nods to Courf and James to acknowledge them-

Triton: Hey!

Christopher: -pauses in doorway-

Triton: Are you free tomorrow?

Triton: I mean.

Triton: Like.

Triton: I dunno.

Christopher: -stares at Triton- Um... I... Listen, I mean. I don't think it's a good idea.

Christopher: I-It's just.. you know. With what happened and all.

Christopher: I - I should probably leave.

Triton: *Gives him a look* If you need to.

Christopher: -looks around one last time and walks out-

James Caldwell: -looks at Courfeyrac-

Courfeyrac: -looks at Triton-

Triton: *Looks at both of them*

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?______________________

SonicFox: -Night Time, walking down the streets-

SonicFox: What an interesting town full of anthros.

Joly: I still can't believe Mokona brought us *here*.

John Gormen: -notices the group walking down the street at night time-

John Gormen: -quickly runs up to them. Appears to be a tan Dingo-

John Gormen: EH! Are you guys crazy?!

Fenomina: Um?

SonicFox: -kind of stares at the furry- Huh?

John Gormen: Its nighttime! Do you want to be killed and stuffed?

SonicFox: I'm sorry?

Fenomina: Come again?

Joly: ...

John Gormen: You guys don't know? Its a taxidermist out here.

John Gormen: We nicknamed him the dogcatcher. Come you guys follow me.

Joly: -stays where he is-

SonicFox: -stares at him- What? We don't really know you..

John Gormen: -looks at SF- -ears perk up- Another Canine!

John Gormen: We are running short, come with me! -grabs SF by the back of his shirt running down the street with him-

SonicFox: Hey H- GAH! -begins being taken away-

Fenomina: *Narrows eyes* Taxidermist...

Joly: -looks at Fenomina-

Fenomina: I don't even.....I never want to come back to this place again.

Fenomina: Let's just.....go.

Joly: -nods-

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_________

SonicFox: -is dragged to a house 3 blocks away-

John Gormen: -lets go of SF-

John Gormen: Come inside, we needed one more canine for this unit.

SonicFox: oHo -scrapes dirt off of his back-

SonicFox: -sighs- -Walks inside with him-

SonicFox: -turns the light on-

John Gormen: Welcome to my Den!

Fenomina: *Looks around* Nice place.

SonicFox: -looks around- -nods in acceptance-

Joly: -walks in behind them-

Joly: What's even going on here?

John Gormen: I own a clock shop down the street, pretty boring, but still.

John Gormen: Clocks!

Joly: -looks around-

Joly: Why are we here?

SonicFox: -notices a black and white female wolf sitting down watching-

SonicFox: -smiles at her-

Shannon: -grins and winks-

SonicFox: -catches her wink- -blushes a little-

Fenomina: *Notices transaction, grins*

John Gormen: You guys may need to stay here the night.

Joly: -raises eyebrows-

John Gormen: Its too dangerous to go back out there.

Joly: Will someone tell me why?

John Gormen: -turns to Joly-

John Gormen: There is this human.

John Gormen: They are very rare these days really.

Joly: I noticed.

John Gormen: And he has kind of lost it here, and hes been hiding, capturing poor animals, and slaughtering them and making them stuffed animals for his amusement.

Fenomina: *Looks about* So I take it this is a kind of resistance force?

Joly: ......

John Gormen: -wags tail and nods-

John Gormen: We have all been split up as different groups of races.

John Gormen: We are the canine group. There is also the Feline group, which is right around the corner -looks at Fenomina-

Fenomina: Alright, Alright. *Leaves*

John Gormen: -squirts the air as soon as she leaves- God cats always stink this place up.

Joly: -looks at Fenomina leaving-

John Gormen: -with febreeze-

Joly: What do I do?

Joly: Should I leave too?

John Gormen: There is a honey badger group right across of my house.

John Gormen: Your lucky, they are in need of a lot of honeybadgers.

Joly: ... Alright, then...

Joly: -leaves-

John Gormen: -looks at SF- You!

SonicFox: -ears go into alert mode- Hmm?!

John Gormen: Be careful at night.

John Gormen: We only have 3 other canines in this town, and they are at a different house.

SonicFox: ....Ooook.

John Gormen: -looks at him- You look thirsty. Need some water?

SonicFox: Err sure.

John Gormen: -looks over at Shannon- Hey, can you go with him to the store for water? -takes out 2 dollars- Get a gallon.

Shannon: -gets up and saunters towards SF- Sure thing, boss.

Shannon: -takes money-

SonicFox: -looks down trying to avoid from blushing-

SonicFox: -fails-

Shannon: -walks out door-

SonicFox: -follows her-

Shannon: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?______________

SonicFox: ~FENOMINA IS STANDING OUTSIDE OF THE SUPPOSED HOUSE-

Fenomina: *Looks around* Mhmmm.

Fenomina: *Knocks on door*

Seph: -semi hisses- Who goes there?!

Joly: -appears behind Fenomina- They kicked me out, too.

Fenomina: The dogs told me to come there?

Seph: -opens door- -sees Fenomina-

Seph: MEOW! Another Cat!

Fenomina: I'm almost offended that you just meowed at me.

Joly: -shuffles-

Seph: Huh?

Seph: Come in! Come in!

Joly: -to Seph- Can I...?

Seph: -looks at Joly- Sure. Honey badgers are welcome here.

Fenomina: *Walks in*

Seph: Just no canines -shakes- They are scary.

Joly: -walks in-

Fenomina: They don't smell too great either.

Seph: There are other cats, but they are asleep right now.

Fenomina: Well, I can see why they split us up now.

Seph: What were you doing out there?! -hisses at Fenomina- Are you trying to get killed?~

Fenomina: My house flooded. You know how water is.

Seph: -ears go down- Ugh water!

Seph: So relax!

Seph: Nothing to do here really. I have yarn -throws it at Fenomina-

Joly: -looks at Seph- I'm actually a tourist. I have no idea what's going on.

Seph: -SHE INSTANTANESOULY HAS AN URGE TO PLAY WITH IT-

Fenomina: *Plays with yarn*

Joly: -looks at Fenomina- Alright...

Fenomina: ?(=^???^=)?

Seph: Just be careful. -lays on couch and purrs- THere is meatloaf in the refridgerator if you want some.

Seph: Only 1 rule I have though.

Fenomina: What?

Seph: Dont.

Seph: Touch.

Seph: My.

Seph: Catnip.

Joly: Wouldn't dream of it. -examines room- So this is what you do all the time? Hole yourselves up in here and wait for the daylight?

Seph: Unless you want to die, be my guest.

Joly: -sits on floor-

Seph: He outwits us with temptations that we naturally cant help ourselves with.

Joly: -is feeling very uncomfortable about being on a planet of talking animals-

Fenomina: *Puts yarn down* What do you know about this Taxidermist guy?

Seph: -sits up- He is very very very dangerous.

Seph: He is most known for striking at night, for tourists who don't know this town.

Seph: He seems so friendly at first, then he rips your heart out.

Seph: He disguises himself as a furry, so we never know when he is out to attack...

Fenomina: Alright.

Joly: -pauses-

Fenomina: But what are humans doing here anyway? I thought this was an anthro place to begin with.

Joly: Well then why did you let us in here? For all you know, he could be one of us.

Joly: -tilts head- You should probably be more careful next time.

Seph: We needed more cats. And Im not him! -hisses at Joly-

Seph: Humans and us all live here.

Seph: They are just rare in this town, but there are humans in this town, so we can never be sure.

Fenomina: I guess.

Seph: -looks at Fenomina- He knows how to take all 9 lives.

Seph: So be ccareful.

Fenomina: That was a joke, right?

Joly: I don't think it was.

Seph: Huh? What Joke?

Seph: -plays with yarn in hand-

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?__________________

SonicFox: -back to SF and Shannon-

SonicFox: -they are walking out of a store with a gallon of water-

SonicFox: This place feels a little more eerie at night.

Shannon: I think I'd know a way to make you feel better. -leans in and whispers- You know, for you, there'd be a discount.

SonicFox: -turbo blushes- Whaat?

Shannon: I saw you looking.

SonicFox: I-I dont know what you are talking about...

SonicFox: -suddenly he hears a fast but swift noise-

SonicFox: -on reaction tackles Shannon to the ground-

Shannon: -walks ahead and turns back to give him a look- Listen, I've gotta make my money somehow. You're interested, I'm interested, wh-- -pauses when tackled-

Shannon: Hm.

SonicFox: -looks back-

SonicFox: -sees a knife on the ground-

SonicFox: -looks up and around-

Shannon: -pushes at SF- Off.

SonicFox: -looks at knife sticking in the ground- -goes to grab it-

SonicFox: -lifts it up- You have to be more careful!

SonicFox: You couldve just died!

Shannon: -looks at knife- Oh. Thanks. Well - could you still get off?

SonicFox: -notices- Oh Im sorry!

SonicFox: -backs off-

Shannon: -Gets up-

Shannon: -walks in a circle, looking at her legs- -tuts- My coat is all messed up now...

Shannon: -picks up gallon of water that fell to the ground- We should get back.

SonicFox: I apologize...

SonicFox: -suddenly a figure appears in front of them-

SonicFox: -the he is holding shocks SF, rendering him unconcious-

Shannon: -is walking away, not noticing SF fell behind her-

Shannon: -walking-

Shannon: -walks to Canine House-

SonicFox: -the figure approaches SF- -carrying him away-

Shannon: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_________________

Shannon: ~THE NEXT DAY~

Joly: -wakes up curled up on floor-

Seph: -wakes up from couch- Hmm? Did I doze off on the couch :3

Joly: -yawns-

Joly: -stretches-

Fenomina: *Rises, attempts to run hand through hair. Hair does not exist.*

Fenomina: *Frowns*

Seph: Ill be cooking breakfast for you guys soon. The guests will love to meet you!

Joly: -looks at Fenomina- Do we have to fix this?

Fenomina: What do you mean?

Seph: -singing a random song-

Joly: This Taxidermist thing?

Seph: -hears Joly- We need all the help we can get!

Joly: -whispers to Fenomina- How are we ever going to help them if the resistance group won't even meet in the same place?

Fenomina: No clue. If I was gonna do this, this would not be my plan of choice. But we've gotta deal with what we have.

Joly: -looks at Seph- Why haven't you done anything to stop him?

Seph: We have been trying.

Seph: We often call group meetings.

Joly: Well what have you done?

Seph: Well.. nothing really. People tend to have their own views on how they should approach him.

Seph: Nobody has had enough lives to approach him.

Fenomina: I'll take that.

Seph: Really? You will?!

Joly: -looks at Fenomina- You will?

Seph: Your just a female cat though!

Fenomina: Excuse you?

Joly: -looks at Seph- You...

Fenomina: Problem with females?

Seph: No. Its just stupid, why would you go their without backup?

Joly: -walks into other room, leaving Seph-

Fenomina: Who said I was going alone?

Seph: Who are you going with?

Fenomina: A team of my own. This whole separation by race thing is idiotic. You've all got the same weaknesses and strengths. Mix it up a bit and draw on each animal's characteristics, instead of all being vulnerable to the same damn trap.

Joly: -walks back into doorway- There should be a meeting with everyone where you should *all* discuss this.

Seph: -remains quiet after that-

Joly: I saw a movie theater a block down when we were being taken here by that other guy... Should we all meet there in one of the rooms?

Seph: ...Yea.

Fenomina: Why not?

Joly: Now?

Seph: Sure.

Joly: -nods and leaves-

Fenomina: *Follows*

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?____________________

SonicFox: ~DARK ROOM~

The Taxidermist: *To assistant* Hmm... What do we have here today?

SonicFox: -finally gains conciousness- -looks up- -is tied up-

SonicFox: What the hell.

The Assistant: A variety of canine, Dr. Blue-Black fur, fine.

The Taxidermist: I see.

The Assistant: He is waking!

SonicFox: o3o

SonicFox: -doesnt know if he wants to use his orb powers-

The Taxidermist: Excellent. *Walks over to table, puts on gloves* How do you do?

SonicFox: -looks up- Me?

SonicFox: I should really be going...

The Assistant: *Nasaly voice* You'll find that you cant. That wire will cut you!

SonicFox: -moves hand- -gets cut- o3o

The Assistant: I told you so.

SonicFox: Ive experienced worse than this

The Taxidermist: I'm not sure that the same could be said for your friend.

SonicFox: My, friend?

The Taxidermist: The one who calls herself Shannon, of course. *Motions to the lifeless body*

The Taxidermist: She was a particularly feisty one, that girl.

SonicFox: -looks down at body- -shakes- No....

The Taxidermist: She'll make for a beautiful display.

SonicFox: -tries to lunge- -gets cut on chest- AGH, ILL KILL YOU!

The Taxidermist: *Grins* How, pray tell, should you do something like that?

SonicFox: -tries to loosen hand grips-

SonicFox: AGH THIS HURTS...

The Assistant: *Stabs hand down*

The Assistant: No no no...

SonicFox: -hands is stabbed- AAAAGH

The Taxidermist: Scalpel.

The Assistant: *Hands scalpel*

SonicFox: -looks down-

SonicFox: Ill destroy you...

The Taxidermist: *Cuts across arm* Your flesh is tender....*Chuckles* You've already done some of the work for me!

SonicFox: -arm is cut- AAA.

The Taxidermist: Is da wittle doggie sad? Does da wittle doggie hate himself? *Laughs*

The Assistant: *Laughs*

The Taxidermist: Quiet Cedric!

The Assistant: *Looks down* Yes boss....

SonicFox: -looks at other hand-

SonicFox: -in that little time frame, a small orb is behind the chair, unseen-

The Taxidermist: Cedric, the lye.

The Assistant: *Hands Lye*

The Taxidermist: *Pours lye on cuts*

SonicFox: -yells- AAAAAAAAAGH.

SonicFox: -the solution starts dissolving, only making it hurt even more-

SonicFox: -tears come out of his eyes-

The Taxidermist: *Crashes hammer down on claws*

SonicFox: -his hand is broken- -cant shout anymore-

SonicFox: -looks at broken claw-

SonicFox: -tears well up and run down his eye-

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?__________________-

Joly: ~AT MOVIE THEATER~

Joly: ~THEATER STARTS FILLING WITH DOZENS OF ANIMALS~

Joly: -sits on the stage with Fenomina-

Fenomina: Damn...

Fenomina: This is a lot of.....people?

Joly: Do you have a plan?

Joly: -looks around- Where's SF?

Fenomina: Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in a while.

Joly: Hm.

Joly: -the last of the people file into their seats-

Fenomina: *Gets up* Alright guys.

Joly: -stands up as well-

Fenomina: Most of you don't know who I am, or why the fuck you guys are here, but I've been around for a while and these are my observations.

Fenomina: You're all a bunch of rasist idiots.

Fenomina: *Racist

SonicFox: -crowd goes silent-

Fenomina: As a matter of fact, you guys are so fucking full of your own race that you can't realize that you have absolutely no defense against this Taxidermist guy whatsoever.

SonicFox: -random dog shouts "SAYS THE CAT"-

Joly: -speaks up- Something's got to happen. It won't with you acting this way.

Fenomina: Let me guess, your brother died because he couldn't squeeze through the bars and flip a switch. If you had another kind of animal on your team, would that be an issue.

Fenomina: *?

Fenomina: No, it wouldn't.

SonicFox: -dog grows silent-

Fenomina: Variety is key in a battle with this dude. If you all fall for the exact same kind of trap, what good are you? What chance do you have of actually succeeding? '

Fenomina: None.

Fenomina: How many different races do we have present today?

SonicFox: -someone shouts 27-

Joly: -looks around room-

Joly: Actually, it's about ten.

Fenomina: Alright. I propose we re-organize ourselves into platoons of ten. One member of each species in each platoon.

SonicFox: -crowd talks uncomfortably about this, but agree-

Fenomina: Any race out here with good vision?

SonicFox: -eagles stand up-

Fenomina: I want three of you to serve as lookouts for the rest of us. It looks like we have more of you than anyone else anyway.

SonicFox: -tehy talk among themselves, ultimately agree-

SonicFox: .

SonicFox: -eagles start scouting immediately-

Fenomina: Alright. Get cracking!

Fenomina: *Gets off stage*

SonicFox: -crowd starts to reaarrange themselves in said groups-

Joly: So - we need a plan.

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?________

SonicFox: -is stuck in chair, looking down, semi bloody-

SonicFox: -breathing heavily-

The Taxidermist: He bores me. Gag him. I want him stuffed by 4.

Cedric: *Gags*

SonicFox: -is gagged-

The Taxidermist: *Dumps the rest of the Lye on Sf*

The Taxidermist: *Leaves

Cedric: *Follows*

SonicFox: -doesnt even shout-

SonicFox: -is just burning away-

SonicFox: -the hidden orb behind the chair rips his hands-

SonicFox: -hands are free-

SonicFox: -removes gag, crapload of blood comes out of his mouth-

SonicFox: -crawls over to the lifeless body of Shannon-

Joly: -calls SF's phone-

SonicFox: -phone starts vibrating-

SonicFox: -loosely brings it out, trying to open it-

SonicFox: -finally does, though is blood drench his phone-

SonicFox: -accepts call-

SonicFox: -doesnt say anything-

Joly: -shouting over noise in theater- Where are you? We've got everybody together. We're planning an attack. Where've you been?

SonicFox: I,

SonicFox: I.-I've been captured...

Joly: -Joly's voice fades out as he talks to Fenomina- -comes back into focus- By the Taxidermist? Are you alright?

SonicFox: Th-Theres blood everywhere~

Joly: Oh, no, alright. Stay safe. Try to hide. Leave if you can. We'll be there within the day. We can help.

SonicFox: -phone drops indicating SF has passed out-

Joly: -shouts into phone- Hey! Hey, are you there?

Joly: -hangs up after no answer-

Joly: ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_________________

Joly: ~FOUR HOURS LATER~

Joly: ~THEATER~

Joly: -to Fenomina- How much longer will this planning take?

Fenomina: Five, ten minutes.

Joly: -shifts, restless- I'm worried. They've got SF. -points to the back- That one, over there, he says they took his daughter last night. -points to another person- She lost her son two days ago.

Fenomina: I mean, we're still talking about Sf. He's not like these other guys.

Joly: Yes, but these people have lost so much. What if he's working on somebody right now? And we're not doing anything?

Fenomina: The casualties don't end just because we show up, Joly. There's only so much we can do.

SonicFox: -Joly's phone starts to ring, its SF"

Joly: -nods- At least we can help, I suppose.

Joly: -answers- Hello??

SonicFox: I, hid int time Joly...

SonicFox: But, I am heartbroken at how I cant do anything to stop this torture of the young..

Joly: ... SF? Are you alright?

SonicFox: ....no.

Joly: -looks around at groups finishing going over plans and gathering weapons- Hang on. We'll be there soon.

SonicFox: I think, I am going to kill him.., and I may die.

Joly: No, hang on, we'll be right there.

Joly: -looks around- I have to go. Don't do anything stupid.

Joly: ~ AND THEY SAVED HIM AND EVERYTHING WAS NICE AND THE TAXIDERMIST DIED AND RAINBOWS AND FLUFFY YAY THE WORLD WAS SAVED THE END~


	10. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets Dulcina, Triton wears roller-skates, and Chris helps our boys renovate the café.

**Joly:** ~EPISODE 13~

 

 **Joly:** ~GROUP ARRIVES BACK ON EARTH FROM PLANET PELLICIUS~

 

 **SonicFox:** -is in some bandages-

 

 **Joly:** ~CAFE, 12:00 PM, FRIDAY~

 

 **Triton:** *Is behind counter*

 

 **Fenomina:** *Sitting at a table*

 

 **Joly:** -sitting at the table as well-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -takes off hat with café logo on it-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to Triton- I'm clocking out. I've got to get to class. -to group at table- We're supposed to be performing today. Don't know what for yet.

 

 **Joly:** -calls out- Good luck.

 

 **Triton:** Yeah! I'll cover you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -leaves-

 

 **Joly:** -to SF- How are you feeling?

 

 **Triton:** So, how'd the vacation go?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Slumps* Ugh..

 

 **SonicFox:** -is just looking out the window-

 

 **SonicFox:** I'm fine...

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Triton- Not exactly as I expected.

 

 **Triton:** I see. Well, the coffee's on the house then. *Rollerblader around the cafe, passing out coffee and muffins*

 

 **Triton:** * Rollerblades

 

 **Fenomina:** Thanks. *Takes coffee and Muffin*

 

 **Fenomina:** So where are Dani and Nikolai?

 

 **James Caldwell:** -walks in- -stops right away so he doesn't hit Triton- New business technique or something? Stepping up your game? I'm telling you, the Starbucks is always going to win.

 

 **Triton:** Neveerrrrrr! I will prevail!

 

 **Triton:** *To Mina* They're off in San Francisco for the Pride Festival.

 

 **James Caldwell:** -looks at him- You'll fall on your ass.

 

 **Fenomina:** Ah! I forgot that was this week.

 

 **Triton:** Please. *Turns Pirouettes* I'm too skilled for that shit.

 

 **Joly:** -laughs-

 

 **James Caldwell:** Alright, well, could I get two mochas? To go. -looks at group- I can't stay this time.

 

 **Joly:** -looks out door, trying to see-

 

 **Joly:** Are you meeting somebody?

 

 **James Caldwell:** -shrugs- Some girl from my Political History class.

 

 **Triton:** Oh! Are you CHEATING on ME? *Playful grin*

 

 **James Caldwell:** -rolls eyes as he takes coffee- -in sarcastic voice- She has nothing on you, don't worry.

 

 **Triton:** *Grins and skates away like a sugarplum faerie*

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Enters coffee shop- Hello!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -passes by James as he runs back into the café- They're splitting us into two groups. I'm going tomorrow at 4:00.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sees Kara behind him- Oh, hello.

 

 **Kara Summers:** How's life around here going, been a while, huh?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -goes around counter and sees Triton's rollerskates- What? When did we get those?

 

 **Joly:** -shrugs- It's been... It's certainly been eventful.

 

 **Triton:** Yesterday at a thrift shop raid.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Eventful? Sounds like I missed out on a load of things.

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, you did. Where were you?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -nods and looks out window to the Starbucks across the street- Wonderful business idea. Highly attractive men serving coffee in rollerskates. We've gotta get this done before they take the idea.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Had to work double shift at the flower shop.

 

 **Triton:** Y-You think I'm highly attractive?

 

 **Fenomina:** Cool! I've been looking for a decent flower place! What's it called?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Floral mysteries, pretty lame name that we've been trying to change, but we've got a wide selection!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks around- We're all highly attractive, are you kidding me? -flips hair dramatically-

 

 **Triton:** *Chuckles* True, true.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -nods- I've gotta get a pair of those. Then we'll take over the world of coffee.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Against starbucks? No way.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -walks over to their old menu board and frowns- We might need to do a bit of renovation, though.

 

 **Triton:** Definitely.

 

 **Joly:** -raises eyebrow at Kara- It's doubtful. It'd be interesting to see how it goes, though.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks outside- And this sign -points- has got to go. I'm thinking we should get one of those chalkboards and write our "Special of the Day" on it.

 

 **Triton:** Yeaaaaaaaaaaah.

 

 **Triton:** You know, I've been thinking about busting out the ol' maid's outfit....

 

 **Fenomina:** I'd pay double to see you two in those.

 

 **Kara Summers:** I'd pay triple for copies of pictures.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -pauses- Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh. I'm not entirely sure about that, but I like how you think.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Maybe we should just stick with the roller skates.

 

 **Joly:** I don't know, Courf, it'd be pretty good marketing.

 

 **Triton:** I'm doing it. The tip jar is hosting a spider family of ten thousand.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Wow... This job seems like loads of fun. I should have applied here when I had the chance! -Chuckles-

 

 **Triton:** We would have loved to have you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** It's not as nice as it sounds. You get hipsters all the time saying "Starbucks is too mainstream" and taking pictures of their coffee and all that.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Ugh... I know how that feels, we have them all the time at the shop.

 

 **Triton:** Hipsters happen to tip well, so I'm not complaining.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Triton- Yeah, but they always make me do those little designs in their coffee with the cream and it's too much effort.

 

 **Triton:** This is true..

 

 **Triton:** *Skates over to sign* Who's gonna do the sign over though? I don't know any artists.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Yeah, at the shop they request all of them in some sort of and then we were infinite or something designs

 

 **Kara Summers:** I know somebody though

 

 **Kara Summers:** Who can do the signs if you guys are interested

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks over- You do?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well, can we meet them? Talk it over? -looks at sign- I really hate this sign...

 

 **Kara Summers:** Yeah, come by the shop after I get off my shift tomorrow and I can introduce you to him.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Awesome. Awesome. -walks behind counter- -clanging noises- -picks up hammer and hands it to Triton and holds one for himself- Would you like to help me eradicate this off the face of the planet?

 

 **Joly:** -looks towards entrance- The sign isn't even flipped to 'closed'. Might want to change that before you go swinging hammers around.

 

 **Triton:** It would be my pleasure. *Skates over*

 

 **Fenomina:** I've got it. *Flips sign*

 

 **Joly:** -stands up and back from counter which the menu sign hangs above-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stands on one side on the menu board-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -starts pummeling the board with the hammer-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -an hour later the board is down and there is a pile of wood on the floor-

 

 **Triton:** That was one way to do it.

 

 **Triton:** I wonder if the Boss will get mad.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shakes head- I told her a few weeks ago I wanted to change this place up. She said "Do whatever."

 

 **Courfeyrac:** As long as I don't destroy anything I can't replace, I'm good. -looks at blank space above counter- Well. I hope this guy says "yes".

 

 **Triton:** Alright. I'm gonna head over to the flower shop and meet our artist.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Wait, he's not there right now.

 

 **Kara Summers:** He doesn't work at the shop

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well, why don't you take us to him, then?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?____

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Kara takes them to the NYC Public library-

 

 **Triton:** *Looks around* He works at the Library?

 

 **Christopher:** -sitting at a desk reading a book of poems by John Keats, occaisionlly checking out books to people-

                                       

 **Courfeyrac:** Apparently.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks around-

 

 **Triton:** Oh my god.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** This place is huge. I've never been in here before.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Hey, Chrissy!

 

 **Kara Summers:** Got some guys for you to meet!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Triton- What is it?

 

 **Christopher:** -sees Kara- -shushes her and waves her over without looking at who she's with-

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Looks to Triton and Courf- C'mon, he's over at the desk.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -follows-

 

 **Christopher:** -puts bookmark in a page of the book and sets it aside-

 

 **Triton:** *Walks over*

 

 **Christopher:** -looks up as Kara approaches- What can I hel- -sees Triton- -looks at Triton and Courfeyrac- Oh, hello, again.

 

 **Kara Summers:** These guys are looking for someone who can do up their sign at a cafe.... Wait, you know Triton and Courf too?

 

 **Triton:** Yeaaaah...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well, I don't know him and well as Triton knows him, but-- -small smirk-

 

 **Christopher:** -blushes and looks at desk for a minute before looking back up- A - A sign? You were saying something about a sign? -to Kara-

 

 **Kara Summers:** They were looking for someone to re-do their sign at the cafe and I thought you were just the guy for it since you've got some kick ass skills.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Please?

 

 **Triton:** We've gotta compete with Starbucks somehow.

 

 **Christopher:** I really don't think I'm any match for Starbucks.

 

 **Christopher:** -thinks-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** We've got some awesome roller skates you could borrow. You know, if you're into painting in roller skates.

 

 **Triton:** You can't resist the skates.

 

 **Christopher:** -looks at Triton and Courf- Well, I can't refuse. I work at the station Monday through Friday until 4:00, and I'm free on the weekends. When should I come down?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Triton- Well, we sort of demolished our old sign already.

 

 **Christopher:** I suppose, then, tomorrow? -looks at them for confirmation-

 

 **Triton:** That's fine. *Grins* I look forward to seeing you.

 

 **Christopher:** I... -nods- I'll see the two of you tomorrow at noon.

 

 **Christopher:** -large group walks through door- I've got to go help them. -gets up and walks away-

 

 **Christopher:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?______________________

 

 **Christopher:** ~THE NEXT DAY~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is laying a tarp down underneath the counter-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -kicks at a box- Hey, Triton, help me move this stuff out of the way.

 

 **Triton:** Sure. *Dashes over and pick up.....things*

 

 **Nikolai:** *Walks in* Well, I see y'all have been working a bit.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stands back- Alright. We're all set. What else are we missing? What do artists need?

 

 **Triton:** *leans against wall* Hey Nikki. *To Courf* I dunno. Never really been much of a painter.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Hm. -makes coffee-

 

 **Nikolai:** Hey, can I get one too?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Sure thing, what kind?

 

 **Christopher:** -knocks on door- -calls through- Are you guys in here? The sign says, "Closed".

 

 **Nikolai:** Anything. *Wheels around* Well who's this?

 

 **Christopher:** -walks through door-

 

 **Triton:** *Looks over* Oh, hey Chris.

 

 **Christopher:** -has large bag with him- Christopher, nice to meet you -to Nikolai-

 

 **Nikolai:** I'm Nikolai. Same to you.

 

 **Christopher:** -looks up and nods 'hello' at Triton- -sees the large blank area over the counter where the guys have placed a black board-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -hands coffee to Chris and Nikolai-

 

 **Christopher:** Thank you. -brings bag over to tarp and starts emptying it- Did you have anything in mind?

 

 **Nikolai:** Thanks. *sips*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well. I don't really have anything specific in mind. -shrugs- It's almost summer. Make it... summer-y.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Laughs*

 

 **Christopher:** -places coffee on counter and starts to work on the board-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -watching- Christopher, do you think we need a gimmick? To make people come here? -looks at Nikolai- We want to run Starbucks into the ground.

 

 **Nikolai:** I see.

 

 **Christopher:** -shrugs, concentrating on his work-

 

 **Christopher:** ~REST OF THE SCENE: Christopher was very quiet, avoided eye-contact with Triton, and got halfway done with the menu-board~

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?________________________?_______________________

 

 **Joly:** ~IN CLOCKSHOP~

 

 **Joly:** ~IN BACKROOM~

 

 **Ari:** -carrying a stack of coffee- I bring gifts to the hoards of zombies infesting Mina's store

 

 **Joly:** -looks back to Ari and gets up to help him carry the coffee in-

 

 **Joly:** Thank you, this is nice.

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey, thanks! *Takes a coffee*

 

 **Joly:** -hands coffee to Nikolai and SF-

 

 **Ari:** ah well i am a gentleman

 

 **Nikolai:** Debatable.

 

 **Ari:** oh I'm wounded -laughs-

 

 **Joly:** -laughs quietly- So what do you all have planned for the summer?

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm taking a bit of a trip. Goin' home, ya know?

 

 **Joly:** And where's that?

 

 **Ari:** I think that Im gonna take a cross country tour see the country

 

 **Fenomina:** ... Ireland.

 

 **Ari:** oh wonderful, lass

 

 **Joly:** Hm. -nods- I don't really have anything planned. I know Courfeyrac was saying something about him and Triton going to get jobs as lifeguards.

 

 **Nikolai:** Oh god.

 

 **Ari:** remember to run slowly through the surf

 

Castiel: -He appeared in the room- Hello. There is something that must be brought your attention everyone.

 

 **Joly:** -jumps-

 

 **Joly:** -spills a little bit of coffee-

 

 **Fenomina:** Could you knock though?

 

 **Ari:** great new coffee on me

 

Castiel: My apologies, this is a bit, urgent

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh, well sit down. What's happening?

 

Castiel: It is of great import.

 

 **Ari:** you owe me like $20

 

Castiel: Kevin has figured out the final task

 

 **Joly:** -looks up-

 

 **Joly:** What is it?

 

 **Ari:** whos kevin?

 

Castiel: I cannot tell you here. I must bring you all along.

 

 **Nikolai:** Along where? Where are we going?

 

Castiel: To Kevin's dwelling.

 

Castiel: Link hands, please.

 

 **Joly:** -puts coffee down and links hands-

 

 **Ari:** -grabs joly's hand-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Links hands*

 

 **Nikolai:** *Links hands*

 

Castiel: -Brings them all to Kevin's place-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?_________________

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -jumps when the group materializes out of nowhere- Jesus Christ, Cas. Give me a bit of a warning next time.

 

Kevin Tran: -looks up- Hey, guys.

 

 **Ari:** never chose air castiel -looks sick-

 

Castiel: My apologies, Dean

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Ari- Yeah, the first time he zapped me someplace, I didn't poop for a week.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Wide eyed* Well...

 

Sam Winchester: Hey guys

 

 **Fenomina:** Hi Sam.

 

 **Ari:** oh joy -glares at castiel- you still owe me that $20

 

 **Ari:** he y sam

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gestures to Nikolai- Who's this one? He wasn't here last time.

 

 **Joly:** Hello.

 

 **Nikolai:** Nikolai, Nikolai Baron.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah? Why're you here?

 

 **Nikolai:** The whole "Hell" thing has me a bit curious, to be honest.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -nods- Alright, well, if it's one more on our team, I'm not complaining.

 

Kevin Tran: Uh, can I cut in here?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Kevin- You gonna tell us what it is, now that we're all here?

 

Kevin Tran: Yeah, yeah. -picks up notepad-

 

Kevin Tran: -clears throat and look around- Alright, so, you've heard of the Seal of Soloman?

 

 **Ari:** no

 

Sam Winchester: Yeah.

 

Castiel: -Nods-

 

 **Nikolai:** I've read a bit...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We've used it before, for warding.

 

 **Ari:** never heard of it

 

Kevin Tran: Right, so, the actual Seal of Solomon was a ring worn by this guy named King Solomon. And he was able to control demons.

 

 **Ari:** ohh kay

 

Kevin Tran: And the third task is to find this ring. You have to be wearing it when you're performing the ritual.

 

 **Nikolai:** Makes sense.

 

Kevin Tran: Which, by the way, has to be done in front of a Gate of Hell.

 

 **Ari:** not hell again

 

Sam Winchester: You mean like the gate that Samuel Colt made in one of the crypts, something like that?

 

Kevin Tran: I... I don't know anything about a Samuel Colt, but if you do, and you know a Gate, that's great.

 

Sam Winchester: Alright, where do we find the ring?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Eyes shift*

 

 **Ari:** just being ignored I could say anything right now

 

Kevin Tran: It could be anywhere, I have no idea.

 

Castiel: I know someone who could be of assistance

 

 **Fenomina:** That would be nice.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Who?

 

 **Ari:** great

 

 **SonicFox:** Would the ring be in hell?

 

 **SonicFox:** Like, demons guarding it?

 

Castiel: Their name is Dulcina

 

 **Fenomina:** As always.

 

 **Ari:** I am glad at least someone knows where it is I dont have a clue

 

 **Nikolai:** Their?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What is she? Another angel?

 

Castiel: No, she is a fairy

 

 **SonicFox:** Fairy?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -raises eyebrow, looks to Sam- Fairy? Like that one chick at the thing with Charlie?

 

 **Joly:** Fairies are real...?

 

Sam Winchester: Yeah, I think so. Or like that one fairy that beat you. -chuckles-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gives Nikolai a look*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -claps hands together- Alright, let's get going.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We've got a fairy to speak to.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmmm. Hopefully no pixie dust will get caught up in my fu.

 

 **SonicFox:** *fur.

 

Castiel: Link hands please. I will take you all to her.

 

 **Joly:** -links hands-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -links hands-

 

Room contains 39 KB. Click here to view previous content

 

 **Ari:** -carrying a stack of coffee- I bring gifts to the hoards of zombies infesting Mina's store

 

 **Joly:** -looks back to Ari and gets up to help him carry the coffee in-

 

 **Joly:** Thank you, this is nice.

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey, thanks! *Takes a coffee*

 

 **Joly:** -hands coffee to Nikolai and SF-

 

 **Ari:** ah well i am a gentleman

 

 **Nikolai:** Debatable.

 

 **Ari:** oh I'm wounded -laughs-

 

 **Joly:** -laughs quietly- So what do you all have planned for the summer?

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm taking a bit of a trip. Goin' home, ya know?

 

 **Joly:** And where's that?

 

 **Ari:** I think that Im gonna take a cross country tour see the country

 

 **Fenomina:** ... Ireland.

 

 **Ari:** oh wonderful, lass

 

 **Joly:** Hm. -nods- I don't really have anything planned. I know Courfeyrac was saying something about him and Triton going to get jobs as lifeguards.

 

 **Nikolai:** Oh god.

 

 **Ari:** remember to run slowly through the surf

 

Castiel: -He appeared in the room- Hello. There is something that must be brought your attention everyone.

 

 **Joly:** -jumps-

 

 **Joly:** -spills a little bit of coffee-

 

 **Fenomina:** Could you knock though?

 

 **Ari:** great new coffee on me

 

Castiel: My apologies, this is a bit, urgent

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh, well sit down. What's happening?

 

Castiel: It is of great import.

 

 **Ari:** you owe me like $20

 

Castiel: Kevin has figured out the final task

 

 **Joly:** -looks up-

 

 **Joly:** What is it?

 

 **Ari:** whos kevin?

 

Castiel: I cannot tell you here. I must bring you all along.

 

 **Nikolai:** Along where? Where are we going?

 

Castiel: To Kevin's dwelling.

 

Castiel: Link hands, please.

 

 **Joly:** -puts coffee down and links hands-

 

 **Ari:** -grabs joly's hand-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Links hands*

 

 **Nikolai:** *Links hands*

 

Castiel: -Brings them all to Kevin's place-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?_________________

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -jumps when the group materializes out of nowhere- Jesus Christ, Cas. Give me a bit of a warning next time.

 

Kevin Tran: -looks up- Hey, guys.

 

 **Ari:** never chose air castiel -looks sick-

 

Castiel: My apologies, Dean

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Ari- Yeah, the first time he zapped me someplace, I didn't poop for a week.

 

 **Nikolai:** *Wide eyed* Well...

 

Sam Winchester: Hey guys

 

 **Fenomina:** Hi Sam.

 

 **Ari:** oh joy -glares at castiel- you still owe me that $20

 

 **Ari:** he y sam

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gestures to Nikolai- Who's this one? He wasn't here last time.

 

 **Joly:** Hello.

 

 **Nikolai:** Nikolai, Nikolai Baron.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah? Why're you here?

 

 **Nikolai:** The whole "Hell" thing has me a bit curious, to be honest.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -nods- Alright, well, if it's one more on our team, I'm not complaining.

 

Kevin Tran: Uh, can I cut in here?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Kevin- You gonna tell us what it is, now that we're all here?

 

Kevin Tran: Yeah, yeah. -picks up notepad-

 

Kevin Tran: -clears throat and look around- Alright, so, you've heard of the Seal of Soloman?

 

 **Ari:** no

 

Sam Winchester: Yeah.

 

Castiel: -Nods-

 

 **Nikolai:** I've read a bit...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We've used it before, for warding.

 

 **Ari:** never heard of it

 

Kevin Tran: Right, so, the actual Seal of Solomon was a ring worn by this guy named King Solomon. And he was able to control demons.

 

 **Ari:** ohh kay

 

Kevin Tran: And the third task is to find this ring. You have to be wearing it when you're performing the ritual.

 

 **Nikolai:** Makes sense.

 

Kevin Tran: Which, by the way, has to be done in front of a Gate of Hell.

 

 **Ari:** not hell again

 

Sam Winchester: You mean like the gate that Samuel Colt made in one of the crypts, something like that?

 

Kevin Tran: I... I don't know anything about a Samuel Colt, but if you do, and you know a Gate, that's great.

 

Sam Winchester: Alright, where do we find the ring?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Eyes shift*

 

 **Ari:** just being ignored I could say anything right now

 

Kevin Tran: It could be anywhere, I have no idea.

 

Castiel: I know someone who could be of assistance

 

 **Fenomina:** That would be nice.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Who?

 

 **Ari:** great

 

 **SonicFox:** Would the ring be in hell?

 

 **SonicFox:** Like, demons guarding it?

 

Castiel: Their name is Dulcina

 

 **Fenomina:** As always.

 

 **Ari:** I am glad at least someone knows where it is I dont have a clue

 

 **Nikolai:** Their?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What is she? Another angel?

 

Castiel: No, she is a fairy

 

 **SonicFox:** Fairy?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -raises eyebrow, looks to Sam- Fairy? Like that one chick at the thing with Charlie?

 

 **Joly:** Fairies are real...?

 

Sam Winchester: Yeah, I think so. Or like that one fairy that beat you. -chuckles-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gives Nikolai a look*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -claps hands together- Alright, let's get going.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We've got a fairy to speak to.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmmm. Hopefully no pixie dust will get caught up in my fu.

 

 **SonicFox:** *fur.

 

Castiel: Link hands please. I will take you all to her.

 

 **Joly:** -links hands-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -links hands-

 

Joly left the chat 17 seconds ago

 

 **Nikolai:** *links hands*

 

 **Ari:** -links hands and braces himself-

 

 **Fenomina:** *links hands*

 

 **SonicFox:** -links hands-

 

 **Dulcina:** ________________________?________________________?

 

 **Dulcina:** ~SOHO, LONDON~

 

 **Dulcina:** -sits in a closed bookshop at a table with two men, one paled-haired in a sweater vest, and (Aziraphale) the other with black hair in an Armani suit (Crowley)-

 

 **Dulcina:** Where have you two been lately, anyways? I swear, everytime you disappear I don't hear from you for years on end.

 

Aziraphale: I was sent over to a third-world country. Some war with Muslims and Christians.

 

 **Dulcina:** They wanted you to spread your peace and everything?

 

Aziraphale: Yes, yes. Unfortunately the situation was far beyond my control.

 

Aziraphale: -is cleaning a bookshelf-

 

Crowley: -scoffs- And the only thing in your control was saving that kid? So you *had* to do it?

 

Aziraphale: -frowns- I would never let one of His creations die whilst doing nothing to stop it. -smiles- Besides, it worked out.

 

Crowley: -incredulous- I got shot.

 

Aziraphale: Saving our lives. Some demon you are.

 

Aziraphale: -to Dulcina- And what have you been doing? It feels like ages since I've seen you last.

 

 **Dulcina:** Kailen was killed about a decade or so ago. I've taken up guarding his artifacts.

 

Aziraphale: -frowns- Oh, I'm so sorry. -pats her head- Maybe if we're lucky he'll be reincarnated within a century or two.

 

Crowley: Oh, he will be. I haven't been down in Hell in a while, but I'm sure I would've heard something if a fairy showed up. Rather uncommon.

 

Crowley: -leans over table- Speaking of those artifacts, any chance--

 

 **Dulcina:** No.

 

Aziraphale: Not at all, my dear.

 

Aziraphale: Most of those artifacts are *holy*.

 

Crowley: You know, f I got them in my hands, I could spread a just a little bit of sin and temptation around the entire world and still be back in time for dinner. And I wouldn't even send souls to Hell directly. We all win. -spreads hands in a 'what harm could it do' gesture-

 

Aziraphale: -waves Crowley's idea off- Speaking of, dinner at The Ritz?

 

Crowley: -gets up and puts on coat- Sure thing, angel.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ~GROUP APPEARS IN MIDDLE OF ROOM~

 

 **SonicFox:** -crashes through table-

 

 **SonicFox:** O3O

 

Aziraphale: Oh! My table!

 

 **Ari:** -looks sick-

 

 **Ari:** is there a trash can here?

 

Aziraphale: Of course. -rushes to get a trash can-

 

Crowley: What. The. Hell.

 

Castiel: Hello Dulcina.

 

 **SonicFox:** Cas! Whats with me crashing through tables everytime we teleport?!

 

 **Dulcina:** -nods at Castiel- Hello.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks around*

 

 **SonicFox:** -brushes himself- -hides face-

 

Castiel: I.. Require your assistance, well, we do.

 

 **Dulcina:** Who's we?

 

 **Ari:** oh god hurry with the trash can please

 

Castiel: -Gestures to everyone-

 

Aziraphale: -rushes back and throws a trash can under Ari- Please, try to get it in the can.

 

Crowley: -looks at Cas, wary-

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks around- Alright, everyone, group introductions.

 

 **Ari:** than- *begins to vomit*

 

 **Fenomina:** *Raises hand* Mina.

 

 **Nikolai:** Nikolai.

 

Sam Winchester: I'm Sam.

 

 **SonicFox:** -as he is brushhing himself- SonicFox, SF for short if you want.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Dean. Hunter.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -Joly introduces himself as well-

 

Aziraphale: -uses mojo to make Ari feel better-

 

Aziraphale: -magics trash can clean and places it by desk-

 

Aziraphale: My name's Aziraphale, it's wonderful to meet you.

 

 **Ari:** hey thanks I'm

 

Castiel: Hello again, Aziraphale.

 

Crowley: -silent-

 

 **Ari:** uhh... -wipes face- Lien

 

Aziraphale: -smiles at Castiel- Hello, Castiel. It's been, what, a millenia?

 

Castiel: Yes, it has. How have you been?

 

Aziraphale: Well, I've been here on Earth, as I've always been. Official Heaven Business, on the records, but mostly I stay here.

 

 **Fenomina:** I'd hate to interrupt this beautiful reunion, but we've kinda got a thing to do...

 

Castiel: -Looks at Crowley- Hello, Crowley.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -raises an eyebrow- Crowley?

 

Sam Winchester: Uhh.... What?

 

Crowley: -raises eyebrow- It used to be Crawly, but ya know, gotta stick with the times.

 

 **SonicFox:** -scratches head confused-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Cas- How d'you know these guys?

 

Castiel: Aziraphale is an angel, and Crowley is his friend.

 

Castiel: Dulcina is an acquaintance of mine

 

 **Nikolai:** *Sarcastically* Well, Hell's gate can wait then. It's not IMPORTANT at all.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Crowley- What's up with the shades? You realize it's like ten at night, right?

 

Crowley: -lowers shades, revealing yellow eyes slitted like a snakes-

 

Aziraphale: -pauses- What's this about Hell's Gates?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -hand flies to gun-

 

Sam Winchester: We're trying to close them.

 

 **Nikolai:** Relax!

 

 **Dulcina:** -vine shoots up and wraps around Dean's hand, keeping it pinned to his side-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Under breath* Damnit!

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices Dean- Dean you fool what are you doing?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at them- He's a demon!

 

Crowley: -applauds- Give the boy a medal.

 

 **Ari:** they seemed reasonable until that Dean you idiot

 

Castiel: -Turns to Dulcina- We need your help in retrieving King Solomon's ring

 

 **Nikolai:** This is why I can't get things done with these people. Their mouths are larger than their eyes.

 

 **Nikolai:** And ears, for that matter.

 

 **Dulcina:** What? Why?

 

 **SonicFox:** o.o

 

Crowley: -moves to stand by Aziraphale- What's this about Gates?

 

Aziraphale: I'm not sure. -to Castiel- Explain?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at Cas*

 

Castiel: It is a part of the tasks to shut the gates of hell

 

Castiel: The final task, to be exact

 

Aziraphale: You want to...

 

Crowley: Oh.

 

 **Dulcina:** And you need the Ring?

 

Castiel: -Nods-

 

 **Ari:** that would be th gist

 

Crowley: -to Aziraphale and Cas- Well, I suppose that's a good thing for you guys, then.

 

Aziraphale: -looks at Crowley, concerned-

 

 **SonicFox:** Is Hell your home Crowley?

 

 **Nikolai:** He's the fucking King.

 

 **SonicFox:** He is?

 

Crowley: What? No. You've got me confused with the other one.

 

Sam Winchester: Two Crowley's... Great.

 

Crowley: -frowns- The other one's a complete tool, if you ask me.

 

 **Ari:** well anyway

 

 **Nikolai:** This Universe though.

 

Crowley: Anyway, no, Hell is not my home. I couldn't really care less.

 

 **SonicFox:** Ah I see. How come you decided to not be with other demons?

 

Crowley: They bore me. I find the humans much more fascinating.

 

 **Ari:** they really arent

 

Aziraphale: You spend most of your day actively trying to make them miserable.

 

Crowley: -shrugs- It's what I do. Temptation, misery, all that.

 

Crowley: After six millenium you'd know that.

 

Fenomina Expired.

 

SonicFox LOL

 

 **Dulcina:** -puts hands up- Alright, alright. -to Cas-

 

 **Dulcina:** Would closing the Gates send him back?

 

Castiel: I do not know, since he is a fallen... It's how you would say, a 50-50 chance.

 

Aziraphale: 50/50?

 

Crowley: Hm. -shrugs- It'll be alright. Maybe you'll actually get around to organizing that bookcase of yours if I'm sent back.

 

Aziraphale: Well, Castiel, you probably already knew this, but I'm afraid I can't help you.

 

Aziraphale: Mostly because we're late for dinner. -starts walking towards door with Crowley- Give me updates on your progress, dear. I'll be seeing you.

 

Crowley: -leaves-

 

Aziraphale: -leaves-

 

 **SonicFox:** Well that was a fast outro.

 

 **Dulcina:** They do that a lot.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm. -shrugs-

 

 **Dulcina:** We should all probably talk somewhere more appropriate.

 

 **Ari:** wher do you suggest?

 

 **Dulcina:** ~THE GROUP IS NOW STANDING IN A FIELD IN FRONT OF A COTTAGE~

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -stumbles-

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps back- How?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Warning. Why can't you guys ever warn us?

 

 **Dulcina:** This is my home. I can jump between here and anywhere with little effort. -to SF-

 

 **Fenomina:** It's happened six times already. I'm not even half startled.

 

 **Ari:** oh god not again -quesey-

 

 **Joly:** Where are we?

 

 **Nikolai:** Good question.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh.

 

 **SonicFox:** At least I didnt crash through a table this time!

 

 **Dulcina:** Somewhere in Norway. I never bothered to learn exactly where. It's not like I'm subscribed to magazines or recieve mail daily.

 

 **Ari:** great now what?

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Ari- Please. Don't throw up on my flowers.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Well, are you going to help us with this Seal of Solomon or not?

 

 **Ari:** no Im fine -straightens-

 

 **Nikolai:** I'm trying to figure out why we're still here.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Nikolai- Listen, we'll get it done.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** It's not like we have a deadline.

 

 **Nikolai:** I have a deadline.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What the Hell for?

 

 **Dulcina:** -considers-

 

 **Nikolai:** Nice pun, but that's my business.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** You didn't have to come. Anytime you wanna leave, buddy, you can.

 

 **Dulcina:** -hesitantly- I'll help you.

 

 **Joly:** You don't sound very certain...

 

 **Ari:** wow awesome, thanks

 

 **Nikolai:** Unfortunately, I can't , so we've gotta get moving soon.

 

 **Dulcina:** Well I might damn a friend of mine to Hell for all of Eternity, so forgive me for being hesitant.

 

 **Fenomina:** Is it one of THOSE things?

 

 **Joly:** I'm sorry.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I'm not. -to Dulcina- Where's the Ring?

 

 **Dulcina:** Oh, wow, this one doesn't have any manners at all, does he? Cas, what kind of company are you keeping?

 

Castiel: Never mind that. Can you please give us an idea as to where it could be?

 

 **Dulcina:** No.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What?

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh god.

 

 **Dulcina:** I can't tell you, I have to take you/

 

 **Dulcina:** I'm sentenced to Silence about all of the Artifacts. -pauses- I'm *literally* unable to tell you.

 

 **Nikolai:** Alright. Let's get a move on then.

 

Castiel: Please do take us then

 

 **SonicFox:** So many places within 5 minutes @_@

 

 **Joly:** -braces self for the move-

 

 **Dulcina:** -sighs- Let's go.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?____

 

 **Dulcina:** ~IN THE MIDDLE OF DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA~

 

 **Dulcina:** -group appears-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks around- Where are we now?

 

 **Dulcina:** I can't tell you, remember?

 

 **Ari:** -looks sick- alright I'm done with this, no more of this transporting, its no fun for us man made creatures -glares at Dulcina-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** A desert?

 

 **Ari:** no shit sherlock

 

 **SonicFox:** -sniffs air-

 

 **Fenomina:** Feels like one.

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Ari- Sorry.

 

 **SonicFox:** no, something more than just a desert

 

 **Joly:** -takes off jacket he was wearing a moment ago in Norway-

 

 **Ari:** thank you for apologizing

 

 **Dulcina:** -raises eyebrow- -to SF- No need to get all dramatic. It's just a desert.

 

Sam Winchester: -Takes off one layer of plaid-

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices a dead vulture carcass- Thats probably what I smelled -points-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Takes off Trenchcoat* So the ring is here.....Where do we start?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -takes off *two* layers of plaid-

 

 **SonicFox:** -removes hat and scarf, exposing hes a fox/swag- hmm...

 

 **Joly:** -looks around, seeing nothing but flat land and few trees-

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks around-

 

 **Dulcina:** This way. -starts walking-

 

Castiel: -Keeps trench coat on- Are we supposed to dig?

 

 **Nikolai:** *Follows*

 

 **SonicFox:** I can dig!

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on all fours following-

 

 **Dulcina:** No, no.

 

 **Dulcina:** There's a cave.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** A cave? Here?

 

 **Dulcina:** You can walk long distances, right?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** You kidding me? You couldn't have "poofed" us closer?

 

 **Dulcina:** I'm *this* close to not helping you at all, Dean Winchester.

 

 **Ari:** -sits on sf- than you

 

 **SonicFox:** AGH! -almost falls-

 

 **Fenomina:** You look like you could have used the walk anyway.

 

 **SonicFox:** FFFF, your lucky I cant grab you!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -grumbles-

 

 **Fenomina:** Just sayin', the pie catches up with all of us.

 

 **Ari:** i know -smiles and laughs-

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Ari- Lien, off the pack mule. You could put your coats on him instead.

 

 **SonicFox:** WHAT?!

 

 **SonicFox:** Its too hot for that!

 

 **Nikolai:** Nevermind, I like this one.

 

 **Ari:** no i dont want fur on all our jackets

 

 **Joly:** -to Lien- Why'd you introduce yourself as Lien?

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Ari- Oh, don't be an idiot, it's not shedding season yet.

 **SonicFox:** -to Dulcina- how do YOU know my shedding schedule?!

 

 **Ari:** I almost always do that

 

 **Joly:** Hm.

 

 **Ari:** youre a fox animal planet probaly knows your shedding schedual too

 

 **SonicFox:** =_=

 

 **Dulcina:** -tilts head in a "you've got it" way-

 

 **SonicFox:** Animal planet is way too graphic for me~

 

 **Fenomina:** *Rolls eyes* Mmhmm.

 

 **Joly:** -calls over to Dulcina- So you're a fairy?

 

 **Ari:** -looks at sf- pick up the pace

 

 **Dulcina:** Yessir. 1854 years and counting.

 

 **SonicFox:** -after a lot of strength, front flips causing Ari to be on all fours and him on top of Ari-

 

 **Ari:** -dissapears-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -does the math- So that makes you... You're from the year 159?

 

 **SonicFox:** -falls-

 

 **SonicFox:** The hell did he go?

 

 **Dulcina:** -stops walking- Where'd he go?

 

 **Ari:** -reapears next to dulcina-

 

 **Ari:** right here

 

 **Ari:** miss me?

 

 **Dulcina:** -crosses arms, irritated- If we're doing this, we're doing it as a group. No disappearing.

 

 **Dulcina:** -walks-

 

 **SonicFox:** May I pick up the pace for all of us?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Ari- Dude, she just brushed you aside.

 

 **Fenomina:** She wouldn't be the first.

 

 **Ari:** oh im wounded -laughs-

 

 **SonicFox:** -as group was talking, made a scooping like wall for himself with an orb propelling it forward-

 

 **Joly:** How long will this take? I mean, we didn't exactly prepare for a visit to the desert.

 

 **SonicFox:** -lies back on it being scooped- Swag,

 

Castiel: -Walks next to Dean-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Cas- You trust her? She's taking us to the right place?

 

 **Ari:** -walks near mina- uhg is this what walking long distances is like

 

Castiel: -Nods-

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Joly- It shouldn't be that long. A few hours, maybe.

 

 **Nikolai:** That sounds reasonable. Would we have to worry about demons on the way?

 

 **Ari:** this sucks so bad

 

 **SonicFox:** -is being scooped along by his orb type scooper slowly-

 

 **Dulcina:** If they don't know we're here, we shouldn't have to.

 

 **SonicFox:** -reaches into pocket pulling out sunglasses, puts them on-

 

 **Nikolai:** Alrighty.

 

 **Dulcina:** If nobody told them, or updated Twitter with their location, or something.

 

 **Joly:** You know about Twitter?

 

 **Dulcina:** I'm a Fairy, not an idiot.

 

 **Ari:** who has cell phone reception here?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -takes out phone- Nobody. We're in the middle-of-fucking-nowher?e.

 

 **Fenomina:** Best question of 2013.

 

 **Ari:** crap what time is it?

 

 **Joly:** -laughs-

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts to slowly drift off into sleep as he is being scooped-

 

 **Dulcina:** I swear to god, if anyone says "time to get a watch", I'll murder them.

 

Sam Winchester: Well, there goes the ice breaker

 

 **Dulcina:** I've heard that joke far too many times over the past hundred or so years.

 

 **Ari:** anyway... time is?!

 

 **SonicFox:** -wakes up to Ari, missing what Dulcina said-

 

 **Joly:** Do you have somewhere to be?

 

Sam Winchester: For you to stop asking all these questions.

 

 **SonicFox:** Time for you to get a watch fool.

 

Sam Winchester: -That was to Ari btw-

 

 **Ari:** yeah i do have somewhere to be

 

 **Dulcina:** -vines come up from the ground and wrap around SF's face, gagging and muzzling him-

 

 **Dulcina:** -as they walk the vines move with them-

 

 **Fenomina:** UM?

 

 **Fenomina:** Can we not abuse the class pet?

 

 **Dulcina:** -mutters- Time to get a watch...

 

 **SonicFox:** GAHJGKHGAKHKLSAJKS

 

 **SonicFox:** -gags-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at SF with raised eyebrow-

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes out kunai cutting some of the vines-

 

 **Dulcina:** -glares at Sf and lets him cut himself free-

 

 **SonicFox:** -breaths- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

 

 **Ari:** please i just need the time

 

 **Dulcina:** I warned you.

 

 **SonicFox:** WARNED ME ABOUT WHAT?!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shrugs- I don't know. Anyone -looks at Dulcina- got a watch?

 

 **SonicFox:** I was just letting my orbs be scooped and fell asleep!

 

 **Dulcina:** -frowns- My apologies. I thought you'd heard me and then specifically did what I told you not to do.

 

 **Joly:** Alright, then...

 

 **SonicFox:** ;_;

 

 **Fenomina:** I'm not sure I'm okay with you muzzling him though. It's a bit extreme, don't you think?

 

 **Dulcina:** Listen, hearing the same joke over and over and over and over again gets extremely irritating after a while. It's the only thing I hate.

 

 **Ari:** the time

 

 **Fenomina:** You don't know the half of it.

 

 **Dulcina:** But, I mean, I guess we're working together. It won't happen again.

 

 **Ari:** please

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Cas, the time? Do you know it?

 

 **Dulcina:** Christ, Lien, late for a date or something?

 

 **SonicFox:** Im sorry...

 

 **Ari:** nothing of the sort more like a prison sentance

 

 **Ari:** so... the time?

 

 **Joly:** -frowns- What do you mean?

 

Castiel: It is approximately 2:00 pm, Dean

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -calls up so everyone can hear- Two o'clock.

 

 **Ari:** If i dont go see Lien right now i wont be let out for about 3 months

 

 **Dulcina:** Hm?

 

 **Dulcina:** Aren't you Lien?

 

 **Ari:** sorry Dulcina be back later -dissapears-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Half laughs*

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm

 

 **Dulcina:** -stares at the air where he disappeared, mildly annoyed-

 

 **Dulcina:** Was he screwing around with me?

 

 **Fenomina:** Join the club.

 

 **SonicFox:** Yeah....

 

 **Joly:** His name's Ari. Honestly, I can't really say anything else.

 

 **Joly:** Because I don't know anything else.

 

 **Dulcina:** I see.

 

 **Dulcina:** -continues walking-

 

 **Dulcina:** _______________________________________________

 

 **Dulcina:** ~THREE HOURS LATER~

 

 **Dean Winchester:** When are we going to be there? I swear we've passed that shrub twice before.

 

 **Ari:** -appears- im back

 

 **Dulcina:** We haven't.

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks to Ari-

 

 **Ari:** hi

 

 **Dulcina:** -fake grin- Well, *hello*, Ari! Welcome back!

 

 **SonicFox:** -fell asleep while he was being scooped along by his orbs-

 

 **Ari:** whats wrong

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at SF- Couldn't have done that for the rest of us, could he?

 

Sam Winchester: -At this point he pretty much took of all of his long sleeve button ups and tied them around his waist-

 

 **SonicFox:** -hears that, grogilly- hnnnn You guys didnt ask.

 

 **Dulcina:** -raises eyebrow- How was your hearing with *Lien*?

 

 **Ari:** After this I get to serve him with 6 months in penury

 

 **Joly:** Seriously? You didn't just because we didn't ask? -to SF-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Ties up hair* I think I'm cutting it. There's no way I'm dragging this around with you people sending me into hell every other day.

 

 **Dulcina:** -nods- Yeah, I don't really know what any of that means.

 

 **Joly:** -to Mina- You were so upset last time it was cut.

 

 **SonicFox:** Well I mean, err do you want to be scooped along?

 

 **Dulcina:** Though, you lied to me about who you were. Why is that?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to SF- No need.

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah, I know. It's a bit complicated. I'll explain it one day.

 

Sam Winchester: Hey Fenomina, got an extra hair tye?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -at this point there are mountains in the distance, and Dean points to one in particular-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** There's a cave there, is that it?

 

 **Dulcina:** -nods-

 

 **Fenomina:** Always love. *Passes him two*

 

 **Ari:** I dont know why

 

 **Fenomina:** Just in case.

 

Sam Winchester: Thanks. -Takes one and ties his hair in a ponytail-

 

 **Ari:** -takes off tshirt and ties on head-

 

 **Dulcina:** You don't *know* why?

 

 **Ari:** It was required, you seem important

 

 **Dulcina:** Eh. -shrugs-

 

 **Joly:** Aren't you guarding, um, "Artifacts"?

 

 **Dulcina:** Yeah. Doesn't mean all of the Artifacts are Important.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Then why do you guard them?

 

 **SonicFox:** -fell asleep again-

 

 **Dulcina:** I was told to? And after almost two thousand years I don't really question orders from Higher Up.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Chuckles*

 

 **Dulcina:** What is it?

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh nothing.

 

 **Dulcina:** So who's Lien? And why would you rather be introduced as him if I was Important? I've never heard of him. He can't be *that* Important.

 

 **SonicFox:** -scooper hits a rock-

 

 **Joly:** Oh, watch out.

 

 **SonicFox:** -causes SF to go flying overboard rolling down desert-

 

 **SonicFox:** FFFFFFF

 

 **Ari:** oh its just he wants you to know his name and face if you're important

 

 **Ari:** i think he's important too but i'm not sure

 

 **SonicFox:** -is still tumbling-

 

 **Ari:** are you ok sf?

 

 **Dulcina:** -SF comes to a stop at the mouth of the cave-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on back-

 

 **SonicFox:** Fuck my life ;_;

 

 **Dulcina:** -arrives at cave-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks into cave- Anyone got a flashlight?

 

 **SonicFox:** -raises hand, orb lights the way-

 

 **Ari:** -follows to cave-

 

 **SonicFox:** -stands up, brushes all the sand off of him-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Walks over to cave* Hmm...

 

 **Joly:** -to SF- Well that's convenient.

 

 **SonicFox:** Yes!

 

 **SonicFox:** -orb in his hand scatters into other orbs lighting down the whole path of the cave-

 

 **Fenomina:** It really is... *Runs hand down cave wall*

 

 **SonicFox:** -Mina ends up picking up one of the orbs as she does that-

 

 **Joly:** -sees Mina pick up an orb and touches one of the orbs as well, holding it in his hand-

 

 **Fenomina:** This feels... weird.

 

 **Ari:** -picks up orb- thanks

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pokes an orb-

 

 **SonicFox:** I dont feel anything at all when I use them!

 

 **Ari:** -shapes orb into a star- awesome!

 

 **SonicFox:** -orb does mini explosion when Dean poked it-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What the hell...

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices Dean- Hey! Those are our torches!

 

 **Dulcina:** -is walking in the front- The chamber is quite a ways into the mountain.

 

 **Ari:** great, more walking

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts paw on wall, placing another orb-

 

 **Nikolai:** We'd better get going then.

 

 **SonicFox:** Careful~

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Does anyone have any water? We've been walking in a desert for three hours without drinks, I'm sort of thirsty.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Hands him a water bottle*

 

Castiel was timed out

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Thanks.

 

 **Joly:** You wouldn't have any more of those, would you?

 

 **SonicFox:** Yes, I could definitely go for some water o.o

 

 **Ari:** I'm fine

 

 **Fenomina:** I've got five, actually. *Drops bag* Take as you please.

 

 **SonicFox:** Thanks! -takes one water bottle-

 

 **Joly:** Well, you're certainly prepared. -takes water- Thank you.

 

 **Fenomina:** I never know where I'm going with you guys, so I might as well pack the essentials.

 

 **Joly:** Good idea.

 

 **SonicFox:** We go all around the world o.o

 

 **Dean Winchester:** This happen often to you guys?

 

 **Joly:** You'll never guess where we went for SF's birthday.

 

 **Fenomina:** Oh please no.

 

 **SonicFox:** And we can say it was the worst Birthday I ever had...

 

 **Fenomina:** I was so uncomfortable with my anatomy.

 

 **Joly:** You're not the only one.

 

 **Fenomina:** Do you know what it's like to cough up a hairball?

 

 **SonicFox:** Ew, you coughed up a hairball?

 

 **Dulcina:** -raises eyebrow-

 

Sam Winchester: Sounds like a mouthful

 

 **Ari:** this sort of thing happens all the fucking time

 

 **SonicFox:** HAHA.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Shudders* Ugh..

 

 **SonicFox:** OMg -facepaws-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Sam-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Glares at Sam*

 

 **SonicFox:** So many puns~\

 

 **Joly:** Alright.

 

Sam Winchester: What? It does

 

 **Ari:** yep

 

 **Dulcina:** -laughs- It's alright, I thought it was funny.

 

 **Ari:** it wasn't

 

 **SonicFox:** Shh Ari you dont know what humor is~

 

 **SonicFox:** -group continues to walk down cave-

 

 **Ari:** at least I know never to go to planet whatever ever again

 

 **Ari:** ever

 

 **SonicFox:** Ditto.

 

 **Nikolai:** Agreed.

 

 **Nikolai:** The photos were nasty.

 

 **SonicFox:** Photos?

 

 **Joly:** Oh, God.

 

 **Joly:** Who took pictures?

 

 **Fenomina:** I sent pictures.

 

 **Ari:** what why?

 

 **SonicFox:** What?

 

 **Joly:** -moans- Oh, god, why.

 

 **Joly:** I never want to remember that period of my life again.

 

 **Fenomina:** Neither do I. Nikolai likes scrapbooking.

 

 **Nikolai:** I was a fool to ask for them.

 

 **Nikolai:** That, I will admit.

 

 **Ari:** I dont want to be seen like that ever

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I'm going to avoid asking to see them.

 

 **Ari:** yeah you should

 

 **Dulcina:** -walks further-

 

 **Dulcina:** ________________________?________________________?_

 

 **Dulcina:** ~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~

 

 **Dulcina:** -stops walking-

 

 **Dulcina:** It's here.

 

 **Ari:** finally

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks around- This doesn't look any different from where we've been walking the past thirty minutes.

 

 **Dulcina:** -shoots Ari a look-

 

 **Ari:** I've never walked this far before so what

 

 **Fenomina:** Is it underground?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on all fours-

 

 **Dulcina:** -sighs and looks at the wall- No, no.

 

 **Dulcina:** -places hands on wall and an outline of a door starts to glow-

 

 **Nikolai:** In the wall?

 

 **Nikolai:** oh.

 

 **Nikolai:** Well.

 

 **Joly:** I guess so.

 

 **SonicFox:** -three orbs on that wall make a minature explosion-

 

Sam Winchester: -Jumps back- The hell!

 

 **Dulcina:** -the outline becomes brighter and brighter until the wall within the outline fades away, so there is a doorway in the wall-

 

 **Ari:** -coughs-

 

 **SonicFox:** -stares-

 

 **SonicFox:** Interesting.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -raises eyebrows- That's new.

 

Castiel: Indeed.

 

 **Dulcina:** -walks through doorway-

 

 **Dulcina:** ~STONE SHELVES LINE THE WALL OF THE ROOM, ALL HOLDING BOXES WITH ANCIENT WRITING ON THEM~

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh look at these hieroglyphs.

 

 **SonicFox:** -touches one of the boxes-

 

 **Ari:** finding its gonna be a pain huh?

 

 **Dulcina:** Hey!

 

 **Dulcina:** Don't touch!

 

 **Fenomina:** *Follows, looks around* So glad I took my allergy medicine this morning.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm? -takes paw away- oh sorry!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -resists temptation to open boxes-

 

 **Joly:** -goes through doorway and looks around-

 

 **Ari:** -walks in-

 

 **Dulcina:** -goes to a shelf and opens a box- -takes out a binder-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** What's that?

 

 **SonicFox:** Yeah.

 

 **Dulcina:** -flips through it- Hm? Oh, we use the Dewey Decimal System to classify everything.

 

 **Ari:** smart

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm.

 

 **Nikolai:** So that's gonna help us find this ring?

 

 **Dulcina:** Yeah, that's what I thought. Before I was in charge nothing was in order. You've got the Aegis here, the The Shoes of Víðarr there. -shakes head- It took me two days to organize it.

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Nikolai- Yep.

 

 **Nikolai:** Huh.....I might be able to add to this collection one day. Let me know if there's something you need.

 

 **Dulcina:** -starts walking down one of the aisles- Really? It's not for personal use, but if there's anything that needs protection, this place is warded from everything. Only those with Permission from me can in.

 

 **Dulcina:** *can get in

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Seriously? How does that work? Warding?

 

 **Dulcina:** -nods- All sorts. Pretty powerful warding, too.

 

 **Nikolai:** Would it work against a Shapeshifter?

 

 **Joly:** -looks at the intricately decorated boxes as he walks-

 

 **Dulcina:** If it doesn't have Permission from the Guard, it's not getting in, no matter who's body it takes.

 

 **Nikolai:** From what I've heard, I'm not so sure that applies.

 

 **Dulcina:** -tilts head- I suppose if I was tricked, it could, but that's not likely. I can sense most shapeshifters, werewolves, fairies, etcetera.

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Nikolai- What have you heard?

 

 **SonicFox:** This Shapeshifter is different than any other one.

 

 **Nikolai:** Good luck to you then.

 

 **Joly:** But what would the shapeshifter want with any of these?

 

 **Dulcina:** You kidding me? People put things in here to *hide* them. To keep them from others. If they're in here, chances are anyone would want them.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at SF- You guys having trouble with a Shifter?

 

 **Nikolai:** It's taken a bit of a vacation, so not really.

 

 **Dulcina:** -Ari poofs away again- You've gotta be kidding me.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -nods- You need help, we're always here.

 

 **SonicFox:** Eh, long story short, he shifts into you, he gets all your powers.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to SF- Dude. I know what a Shifter is.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** One turned into *me* a while ago.

 

 **Nikolai:** *To Mina* I see what you mean.

 

Sam: Yeah, we fought an Alpha once

 

Sam: It was after it's kid

 

 **SonicFox:** But Dean, its different from others.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah?

 

 **SonicFox:** He literally gets your powers. Not only does he just transform, every power like in example my orb powers, he will have them.

 

 **SonicFox:** I haven't seen anything like it before.

 

Sam: That's basically every shifter we know.

 

 **SonicFox:** Really? I have only scene normal shifters...

 

 **SonicFox:** *seen

 

Sam Winchester: You must be dealing with low level ones, really low.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmmm.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -chuckles-

 

 **SonicFox:** -thinks to himself "how did I get into this mess o.o"-

 

 **Dulcina:** -walks into the section of shelving labelled 'S'-

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at boxes at top and then kneels down and examines those on the floor-

 

 **Dulcina:** -takes a rectangular wooden box from bottom shelf- This should be it.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Great.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at box- Pretty dusty.

 

 **Dulcina:** -to SF- Well it hasn't been opened in a little over two thousand years.

 

 **SonicFox:** Well damn.

 

 **Dulcina:** -wipes huge amounts of dust off the lid-

 

 **Dulcina:** -opens box, revealing a small golden ring-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** How you gonna fit that on your finger, Sammy? You see the size of your hand?

 

 **Dulcina:** -takes ring out- Wear it on the pinkie?

 

Sam Winchester: -Nods- Yeah

 

 **SonicFox:** A ring like that would cut off the circulation on someones finger!

 

 **Dulcina:** King Solomon had delicate fingers, I guess.

 

 **Joly:** So... what do we do now?

 

 **SonicFox:** Or he didn't eat much o.o

 

 **Nikolai:** So about this here ring.... After you're done with your ritual, or whatever, I need it. Is that alright?

 

Castiel: -Nods-

 

 **Dulcina:** -places the box back and stands up- Only if you tell me what you need it for.

 

 **Nikolai:** In private.

 

 **Nikolai:** But not now.

 

Sam Winchester: -Turns to Joly- We need to go to the gates

 

 **Dulcina:** -nods- That's perfectly fine. You can tell me later.

 

 **Joly:** Do you know where a Gate is?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -nods- We went to one a while back.

 

Sam Winchester: All we need now is the Colt to open it. -Looks to Dean-

 

 **SonicFox:** Cas, you know where the Gates of Hell is right?

 

Castiel: Of course.

 

 **SonicFox:** We can easily be teleported there right?

 

Castiel: Not now. My grace is decreased in efficiency while I am here, it is not enough for us to travel

 

Castiel: We must leave before I can do so

 

 **Dulcina:** -shakes head- You'll have to walk out of the cave, first. Can't do anything teleporting in or out of here.

 

 **SonicFox:** And another long walk back up the cave!

 

 **Dulcina:** All part of the protection, my friend.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Sam- Who has the Colt? We don't have it.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -groans- Don't tell me I'm going to have to call Garth to ask

 

Sam Winchester: About that...

 

Sam Winchester: He does have it.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -facepalms-

 

 **Joly:** Who's Garth?

 

Sam Winchester: A friend of ours, we helped him out with a hunt

 

 **Dean Winchester:** He's a... -looks to Sam for help-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shrugs- He's... Garth.

 

Sam Winchester: He's been helping us out with stuff since

 

 **SonicFox:** o.o

 

Castiel: We should... Get going.

 

 **Nikolai:** Agreed.

 

 **SonicFox:** ________________________?________________________?________

 

 **SonicFox:** ~GROUP ARRIVES AT THE TOP OF THE CAVE~

 

Castiel: Everyone, link hands

 

 **SonicFox:** -links hands-

 

 **Dulcina:** -links hands with them-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Links hands*

 

 **Fenomina:** *Links hands*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -links hands- -to Dulcina- What, are you coming with us?

 

 **Joly:** -links hans-

 

 **Joly:** *hands

 

 **Dulcina:** Problem?

 

Sam: -Links hands-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shakes head- No, no...

 

Castiel: Hold on-Brings them to a hotel in Wyoming-

 

Sam: -Nearly gets punched in the face by someone who'd been surprised-

 

 **SonicFox:** -crashes through lobby table-

 

 **SonicFox:** FFFFFFFFFFFFFF CAS!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Jesus, dude, what is with you and doing that?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** It's almost like you go out of your way to crash into tables.

 

Sam: -Looks to Dean- Alright, we've gotta see where Garth's at

 

Sam: Did he say which room he was in?

 

 **SonicFox:** Hey, its not my fault I keep being teleported over tables!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah, 203.

 

Sam: -They all head to room 203-

 

Sam: -Knocks-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Garth? You in there?

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -He hears a knock at his door and adjusts his cowboy hat before opening it- Howdy!

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Climbs Dean like a spidermonkey and hugs him-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sees Garth and looks away and sighs-

 

 **Nikolai:** Fantasy trigger.

 

 **Joly:** -raises eyebrows-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Hey, hey, Garth, watch it...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -tries to disentangle self-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Awww, come on Dean. Free hugs partner!

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmm?!

 

Garth Fitzgerald: So, you guys needed the Colt? What for?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Uh, can we come in before we start talking? I don't think the middle of the hallway is exactly the right place.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Opens the door- Come right in amigos, mi casa e su casa

 

Garth Fitzgerald: *y

 

Sam: -Enters-

 

Castiel: -Walks in-

 

 **Joly:** -everyone enters-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks around- Quite a place you've got here. What're you here for, anyway?

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks in holding hat down-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Well I'm here for a hunt of course! -Goofy grin- I'm the Sheriff round here. -Pokes at Badge-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah, I... I see.

 

 **Dulcina:** -raises eyebrow-

 

 **SonicFox:** Sheriffs still exist?

 

Garth Fitzgerald: So -Looks at Dean- Colt, what do ya need it for?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Uh, we're going after a demon.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Sam lost the knife, left it at a motel or something. -to Sam- Thanks.

 

Sam: -Gives Dean a "Really"? look-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gives Sam a "shut up" look-

 

 **SonicFox:** -grins at transaction made between Sam/Dean-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Don't give me that bitchface, Sam, wasn't my fault.

 

Sam: Shut up

 

 **SonicFox:** Shots being fired?

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Uno momento! I've got what you need -Reaches into his back pocket, to seemingly pull out the Colt, but instead he pulls out his sock puppet, Mr Fizzles and starts talking in his voice while pointing it at Dean- Mr Fizzles thinks you're being a big fat -Deep voice- Liaaar

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -stares at Garth like "what the fuck"-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** No. No. -louder- Not again.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Points Mr Fizzles at Sam too- Mr fizzles wants to know the truth

 

 **Joly:** Oh my god...

 

 **SonicFox:** The hell is that? -looks closely- Is that a sock puppet?

 

 **Dulcina:** -collapses onto chair giggling-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Mr fizzles 'looks' at SF- Mr Fizzles senses a deeeeeep sadness

 

 **SonicFox:** No dont say that to me  >:C

 

 **SonicFox:** -growls at sock puppet-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Mr Fizzles is here for you!

 

Sam: Can we get back to our subject?

 

 **SonicFox:** -stops- The hell am I doing talking to a sock puppet.

 

 **Joly:** -starts giggling-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -is still staring at Garth-

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh god, whats wrong with my life. -hides himself inside of jacket-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Mr Fizzles will talk with you later! -Puts Mr Fizzles back in his pocket-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Sorry bout that, Mr Fizzles is pretty much a smart one!

 

 **Joly:** -stops laughing-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: So, now, can you guys tell me the real reason?

 

 **Dulcina:** -still laughing small giggles-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Uh.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shakes head to clear it-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We're closing the Gates of Hell.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Eyebrow raise- How the hell are you guys gonna manage that?

 

 **Dulcina:** -giggles calm down and she's shaking her head at the floor-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Pun intended

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We know a guy. He told us how.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Three tasks, do a spell, shut the Gates. Simple.

 

Castiel: -Is just standing around, confused on the enigma of Mr Fizzes-

 

 **SonicFox:** -peers out of hat looking at Dulcina on floor- -whispers- You ooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay?

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Alrighty then. -Goes into a drawer and gets the Colt, handing it to Sam-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Good luck, Kemosabe's

 

 **Dulcina:** -stands up-

 

 **Dulcina:** -waves hand at SF signalling "i'm fine"-

 

 **SonicFox:** -acknowledges that, slowly goes back inside of jacket hiding face-

 

Dean Winchester

http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m956j0hoca1r8nbr6.gif

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Brings out Mr Fizzles and waves him in Sam's face and starts flapping the puppet while using the voice-- Mr Fizzles senses you're damaged. Mr Fizzles knows you're hurting--

 

Sam: -Stands for a few seconds, baffled before waving him off- Garth, get that puppet out of my face

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Hm.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Mr Fizzles turns to Dulcina- Mr Fizzles thinks you're preeetty

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Garth cover the mouth flap- I'm sorry, he has a mind of his own sometimes

 

 **Dulcina:** -raises eyebrow and grins-

 

 **Nikolai:** *Stares at everyone*

 

 **Dulcina:** Oh?

 

 **SonicFox:** -peers out, fixing scarf-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Takes hand off mouth flap- Mr Fizzzles would hug you if Mr Fizzles had arms!

 

Castiel: I do not understand... How is this cotton object making contact with everyone...

 

Castiel: -Looks to Dean-

 

 **SonicFox:** -facepaws-

 

 **Dulcina:** Mr. Fizzles is a real flirt, huh? -pecks Mr. Fizzles on top of his sock puppet head- Satisfied?

 

 **SonicFox:** Cas, Its fake.

 

 **SonicFox:** He just put a sock on his and, drew a face on it, and called it Mr.Fizzles.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -rubs hand down face-

 

 **Nikolai:** I......You are all high.

 

 **SonicFox:** And he is talking out of the side of his mouth with it.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Mr Fizzles gets in SF's face-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Mr Fizzles is real!

 

 **SonicFox:** -backs up-

 

 **SonicFox:** YOU DONT EXIST!

 

 **Joly:** -to Nikolai- This might've been why Dean didn't seem happy about coming here.

 

 **Joly:** There's no way that guy isn't on something.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Mr Fizzles is as real as you and I. Mr Fizzles senses you're just sad inside!

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Mr Fizzles thinks you should believe!

 

 **SonicFox:** Nope.

 

 **Nikolai:** I think you should see a clinic.

 

 **Nikolai:** Immediately.

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets ready to pull off sock puppet from his hand-

 

 **SonicFox:** -reaches-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Mr Fizzles by some miracle bites SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** -hand bitten- -looks at hand- The hell?

 

 **SonicFox:** FFF -pulls sock puppet off of Garth's hand-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Sorry man, Mr Fizzles ate some nails last month-- Hey!

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Give Mr Fizzles back!

 

 **SonicFox:** Get off of that LSD Garth!

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Rude... Someone need a hug?

 

 **SonicFox:** -drops it on the floor-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Opens arms- C'mere

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Free hugs

 

 **SonicFox:** -backs away to a wall-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Hugs SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** IT DOESNT EXIST

 

 **SonicFox:** NO **SonicFox:** GAH!

 

 **SonicFox:** -is squeezed- OFF!

 

Castiel: -Looks to Dean- Is that how humans show affection?

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Pets SF-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Feels ears-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is petted- SIR, YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE PETTING

 

Garth Fitzgerald: What?

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Takes off what's covering SF's head-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah, Garth, don't ask.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: SWEET FRIGGIN' JESUS!

 

 **SonicFox:** -hat is uncovered-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Looks at SF for a moment- Would you like to speak with your own kind?

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Brings out another puppet from his back pocket, this ones a fox-

 

 **SonicFox:** ^o3o^

 

 **SonicFox:** NO!

 

 **Nikolai:** *Laughs*

 

 **Dulcina:** -starts laughing again-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Starts talking in a girly voice- Hi, my names Ms Foxxy!

 

 **SonicFox:** I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO DISMEMBER THAT ARM.

 

 **Dulcina:** -laughing- Oh my god.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Awww, Ms foxxy doesn't think that's very nice!

 

 **Dulcina:** Best thing to happen to me all decade, I swear.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Ms Foxxy thinks someone needs anger management!

 

 **SonicFox:** Ms Foxy should stop pmsing.

 

 **SonicFox:** *Should stop talking to me while

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Ms Foxxy feels hurt.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I don't think...

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Ms Foxxy wants to know you!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Do foxes even do that?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -whispers to Joly- Google search it.

 

 **SonicFox:** Ms Foxxy should just jump out of that open window right there -points-

 

Sam: Okay guys, we need to stop.

 

Sam: We've got to close hell, remember?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** He's right.

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Ah, yes. -Puts the puppet away-

 

Garth Fitzgerald: Good luck guys, maybe I'll see you around.

 

 **SonicFox:** What the hell is wrong with my life?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah, yeah.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -starts leaving-

 

 **SonicFox:** -snatches hat back from Garth-

 

 **Dulcina:** -goes to leave- Tell Mr. Fizzles I said bye.

 

Sam: -Also starts to leave-

 

 **SonicFox:** You are going to give me a puppetphobia.

 

 **Nikolai:** It was.....Nice to meet you....

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Quickly picks up Mr Fizzles- Mr Fizzles says goodbye!

 

 **SonicFox:** -starts walking out with them-

 

 **Nikolai:** *To SF* HA.

 

 **Nikolai:** AHAHAHAHA

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Garth looks to everyone- Adios!

 

 **Nikolai:** WOO.

 

 **SonicFox:** DONT LAUGH AT ME ;-;

 

 **Joly:** Goodbye!

 

 **Fenomina:** Bye!

 

 **Dulcina:** Adios!

 

Garth Fitzgerald: -Closes door-

 

Castiel: He was.. Strange

 

 **SonicFox:** Never again.

 

Sam: You eventually warm up to him, trust me.

 

 **SonicFox:** Puppets oh god @_@

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?__________

 

 **Joly:** ~BACK IN NYC, CAFE~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -behind counter-

 

 **Christopher:** -sitting on floor leaning against wall with a sketchpad for the menu board-

 

Kara: -Walks in, drinking a Hazelnut Mocchiato- Hey guys!

 

 **Christopher:** -looks up when Kara enters and laughs-

 

 **Triton:** *Slumped over table* Hey............

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Hey, how ar-

 

 **Christopher:** -looks over to Triton, frowning- Are you alright?

 

Kara: Sorry guys, couldn't resist... It's their newest thing, and I'm a sucker for hazelnuts....

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -narrows eyes- Is that from Starbucks?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Did you *betray* us?

 

 **Triton:** I don't even know anymore.....

 

Kara: Yes....

 

Kara: I'M SORRY, OKAY

 

 **Christopher:** -stands up and sits at table, bringing sketchpad with him- Um, do you want to... talk? I mean, I know I barely know you, but...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** KARA.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** SHOWING UP FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE WITH STARBUCKS.

 

Kara: Okay-- I have no excuse here...

 

Kara: -Sips coffee-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shakes head- Dead to me.

 

 **Triton:** Family death. I've had no sleep...

 

Kara: Should I throw this away?

 

Kara: -Continues sipping-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** You.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -can't speak-

 

Kara: -Finishes and throws it away- It's just coffee

 

 **Christopher:** Oh, I'm so sorry. -genuinely sorry- -puts hand on Triton's shoulder- Who was it?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** IT'S THE ENEMY'S COFFEE

 

 **Triton:** My brother.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** IT'S NOT JUST COFFEE

 

 **Courfeyrac:** IT'S WAR.

 

Kara: I can tell this has gone far....

 

Kara: You okay there Courf?

 

 **Christopher:** -nods- Well, I won't say, "It'll be okay", because, I mean... Well, he was your brother. I'm sorry for your loss, though.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shakes head-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -glares out window at Starbucks-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** They've gone too far this time.

 

Kara: You guys should spice it up.

 

 **Triton:** Thanks dude. *Looks up* Hazelnut is amazing though.

 

Kara: Like add a theme around here?

 

Kara: -Looks to Triton- Right though?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Maybe we should add Hazelnut to our menu, then.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** The hell could we do for a theme, though?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Triton- We're not wearing maids uniforms.

 

 **Triton:** *Groans* I'm good with that. I just really need to get something caffeinated.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** You can be the test subject for our cafés first Hazelnut Macchiato!

 

 **Triton:** Please.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -goes to coffee machine- How does Starbucks even make those things?

 

 **Triton:** Step one, summon Satan.

 

 **Christopher:** Not quite. Steamed milk, espresso, hazelnunt syrup.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Chris-

 

 **Christopher:** -looks at Kara- It's my favorite, too.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** You too?!

 

Kara: -Grins- Slowly leading the rebellion

 

Kara: Gonna take over the world

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -makes Hazelnut Macchiato-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** But yeah, we do need a theme. Ideas? -looks around- Ideas?

 

Kara: Uh... Adventure?

 

Kara: Like a bunch of nerdy things, some badass props, forest paintings from Lord of the rings?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Hmm...

 

 **Triton:** I know some guys who look like Kili and Fili.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Holy shit, what?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Wait, seriously?

 

 **Triton:** Yah. Slept with both of them. At the same time.

 

 **Triton:** Kinda kept in touch after that.

 

 **Christopher:** -raises eyebrow at sketch pad-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** OH MY GOD.

 

 **Triton:** *Looks at Chris* Seems to be a recurring theme.

 

 **Christopher:** -blushes-

 

 **Christopher:** -keeps looking at sketch pad-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ONE DAY. One day you've gotta introduce me to them.

 

 **Triton:** We'll see.

 

 **Triton:** If I could get that coffee, I'd text em now.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -finishes coffee-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -places on table-

 

 **Triton:** Thanks love. *Takes Coffee, texts*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Does it taste like Starbucks?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Does it taste like the dawn of the era of a new coffee chain?

 

 **Triton:** I'd buy it again.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -arms in the air- Yes! New menu item!

 

Kara: Can I try some?

 

 **Christopher:** -clears throat and glances up, blush still fading- You could play off of his name. -nods to Triton- Triton, Greek God, Messenger of the Sea. Have Courfeyrac behind the counter making the coffee and Triton taking orders.

 

 **Christopher:** It'd be a unique cafe, to say the least.

 

 **Triton:** Hey, why not? I'm up for it,

 

 **Triton:** *.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -nods- There wouldn't be another in Manhattan like it.

 

Kara: Sounds pretty unique

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Alright! We've got a theme. -to Chris- Try to incorporate it into the menu board design?

 

 **Christopher:** -nods- Sure.

 

 **Triton:** Sounds like a plan. I'll get my crap out of storage.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks over- What do you have?

 

 **Triton:** *Grins* Everything.

 

Kara: If you guys need help with arranging corals or something, you can call me over. -Chuckles-

 

 **Triton:** I'll remember that. *Grins*

 

 **Triton:** You know what, Why don't you come down to the storage place with me?

 

 **Triton:** See if you'd like to try anything on.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -raises eyebrow- Try anything on?

 

 **Triton:** I've got hella costumes.

 

 **Triton:** Guys and girls.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I can imagine. Just let me go get changed out of this uniform.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -heads into back room-

 

 **Triton:** You coming with us Kara?

 

Kara: Sure! Mention costumes any day and I'm in.

 

 **Triton:** Awesome.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -comes back out-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Where is this storage place?

 

 **Triton:** Brooklyn....

 

 **Courfeyrac:** How the Hell are we gonna transport things from Brooklyn?

 

 **Christopher:** -looks up- I live in Brooklyn. I could give you a ride.

 

 **Triton:** You'd do that?

 

 **Triton:** I mean, gas isn't cheap around here...

 

 **Christopher:** I drive the police cruiser, the station pays for the gas.

 

 **Triton:** Okay, cool! Let's get going.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ________________________?_______

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ~AT STORAGE UNIT~

 

 **Triton:** Alright.... *types in code, opens door* Take what you like.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -enters-

 

 **Christopher:** -enters-

 

Kara: -Makes a whistling sound- This is impressive...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Where'd you get all this?

 

 **Christopher:** -looks around-

 

 **Triton:** Thrift shops are gold mines.

 

Kara: Hmm.... -Something catches her eye, she goes and picks it up- Hey Chris, c'mere

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -raises eyebrows- I can see. Woah.

 

 **Christopher:** -walks over- Hm?

 

 **Triton:** *Picks up crown, dusts it off* Yeah, this will work.

 

Kara: -Holds up a prisoner Princess Leia costume, with the shackles included- You should totally try this on!

 

Kara: -Starts trying to keep from laughing-

 

 **Triton:** PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -laughs- Where'd you get that?

 

 **Triton:** I was at a convention two years ago and the revealing costume got me free tickets.

 

 **Christopher:** -small laugh- I'm not wearing that, sorry.

 

Kara: Come on, it'll be sexy! -Laughs0

 

 **Christopher:** -shakes head- Hah, no.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Hm. -goes deeper into storage room- What else is here?

 

Kara: -Puts it back in it's place and looks around-

 

 **Triton:** I haven't taken inventory in a while. Just root through it and see what you find.

 

 **Triton:** *Finds Trident* YES! I've been looking for this forever!

 

Kara: -Finds an Ariel costume- The little mermaid... Hm..

 

Kara: Hey guys? Why does Ariel wear seashells?

 

Kara: Because A and B were too small.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -laughs at the horrible joke- That was bad.

 

 **Triton:** So THAT'S why you're wearing them.

 

 **Christopher:** -walks around, looking- -picks up a blue bowl- This fits the color scheme. You could use this for peppermints, or- -notices Triton holding a trident- Is that a Trident? Where do you even get one of those?

 

 **Triton:** *Grins* I've always had it. My dad gave it to me when I was born.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -raises eyebrow- He gave you a *trident*?

 

 **Triton:** Well, my name IS Triton. I'm the Prince of the Sea. How is that not fitting?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -nods at trident- Can't imagine a baby swinging one of those around.

 

Kara: That'd be a game changer if they did though.

 

 **Triton:** I couldn't even lift it way back. It was just a thing in my room.

 

 **Triton:** And babies with tridents are a force to be reckoned with.

 

Kara: -Finds some fake lily pads along with water lilies- These look pretty cool.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yeah, we could use those. Bring them over here. -holds out bag-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** We can use the bowl, too.

 

 **Christopher:** -gives Courf the bowl-

 

Kara: -Gives Courf the stuff-

 

 **Triton:** Alright....Courf, how do you feel about mermen?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shrugs- It fits. What do you want to do?

 

 **Triton:** *Tosses him the costume, points trident* Bow, subject.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -laughs- Oh, you're not seriously making me dress in this, are you? -rolls eyes and bows-

 

 **Triton:** If you like your tip jars filled, you'll do it.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stands up- Alright, I'm game. -looks at Triton- What'll *you* be wearing?

 

 **Triton:** *Hold some shit up* That, I guess.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** This is gonna be one weirdly awesome café.

 

 **Triton:** I hope so.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ~END OF EPISODE 13~

 

 

 

 


	11. Episode 14: Season Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gates of Hell are closed.

**Courfeyrac:** ~EPISODE 14~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ~AT CLOCK SHOP, SAME DAY~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ~TRITON, COURFEYRAC, AND KARA ARE THERE~

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Idly making conversation with Courfeyrac-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -idly making conversation back-

 

 **Triton:** *Polishes Trident*

 

 **Kara Summers:** So, about these clocks. I wonder, was there ever a time where they all ticked at the same time and made people almost piss themselves because the ringing at each hour?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Like, it's really puzzling.. I oughta ask Fenomina when she gets back.

 

 **Triton:** She usually sets it up so only one will ring at at time.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Good idea.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Yeah. That could get annoying

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to Triton- So where'd Fenomina go anyway? Why're you here running the shop?

 

 **Triton:** She didn't really give me the details. She just asked me to keep the shop running while she was out.

 

Aster: -A loud CRASH! sounds from outside. A purple police box has landed.- -Aster staggers out-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -jumps- What the hell was that?

 

 **Triton:** *Gets up* Oh shit....

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Runs outside-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -goes outside-

 

 **Triton:** *Runs out*

 

Aster: Um! Hi! -waves awkwardly-

 

 **Kara Summers:** Uh... Are you okay?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -just stares like "what is happening"-

 

 **Triton:** Oh, Aster! *Runs over, hugs her* What're you doing here?

 

Aster: Oh, yeah, I'm fine! My TARDIS just had a little accident, haha...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Kara- -whispers- Who's that?

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Whispers back- No idea.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -louder- And what's a TARDIS?

 

Aster: Hey Triton! I'm gonna be staying here for a while with Fenomina! Lucian has to go take care of the fake TARDIS.

 

 **Triton:** Oh, alright.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Uh, well... -looks around- -to Aster- Well I'm Courfeyrac. -sticks out hand-

 

Lucian: *Steps out, looks around* Aster, you've made a mess of the place! I let you take the wheel for two seconds and you crash into the street lights!

 

Aster: Hello! -grins and shakes hand-

 

Aster: I'm Aster.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Um, I'm Kara.-Takes one hand out of her coat pocket and holds it out to shake Aster's hand-

 

Aster: Nice to meet you! -shakes hand-

 

 **Kara Summers:** Nice to meet you too.

 

Aster: -looks back to Lucian- Oh, yeah... Sorry... I tried, alright!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is staring at the police box- So what's that?

 

Lucian: That, dear chap, is a modified TARDIS.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -raises eyebrow- A what?

 

Lucian: A TARDIS. Are you not familiar with Doctor Who?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Doctor Who? Sounds like a documentary.

 

Lucian: *Sighs* Nevermind. I suppose it isn't viewed everywhere.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Well, I can't afford Comcast so probably not from my part.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Or cable for that matter...

 

 **Triton:** If you're having trouble, we can split a Netflix bill.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Really?

 

 **Triton:** Why not?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Wow, thanks Triton.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ... I'm really confused about what's happening? Did that just crash. -looks around- Is this one of those things that I wouldn't have believed before Joly told me about the Gates of Hell and SonicFox and the shapeshifter and all that? Is this one of those weird things?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Wait a minute-- Gates of hell?

 

Lucian: Probably not, no.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Kara, realizes mistake- What? Why'd you say Gates of Hell?

 

 **Kara Summers:** You said something about the Gates of Hell, Courfeyrac.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to Kara- No, I didn't. What're you talking about?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Bullshit. There is something you're not telling me.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to Lucian- So what's a TARDIS, then?

 

Lucian: Watch the show.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I mean it's a box and it wasn't there ten minutes ago and it looks like it crashed into the wall of this building but there's people walking around and no one's said anything, so I'm going to assume it belongs in the "Weird Things That Have Happened to me Lately" category. -takes out phone to google "Doctor Who"-

 

Lucian: Wise assumption.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -reads aloud- "The TARDIS is a time machine and spacecraft in the British science fiction television programme Doctor Who and its associated spin-offs." -pauses- Alright, what?

 

Lucian: Well, that's it really. The one I have is fake however. It moves through the Universes instead of time.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ... Moves through... Universes? Space travel? -sighs- Who wants a drink? I'm getting one. -looks at Triton- I got completely smashed when I found out about the fox and the shapeshifter. -looks at TARDIS- My liver's going to be completely killed by the time I'm thirty.

 

Aster: -raises eyebrow- You should probably watch your alcohol consumption and just take things in stride. Calm down, it's not all THAT far-fetched.

 

Lucian: *Nods*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well, see it my way. As someone who's never faced anything like this before and grew up thinking all this stuff was fiction, suddenly learning it's reality is... Well.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shrugs- I'm not saying it's not cool, because that's definitely cool, but it's different.

 

Lucian: Indeed, I see where you're coming from. But it isn't going to get any easier for you as time goes on! *Chuckles* Not from what I've heard.

 

Lucian: Either way, I'm afraid I must depart. Aster, don't give Ms.Averruncus a hard time, and remember to help out in anyway you can! Good luck with your internship!

 

Aster: Don't worry about me! I won't cause /any/ trouble. Thanks Lucian, I

 

Aster: 'll see you soon!

 

Lucian: *Steps inside TARDIS, Takes off into the sun*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -watches TARDIS leave- ... Alright.

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?_________

 

 **Joly:** ~IN A MOTEL, WYOMING~

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Alright, everyone okay?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** We need to do one more thing before we go

 

Fenomina: What's that?

 

 **Joly:** Where are we going?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Reaches into bag and pulls out a crap load of pairs of Hipster glasses- When we get there, we're going to need these.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pulls out map- -to Joly- A while ago there was some trouble with a Gate of Hell in this cemetary. It's about a twenty minute ride down the street. That's where we're headed.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Sam- Have you run them through holy oil yet?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Turns to everyone- Crowley might be waiting for us with his Hellhounds, these glasses were dipped in Holy Oil, meaning we'll be able to see them.

 

 **Dulcina:** -takes glasses- Hellhounds? Sounds like a walk in the park.

 

 **SonicFox:** I could take them~

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Trust me, they're not as easy to put down as it sounds.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Not at all.

 

 **Joly:** -takes glasses-

 

 **Ari:** great large dogs this should be fun

 

Fenomina: *Takes glasses*

 

Nikolai: *Takes glasses*

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Puts on his own pair-

 

 **Ari:** -takes glasses-

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes glasses-

 

 **Castiel:** -Regardless of probably being able to see the Hellhounds, he takes a pair-

 

 **Dulcina:** -puts on glasses- I feel... -pauses- They call it "hipster", right?

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts on glasses, now he only sees in black and white- Ugh these UV rays interfere with the chip in my eyes

 

 **SonicFox:** FF, Now I see like every other dog~

 

 **Castiel:** Dean, what is a hipster?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** At least you can see them. -to SF-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** A hipster is like-- -turns to Cas- Oh. -stares at his wings-

 

 **SonicFox:** Eh, I guess.

 

 **Ari:** Fair point but I can barely see anything through these

 

 **Castiel:** -Tilts head- Why are you staring?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shifts- You have... Uh, your wings.

 

Fenomina: Well, he IS an Angel of the Lord.

 

 **Castiel:** Yes, I am aware... I take it, you are viewing them with the aid of the glasses.

 

 **Castiel:** *?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Yeah... -sort of stares in awe for a few seconds before turning away- -clears throat- The sooner we get moving, the better.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Who's riding with who?

 

Nikolai: I guess it doesn't really matter.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Sam- You, me, and Cas can take the Impala. I'll go get another car for the others. -walks out to go steal a car-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is texting on the couch laying back-

 

 **Joly:** -puts on glasses- What if they fall off while we're fighting?

 

Fenomina: You're screwed, I guess.

 

 **Ari:** I don't really care i cant even really see all that well with them on

 

 **Dulcina:** -to SF- Are you relaxing on the couch when we're about to go fight hounds of hell?

 

 **SonicFox:** I dont know, possibly te last time i get to relax? -shrugs-

 

Nikolai: He's got a point, but this is no time for you to slack off.

 

 **SonicFox:** Eh, -jumps up- I guess.

 

Nikolai: We've gotta get moving. you should be preparing yourself for Hell.

 

Nikolai: *You

 

 **Joly:** -to Sam- What happened with the Gates of Hell before? You two sound like you've been here before.

 

 **Ari:** -jumps on the now vacent couch-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** A demon managed to open it up using one of the children who's lives they set up.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** They unlocked it and released hundreds of demons out before we got it closed

 

Fenomina: These people mean business.

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Sam- I remember there being a large increase in the amount of demons on Earth. A few tried to break into my Vault.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah, that was our fault, sorry. We didn't get there in time. But, we managed to get rid of Azazel so it wont really be happening any time soon. Assuming there isnt a demon that'll open the gates back up to release more

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -enters room again- I've got another car. Let's go.

 

 **Dulcina:** Oh! Can I drive? It's been a while.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Gets hunting gear ready-

 

 **SonicFox:** -was sharpening Kunai-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -heads outside to wait for the others-

 

 **Joly:** -shrugs at Dulcina- I guess. I don't have a problem with it.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Follows Dean outside and climbs into the Impala-

 

 **SonicFox:** Are we ready to leave?

 

 **Ari:** -dissapears then reapears moment later inside the impala-

 

Nikolai: Yeah, we're good here.

 

 **Joly:** -gets in car Dean hotwired for them-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks into backseat at Ari- You riding with us?

 

 **Dulcina:** -gets in drivers seat of hot-wired car- Let's see if I remember how to do this...

 

 **Ari:** I dont wanna be in the car with Dulcina

 

 **Ari:** *driving

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Why?

 

 **Ari:** I bet shes worse at it then you

 

 **Castiel:** -Appears next to Ari in the back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets in the back of the hot-wired car-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -scoffs and ignores Ari, starting the car-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -pulls out of the parking lot, shouting at Dulcina to follow them-

 

 **Dulcina:** -puts foot on gas, causing the car to lurch forward- Heh, sorry. -backs out of parking space-

 

 **Joly:** -to the entire car- Are we going to die before we even get there?

 

 **Dulcina:** -drives down the road and steadies the car- No, no, just needed a minute to get used to it. -reaches over and turns on music- -"Highway to Hell" starts playing-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks to Sam- You sure you're fine? You're able to do this?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I'm fine. I just want to end this, once and for all

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Maybe when this is over you could go back to that Amelia chick.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** ..... Uh, yeah. -Quietly sighs and looks out the window-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?___________________

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ~AT ENTRANCE TO GRAVEYARD~

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gets out- It's a ways up here. Only a short walk.

 

Spn!Crowley joined the chat 5 seconds ago

 

 **Joly:** -stumbles out of the other car- I've never feared for my life so often before.

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Joly- Sorry.

 

 **Ari:** You know Im kinda alergic to graveyards

 

Spn! **Crowley:** -Is waiting, leaned against a gravestone- Hello boys and girls.

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Ari- What do you mean?

 

 **SonicFox:** -steps out car-

 

 **SonicFox:** Graveyards..

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -spins around, looking at Crowley-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Crowley.

 

Spn! **Crowley:** -Looks to Sam and Dean- So you brought friends, so did I. -Hellhounds reveal themselves from the array of scattered gravestones-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** Been a while since our last meeting. Hm.

 

 **SonicFox:** Thats a lot...

 

 **Ari:** shit -dissapears-

 

 **Joly:** -lets out a shaky breath and clutches the gun he'd been given-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** So the word is you're trying to close hell down. That isn't happening.

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks where Ari disappeared incredulously-

 

 **Ari:** -reapears clutching a jar-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** -Looks to everyone- You're all doing a job above your pay grade, or attempting to.

 

Spn! **Crowley:** Now-- *Phone rings*

 

Spn! **Crowley:** *It plays Who let the dogs out*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -glares at Crowley-

 

 **Ari:** I didnt wanna have to do this -rips out his own eyes-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** *Sighs and takes phone out of his pocket* One moment.

 

 **Dulcina:** -stops looking at the hellhounds and looks at Ari- -hisses- What the hell are you doing?

 

 **Ari:** -fumbles opens jar and places new eyes in-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** *Answers* Hm, what is it?... Yes, I'm busy right now. I will deal with it later.*Hangs up* You know what they say, if you want something done, blah blah, well you get it.

 

Nikolai: *Grabs energy rifle* So how do we kill these things again?

 

Spn! **Crowley:** -Whistles to all the hounds- Sick em' boys.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Shit. -runs, shooting at the hellhounds-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Shoot them in the face to slow them down. -Pumps Salt shotgun-

 

 **Ari:** -blinks several times- runs at the hellhounds

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Begins shooting hounds-

 

Fenomina joined the chat 4 minutes ago

 

 **Joly:** -shoots hellhound, misses-

 

 **SonicFox:** -runs back shooting orbs out of his hand-

 

 **Dulcina:** -vines raise from the ground and wrap around a few hellhounds-

 

 **Castiel:** -Takes about 2 down using his angel mojo-

 

Nikolai: *Blasts hellhounds*

 

 **Dulcina:** -they form a cage holding them in place-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Takes out demon blade and begins stabbing at some that come at him-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -is knocked down by a hound and tries to keep it's mouth away from his face-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -stabs the hound in the chest-

 

 **Ari:** \- lashes out at two hounds but is mauled-

 

 **Castiel:** -Gets surrounded by about 4-

 

 **Castiel:** -He manages to kill two, but the other two slash at his arm and face-

 

 **Joly:** -shoots but a hellhound claws his leg open-

 

 **Joly:** -leans against a headstone, shooting at any that come near-

 

Nikolai: *Guns one of the hounds surrounding Cas down*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Cas! -shoots the other hellhound-

 

 **SonicFox:** -closes hand, managing to blow up all the orbs on the hellhounds face disintegrating it-

 

 **Dulcina:** -kills the hounds attacking Ari-

 

 **Castiel:** -Looks to Dean, giving a thankful glance-

 

 **Castiel:** -Goes to aid Joly-

 

 **Ari:** thanks

 

 **Dulcina:** -nods and helps the others kill more-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Killing the ones trying to surround them-

 

 **Ari:** -dissapearsleving Lien standing in his place-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -shouts- I'm out of ammo! -hits hellhound in the face to knock it back with his shotgun-

 

Fenomina: *Cuts hellhound with katana*

 

 **SonicFox:** -is tackled by a hellhound-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is bitten in the chest-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Stabs the hellhound trying to attack Dean- Here! -Gives him a clip-

 

 **SonicFox:** AGH! -repeatedly stabs it in the face with his kunai-

 

 **Lien:** here -creates more ammo-

 

Nikolai: *Mutters* It's a dog eat dog world.... *Blasts Hound off of SF*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -takes ammo- -loads gun- -shoots at a hell hound coming closer to him-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -turns around to see Crowley smirking at them and angrily shoots Crowley in the chest, even though it wouldn't do any good-

 

 **Lien:** -creats a two handed sword-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** -Laughs- Now you know who actually let the dogs out.

 

 **Lien:** -begins swinging at nearest hound-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** -Disappears to the top of the crypt-

 

 **SonicFox:** Ow, thanks

 

 **Castiel:** -Brings out angel blade and begins slashing at hell hounds that are attacking Joly-

 

 **Joly:** -helps Cas by shooting at the hell hounds as well-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -runs to Sam- We've got this, go shut the Gate! -hands Colt-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -While killing some hounds, he shouts to the group- Guys! They won't stop coming unless we get Crowley down, he's sending more!

 

 **Lien:** -slaches his way toward sf and Nickolai-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Takes Colt and looks to Dean- Alright.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Runs to the gate, stabbing down any hounds trying to get in his way-

 

 **Dulcina:** -Sam looks down to find the Ring of Solomon has appeared on his finger-

 

Fenomina: *To Sam* I've got your back! *Cuts down some hounds trying to bite him*

 

 **SonicFox:** -some of his blue fur starts to go black-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** -Appears before the gate- You want to fight hard? Let's fight. -Waves his hand up and sends Sam flying into a grave-

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Crowley- -vines start to come out of the ground beneath him, attempting to hold him back-

 

 **SonicFox:** -puts his paw on a hellhounds head, blowing it up instaneously-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** ACK! -Smashes backfirst into a grave, the Colt tightly clutched in his hand-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** -Looks down at the vines and burns them off- Hmph.

 

Fenomina: *Looks up* Any known way to take HIM out?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -He shakily raised the Colt and aimed at Crowley- This is for Sammandriel. -Shoots, the bullet goes flying into Crowley's chest-

 

 **Lien:** -stabs a hound- don't ask me

 

 **Dulcina:** -mutant plants grow from the ground and start attacking the remaining hell hounds-

 

Spn! **Crowley:** -Looks down at the sparking bullet wound, and then his mouth and eyes flash with an orange light as he dies-

 

 **Joly:** -shoots a hound- -looks at Dulcina- -mutters- That's new.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** That one was for everyone else -Gets up-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks as Dulcina kills the remaining hell hounds-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Runs to the crypt and sticks the Colt inside the lock, he takes the scroll out of his pocket and reads the spell-

 

Nikolai: Well, that's an object I'd invest in.

 

 **Dulcina:** -picks herself up off of ground from where she's fallen, leaving the plants to do the rest of the work-

 

 **Joly:** -limps over to the others-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -The gates begin to open, and the sky fills with black clouds, which are headed for the gate, they're demons getting sucked back in-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Cas- Hey! You alright? -looks at the gashes- Why aren't they healing?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Everyone, move out the way!

 

Nikolai: *Jumps back*

 

 **Castiel:** I suppose because it takes longer due to the fact hellhounds are not a conventional attacker for angels.

 

 **SonicFox:** -jumps back-

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Lien- Ari, what the hell? You don't gauge your eyes out when we're in the middle of being attacked by hell hounds. -looks at Lien again- I mean, they're back now, but...

 

 **Castiel:** -Grabs Dean and ducks behind a headstone with him-

 

 **Joly:** -moves back-

 

 **Dulcina:** -jumps behind headstone-

 

 **Lien:** -jumps behind stone-

 

 **SonicFox:** -follows them behind a headstone-

 

Fenomina: *Ducks*

 

 **Castiel:** -The gates begin to close, deafening roars heard from the gates-

 

 **Castiel:** -Is covering Dean's body with his own, as if the hunter would be sucked in at any given moment-

 

 **Joly:** -covers ears, sitting on the ground against the headstone-

 

 **Lien:** -stares awestruck-

 

 **SonicFox:** -attempts to cover ears-

 

 **SonicFox:** Agh too loud!

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -The gates finally shut-

 

 **Dulcina:** -head peers around gravestone-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -clears throat- Uh, Cas, I think we're good now. You can get off.

 

 **SonicFox:** -had orbs on his ears- -removes them as they disappear from his hand-

 

 **Joly:** -stands up and limps out from behind gravestone-

 

 **Castiel:** -Gets off of Dean-

 

 **Lien:** -begins to stand-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -gets up- -looks at Sam, lying on the ground- Sam!

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -runs over-

 

 **Dulcina:** -gets up-

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -He's coughing up blood, saying the last of the words he must chant after a task is finished-

 

Nikolai: *Gets up*

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Looks to Dean- We did it Dean.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Smiles and passes out-

 

 **SonicFox:** -gets up slowly holding chest-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -holds Sam- Sammy? Sam. -looks at Cas- Is he alright?

 

 **Dulcina:** -leans against gravestone and watches the scene in front of her-

 

 **Castiel:** -Appears by Sam and checks- He is irreparably damaged by the tasks, but... He's survived. But I cannot heal him right now.

 

 **Castiel:** You must get him to a medical treatment center.

 

Nikolai: *Walks over to Sam and Dean* I think I can do it. A hospital would have no clue how to reverse this.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Nikolai- Do whatever you can.

 

Nikolai: *Kneels down, removes six layers of plaid from Sam's body*

 

Nikolai: *Places palms on Sam's body* It's gonna take about ten minutes to complete. In the meantime, find this guy a better store to go clothes shopping.

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks away from the scene to stare at Lien questioningly- Who're you?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -to Nikolai- Thank you.

 

 **Lien:** I'm Lien

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Let's get him in the car. Can someone help?

 

 **Castiel:** I will help.

 

 **Dulcina:** Yeah, but there was a guy here about ten minutes ago who looked just like you. -pauses- There's a different air around you, though, so you're obviously not the same person.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Thanks. -stands up, carrying Sam to the car with the help of Cas-

 

 **Joly:** -looks down at leg- Do we have any medical supplies? I don't think I can walk very well.

 

 **SonicFox:** -sits back, coughs up a little blood-

 

Nikolai: *Hands Joly the Rifle* Use it as a crutch.

 

 **Lien:** well I made him to look exactly like me

 

 **Joly:** -accepts rifle- I guess this'll work until we can get somewhere to fix this.

 

 **Dulcina:** -stares at Lien- Right. -looks around- And where is he?

 

 **Castiel:** -Sits in the passenger seat of the Impala, the door still open-

 

 **Joly:** -hobbles over to the hot-wired car and opens the door, sitting on the seat and resting-

 

Fenomina: *Gets into the other car*

 

Nikolai: *Follows*

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -stands by the door in front of Cas- You alright?

 

 **Lien:** He is recovering so he is both here and not -gets in car-

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Lien like "Is he just gonna walk away from me?"-

 

 **Lien:** do you want to see him?

 

 **SonicFox:** -pulls out a fang from his chest-

 

 **Castiel:** Yes, I am alright.

 

 **SonicFox:** -winces-

 

 **Dulcina:** -gets in the car by Lien- -looks up at SF- Someone might want to go help him. -looks back to Lien- Yes, I do. I want to know why when we were being confronted by the King of Hell, he had to go gauge his eyes out.

 

 **SonicFox:** Im Fine -slowly gets up, and into the back seat-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** You sure? You said you can't heal yourself because they're from Hell, or something.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at the blood stain on Cas's jacket- Cas, you've gotta let me help.

 

 **Castiel:** -Looks to Dean, and quietly starts taking his trenchcoat off-

 

 **Lien:** here -snaps fingers ari appears in liens place-

 

 **Ari:** fuck that hurts -grabs half healed shoulder-

 

 **Castiel:** -Puts arm on Dean- Like this?

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes off glasses- -his front part of his hoodie is drenched in his blood-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -removes Cas's arm- Just sit still. -goes into back of the Impala and takes out a bandage and some alcohol-

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Ari- Well I'd assume.

 

 **Castiel:** Oh, alright. -Stays completely still-

 

 **Dulcina:** So what was up with the whole disappearing act? And, you know, clawing out your eyes.

 

 **Joly:** -looks to everyone else in the car- Is everyone alright? Because I saw a first-aid kit at the motel, and I could help once we get there...

 

 **Ari:** well I was in pain and I couldn't really fight

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -cleans the wound-

 

 **Ari:** first-aid sounds like a miracle thanks

 

 **Castiel:** -Winces slightly, but stops as the skin starts threading together to finally heal-

 

Nikolai: Everyone good? We should probably get moving...

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks into back of car- I could help in a few. My power is a bit low at the moment, but once it's full, I should be able to completely heal everyone. Just wrap a vine around the infected area, and wow, good as new.

 

 **Dulcina:** I can only use it on minor injuries, though.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** This should heal now, right?

 

Nikolai: If not, I've got it.

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks out window, closes eyes passing out-

 

 **Castiel:** -Nods-

 

 **Castiel:** Thank you very much, Dean.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at SF- We might want to get there quickly, he's passing out.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks away- Yeah, no problem. -looks at other car- Yeah, we should be able to leave. -looks at Sam in the backseat of the Impala- -gets into the drivers seat-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?__________________

 

 **Joly:** ~MOTEL~

 

 **Joly:** -sits on bed while Dulcina heals leg-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam, who's starting to wake up- Sam? Sammy, you okay?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is still passed out-

 

Fenomina: *Sits opposite of Sam and Dean, looking over at Sam*

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Joly- This should do it. -stands up- -looks at SF- He should wake up in a few, the wound wasn't too bad.

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks around- Anyone else? -holds up hands- I'm still good to heal one more.

 

 **Ari:** -raises hand-

 

Nikolai: I think we got 'em all.

 

Nikolai: Or not?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Rubs head- Yeah, I'm alright...

 

 **Joly:** -stands up, walking around- Thank you.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Are the gates completely closed? -Looks to Dean-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -hugs Sam- Yeah, yeah, they're closed.

 

 **SonicFox:** -slowly starts to wake up-

 

 **Dulcina:** -goes over to Ari- Your shoulder?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Hugs Dean back tightly-

 

 **Ari:** yeah

 

 **Dulcina:** -heals Ari's shoulder-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at chest- Wasnt there a hole in my chest just a few minutes ago?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** Man, I'm glad you're back.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Looks to Fenomina- Mina, hey.

 

Nikolai: *To SF* Fixed it.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Looks at Dean- I'm glad you're okay.

 

Fenomina: Hey. How're you feeling?

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh, thanks.

 

 **Ari:** thank you

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I feel pretty fine now. Thanks for asking.

 

 **Joly:** -realizes he's still wearing hipster glasses- -takes them off-

 

 **Dulcina:** You're welcome. -sits on couch-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam- So, no more demons...

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -sighs as if he can't believe it-

 

 **SonicFox:** The gates of hell are offically closed?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** This is... This is great. You know, you could finally have that life you wanted. No more hunting. Apple-pie life.

 

 **Ari:** -looks at dulcina- in the car you asked about my eyes right?

 

 **Dulcina:** Yes.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Yeah... Dean, about that.

 

 **Ari:** well the reason i tore my eyes out was the glasses didn't work I couldn't see a thing

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I want a normal life, and now that the demons are gone, that'd be easier. But, there's still spirits, and vampire, and Wedigos, along with other things out there.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** *Wendigos

 

 **Sam Winchester:** People still need help.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** They do, but it'd be easier for you to escape the life now.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I'm still hunting. I mean, hell, there's nothing I can do. I've got no other hobbies.

 

 **Dulcina:** What do you mean you couldn't see? It worked for everyone else?

 

 **Dulcina:** What did gauging your eyes out accomplish??

 

Nikolai: *To Dulcina* I've learned to stop questioning Ari and his functions.

 

 **Ari:** I'm man made I guess thats why. gauging my eyes out let me put someone elses in see -reveals blue eyes insted of the normal purple-

 

 **Dulcina:** -nods- I see.

 

 **Dulcina:** So that guy, Lien, who's he? He created you?

 

 **Ari:** yes

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Well, I don't have any either if you haven't noticed. There's not much I can do at this point but help you out Dean.

 

 **Joly:** -sits down on a bed- This day has certainly been... eventful. -says aloud to the whole room-

 

 **SonicFox:** I agree. Never thought Id have to fight off a Hellhoud in my lifetime.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -nods- I guess we'll go back to "Monsters of the Week", then. Not much else to do now. -to Cas- You still want to be a hunter?

 

 **Castiel:** Yes. I would still like that.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We'll have to teach you, then. -looks around- So who's up for one last drink before we go our separate ways?

 

Nikolai: Why not?

 

 **Joly:** Sure.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Shrug- Sure

 

 **SonicFox:** Uh sure.

 

 **Dulcina:** I'm always up for a drink.

 

 **Ari:** im in

 

 **SonicFox:** But Im not going to take down an entire table of heineken again  >?_>?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** We're not going to a bar. We've got plenty of beer in the back of the Impala.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I know where we can go.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ________________________?_____________________

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ~THE GROUP SITS ON THE SIDE OF A BARELY TRAVELLED ROAD DRINKING BEER~

 

 **Dean Winchester:** ~SAM AND DEAN SIT ON THE HOOD OF THE IMPALA~

 

 **Dulcina:** -sits in the grass-

 

 **Joly:** -sits in the car with the door open and his legs dangling out of the car-

 

Fenomina: *Sits in tree*

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Drinks some of his beer- Be right back, Dean.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -cracks open a beer-

 

 **Ari:** -leaning against car-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on top of car lying down-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam- Where're you going?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** In a tree -Goes to the tree and climbs it, settling on a separate branch-

 

 **Joly:** -looks up at Fenomina- Having fun in the tree?

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -drinks beer-

 

Fenomina: Yeah, actually. The birds sound amazing.

 

 **Castiel:** -Pretty much sits on the roof of the car, legs criss crossed-

 

 **Dulcina:** -drinks- -looks at the stars-

 

Fenomina: *Looks over* Hey Sam. Feelin' alright?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Mmhm. How about you?

 

 **Ari:** -sips beer- congrats everyone you survived through hell

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Ari- I'm actually really surprised. I went into that thinking I wouldn't.

 

 **Dulcina:** -stands up and leans against car by Joly and Ari- Well why'd you do it?

 

Fenomina: I've been pretty good. Despite having to go to hell, life's been pretty cool for me.

 

 **Joly:** -shrugs- I wanted to help.

 

 **Ari:** wow

 

 **Dulcina:** -smiles- That's always a good reason.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** That's pretty good to hear... So...

 

 **SonicFox:** I thought I was going to die with this group a LONG time ago.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** -Tries to figure out something to say so the conversation won't die-

 

 **Joly:** -nods in agreement-

 

Fenomina: *to Sam* So you still don't remember me after all this time, huh? *Half-hearted chuckle* Figures.

 

 **Ari:** -looks at joly- so hows college been treating you through all this?

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Actually... I remember a little bit of you.. It's pretty foggy.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** I think something Nikolai did helped me out with that.

 

 **Joly:** It's almost over. I already took finals so I didn't have to go this past week.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks down at the group- What're you studying?

 

 **Joly:** Medicine.

 

Nikolai: *Looks up, frowning* I hope THAT won't come back to bite me.

 

Fenomina: I guess the memories will come back to you after a while.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -nods- That's good, that's good. -pauses- Don't get sucked ino this life. Stay where you are.

 

 **Dean Winchester:** *into

 

 **Joly:** Hopefully, I will.

 

 **Sam Winchester:** Hopefully. -Chuckles- I can't believe I forgot you.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmmm

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks to Nikolai- You wanted this ring, right? -holds up ring- Do you want to tell me why?

 

Nikolai: Not now.

 

 **Dulcina:** -puts ring in pocket- -shrugs- Alright.

 

 **Joly:** -to Ari- How's Lien been? Is he still being rude like that one time in the café?

 

 **Ari:** not as much thanks

 

 **Joly:** -nods-

 

 **Dean Winchester:** -finishes beer-

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?

 

 **Joly:** ~BACK ROOM OF CLOCK SHOP~

 

Fenomina: *Crashes onto couch*

 

 **Joly:** -sits on floor- I'm just going to rest here for a bit before I go back to my apartment, if that's alright. I'm exhausted.

 

 **Dulcina:** -stands around, not knowing what to do because she doesn't visit people often-

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Comes into the back room- You guys need anything? I brought Chinese.

 

 **Ari:** -leans against a clock and falls asleep-

 

 **SonicFox:** -sitting on the floor pretzel style- Quite an adventure today

 

 **Joly:** -is tired- -to Kara- I'd like some, thank you.

 

Nikolai: *Kicks at Ari* Get up.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Anyone else want some before I go make plates?

 

Fenomina: I'll take some too.

 

 **SonicFox:** Sure, Ill take some please.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -enters room behind Kara- Hey, you're back! -looks at Chinese- Oh, me too.

 

 **Ari:** huh? oh yes please

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Goes and makes everyone their plates of chinese food-

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Ari- You might want to have a seat before you fall asleep standing up again.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sits on floor next to Joly- So we re-did the café while you guys were gone.

 

 **Ari:** good idea -sits on floor-

 

Nikolai: *Cuts in* Really? What does it look like?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Nikolai- Well Triton's wearing a sea prince costume, now.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** We sort of re-did the theme to play off of his name.

 

Nikolai: *Grins* I'll be sure to stop by tomorrow.

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh wow -chuckles-

 

 **Joly:** -yawns- Good idea.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Chris stopped by to redo the menu board, too. It was his idea. I think he's a friend of Kara's or something.

 

 **Dulcina:** -walks out of room to see if Kara needs help with anything-

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Brings in everyone's plates- Chinese, hot and ready, get it before it spills!

 

 **Ari:** thanks

 

 **Dulcina:** -walks back in with her plate in her hands-

 

Fenomina: *Takes a plate* Thanks! I hope it didn't cost too much.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -takes plates and hands one to Joly and keeps one for himself-

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes a plate-

 

 **SonicFox:** Yay chinese, so good :D

 

 **Joly:** -starts eating-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at SF- Why'd your fur turn black?

 

 **SonicFox:** I what?

 

 **Ari:** -eats quickly-

 

 **SonicFox:** -takes our phone- -flips camera looking at himself-

 

 **SonicFox:** The hell? My fur pigmentation got more black than before!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Hm. -turns back around to eat-

 

 **SonicFox:** Ill check this out later, -begins eating-

 

 **Joly:** So what happened while we were away?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Nothing important.

 

 **Ari:** -drifts off to sleep-

 

Fenomina: *Kicks at Ari* Go home.

 

 **Joly:** -stands up, picking up his plate- I'm going to head back to my apartment. I'll stop by tomorrow.

 

Fenomina: Alright Joly. Be careful ouo there.

 

Fenomina: *Out

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stands- I'll walk with you. You look dead on your feet.

 

 **SonicFox:** See ya later Joly!

 

 **Joly:** -leaves-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -leaves-

 

 **SonicFox:** Eh, I Guess I should be going as well.

 

 **SonicFox:** I have work in the morning.

 

 **Dulcina:** -watches him leave-

 

 **SonicFox:** -picks up plate and puts them where the rest of them are- See ya and goodnight!

 

Fenomina: Night!

 

 **SonicFox:** -smiles, walks out-

 

Fenomina: *Shakes Ari* Get up! You've gotta go home.

 

Nikolai: *ARI LEAVES*

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks around- I'll be leaving then?

 

Nikolai: Actually, don't. I need that ring.

 

 **Dulcina:** What for?

 

Nikolai: Sit down.

 

 **Dulcina:** -sits in a chair-

 

Nikolai: As you could probably tell, Fenomina and I aren't from around here.

 

 **Dulcina:** I could. Where *are* you from?

 

Nikolai: I'm not allowed to tell you that. But I can say that we've got enemies that aren't from around here either. Enemies that you aren't prepared to deal with.

 

 **Dulcina:** So where does this ring come in?

 

Nikolai: Have you heard of equal exchange?

 

 **Dulcina:** No, but is it where I give you something and you give me something back of equal value? That's what it sounds like.

 

Nikolai: Exact definition.

 

 **Dulcina:** So I'm assuming that's what you want to do with this. -holds up ring-

 

Nikolai: Iif I sacrifice the ring, I can create a void around this place. Black it out entirely from anyone who might want to harm people like Joly or Courfeyrac.

 

Nikolai: *If

 

 **Dulcina:** -raises eyebrow- You want to destroy it?

 

Nikolai: In a sense, yes.

 

 **Dulcina:** -sighs- -runs hand through hair- But it'll also help protect the planet?

 

Nikolai: From anything that wasn't already here.

 

 **Dulcina:** -mutters- Aelfric's gonna have my ass when he finds out. -looks at Nikolai- I'll let you have it. I'll find a way to explain it. It seems like it'd be of better use this way than just sitting in the Vault.

 

Nikolai: I agree. Thanks for the help.

 

 **Dulcina:** -gives him the ring-

 

Nikolai: *Takes the ring* *Grins* I'll see you.....Well, I don't know when. I'm leaving tomorrow.

 

 **Dulcina:** Well, I'll see you sometime in the indefinite future, then.

 

Nikolai: Good way to put it.

 

 **Dulcina:** -whooshes away-

 

 **Dulcina:** ~END OF SEASON 1~


End file.
